Izu-10
by Searchsnake00103
Summary: When a powerful device called the Omnitrix clamps itself onto Izuku midoryia, he must learn to use his powers to help him on his journey of becoming a hero. Will he be able to make it to U.A, or will he fall to an evil warlord bent on universal conquest?
1. Chapter 1

**hello everyone, my name is searchsnake00103 here to bring you this piece of sh-, I mean decent fanfic . I got the idea for this fic from my favorite author who made the loud 10 fanfic that you should definitely check out. I hope you all enjoy this and leave comments. The cover art is done by ****HighPoweredArt.**

**Ben 10 is owned by cartoon network**

**My hero academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **

In the depths of space, a green and black ship was currently taking damage from a barrage of lasers. Behind the ship, a giant dark brown ship with sickly red orbs was chasing after the ship while firing off lasers.

As the larger ship got closer and closer, the small green ship decided to fire of its own lasers.

Inside the bridge of the large ship, the crew were typing away at their terminals, each taking care of their own tasks.

"Hull damage: 20 percent, but the systems are still operational." Said one of the crew to the captain.

The captain of the ship appeared to be a humanoid squid man wearing a face mask and had a beard made of tentacles, green skin, and blood red eyes. He wore dark red, almost black armor, his arms had red veins, and his body had small pistons.

"I have come to far to be denied. The Omnitrix shall be mine, and there is not a being in the galaxy that dares stand in my way!"

**Meanwhile on Earth.**

"Come on young midoryia! Put your back into it!"

The time was 6:36 pm in the city Musutafu, at the Dagobah municipal park, a beautiful beach turned junkyard. There Toshinori Yagi, otherwise known as the symbol of peace All Might, was currently trying to train his successors. Keyword, _tried._

Yagi sat on a broken down washing machine as he watched his successor, Izuku Midoryia, pull a broken down refrigerator filled with other scrapped appliances across the beaches sand, with great difficulty.

"Grrrrh!" Izuku grunted, as he slowly inched the fridge across the sand. As he continued pulling, the sweat on his hands loosened his grip, causing him to accidentally let go and stumble backwards into a trash pile with a large crash.

Yagi put his hand on his face and shook his head. "Oh boy."

"Uh, hehe, m-my bad All M-Might." Izuku got up from the trash pile and dusted his shirt off.

"It's fine young Midoryia, just take it easy. I can't have you falling apart on yourself." Yagi said while jumping off the washer. He looked down at his watch and then back at his student. "Why don't we pick this up tomorrow? Come on, I'll take you home."

"Oh, ok all might." Yagi and Izuku began to walk off the beach and head for Izuku's home. On their way Izuku looked at his mentor. "All Might."

"Yeah."

"How am I doing? About the training that is?"

"Hmm, well, your progressing very well. It's only been about… six months, give or take, since we've started your training, but you've made excellent progress so far. Why?"

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just, well." Izuku tried to think of the right words. "It's just that, even though you said I'm making progress, I don't feel like I'm getting anywhere near being strong enough to handle your quirk. I feel like I'm not really worthy of it."

Yagi can feel the doubt in his successors voice, and he couldn't be him. After all, when he was training with his mentor, he didn't really feel like he was worthy of getting One For All either. Heck even to this day, he still has some doubts lingering in the back of his head.

"Midoryia, I want you to know that that's not true. When I picked you to be my successor, I knew I made the right choice. Don't beat yourself up, we've got four months left so we'll have plenty of time to get you ready."

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Izuku slightly felt better.

"Trust me my boy, I have no doubts that you'll not only become the next symbol of peace, but you'll be able to surpass me in everyway!"

Izuku looked at his successor with a smile. "Alright all might, I'll do my best!"

"Haha, that's the spirit!"

By the time they both reached Izuku's apartment complex, the sun had set and the stars were out. They stood in front of his door. "Alright young midoryia, I want to rest up for tomorrow. Since it'll be the weekend we'll have plenty of time to get you shaped up."

"Will do All Might."

"Good." All Might was prepared to leave. "Well then my boy, I guess I'll-" before Yagi could finish, the door swung open revealing a plump, green haired woman, scowling at the two. This woman was Inko Midoryia, Izuku's mother.

"Izuku." She said in a dangerously low tone. " Where have you been?" She looked over at Yagi. "And who is this?" Yagi looked at her with wide nervous eyes.

"M-mom, uhh I was- well t-this is- I w-w-as j-just- um, uh?!"

"Uh, ma'am please i-if you just- I-I could probably- those my look bad, but your son and I, were just, um i-if you just give me a moment to explain I ,um."

Inko was slowly loosing her patience with her son and this strangers stammering. So she decided to do the only thing she could think of now to handle the situation. "Enough, both of you, inside now!"

Izuku and Yagi promptly shut their mouths and followed Inko inside the apartment. Inko sat down on the chair opposite of the couch. "You two sit down!" Izuku and yagi sat down. The teen nervously looked at his mother while the frail hero scrached his neck.

"Izuku, every night these past six months you've been coming home later than usual. I wouldn't have thought anything about it at the time, but Everytime you come home you look and smell like you've ran a marathon, and every morning you're almost late to school do to you over sleeping. What's going on?"

"W-well mom, it's just, well y-you see-."

"I'm afraid that's my fault Mrs Midoryia." Izuku was interrupted by Yagi, who put his hand on his chest in a apologetic manner.

" And you are?" Inko asked with some irritation and a small hint of curiosity.

"My apologies, my name is Toshinori Yagi. You see Mrs Midoryia you reason your son has been out lately is because I have been helping your son train for the U.A entrance exams."

"Huh?" Inko's curiosity grew. Some completely random stranger was helping her son…. become a hero?

"Let me explain. Do you remember an incident six months ago involving a villain with a sludge quirk?"

"How could I forget. After all I saw on the news how my Izuku rushed in." Inko looked directly at her son and crossed her arms. "He gave me quite the scare, didn't he?"

"Ehehehe, s-sorry mom." Izuku rubbed the back of his end.

"Yes, well anyway. When I saw your son rush in to save that boy, even when the heros on the scene could do nothing but stand there and watch, I saw that your son had the spirit of a hero. That's why I wish to train him, so that he can pass the entrance exam, and fulfill his dreams of becoming a hero."

"You… honestly believe that my son can be a hero?"

"No, I don't believe he can be a hero, I know he can become a hero."

Inko felt many things when he said this. Mostly joy, regret, saddness, and hate. She felt joy because someone actually believed in her son's dream's. Regret for never giving him the encouragement and support he needed. Sadness from when Izuku was diagnosed as quirkless, and watching his joyful expression be replaced with one of sadness. Lastly, she felt hate for herself. All those years ago, when Izuku asked if he could become a hero even without a quirk, she should've said 'yes, yes you can.' but instead she just sobbed and apologized over and over again, already crushing his destroyed dreams. How she wished she could go back in time and say something differently.

"Mr Yagi. I…..thank you for helping my son." Izuku and Yagi didn't notice, but Inko slightly grew some tears in the corners of her eyes. "But still, the fact that my son has been coming home so late is still unexceptional."

"I understand Mrs Midoryia. Starting tomorrow, Young Midoryia's training schedule will be changed so that he can be home on time." Izuku slightly frowned, as he wanted all the time he could get to train for the entrance exam.

"Well good. Hopefully when my son begins training with you on Monday he'll be home far earlier."

Izuku and Yagi were confused at what she said. "Uh, mom. Me and Mr Yagi will be training tomorrow too."

"Actually Izuku, you two won't do any training this weekend."

"Huh?" Yagi and Izuku said in union.

"Izuku, this training you're doing is leaving you ragged. That is why this weekend you and I are going camping, so that your muscles have time to recover." This shocked the poor boy.

"What?! B-but mom, I really need to train. I've only got four months left before the entrance exam!"

"I'm sorry Izuku, but what I say is final."

"B-but I- M-mr Yagi! Please help me out."

Yagi rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know what to tell you Young Midoryia. It's not really my place to talk your mother out of this."

Izuku was frantic. He couldn't have his training cut short, sure it was for two days, but he really need to get ready so he could inherit one for all. In an act of desperation, he shouted out. "W-what if Mr Yagi came with us!"

"Huh/what?" Yagi and Inko said

"Y-yeah. What if Mr Yagi came with us."

"Izuku, I said I didn't want you to train this weekend."

"Y-yeah, but Mr Yagi wouldn't train me like he usually does. He would probably help me with my diet and stuff. Right Mr Yagi?" Izuku looked at the shriveled up pro, who just awkwardly looked back and forth at the boy and his mother, wondering what he got himself into.

"Uhh…yeah. I can do that. I can help out with your son's diet. Actually I do have some experience with camping, so I could help you with pitching tents and cooking."

"See Mom, he can help us out with stuff. So could we please invite him along?"

Inko sighed softly. On one hand, she really wanted it to just be him and her, after all this trip isn't just only for her son to relax but also for her and him to have some quality time together since Izuku spends all his time now training. But on the other hand, her son did want his man to come with, and she would be lying if she didn't want to know this man alittle better. She could also use some help, as the last time she went camping was when Izuku was six, and back then her husband hisashi was the one who did most of the setting up. After a few seconds of weighing the options in her head, she asked. "All he would be doing is helping out? You two won't be doing any training."

"I swear mom, no training."

Inko hummed in thought. She looked over to the blond. "Is that alright with you Mr Yagi? You don't have anything to do this weekend? That is besides training my son."

"Uh, yeah. My schedule is pretty open, so I can come with." That was pretty true. Lately crime has been low in Musutafu. He guessed that since All Might was in town, villains have been too scared to come out, so he figured that no harm would be done if he took a weekend off. That and Endevor has been working overtime to one-up the symbol of piece, so if any villains do come out, he would take care of them.

"Well….. alright, he can come along Izuku. But like I said, no training."

"I promise mom."

"Well, alright then. Mr Yagi, would you like to spend the night with us?"

Yagi got up from the couch and stretched his arms out. "No, but thanks for the offer. I'll head home and pack some stuff."

"Alright then, we'll be leaving around 6:00 PM tomorrow. I'll have an RV sitting out on the curb, it'll be unlocked so you can help yourself in it when you get here."

"Thanks. Well Young Midoryia, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Ok, bye Mr Yagi."

Yagi walked towards the door and left the apartment. When it was just her and her son, she looked at him and said. "Izuku, go wash up. I'm going to get started on dinner. Also before you go to bed tonight, I want you to pack up for tomorrow."

"Ok mom." Izuku went to the bathroom while inko prepared dinner. The rest of the night went on uneventfully as Izuku and Inko ate. After the food was finished and the dishes were cleaned, they both bid each other a good night and headed to bed. Completely unaware of what's to come tomorrow.

**Back in space**

The small green ship was struggling to defend itself from the larger ship's onslaught. One of the lasers stuck the green ship's backside.

"Their propulsion systems have been destroyed." Said one of the crew on the large ship.

"Prepared to board. I want the Omnitrix now!" Yelled out the captain. The crew nodded and begun typing something on his terminal.

The large ship began to charge energy through the middle, preparing to fire off a powerful beam. But as it was doing this, the small green ship fired one last laser at the ship's middle, causing the ship to break down and explode, taking all inhabitants with it. Unfortunately, the large ship was able to fire it's beam, completely destroying the small green ship. As it was turned into a fireball, a small black and green pod flew out of the explosion, heading towards a familiar blue and green planet.

**The next day with inko and Izuku.**

Izuku was sitting in his room as he went over the things he was bringing along for the trip. He had some spare clothes, his phone and charger, his hero analysis journal, (You never know if a pro hero were to pop up.) His portable flashlight, and, to his embarrassment, an all might plushie. He also wore some camping clothes as well. He had on military green cargo pants with some extra pockets on it and a white workout shirt with a black stripe running down the chest, back, and shoulders. He also had on his iconic red shoes he always wore.

"Izuku, come on sweetie were about to go." Inko called out from the living room.

"Coming mom!" Izuku quickly checked if he had everything in his bag. Once done he quickly rushed to the living room to meet his mom. Once she asked him if he had everything, the two headed out of the apartment and headed towards the RV. When the two reached the curb, Izuku saw the RV. It was your typical camping RV, it had six wheels, two in the front and four in the back. There were also several satellite dishes and antennas near the roofs back. It's color scheme was mostly white with a thin red stripe running across the side. "Hey Mom, where did you get this anyway?"

"Oh, it used to belong to your great grandfather. So it's been in our family for quite a while. I've just been keeping it in storage incase we go on family outings, like this one!" Inko said cheerfully.

"Mrs Midoryia! Young Izuku!" Both mother and son turned to the source of the voice and saw Yagi walking towards the two, with a small bag in his hand.

"Ah, Mr Yagi you made it." Izuku said.

"Of course my boy, I said I was coming didn't I?"

Izuku chuckled. He was glad that his mentor was coming along. Truth be told Izuku did have an different motive for bringing him along. Even though he did promise his mom he wouldn't train, if he could somehow conive All Might to at least help him with a midnight jog, he could get a small portion of work done. True, he would be going back on his promise, but he wouldn't be training to the point of exhaustion.

"Alright you two, let's get going." Inko entered the RV followed by Izuku and yagi. Once the all three of them sat down, inko started the van and headed off. While on the way, Izuku and Yagi decided to pass the time by playing some road games, as they were driving down the road the sun was dripping down towards the horizon. When they reached the camp grounds, the bottom of the sun hung directly above the horizon, and the night sky along with a few star's were already visible. Inko pulled up to the front gate and got a camping spot number. Once that was taken care of, they proceed to the spot, and once they got there, they began to unpack supplies.

"Phew, Izuku sweetie." Inko said while she was carrying one of the tents in her arms.

"Yeah mom?"

"While me and Mr Yagi set up the tents, could you gather some firewood for the fire pit?"

"Oh, ok mom." Izuku began to walk off to get some firewood for the camp. Once he was gone, Inko and Yagi began setting up the tents, and during the process Yagi asked. "There's a different reason for why you sent Young Midoryia out, isn't there?"

Inko looked towards Yagi slightly surprised, he's quick to catch on to something. "Why yes, I wanted to talk about you and your interest with my son."

"Oh?"

"You see Mr Yagi, when you said you wanted to train my son, I couldn't help but feel alittle concerned for a few things."

"And those are?"

"Well, for one, you don't exactly look like someone who's… physical fit, no offense."

Yagi just chuckled at her statement. She had a point, after all he looked like a living skeleton with skin clinging to his body. "None taken Mrs Midoryia. But let me assure you, I didn't always look like the frail man you see before you. When I was your boys age, I went through the same thing he did."

"Well, alright, but another thing I have to say is that I would like to know what you exactly do for a living? You seem like a nice person sure, but I just want to make sure my baby isn't hanging out with… shady characters."

"That's understandable. Well to tell you the truth I'm currently retired, but I used to work for the HPSC doing a job teaching others about their quirks. It paid so well that I can live out the rest of my days without worrying about money." Which was a complete lie, he couldn't just tell her. _'well to tell you the truth, I'm actually All Might himself, I just suffered a horrible accident five years ago that forced me into the form you see before you!'_

"Oh, ok then. But, why did you retire?"

Yagi gained a solemn expression."Well you see, five years ago I was in a terrible accident that almost crippled me. I decided to go into an early retirement because even though I managed to pull through, my body was too damaged for me to work long hours." That was, kinda true. He couldn't really work long hours anymore without causing more damage to his body.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have asked you about that." Inko felt like a complete idiot right now. She should've just left the sentence alone after he said he was retired.

"It's alright Mrs Midoryia, you were just wanted to know some things about me, it's completely alright." Although Yagi said it was alright, it she didn't think it was. She tried to apologise to him, but he kept insisting that it was ok. The two kept on speaking frantically that they actually forgot about the tents they were supposed to be setting up.

**With Izuku**

While Inko was frantically trying to apologise to Yagi, Izuku was walking through the woods with a huge bundle of wood in his right arm while he gathered more with his left. As he was doing this, he began to think to himself about his future.

'Man, I really hope this trip doesn't interfere with my training. Hopefully I can get to talk to all might alone and convince him to at least help my with a light jog or some heavy lifting, cause I need to get all the help I can get if I'm gonna inherit One For All, and hopefully I can get it before the entrance exam too.' As Izuku thought about getting ready for U.A his mind wandered to a different subject.

'Can I really pass it though? And if I did, would I get stuck in the same class as Kacchan, or would I get placed in the general study course?' he slightly shivered at the thought of sharing the same class with his childhood… well former childhood friend. After Izuku saved Katsuki from the sludge villain, he seemed even more aggressive then usual. If he had to guess, Katsuki was probably trying to reinflate his damaged ego from said incident. Which meant beating on his favorite punching bag.

'Why the hell is Kacchan so cruel to me? I'm always trying to be nice to him and he treats me like crap.' Izuku sighed as he looked up towards the night sky, admiring the beauty of the moon and the stars. As he stared out, he saw a small speck of light flying across the sky. Thinking it was a shooting star, he made a wish. 'I wish things in my life will turn for the better.' after Izuku made his wish, he noticed something… off about it.

'Is it me? Or is that thing getting bigge-OH MY GOD!'

Izuku dropped the wood in his hands and jumped to the ground as at 'shooting star' was falling towards his direction. It flew right past him and crashed into the ground creating a powerful boom and violently shook the earth.

**With Inko and Yagi**

Inko and Yagi finally finished up setting up the tents after Yagi managed to get inko to stop apologizing for something that didn't really offend him too much.

Yagi wiped away some sweat from his forehead. "Phew, glad we've gotten that taken care of." He looked over at inko who was looking out into the woods with a worried expression. "Mrs Midoryia, are you ok?"

Inko turned to Yagi "Huh? Oh, yes I'm fine, it's just…" she looked back at the woods. "... Izuku has been gone for quite some time, I hope he's ok."

"I'm sure he's fine. The kids tougher then we give him credit for."

"Yes, but he should've been back by now? So something must've happened."

Yagi could sense the worry in the woman's voice. "If you'd like, I can go out and check on him?"

"Oh, you don't have to do that. I can get up and go look myself."

"Nonsense, and besides being stuck in that RV all day makes me feel like stretching out a bit."

"Well, ok. But please be careful, I don't want you to hurt yourself looking for Izuku, so you two come back safely."

"Hehehe, I'll be back, I promise." Yagi began to walk off in the forest in the same direction Izuku went.

**With Izuku**

'Ahhh, dammit! What the hell universe?! First you make me quirkless, now you try to kill me with a meteor?!'

Izuku got up from the ground and dusted himself off. He looked in the direction of where the meteorite crashed and saw it wasn't very far away. Many 120 meters or less. Now Izuku knew he should go back to camp and tell his mom and All Might about this, but his curiosity about the meteor got the better of him and he decided to go take a look at what almost killed him.

When he made it to the crash site of the meteor, he saw that the crater it made wasn't very big in diameter and as he got closer to he edge he saw it didn't go very deep, he doubt a small car could fit in the hole. But as he looked over the smoking hole, he saw something that made him pause. In the center of the crater was a small black and green pod, with the green parts of it glowing.

"W-what the h-h-hell?!" He didn't know what he was looking at. He thought he would just find a piece of smouldering space rock sitting at the bottom of the hole, but instead he found some sort of satellite or something.

'Oh crap, what should I do in this situation?! Should I get All Might?! Or should I bring it back with me?! Where did this thing come from anyway, and why was it glowing?!' Izuku's thoughts were interrupted when the strange pod began to hiss. At first he thought it was going to explode until he saw the top of it slowly slide into the back of it, revealing the contents inside.

"What the-?" Izuku stood close to the edge of the crater and leaned forward to get a better look. Unfortunately, before he could make out what was in the pod, the edge of the crater crumbled under his feet and caused him to tumble into the hole.

"Ow! Dammit, why do things like this always happen to me?" Izuku rubbed his head before turning to the pod. Izuku got up and walked towards it with some cation. As he got closer he could finally make out the contents in the pod.

"What the? Is... is that a watch?"

Sitting in the pod was indeed a bulky looking wristwatch device. It was mostly black and grey with several green buttons around the middle and white pipe going through it, while the center of it had a green hourglass symbol on it. "What the hell is a watch doing inside of this thing." Izuku lifted his hand up a reached out to hold the device, but when his hand was only a few inches away, it launched itself and clamped itself tightly on izuku's arm. "Ahhhhhhhhhh! Get off! Get off! Get off!" Izuku violently shook his arm around, trying to get the strange device off.

"Shit, what the hell do I do?!" Izuku decided to crawl out of the crater and looked for something to pry the watch off. After a glancing around he saw nearby stone that looked skinny enough to fit between the watch and his skin, but thick enough that it can't be broken easily. He grabbed it and immediately began trying to pry it off.

"Grh, come on you stupid watch, thing! Get the hell off of me!" On the last word, the stone broke in half as Izuku added to much pressure on it.

"Oh great. Just my luck." He said sarcastically. He sat down on a nearby rock and examined the device on his wrist wondering where it came from, what it was made for, and how to get it off. As he looked it over, he noticed the small green buttons circling the center piece of it.

"Maybe one of these buttons can get this thing off." He used his other hand to touch one of the buttons on the device, and as soon as he did the center piece jumped out, reveal that it was connected to a black tube with green circuitry on it. The symbol changed too, instead of a green hourglass, it was now in the shape of a four-sided diamond with the silhouette of a figure inside it.

"Ok, that isn't something that I wanted." Izuku said surprised. He put his finger over the piece. "Let's just put you back inside, ok?"

Izuku pressed it down, thinking that he was just putting the piece back inside, but instead his eyes were met with a blinding green flash of light and a weird sensation over his body.

**"Ack! What the hell was that? Wait, what the?! Why does my voice sound different?" **Izuku rubbed his hand against his throat and noticed his hand felt different. He looked down and his eyes widened with horror. His entire body looked like it was made out of hot, red coal's while his hands and feet looked like yellow magma while in the center of his chest had the hourglass symbol on it. His head was surrounded with yellow flames that danced around in the wind. "**A-ah! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**With toshinori Yagi**

Yagi was walking through the forest trying to look for his successor. 'where the hell is he?' he asked to himself. He stopped and thought. 'Maybe he's already back at the campsite for all I know?' Yagi was contemplating on turning around when he heard the sound of terrified screaming coming from nearby. "What the hell?! Was that Young Midoryia? No, it couldn't be, that voice didn't sound like him." Yagi turned into his buff form and ran in the direction of the sound. "EITHER WAY, AS MY DUTY AS THE SYMBOL OF PEACE, I MUST SEE WHO'S IN TROUBLE**.**"

**With inko**

While Yagi went to investigate the scream Izuku made, Inko had currently finished setting up a camp fire. As she took in the fires warmth she looked towards the woods. "They've both been gone an awfully long time." She knew Yagi said he would get her son, but this was just taking to long. She decided to get up and take a small stroll through the woods. She wouldn't go to far, so there shouldn't be any harm done.

Right?

**Back with Izuku.**

"**Aaaahhhhh! I'm on fire! I'm on fire!" **Izuku was running around while he tried to Pat himself out, but…. that wasn't working out so well. After a couple of seconds of running and screaming he collapsed on his knees and began to calm himself down. "**Ok, Izuku calm down. This isn't real, you just passed out on the RV and you'll wake up soon. Yeah, any second now….." **Izuku waited for a few seconds before saying. "**Any second….." **A few more seconds passed before he began to panic. "**Oh come on! This can't be happening to me, it just can't!" **He slowly got up and started muttering to himself. "**Oh Izuku deep breaths. Look on the positive side, at least the flames aren't hurting me so that's good, and who knows? Maybe this isn't something permanent. Just calm down,take a deep, and think of something." **Izuku calmed down enough where he could think rationally and took a deep breath.

"YOU THERE!" Izuku turned around to see all might standing rushing towards him.

"**All Might!" **Izuku said with joy, if anyone can help him it could be him. "YES IT IS I, ALL MIGHT! I HEARD A SCREAM AND CAME AS QUICKLY AS I COULD YOUNG CITIZEN!"

_**'Citizen? Oh right. Since I don't look like, well me, All Might must think I'm some mutant quirk user.' **_

"HAHAHA, YES WELL SINCE I DON'T SEE ANY DANGER HERE I GUESS I'LL BE ON MY-" all might stops when he notices the crater behind Izuku. "-HM? WHAT'S THIS?" All might walks past Izuku towards the crater and looks in, seeing the opened up pod.

"IS THAT… SOME SORT OF SATELLITE?" he turned to Izuku. "DID THIS THING HIT ALMOST HIT YOU AND THAT'S WHY YOU SCREAMED?"

**"U-um, well kinda." **

"I SEE. WELL EITHER WAY CITIZEN I CAN SEE THAT YOUR PERFECTLY FINE! AND WITH THAT I SHOULD TAKE MY LEAVE." all might was prepared to run off before he paused. "ACTUALLY, BEFORE I GO, I WANTED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING. HAVE YOU SEEN A GREEN HAIRED KID. RED SHOES, FRECKLES ON HIS FACE, KINDA PLAIN LOOKING."

'**Why does everyone say I'm plain?' **Izuku decided to shake that though away. "**Well actually, yeah I've seen him."**

"YOU DID! FANTASTIC, COULD TELL ME WHERE YOU SAW HIM!"

'**Well, here goes nothing.' **Izuku cleared his throat nervously. "**Umm, well you see, the kid your looking for, is me." **All might just looked confused at Izuku. "UMM, I BEG YOUR PARDON?" Izuku figured this would be his reaction, he just hope he could convince him. "**It's m-me All Might. I-Izuku Midoryia. Y-Your looking a-at him."**

All Might looked shocked. How could this person know Young Midoryia?! "TH-THATS IMPOSSIBLE! HOW DO YOU KNOW HIS NAME!?" All Might said that last part with some rage.

"**Because that's who I am! It's me Izuku!"** All Might was about to say something but was interrupted by Izuku. "**Your name is Toshinori Yagi. Your quirk is called One For All. Five years ago you suffered an accident from a villain that put a nasty scar on the left side of your body and you can't stay in your hero form for more then three hours."** As Izuku listed all these things, All Mights face became more and more shocked. How did this person know all this. This couldn't be Young Midoryia, could it?

"I-I, HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL THIS?!"

"**Because it's ME All Might!" **

**"**BUT-THAT'S-" All Might cleared his throat. "ALL RIGHT, IF YOU REALLY ARE IZUKU MIDORYIA, THEN TELL ME SOMETHING ONLY HE WOULD KNOW!"

Izuku's flaming face became alittle hotter as his cheeks blushed slightly. "**W-well ok. When I was a little kid, I used to wear an all might onesie and called myself…" **Izuku gulped. "**... A-All M-M-Might j-jr." **Izuku was as embarrassed as the day he first told all might about his embarrassing, but cute, moments as a toddler. All might looked at this flaming being before he deflated into his skinny form, never losing the shocked expression on his face.

"Y-young Midoryia? But, how? You look so..." All Might couldn't finish his sentence as he was too shocked from seeing his successor being turned into some weird flaming rock man.

"**Yeah, I know." **Izuku said dejectedly.

"I-Izuku!?"

Izuku and All Mights eyes widened has they heard a voice coming from behind Izuku. They looked at the sound of the voice and saw Inko standing there with a look of shock and horror on her face

"**M-mom?! What are you doing here?!" **

"I-I-" Inko struggled with what she wanted to say. "Y-you tw-two were gone f-for a w-while so I d-d-decided to come looking f-for you. After walking a-around, I-I, saw a g-green light t-through the trees so I w-went to it and i-it brought m-me here." Inko was shaking from shock at this point.

Izuku was about to say something until Yagi beat him to it. "How much did you hear?" He knew he had to make sure his secret was kept safe, but he kinda felt insensitive for asking that. His successors mother was looking at her son as if he was the devil himself.

"I-I didn't hear much. Just the part about Izuku telling you he used to dress up like All Might." She didn't bother asking him how or why he knew Izuku used to play as all might. Her mind was preoccupied with her son being a… whatever the hell he is. "Izuku, what happened to you?!"

"**I-I'll explain everything, but first let's head back to the RV and then I'll tell you too everything." **Inko slowly nodded her head as she, Izuku, and yagi all headed back to the campsite and try to figure something out.

**Back in space**

While the trio headed back towards the camp, the large warship that was blown apart by the smaller ship is currently being repaired by small drones outside the vessel."What do you mean it's not onboard!? This battle nearly cost me my life and you say the Omnitrix is no longer on the transport." In the bridge of the ship, the large squid man was sitting in a pod while small, crab-like drones were busy repairing his damaged body from the blast, with the only surviving body part being his head and right arm.

"Sensors indicate a probe was ejected from the ship before it was destroyed completely. We've analysed the trajectory and found out it landed on a nearby planet with sentient life."

The squid man groaned if frustration before looking to his right. In the corner of the bridge stood a large humanoid drone."Go, bring me it to me, and crush anyone who gets in your way."

**Back on Earth**

"**...and that's how I became this." **Izuku had just finished explaining the events that led up to his transformation while sitting in a booth inside the RV. Inko and Yagi just stood and stared at the boy with complete shock.

"S-so let me get this straight. Your saying some type of weird watch latched on to your wrist, and when you tried to get it off it turned you into….this?!" Yagi couldn't even begin to wrap his head around this. Even in this modern age where 80% of the human race possess a super natural ability, where the impossible became possible, a watch that can turn transform someone was something that SHOULDN'T be possible, quirk or not.

"**Yeah, pretty much.** **I know it's hard to believe-**" Izuku was cut off by all might.

"No, it's not that I don't believe you it's just- it's just that-" Yagi decided to take a seat on the opposite booth across from Izuku. "It's just, how is that even humanly possible?" Izuku put his hands on his face.

"**I don't know." **He moved his hands back and looked at his body. "**Am I gonna stay as a monster for the rest of my life."**

"Y-Your not a monster Izuku, your actually an alien." Izuku and yagi looked at Inko with slightly puzzled looks. "W-well think about it. Some weird watch falls from space and turns you into this, what else could you be?"

"**I guess that makes sense. But still, whatever I am, I don't want to be stuck like this forever. What would everyone in school say? What would Kacchan say?" **As Izuku pondered about what his life would be like as a flaming monster man, the RV was suddenly filled with the noise of rapid beeping before a flash of red light erupted from the symbol on izuku's chest.

"**Huh?!/** What the?!/ Izuku?!" Izuku, Yagi and Inko yelled out respectively. When the light disappeared Izuku was seen in his normal form. He patted his body repeatedly before sighing in relieve. "I-I'm me again!"

"Izuku!" Inko grabbed her son and pulled her into a tight hug that nearly squeezed the breath out of him. "Oh my poor little baby! I was so worried you were going to stay as that fire man forever!" The poor woman had tears running down her cheeks while she crushed her son.

"Uh, Mrs Midoryia I think you should let Young Midoryia go right now!"

"H-huh?" She looked down and noticed her son was turning a deep blue. "M-mom! I-I ca-n't breath!" Inko gasped and let go of her son. "S-sorry sweetie!" Izuku coughed out that it was alright.

"Well, I guess now we know that this thing runs on a time limit." Izuku stated as he brought the watch up to inspect it. "And I still can't get this thing off." Izuku's arm was suddenly grabbed by yagi who wanted to take a look at it while he put his other hand on his chin in a thoughtful manner. "So this thing was responsible for turning you into that fire man?"

"Oh y-yeah, this thing did it. What should he do about it?"

Yagi rubbed his chin and hummed in thought. "Well, I think we should do two things. One, lets just keep this a secret for now. That means telling nobody about this."

"Huh/what?!" Inko and Izuku yelled. "Mr Yagi, you can't be serious about that! This thing clamped Itself onto my son and turned him into some space man! Now you want him to keep it on!?"

Yagi put his hands up in a defensive manner. "I don't like it either Mrs Midoryia, but think about it. We can't exactly go to the doctor and remove this. What would we even say? 'oh hi doctor, could you help us out? This weird watch fell from space and turned this boy into a alien.' do you really think people would believe that?" Inko wanted to say something, but stopped when she thought about it. He's right, if she just went and took her son to the doctor, then they might think she's crazy, or worse, take her son away from her and do experiments to him, especially _THAT _group of people.

"Ok, then what exactly do you think we should do?"

"Well, that's the other thing. I think we should help Young Midoryia learn how to use it."

Inko and Izuku just looked at yagi puzzled. "Well, I'm just saying. Young Midoryia wants to go to U.A, so maybe we could help him learn how to use it and pass it off as some type of transformation quirk. That way he'll know how to at least use it and his chances of passing the entrance exam will be much higher." Inko didn't like the thought of her son using some piece of alien tech to become a hero. But to Izuku, the thought of him becoming a hero with this device made him giddy inside. With this and One For All, maybe he really could become the next symbol of peace!

"I-I'm alright with it." Izuku said

Inko just sighed. "Oh course you would be Izuku." She knew the minute Yagi said Izuku could be a hero with it, he would jump at the idea. "I just wanted to go camping with my son, was that too much to ask?" She said so quietly only she heard it. "Fine, but if you too are going to mess with it, at least let me be there. I can't stand it if something were to happen to my baby."

"Of course Mrs Midoryia." Yagi said politely. He turned to Izuku. "Well Young Midoryia, do you want to go outside and see what that thing can do?" Izuku looked at his mentor and nodded eagerly.

**Back at the crash site**

Above the crater where the pod crashed, a large humanoid robot stood at the craters edge. As it scanned the pod, its metallic hands curled tightly into fists as it realized that the watch was no longer there. The robots shoulders opened up and released two red discs. Before they hit the ground they opened up into drones and flew up to the robots head. The drones had two cylinders, one on the top with red orbs on it that acted as the head, and one at the bottom with several small limbs with claws.

"Grrrrhh!" The robot let out a deep, low growl, instructing the drones to fly off and search for the watch. As the two drones flew off, the large robot walked away from the crater, before turning back at the pod. It pointed its hand at the pod and fired a beam, destroying it.

**With Izuku and the rest**

"Alright Young Midoryia, show us how you transformed into that fire form." Izuku, Inko, and Yagi sat outside near a camp fire trying to figure out how the watch worked.

"Well, first I pressed one of these small green buttons." Izuku pressed one of them and the tube popped out from the center and it showed the silhouette of the flame creature. "Then I just pressed down on it and it transformed me into this."

Yagi rubbed his chin in thought. "Did you try to pull it out? Since pressing down on it transforms you, maybe pulling it out will let you get it off?" Izuku looked down at the watch. Mabye he was right, it was worth a shot. Izuku grabbed the tube and tried pulling it out, but no matter how hard he tried it wouldn't budge. After a few seconds of trying, Izuku decided it wasn't moving anytime soon and just gave up on it. "Well, that didn't work." Yagi said disappointed.

"Did you try twisting it Izuku? Maybe it's like a screw." Inko asked.

"No, but it's worth trying." Izuku grabbed the tube and twisted it. He didn't feel the tube moving, but he did feel the center piece of the watch move slightly everytime his hand bumped into it. "Hold on, let me try something." He removed his hand and placed it on the center piece and twisted it, causing the silhouette to change from the first alien to one that had a bulky shape. Izuku's eyes widened. "Woah, there's more?"

"So, this watch can turn you into other things as well, interesting. Turn it again, maybe there's more than these two." Izuku did what his mentor said and kept twisting the device until he was back to the first silhouette. "Looks like you've got ten forms my boy."

"Yeah, looks like it. Hey, you two wouldn't mind if I, you know?"

Yagi looked at this student. "Well, we know you've got a time limit, so I guess it wouldn't hurt." Izuku and Yagi looked at Inko for her response. Although she was uncomfortable with her son turning into these aliens, she couldn't help but be alittle curious herself. "Well, if you two think it's ok, then I guess it's fine with me."

Izuku smiled at his mom. "Thanks Mom. Now, who to pick." Izuku stood up and twisted the watch until he saw a form that looked interesting. "Well, here goes." Izuku slammed the watch down and he was engulfed in a green light.

Unlike the first time, Izuku felt his body change into his alien form. He felt his skin become hard and crab-like as he felt the palms of his hands split open into holes. The skin on his forearms, legs, shoulder's, pelvis, and chest turned red while the rest turned black. He had large black splots on his shoulders and upper legs while his forearms have large grey spikes sticking out of them. His head is red at the top and grey at the bottom and it's surrounded by a large protrusion that makes it look like a hood. Like with the fire alien, the hourglass symbol is located directly in the middle of his chest.

"**So, how do I look?" **Izuku asked with his voice sounding deep and like he was underwater.

"Y-you look g-good sweetie." It took inko all here strength to not faint on the spot.

"Y-yes my boy. Y-you l-look amazing." Yagi knew the boy would transform, but seeing it first hand still surprised him. "S-so my boy what can you excatly do with this form?"

Izuku looked over his body. "**Don't know, but whatever I can do might have something to do with these." **Izuku showed them the holes in the palms of his hands. "**Maybe I can shoot something out of them or something?"** Yagi shrugged. "It's worth a shot. Try it then." Izuku turned around and pointed his palms at a nearby tree and concentrated on making something shoot out of the holes. After a few moments, Izuku felt water dripping from the holes before a powerful jet of water shot out, causing him to knock down the tree and stumble before regaining his footing. Izuku stopped the water jets and looked to see the damage, amazed at how much power his hands had. "**Woah.**" He looked down at his hands. "**I did that?**"

"It would appear that you did Young Midoryia." Izuku felt yagi place his hands on his shoulder. "But I think you might've overdone it a little." Izuku was confused at what his mentor said until he saw what he meant. Izuku didn't just knock down that tree, but all the ones behind it, creating a long trail of wet destruction.

"**Opps."**

Yagi removed his hand and chuckled. "I'm sure it's alright. You could've done alot worst if you used that fire form. Speaking of which, why don't you refrain from testing his powers until we're back home. That way you won't have to risk burning down the whole forest."

"**Yeah, that'd be for the best. But this form is so cool! I can fire jet's of water from my hands. Not only that, but if this bodys skin is anything to go by, I think I might have some durability, but the only question is how much? Since this form is a crab-like mollusk, can I survive underwater or do I need air? If I can survive underwater, how deep can I go before I'm effected by the water pressure-**" Izuku was in one of his infamous muttering fits. He continued talking about all the possibilities, his mumbling became so incoherent to the point where yagi and inko could only stare at him with a sweat drop.

'No matter if he's human or alien he'll always mutter about something.' both Inko and Yagi thought.

"Umm, Izuku. Your muttering again sweetie." Izuku broke from his his thoughts on what his new form can do and rubbed the back of his head, or hood in this case. "**Oh, hehe, sorry. But still, I can't believe that **_**I **_**did that! This feels amazing after you get over the shock first!"**

Yagi smiled at his students excitement while Inko had flashbacks of Izuku's childhood.

'It's like how Izuku used to dress up like All Might.' Inko smiled fondly at the memories of her precious boy before her though was broken when she heard the sound of…. was that mechanical buzzing?

"Izuku, Mr Yagi do you too hear that?" Yagi and Izuku looked at puzzled expressions.

"**Hear what mom**?" Inko put her hand to one of her ears. "That noise, it sounds like- wait! It's getting louder, listen."

Yagi and Izuku did as she said and listened for the sound. Not soon after they did so they heard the buzzing sound.

"What the?" Yagi muttered.

"**Where's that coming from**?" As the sound kept getting closer, it sounded like was coming from all around them, causing the trio to look around for the source of the sound. While Izuku was looking, he swore he saw something red zoom across the trees from the corner of his eye.

"**What the-**?" Before anyone knew it, one of the small drones from earlier rushed from the woods and towards Izuku letting out an ear-piercing screech.

"**Look out**!" Izuku turned to push yagi away from him so he wouldn't be hurt. When he turned back to the drone he was slammed by it, causing him to fall on his back.

"Izuku/Young Midoryia!"

Izuku didn't get the chance to get back up as the drone let out another screech and dived towards him with its claws aimed right for the hourglass symbol. Izuku held his arm out to shield himself, causing the machine to hit slash and claw at it. Thanks to his hard skin, Izuku was able to hold it off long enough for him to curl his other hand into a fist and punch the drone in the side, creating a huge dent in it and causing it to fall to the ground. Izuku, Yagi, and Inko were all shocked at what just happened before them. Inko wasted no time quickly standing up and rushing towards her son with yagi following behind.

"Izuku! My baby boy are you all right?! Did that robot hurt to badly?! Please tell me what's hurting!" Inko grabbed the arm that the drone slashed at and tried to see if he had any permanent damage done.

"**Mom**!** I'm all right, really! I'm just shaken up abit.**" Izuku pulled his arm away to take a look at his it before showing it to her and his mentor, revealing a few minor scratches. "**See, I'm alright. Not even a chip in my skin. Guess this means I do have some durability.**" Izuku got up and walked towards the broken down robot that was cackling with sparks as it tried to get off the ground.

"What- what is that thing?" Yagi asked.

Izuku got on one knee as he looked the drone. "**Don't know, but I do know one thing. Whoever sent this thing might be looking for the watch.**"

"Do you think there might be more of them?" Before Izuku could answer the blonds question, a small laser came from the woods and hit Izuku and sent him tumbling back to the ground.

"Izuku!" Inko screamed

Yagi and inko looked to the woods to see another drone come flying from the foliage towards the downed alien. Inko decided to take matters into her own hands, so she used her quirk to pull the nearest heavy object towards her, which was a large stone, and rushed towards the thing that threatened to harm her baby. Before the machine could descend to attack, Inko slammed the stone onto its head, causing it fall to the ground. But Inko was not yet finished as she used the stone to crush the machines head in. "Don't! You! Dare! Hurt! My! Son!" With each word she brought the rock down the machine. Once she was done she tossed the stone away and turned to her son and Yagi, who had wide eyes expressions.

"Izuku, are you ok!?" Inko ran up to her son and looked at the spot he'd been hit at, revealing that the only damage the laser did was create a small black spot that could be wiped away.

"**I'm fine mom, it's just**-"

"Just what sweetie?"

"**Well, it's just… well I've never seen you that violent before. You, really let that thing have it**."

Inko hugged her son tightly. "Well, of course. Not body shoots my baby and gets away with it, no matter who or what they are!" While Inko held her son, the hourglass symbol beeped before swallowing Izuku in a red flash, returning him back to human.

"Mom! Your…. crushing…..me!"

Inko stopped crushing the poor boys lungs and apologized. "Mrs Midoryia, Young Midoryia. I think it would be best if we leaved." Inko and Izuku looked at him. "Whoever, or whatever sent those things might've sent more. It's no longer safe here and we should pack up leave before anymore show up." Both greenettes nodded and began packing up.

**Meanwhile in another part of the woods.**

_'How did this all go to hell?'_

Tiger, a pro hero and member of the wild wild pussycats, had gotten a call from a park ranger saying that there was a villain attack happening at a nearby campsite not to far from where they were. When his team got there, dozens of campers ran away from a, and he still can't believe it, giant robot. While Mandalay and Ragdoll helped the campers evacuate from the area while he and his other teammate, Pixie Bob, dealt with this thing. But so far, things weren't going as he'd like. His left arm is broken in six different places while he held his unconscious and bloody teammate with his right.

"Dammit. Down an arm and teammate, and all we've done was inflict a few scratches on it." Tiger whispered while he breathed heavily. Standing before him was the machine responsible for all this mayhem. It had a humanoid upper body, but it had three insect-like legs at the bottom with two in the front and one in the back while its head had two big red bug eyes. The robots clawed fingers had splashes of blood dripping from the wounds it gave the two pros earlier.

"Tiger!" The man turned around to see Mandalay and Ragdoll running towards him. "We've finished moving the campers futher away from the conflict."

"Perfect."

Ragdoll looked down at the bleeding Pixie Bob. "Ryuko, is she?"

"She's alive, but needs immediate medical attention, here take her." Tiger gave his teammate to the two. "Take her somewhere safe. I'll stay here and deal with this thing."

"By yourself?!"

"Someone needs to keep this thing busy and give the people enough time to evacuate. Your quirks aren't suited to deal with this thing."

"But Tiger-" Mandalay was cut off by him. "Don't argue with me now! Just do as I say and get the people to safety, and Mandalay. I want you to use your quirk to send a message to any nearby pro heros."

"Tiger, we're in the middle of nowhere, I don't think-."

"Just do it and get out of here!"

"Mandalay." She turned to Ragdoll. "Lets just do as he says."

She looked back to tiger. "We'll be back for you." The two then dragged there injured teammate away while Tiger looked back at the machine. "Ok you buckethead, time to get turned into a pile of scrap." The robot just let out a menacing growl before charging at the wounded pro, who did the same in return.

**Back at the camp**

While Inko and Yagi were busy taking down the tents, Izuku walked up to the campfire with a bucket of water and used it to extinguish the flames. "Izuku, when you put the bucket away, come help us with the tents." His mother asked. "Ok mom." Izuku walked to the RV and placed the bucket at the door and walked towards his mom and mentor, but before he could reach them a strange buzzing filled their heads before a voice spoke out.

_'Mayday! Mayday! This is Mandalay of the wild wild pussycats! We need immediate help, the chikyū-gai campsite is under attack by some, and you might not believe me but some type of robot! We've already have a teammate knocked out, and another one is already trying to fight it off, but he's heavily wounded! Please, if there are any nearby pro heros, help our teammate! The fighting is happening near the main gate, please!'_

Once the telepath user finished talking, all three had looks of shock on their faces.

"Damn, I was right after all." Yagi said under his breath.

"Oh my God. Those poor people." Inko said as she thought about the safety of the other campers.

"This is my all my fault." Inko and Yagi looked at Izuku who was looking at the ground with a saddened expression. "Those things must be looking for the watch, and one of them stumbled on the camp instead. All those people are in trouble and it's my fault!" Izuku grabbed his head as he tried to hold back tears. It was like the sludge villain incident all over again.

"Izuku, this isn't your fault." Inko couldn't stand seeing her son being miserable. She went up to him and tried to reassure him. Yagi decided to help out too. "She's right my boy, you couldn't have know this would happen. So don't say it's your fault-" Yagi was cut off by Izuku.

"But it is! It's my fault those people are getting hurt!" Izuku looked down at the watch with tears in his eyes. "And I think I know the only way to help them." Before Inko and Yagi could ask what that meant, Izuku bolted towards the fight that was taking place near the gate.

"Izuku, wait come back!" Inko tried to run after her son, but her arm was grabbed by Yagi. "Mrs Midoryia wait, lets get in the RV and try to cut him off!" Inko looked towards the direction her son ran off in before turning to yagi and nodding her head in agreement.

While Inko and Yagi got the RV started, Izuku was running through the woods as if his life depended on it. As he kept running he could feel his lungs burn and his leg muscles felt like they would give out any minute, but he didn't care. He had to fix his mistake, he had to save those people, this was all his fault. He brought the watch to his face and he began looking for that bulky form he saw early, once he found it, he slammed down on it and was enveloped in a green flash.

**At the front gate of the campsite.**

Mandalay was trying to help campers evacuate from the camp, but she was having trouble getting them to leave in an orderly fashion. Dozens of cars were trying to leave through the front gate, but all that did was cause a huge jam, preventing anyone from leaving the mayhem. While the leader of the pussycats tried to calm everyone down, she heard the voice of ragdoll running up to her. "Mandalay, I got pixie bob some medical attention, so she should be fine."

"Great, now that that's taken care of, help me with the campers." Ragdoll nodded and tried to help out with the campers. As they were trying, and failing, to maintain some type of order a huge figure came flying into one of the cars. Both females turned to see the damaged form of Tiger lying in the wreckage of the vehicle.

"Tiger!" Both pros cried out as they rushed towards him.

"S...so….strong." Tiger muttered out before losing consciousness. Mandalay checked his pulse and sighed in relief that he wasn't dead. But her relief soon died as she heard a menacing growl to her side. She looked to see the robot slowly walking towards her with its eyes glowing a bright orange. She saw that the thing didn't even have a dent in it, just a scratched up paint job. As it kept getting closer and closer to her, fear crept across her body as she tried to think of something, only for her mind to come up blank. Her quirk only let her use telepathy to talk to people, it couldn't be used for combat. This thing wiped the floor with pixie bob and tiger, there was no way she could beat this thing in a fight. The robot was directly in front of her as it raised its clawed hand towards her face and slowly reached for her, ready to end her life. She could do nothing, her body was paralyzed with fear as she watched her eyes flash before her eyes. She swore she felt ragdoll pulling on her arm to run away, but she wasn't sure. Just when the robots hand was only a few inches away from her face, she had only one though.

_' I'm so sorry Kota.'_

Just before she thought her life was done with, something hit the robots arm causing it to stumble to the side and breaking Mandalay out of her trance. She looked at the robots arm and saw something sticking out of it. Was that….a crystal?

"**Leave them alone!**" Her and ragdoll looked to their left and saw what saved them from certain doom. Standing a few feet away from them was a 6-foot tall man wearing a black and white jumpsuit with his skin looking like it was made of pure dark-green crystals. His back had four long crystal spikes sticking out while he had one sticking out of the back of his head. His eyes wear light green and pupil-less. He also had this weird hourglass symbol located on the upper left side of his chest.

"**You two, get your friend to safety. I'll deal with this thing**." The crystal man said with a deep voice.

"W-who are you?" Mandalay asked.

"**That doesn't matter right now. What matters is getting him, and the other campers, to safety**." Mandalay was going to say something, but ragdoll grabbed her shoulder. "He's right Shino, let's figure it out later. Right now Tiger needs medical attention." Shino looked at the crystal man before looking at her teammate and decided she was right. She helped Ragdoll hold Tiger up and carried him away to the front gate. Leaving the robot and crystal man alone.

"**Alright scrap head, you looking for the guy who has the watch, well here I am**!" The robot scanned the creature before its eyes landed on the symbol on Izuku's chest. The robot let out another growl before charging at Izuku with its claws held out. "**Here we go.**" Izuku said to himself as he pointed his arm out at the machine and let several shards of crystals shoot out of his hand, piercing the machine in several places. But that didn't slow it down, once it got close to him it slashed its claws against Izuku, sending him falling back a few feet and to the ground.

"**Ok, that hurt. Alot, ow**." While Izuku tried to get back up the robot pointed its hand at him and let it charge with energy. Izuku saw this and said. "**Oh crap**."

**With Inko and Yagi**

The duo had reached the front gate of the camp and were looking for Izuku among the huge group of panicking people. They were both repeatedly calling out his name as they shoved their way past the crowd.

"Izuku, Izuku sweetie where are you?! Please, answer me! Come back to the RV please!"

"Young Midoryia, can you hear us! Please my boy, you don't have to do this. Please come back!"

"Excuse me ma'am, sir." Inko and Yagi turned around and saw Ragdoll standing there. "Ma'am please return to your vehicle and evacuate with the others please."

Inko grabbed the womans shoulders. "Please, you have to help me! I'm looking for my son, please tell me you've seen him!" Ragdolls eyes widened. "Oh, I see! Tell me what he looks like!" Inko began listing off some key things about here sons appearance. "He's about this tall, has messy green hair, big green eyes, freckles. Please tell me you've seen someone like that around here!" Ragdoll shook her head.

"I'm sorry but no. I haven't seen anyone like that around." Inko began to worry, if her son wasn't here, then he was probably fighting that robot! Dammit, this isn't good.

"Look out!" One of the random campers yelled out.

All three turned to see the transformed Izuku fly by and crash right into an empty trailer. "Oh, no if he's here, then that means-" Ragdoll was interrupted by the sound of metallic screeching, causing every to turn a d see the robot standing no to far away.

"Oh god! Its that thing!"

"We're screwed, we're so fucking screwed!"

"Let me through dammit! I don't wanna die, not like this!"

All the campers began screaming in panic as they all tried to pass through the gate but caused it to get jammed up by cars, preventing anyone from leaving. Some people decided to go off road while others decided to ditch their cars and make a beeline for the woods. The robot ignored the peoples screams and just fired another energy beam at the trailer Izuku was in, causing it to explode.

"Izuku!" Both Yagi and Inko cried out in horror, thinking the boy died in the explosion. Thankfully, to their relief they saw a diamond blade burst from the rubble, followed by his arm and upper body. Izuku looked at his bladed arm in amazement. "**Woah**."

Izuku got up from the wreckage and rushed towards the robot with his bladed hand. When Izuku was about to take a slice at the machine, it jumped a high into the air before trying to land on him, however Izuku was able to jump out of the way before it could crush him. The robot wasn't done though as its upper body turned to Izuku and began fire laser bolts at him, but he was able to dodge each one.

"Woah, who is that guy?"

"Don't know, maybe he's a new pro making his debut?"

"All the way out here? I doubt it."

"Well whoever he is, he's holding his own against that thing."

"Yeah, maybe he'll be able to beat this thing."

While the people were taking about Izuku, Inko and Yagi watched the fight with bated breath, with Inko silently praying for her sons safety.

Izuku kept dodging the robots laser beams, trying to find an opening so he could shove his blade inside the robots damn head. The robot seemed tired of shooting trying to shoot boy as it let out a screech and used it's three legs to propel itself at high speed towards the boy. Izuku stepped to the side before the robot could tackle him making it fly by him. The robot used its legs to stop itself and Izuku rushed towards it in an attempt to slice it. The robot turned around and tried to leap at him again, but it didn't get the chance because as soon as it turned to face Izuku, the transformed teen brought his bladed hand down, slicing the robots left arm off.

"Did you see that! He severed that things arm clean off!" One of the campers said as the rest of them cheered.

"**All right, time to end this**!" Izuku turned his other hand into a blade and brought both of them down at the robot. But before the blades could hit their target, the robot jumped back a few feet away. Its eyes began to glow a deep red before it fired a large beam straight at Izuku. The boy brought his arms up in an X-formation to shield himself. The beam caused him to slide across the ground while his crystal skin made the beam reflect In different directions, even causing the people to dodge the beams. The robot stopped its attack only to charge up for another one.

"**Come on, there has to be a way to stop this thing, there just has to be.**" Izuku looked at his at his bladed hands, with an idea coming to mind. "**That's it!"** The robot fired another beam at izuku, causing the boy shield himself again, however this time Izuku made more diamond blades on his arm to prevent any beams to ricochet off his body. He also made several spikes at the bottom of his feet to keep him anchored in place.

"What the hell is doing?"

"Is he crazy?"

"What's happening?"

As all the campers asked what he was doing, Inko and Yagi looked with horrified expressions. Yagi looked on before he decided to yell out. "What the hell are you doing, get out of there!"

Izuku didn't hear what his mentor said as he kept holding the beam back. "**Alright, sparky lets see how you like this!"** Izuku made the blades on his arms redirect the beam to slice the robot in half. The machine fell to the ground before the insides of it sparked violently, causing the machine to explode in a fireball. The crowd stood in silence for a few moments before they cheered for the boy.

"That was amazing!"

"I know right!"

"Way to go diamond-headed dude!"

Yagi looked at the boy with both relief and pride in his eyes while inko collapsed to her knees from exhaustion. As the crowd continued cheering, Izuku rushed into the woods, not wanting to change back in front of all those people.

"Hey, where's he going?"

"Don't know, should we follow him?

"No way, he's probably off to do more hero work. We'd just slow him down if we'd follow him."

While the crowd taked to each other, nobody noticed Inko and Yagi sneak back into the RV a drive down the road to pick up Izuku. In the crowd, Mandalay stared at the smoking remains of the destroyed robot before looking back at the forest, wishing she could thank the person who saved her. _'One day I will find you, I don't know how or when, but I will and I will make sure to repay you for saving me. Thank you.'_

Izuku ran through the forest making sure he put enough distance between him and the crowd of people. When he thought he was far away from the crowd he stopped next to a nearby tree and gasped for breathe. "**Oh, man. That was….. that was intense.**" The watch symbol began to beep and returned Izuku back to normal as he kept gasping for air. "That was both terrifying and amazing. Is that what heros have to deal with all the time? If so I can see way All Might said that stuff when I asked him if I could be a quirkless hero." Izuku sat down as he tried to get the adrenaline out of his system. As he sat there he saw a pair of head lights in the distance getting closer before he saw the shape of the RV come into view. As the vehicle came to a stop nearby, the side door bursted open from inko speeding out towards her son.

"Izuku!" Inko grabbed the boy off the ground and pulled him into another lung crushing hung, this one stinger then the last two. "Don't you ever, ever do something so stupid like that ever again! You could've gotten yourself killed! What on earth were you thinking!?" Izuku couldn't answer his mother as his lungs were currently being crushed his mothers ungodly bear hug. Yagi walked up to the two and decided to add his two cents in.

"Your mother is right Young Midoryia, what you did was both reckless and dangerous and you could've easily gotten yourself killed."

Izuku struggled to get the words out of his throat. "I'm…... sorry…..I …. couldn't….mom... you're…... crushing….lungs…" Yagi put his hand on his head and sighed.

"Mrs Midoryia your chocking the poor boy, could you please let him go." Inko took a look at her son and saw that her sons skin was turning from a dark purple to a purplish black from the lack of air. She let her son go and let the boy get his much needed air. When his skin returned to his natural color and he stopped wheezing for air he decided to explain himself.

"Ok, I'm sorry about rushing off like that. But you saw those people were in trouble, and I couldn't just let them get hurt. That thing was looking for the watch and it was going to hurt those people to find it, and I couldn't let those people get hurt for something I did. Yes, I did something stupid, but I couldn't live with myself if I couldn't help those people. So I'm sorry."

Yagi just sighed and shook his head. This boy was indeed just like him when he was his age. His heroic spirit was both an admirable trait and a horrible flaw. "It's fine young midoryia it's just…. just don't scare us like that again. Now come on, I think we've had enough camping for awhile don't you think? I'll drive us back to your apartment." Yagi began to walk back to the RV with Izuku and Inko following, once they were all inside, Inko decided to lie down in the back while Izuku took a seat in the passenger seat. "Tomorrow, we're going to see what those other forms of yours can do, alright Young Midoryia?" Izuku nodded in agreement.

"Alright Mr Yagi." Yagi smiled before he started the vehicle and drove back to the midoryias home.

**Back in space**

Inside the bridge of the ship, one of the robots had just gotten a status report from the drone sent to earth. "Lord Vilgax, I have news regarding the group we sent to retrieve the Omnitrix."

The squid man, now known as Vilgax, asked. "Well, what is it? It better be something good I hope." The robot shook his head slowly. "I'm afraid not, from the it's memory drive, not only did the drone failed to retrieve the Omnitrix, but one of the planets inhabitants was able to retrieve it first and used it to destroy them. Their mission was a failure my Lord."

Vilgax was surprised by this, did he hear that right? One of these weak creatures not only found the Omnitrix, but they figured out a way to use it to destroy one of his strongest strongest drones. His suprise quickly turn into anger. "Failure? Unbelievable! The puny earth being that is keeping the Omnitrix will soon hang from my trophy wall!" This was a promise.

**Back at the campsite where the robot was destroyed**

After Izuku left the camp, emergency services arrived on the scene to help with the damage, along with the news because everytime something horrible happens, they're always ready to jump the chance at a story. Unfortunately for the news team tiger and pixie bob were rushed to the hospital and ragdoll and mandalay decided to tag along with them, but that didn't stop them from interviewing random civilians.

(A/N: I don't know the name for that female news reporter so I made one up for her.)

"This is Shinbun Kisha reporting live from the chikyū-gai campsite where only a few hours ago campers were attacked by some strange robot. Yes you heard that right a robot-"

**Meanwhile in a small bar**

_"- now I know how preposterous this sounds, but after getting several statements from key witnesses, that is what happened here and if you don't believe me well, if you look behind me you can see the smoldering remains of the machine before me." _

The TV was playing inside a small dingy bar as two figures watched, one was wearing a classic bartender suit with a metal brace around his neck while his entire body looked like it was made of mist while the other figure wore black clothes and red shoes. He had light blue hair and his body and face was covered with several severed hands.

"Well, this is something." The blue haired man said to himself.

"Is something on your mind Tomura?" The Misty bartender asked.

"No, just interested is all. It's not everyday you here of villain attack being caused by robots Kurogiri."

**Bakugo residence**

_"It is said that the wild wild pussycats came in and tried to prevent any futher damage done by the machine, however when they arrived it only to a turn for the worst as the machine was able to fatally injure two of the members, Ryuko Tsuchikawa and Yawara Chatora, otherwise known as Pixie Bob and Tiger. Now one of the campers was able to get some photos of the injured tiger, however I must warn you the images are not pretty."_

Masaru and Mitsuki Bakugou stared at the TV screen shocked expressions. Images of the bloodied rescue hero made masaru want to get.

"Jesus, a robot did that?" Mitsuki asked with shock.

"I know, and it really let the poor guy have it. I hope he and that pixie bob aren't too hurt." Masaru said.

Sitting in a nearby chair, Katsuki Bakugou just rolled his eyes. So some nobody hero and his bitch teammate got the shit beaten out of them? Boo fucking hoo. Katsuki could've probably finished that thing off in a matter of seconds. If those two couldn't kill that thing, then they were better off dying from their wounds.

**Unknown Location**

_"Before the robot could finish off the pro however, an unknown figure leapt in and prevented the heros death. Now from eye witnesses, they say a person with some sort of crystal quirk lept in and fought the robot off. We have footage of the fight thanks to one of the campers and we've been giving permission from the studio to show the fight."_

Inside a metal room, several figures wearing what looked like knights armor were all watching the fight between the crystal man and the robot. In the back of the room, sitting on what seemed to be a throne was a man wearing black armor underneath a red tunic. He had a golden mask over his face as well as a gold crown.

"Crystal quirk user? Bah, that is no human, that is a disgusting creature from beyond the stars, and it is our duty to purge the universe of these ungodly creatures."

**Unknown residence**

_"After the fight, the crystal man appeared to flee from the woods. Even though this man did a noble thing, he still used his quirk without a license thus making him a vigilante and is wanted for questioning. If anyone has any information about him call your local authorities."_

"Oh that's bullshit!" A man with short brown hair yelled as he slammed his hand down on the arm of his couch. He had yellow eyes and he had two fangs in his mouth.

"Now calm down sweetie." The mans wife, a woman with long blonde hair and lime green cat-like eyes, tried to calm her husband down.

"But it's still bullshit! That guy risked his life to save those people and he gets repaid like this! Unbelievable." The man crossed his arms and looked away from the screen.

"Oh, sweetie." The woman rubbed her husband's head, causing the man to blush slightly. "What about you my little blood buttercup? What do you think about what the news said?"

Sitting in a chair next to the couch was a young teenage girl the same age as Izuku. She had her fathers fangs while her hair was blonde like her mothers. Her hair was done with two messy buns while her bangs had a hime cut. Her eyes were a combination of her mother and father. She put her finger on her chin in thought before giving her parents a toothy grin.

"I thought he was awesome! I hope I get to see him again!"

**And that concludes the chapter. I hoped you all liked this story. I'll try to have the next chapter up and soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 of izu-10. I would like to thank Ninjamon1228 for proof reading this. Enjoy.**

**Text**

"Plus ultra!" = Normal talk

"**It's hero time!**" = Alien talk/ extreme anger

_'I gotta think of something.' _= thoughts

[Danger! Danger! Enemy detected!] = Robotic speech

**Chapter 2: checking out the roster.**

**Dagobah municipal beach park**

Izuku was sitting on the sand as he looked out at the ocean with the morning sun coming from the horizon, creating a beautiful image. He was thinking about the events of last night. How a strange alien watch clamped to his wrist, to transforming him into that fire form, to him actually fighting a murderous robot! Never in his life did he think something this amazing could happen to him. Actually this is the second amazing thing, right after all might wanting to train him to become a hero. Speaking of which, the reason he was sitting on the beach was because of his mentor.

* * *

_'Flashback. Midoryia residence'_

_It was already past midnight as the RV pulled up to the apartment complex of the midoryia's. The door opened, allowing Izuku and yagi to step out, followed by a groggy inko._

_"Welp, my boy." Yagi stretched his arms, allowing a few bones to pop. "After all this excitement tonight I think I had my fair share of camping for a while."_

_Inko yawned into her hand. "I agree." She smacked her lips slightly. "Mr yagi, would you care to spend the rest of the night with us? You must be tired from all that driving."_

_"No, but thank you. I'll head on my way home."_

_Inko let out a small yawn. "Well, alright. Come on Izuku. Let's head upstairs and get some sleep."_

_Before Izuku could follow his mother, yagi said. "Actually I would like to have a word with you two about the watch before you head up."_

_"Hm, about what?" Inko asked._

_"Well, later in the morning I would like to ask if you and young midoryia would like to see what those other forms of his could do."_

_"I'm ok with that." Izuku said._

_Inko had a pouty face when she knew she would have little sleep. "So early in the morning? But that means I would have a few hours to sleep."_

_"Well, you don't have to join us Mrs midoryia. If you wish to sleep in then you can."_

_"No, no. Like I said earlier I want to be there when Izuku messes with that thing. I'll just take a small power nap." Inko said that last part with a sheepish smile._

_Izuku and yagi gave each other unsure looks before yagi said. "Well, if you wish Mrs midoryia. Why don't you head upstairs, I'm going to have a word with young midoryia."_

_Inko was to tired to ask, so she just head up the stairs to her apartment. When she was out of earshot, Izuku looked to yagi. "So what do you want to talk about all might?"_

_"I think you know what I want to talk about." Yagi crossed his arms._

_Izuku picked up on what his mentor was referring. "Look, I knew what I did was stupid but- ack!" Yagi chopped his successor on the head._

_"What you did wasn't stupid, it was full blown MORONIC! You had no idea what the form could do, yet you decide to fight that thing anyway. "_

_"I'm sorry all might, but I couldn't just let those people pay for something I did. If I'm ever going to be a hero then I have to be willing to protect those who can't protect themselves. I have to be the type of hero that can smile in the face of fear and give the people hope." Yagi just looked at his student with wide eyes. This kid was too much like him._

_'Did nana ever put up with this stuff from me?' Yagi thought before he spoke up. "Well you can't be a hero if you wind-up getting killed. I know you want to help people more than anything and that's the reason why I'm passing down one for all to you. But you gotta think about the people who care about you. How do you think your mother and I would feel if we heard you were killed trying to save someone, hmmm?" Yagi crossed his arms and waited for the boys answer._

_Izuku tried to think of what to say, but he knew his mentor was right. He knew how devastated his mother would be if she found out he was dead. He was the last source of joy for the woman ever since his dad, hisashi midoryia, died when he was eight years old. If he were to die he would be leaving his mother alone and heart broken. "But, I've got the power to protect people now…" Izuku said in a low voice. Not daring to meet his mentors gaze._

_"It doesn't matter if you have the power. If you don't know how to properly use it, then your more likely to be killed in the line of duty." Izuku had a disheartened look on his face. All might is right, what good is that power if you can't properly use it._

_"But that's why we're going to the beach tomorrow, to help you learn how to use that power. So don't look so glum my boy." Yagi patted the teens shoulder. "I'm going to go now so I'll see you in a few hours. Until then think about what I've said." Yagi proceed to walk off leaving Izuku with his own thoughts._

* * *

_'Back to present day'_

_'if you don't know how to properly use it, then your more likely to be killed in the line of duty.' _Yagis words echoed through Izukus head as he looked down at the watch. _'All might's right. If I don't know how to wield this power, then I'm more liable to end up dead. That's why I'm doing this. I'll control my newfound power and become the greatest hero! For all might!' _

"Young midoryia!" Izuku turned his head to see yagi walking towards the boy. "Glad to see you made it here before me."

"Of course, I didn't want to keep you waiting so I got as much sleep as I could and rushed over." Izuku said while he got up from the sand. He was wearing black shorts white a simple white t-shirt.

Yagi looked around the beach and noticed that inko midoryia was nowhere to be seen. "Wait, where's your mother? Didn't she say she would be here?"

"Well, I kinda woke up a little early, so I decided to let her sleep a bit longer. I left her a note about where to come so she-oh! There she is." Izuku pointed behind yagi while the blond turned around to see the woman walking down the beach holding a coffee in her hand and still looked tired.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to get alittle pick-me-up up on the way over." Inko took a sip from her drink.

"Actually Mrs midoryia you made it here right after I did."

"Oh did I? Well that's good then." Inko took a seat on a broken down microwave and took a look at her surroundings. "So this is where you've been training my son? What kind of training does he excatly do?"

"Well, Mrs midoryia. What I'm having your son do as of late is having him lift the broken down appliances and machines off the beach and towards the parking lot as a way to build up muscles." Yagi explained.

"But isn't that a little dangerous? What if he accidentally cuts himself on a jagged piece of scrap metal or gets crushed by a something large?" Inko asked slightly concerned and more awake as she put her drink on the ground.

"Well, yes. But young midoryia always makes sure to handle these things careful, and when it comes down to the heavier stuff I have him push things like refrigerators when they're laying on their sides. But we're not going to do that today. Today we're going to see what those other forms of yours can do young midoryia." Yagi turned to Izuku on the last part.

"Y-yes sir Mr yagi!"

"Excellent! Now we've already seen what that water form and crystal form can do so…"

"Diamondhead." Izuku interrupted his mentor.

"Huh?" Yagi and inko said.

"Last night when I saved the campers, I heard one of them call my crystal form diamondhead, so I decided to call him that. I also named that water alien water hazard because I think I would be kinda redundant if we called them things like 'water form' or 'crystal alien'." Izuku said

"Oh, I see. What about that fire form?" Yagi asked.

"I haven't decided. The reason I gave water hazard his name is because of his powers. I don't know what the fire alien can do. It might be basic fire manipulation skills, or maybe it has something to do with rocks considering its body was made of hot coals. Mabye a combination of both?" Izuku pondered.

"Well, instead of wondering about his powers why don't you find out." Yagi suggested.

"Oh, right. Silly me." Izuku nervously chuckled as he activated the watch and selected the fire form. Once he found it he slammed down and was covered in a green flash blinding yagi and inko.

"Why does it have to be so bright?" Inko asked while she and yagi shielded there eyes. When the flash died out, they both lowered their hands and saw the fire alien standing in izukus place.

"**Alright, time to see what he finally does.**" Izuku turned to a nearby pile of junk and held his hands out. Like with diamondhead and water hazard, he concentrated on something coming from his hands. After a few seconds, a trail of flames erupted from his hands, burning the junk pile into cinders. As quickly as the flames came, Izuku stopped burning the garbage lump to see his handy work. Anything in the pile that was made of metal was melted down into a burning liquid while everything else in the pile was turnt to ash. "**I should've figured, just basic fire manipulation.**"

"Hmm, Izuku sweetie can you try to absorb the flames?" Inko asked izuku who just gave his mother a confused look.

"**Umm, alright**?" Izuku held his hand back out, but instead of concentrating on something coming out of his hands he thought about the flames entering his body. After a few seconds a small trail of fire floated away from the smouldering pile and into Izukus hands. "**Woah, I'm doing it**!" Izuku kept absorbing the flames until they were all gone and once that was done Izuku looked down at his hands. "**Mom, what made you think of that? I don't think I could've thought of that at first.**"

"O-oh, well I umm, though of an interview I saw a while ago about endevor. I remembered something about him absorbing flames and I figured maybe you could do the same." Inko said in a nervous tone.

Yagi and Izuku looked at the woman before Izuku said. "**Of course! Why didn't I think about endevor with this form? Our powers must are excatly the same.** **In fact…**" Izuku turned to another trash pile and smile."**...that give me an idea.**" Izuku raises his right arm at the trash pile and began to concentrate on fire another fire blast. However unlike before, he didn't fire it right away instead he tried channeling as much power in his arm as he could causing to glow brightly. Once he felt like he couldn't hold it in any more, Izuku unleashed a huge torrent of flames and yelled. "**Prominence** **Burn!**" The attack not only burned through the one garbage pile, but it burned through several and keep going until it hit the ocean, creating a huge explosion of steam. "**That was awesome! I was just like endeavor that was amazing haha! I wonder if I can do his other moves?**"

"Glad to see your having fun my boy, but before you try any other moves you might want to deal with the flames first." Yagi pointed at the path the attack went in and Izuku saw that there was a trail of flames leading into the ocean.

"**Oh, right. My bad.**" Izuku held up his hands and absorbed the fire back into his body. Izuku spent the next couple of minutes shooting fireballs and flamethrowers out of his hands, as well mimicking endeavors other special moves and absorbing the leftover flames from his attacks. After Izuku finished absorbing a pile of flames the watch on his chest began to beep and revert him back to normal. "That was so cool! I'm definitely going to be using this alien often. Huh?" Izuku looked down at the watch and saw that the green parts of the watch we're now red.

(A/N: last night Izuku didn't look at the watch after his transformations, so he's just finding out about the recharge.)

"Is something wrong Izuku?" Inko asked when she saw the confused look on her sons face.

"The watch, it's now red instead of green, look." Izuku raised watch and showed to two adults the devices color change.

"That's weird, is it out of power or something?" Yagi asked while he rubbed his chin.

"Maybe it does that after every transformation?" Inko pointed out.

Izuku brings the watch down and attempts to activate it, but none of the buttons seem to be responding, making the boy worry. "What the hell?! Nothing's working!" Izuku kept pressing the buttons frantically making his mother and mentor worry.

"Izuku baby calm down! Your worrying about something that might be only temporary." Inko tried to calm down her son.

"She's right midoryia, maybe it's recharging or something. Who knows how much power that thing uses when you transform." Yagi said, trying to help inko calm down her son.

"Man, I really hope so." Izuku really hoped it was just something temporary. He'd finally been giving power and now it seemed like it was taken away.

"Look, let's wait for a little bit. Take a seat and rest for a bit. You must've burned through alot of energy after testing that alien out." Yagi said unaware of inko shooting him a questioning look.

_'Was he making a fire pun?' _Inko thought.

"Ok, I'll do that." Izuku walked up to them and took a seat next to his mom. After a few minutes of silence and Izuku occasionally checking the watch yagi decided to break the unwanted silence.

"So my boy, did you decide?" Yagi asked.

Izuku looked up at the blond and seemed confused. "Huh? Decided what?"

"Well the name for your fire alien of course." Yagi said trying to get Izukus mind off the watch.

"Oh! Well, umm I do have something in mind for a name, but it might sound a little stupid though." Izuku said while he still overlooked the watch.

"Well what is it? I'm sure it can't be that bad." Yagi asked.

"Well, I thought about the name **heatblast**. Because he can blast flames from his arms and his body always seems to be generating an abundant amount of heat." Izuku said.

"Hmm, heatblast? Not a bad name young midoryia." Yagi said while he thought. _'Let's just hope there isn't a hero with that name.'_

"I think it's a perfect name for that alien sweetie." Inko said.

Izuku smiled at what they said before they heard the watch make a beep sound. They looked at the device and saw that it was back to its usual green color. Izuku pressed one of the buttons and the tube popped out of the watch.

"Oh thank God!" Izuku said in relief.

"Well I guess I was right about the recharge thing after all!" Yagi said with a smile. "And you were so worried." He said in a teasing tone.

"Oh come on. Do you have it rub it in?" Izuku said embarrassed while he got back up.

"Haha, on come on young midoryia, I was only kidding. You gotta grow a sense of humor kid." Izuku just rolled his eyes and walked a few feet away from his mom and mentor so he didn't accidentally kill them in case the next transformation was giant. Izuku selected the next alien and slammed down on the watch. At first izuku's body felt….tingly, before he couldn't feel anything anymore, his entire body, bones and nerves include, started to drip off him until he was nothing but a puddle of dark green slime until a small flying saucer came from seemingly nowhere and floated above the puddle, giving it a humanoid shape and light green eyes. The watchs symbol was located on top of the floating saucer above Izuku.

Izuku looked at his new form. "**Ugh, this feels so uncomfortable.**" Izuku said in a high-pitched, gurgley voice. "**My everything feels wet and slimy**." Izuku looked up at the ufo and slowly moved his head side to side watching the device slowly mimick.

"Well, it looks like this forms powers are very obvious." Yagi pointed out.

"**Yeah, I guess. Let me try something**." Izuku closed his eyes and began to think of his body changing shape. As he did this his body began to melt down and shrink. Inko and yagi watched in fascination as Izukus body turned into a basketball sized cube of gelatinous slime. When Izuku opened his eyes he saw that his mother and hero were taller then him. "**So? How do I look**?"

"Um...well…." Yagi was trying to say the right words.

"You look like Jell-O cube sweetie." Inko said.

"**Uh? I was going for a ball. Let me try again**." Izukus body shifted into a tall three sided pyramid. "**That's not it**." His body shifted into a four sided cube with spikes sticking out. "**Nope**." Then this body shifted into ball with spider legs sticking of them. "**Whoops, I just wanted the ball**." Izuku keep shifting his body into different shapes and sizes, causing his mentor to gain a deadpan look everytime Izuku _'accidentally'_ turned into something that wasn't a ball.

"Your just showing off, aren't you?" Yagi asked in a tone matching his expression.

Izuku let out a laugh before saying. "_**Maybe**_." He then continued turning into various shapes and sizes.

"Uh, Izuku sweetie, how are you doing….that." inko asked as she kept watching her son still change shape.

"**Huh, I don't know really. Just feels…. normal I guess? It's kinda like walking or breathing.**" Izuku kept changing his entire body into different shapes until he returned to his humanoid shape. "**Well, that was fun. But I wanna see what else I can do with this alien.**" Izuku looked around the beach and stopped when he saw a nearby washing machine that looked mostly intact. "**Hmmm**?"

"Uh-oh I know those eyes. What are you thinking Izuku?" Inko asked noticing her sons eyes were squinting in thought.

"**Let me try something**." Izuku willed the saucer to fly over to the washing machine carrying him along. He stood directly in front of it and looked over the machine and saw a small crack on top of the machine. He placed his hand on top of the crack and started pouring himself into the machine until he was completely inside, with the saucer floating above. The machine shook violently as dark green slime began oozing out of all the crevices on the machine before it exploded into a pieces with Izuku standing where the machine was as a giant green slime ball. Izuku slowly returned to his humanoid form while any scattered goo slithered back into his body.

"**Well, how was that**?" Izuku asked.

"Well young midoryia I gotta say that was pretty smart thing to do." Yagi told his student.

"I agree with him sweetie, although if I had to give any criticism, I think you went a little overboard. Hehe." Inko chuckled as she pointed at her sons stomach.

Izuku looked down at saw that he had a few small nuts and bolts floating inside his body. "**Whoops, well that's my bad I guess**." Izuku let out a small laugh and went to take out the foreign object of his body. Before he could move them though, his eyes widened as he saw the parts slowly fizzle before the disappeared completely. "**Woah, did you see that**?"

"We did, it looks like your body is acidic young midoryia." Yagi stated.

"**That's so cool**!" Izuku looked down at the ground and saw a crushed up beer can. He picked it up in his hand and stuffed it into his body. After a few seconds the can fizzled up and disintegrated completely.

"**I can get used to this**." Izuku exclaimed. Yagi looked at the ufo above the aliens head and walked up to his successor.

"Young midoryia, do you mind if I take a look at that device over your head." Yagi asked, unaware that inko looked worried and said 'uh oh.' under her breath.

"**Hmm? Oh sure**." Izuku lowered the saucer and let the blond grab it.

"Uh Mr yagi, maybe it might not be a good idea to mess with that thing." Inko said in worried tone.

"I'm not messing around with it, I'm just taking a look over it."

"**Yeah mom, he's not hurting anything.**" Izuku said.

"I still don't think he should be messing with that Izuku." Inko said as she kept her eyes on the saucer in yagis palms.

"I'm almost done Mrs midoryia, so relax." As yagi kept inspecting the device he noticed a small button on the side of the ufo. Curious, he pressed the button, causing the device to deactivate and caused Izuku to go limp. Yagi and inko looked at the puddle with wide eyes.

"Mr yagi what did you do!?" Inko screamed in fear.

Yagi turned to inko."I-I don't know, I just pressed some button!" Yagi looked back at the puddle. "Young midoryia, are you ok?!"

"**Can't…... feel…... anything….push….. button…... again!**" Izuku blurted out.

Yagi looked down at the machine and pressed the button again, turning it back on and allowing Izuku to return to humanoid form.

"U-um, sorry young midoryia." Yagi said nervously.

"**It's fine, just…..**" Izukus body shuddered uncomfortably. "**...ugh, don't mess with that again.**" Yagi nodded his head in agreement.

"That's what I told you to from the start!" Inko stated, causing the two males to look ashamed.

"**S**o**r**r**y **Mrs midoryia/**mom**." They both said apologetically. After that a beeping noise emitted from the saucer and turned Izuku back to normal.

"Well, that was fun until the end." Izuku said.

"Yes, well let's not dwell on that." Yagi cleared his throat and decided to change the subject. "So young midoryia, did you come up with a name for that form."

"Oh, well yeah I do have a name in mind, although it's not the most creative name."

"Well what is it Izuku?" Inko asked.

"Well, I decided to go with the name **Goop**. Cause that's what he is, just….goop." Izuku said.

"Well I like it sweetie." Inko said with a smile.

"Goop huh? Not bad, it's simple but in point. Not bad kid." Yagi stated making Izuku smile and blush from embarrassment.

* * *

While the trio waited for the watch to recharge, yagi decided to take out his phone and set a timer to see how long it would recharge. They also taked about the skills and abilities for goop. They agreed that goop would be great for stealth as he could slither in small spaces and his ufo could move very fast and allow him reach places quickly. His acidic body would also be great for close range fights since his body couldn't be harmed and if a villain were to take a punch at him they would risk burning their skin off. However they noticed goop had two major weakness. One being the fact that goop relied on that ufo, so if a villain were to get his hands on it or it was struck by some type of employees he would be stuck as a motionless puddle. The other weakness was goops body. If he were to fight a villain with some type of ice or cold quirk then he might not be able to move around.

After discussing goops special abilities, the watch turned green, and yagi checked his phone, telling the two greenettes that the recharge period seemed to be five minutes. "Alright time to see what alien number five can do." Izuku said.

"Let's just hope it doesn't need a piece of technology to keep it standing." Inko said.

"I'm….sure the next on won't be to bad." Izuku said in a unsure tone, making yagi and inko look at each other worried.

Izuku walked away from the two and selected the next alien. "Welp… here goes!" Izuku slammed down the watch and began to transform.

Izuku felt his body grow in size as he felt the spots underneath his arms writhing before two arms shot out giving Izuku four arms. His eyes did the same giving the boy four eyes as well. Izukus height and muscle mass grew in size and his skin started to turn red. What stood in his place was a dark red, muscular alien with four arms and eyes that was as tall as all might. His messy hair was gone, leaving him bald, but he had a black stripe on his face that was above his lips and went over his head and down his back while he had another stripe going down his chin. He wore a green shirt with black stripes, black skintight pants, and and green fingerless gloves. On the back hand of each glove there were four dots in a diamond formation, resembling izukus freckles. The watch symbol was located on izukus upper left shoulder.

"**Woah, I look as strong as all might**." Izuku said in a deep voice as he began moving his arms.

_'Would this form be able to handle one for all.' _yagi thought as he stared at the buffed up Izuku.

"W-wow sweetie, looks like that training of yours has been really paying off." Inko joked.

Yagi slightly chuckled. "Yeah. Why don't you try out those new muscles of yours." Yagi suggested.

"**Oh, sure**." Izuku looked around the beach until his two sets of eyes came across an old, rusted fridge that was missing the door. "**Bingo**." Izuku smirked as he walked over to the broken down appliance and cracked his knuckles. "**I've always wanted to do this**." He reared his two left arms back. "**Texas! Smash!**" Izuku punched the fridge, causing it to not only to fly across the sand, but also caused it to bend from the strength from the two punch's. "**Hahaha! I didn't even put my all into that punch! This strength is incredible**!" Izuku raised his four arms in triumph. Izuku lowered his arms and walked up to the bent fridge. He picked up one end with his left arms and the other end with his right arms, lifting it of the ground and smiled that the fridge weighted the same as a paper cup. Izuku then used his strength to rip the fridge in half, and used his arms to crumble the halfs up into compact metal balls and started juggling with them.

_'Ok, now I'm definitely giving him one for all.' _Yagi thought as he watch his successor play around with the crumbled up remains of what used to be a fridge. He wouldn't do it right now, but he would sometime in the future.

"Hehe, looks like your having fun sweetie." Inko stated as she watched her son in amusement.

"**You don't know the half of it**!" Izuku tossed the balls onto the ground and placed his right leg on one of them. He pressed down on the ball and watched as it flattened into a thin metal plate. "**I could probably leap into the air and soar just like all might**." Izuku said.

"You probably could, but let's not try that now. Someone might see you in the air." Yagi stated.

"**Good point.**" Izuku lifted the other ball back up and turned towards the sea. He wound-up his arms and chucked the ball as hard as he could, watching the scrap fly off until it became a small dot before sinking into the ocean. "**But this strength is so cool**!"

"Glad to see you like that Izuku." Inko smiled. "So did you come up with a name for that form yet?"

"**Actually, yeah. Like with goop I decided to keep it simple, so I'm calling this form, FOUR ARMS." **Izuku, now known as four arms, stated.

"Four arms, not bad young midoryia." Yagi said.

Four arms smiled and returned to testing his strength on nearby scrap. After a few minutes four arms turned back into Izuku and he talked about four arms abilities with his mom and mentor while they waited for the watch to recharge. They all decided immediately that four arms was best suited to be a combat hero and a rescue hero because he could hold more people in his arms and if he could leap great distances, he could get people to hospitals much quicker. Yagi also decided to make a mental note to test out four arms strength and durability one day with a sparring match. Once the watch finished recharging, Izuku got up and stepped back from the adults.

* * *

"Welp guys, it's time for alien number six." Izuku said as he selected the next alien.

"Knock us dead young midoryia." Yagi said.

Izuku smiled and slammed down on the watch. Thin strands of bandages shot out of his back and wrapped around his entire body with some of the bandages giving him clothing. He had a black head dress with green gaps on both sides of it and had a gold trim at the bottom. His green eyes had crown-like spikes around them and his lower face was covered in bandages, with his chin having a beard-like spin on it with it being gold at the bottom and black with green gaps at the top. His upper chest and shoulders were covered in a black garment with green stripes. His shoulders had gold and black pads with a green eye on them while his backside had two long bandages sticking out. He had a black kilt on his waist with a green belt and the bottom of the kilt had a gold rim. He had black bracelets and greaves with gold rimming and green gaps. Izukus fingers and toes were just thin strands of bandages while he had an extra toe-bandage on the back of his heels. The watchs symbol was located on the kilts green belt like a belt buckle and there was a single bandage underneath the watch.

"**Ok, so what does this one look like**?" Izuku asked in a hollow and echoy voice.

"A-a mummy." Yagi said with a shocked expression.

"**Huh**?" Izuku stared down at his arms and body and saw the bandages across his body and Egyptian-like clothing on his chest and waist. "**W-w-what the?! Why is there an alien that looks like a mummy**!?" This form raised so many questions in izukus head, one of them asking if the pyramids really were built by aliens.

"Now calm down you two, I'm sure there's a good reason why this form looks the way it does." Inko didn't seem too shocked about the fact that this alien looked like something from Egyptian lore. "Maybe this alien has a culture that's similar to the Egyptians, like how the Aztecs and Egyptians have pyramids."

"I don't know Mrs midoryia, I'm starting to think those pyramid conspiracy theories might be true." Yagi said.

"**Yeah I second that**." Izuku added.

"O-oh come on y-you guys, d-do you hear how ridiculous you sound? Ahehehe, t-that's crazy." Inko said nervously. She decided to change the subject. "H-hey, why are we even talking about this, shouldn't we see what this form can do?"

"**I guess so?**" Izuku was still thinking about this forms appearance, but reluctantly turned around towards another scrap pile. "**Ok, so if I'm a mummy, maybe I can shoot sand or scarabs or something.**" Izuku held his right hand out and concentrated on something firing out. After a few seconds, instead of sand or scarabs, izuku's fingers shot out from his hand and wrapped themselves around a piece of metal. "**Ok, not what I was expecting, but I'm not complaining**." Izuku willed his fingers to retract back into his hand, carrying the scrap metal with.

"Well, I guess those bandages aren't just for show." Yagi said.

"**I guess not. Let me try something else**." Izuku curled his hand into a fist and reared it back. He threw the punch causing the bandages on his arm to unravel, sending the punch through the scarp pile. He pulled his fist back, returning his arm to its original state. "**Ok, I think I'm getting the hang of this**." Izuku looked around the beach and saw a pile of scrap on the other side of the beach, giving the alien teen an idea. He turned to the scrap and shot his fists out, causing his midsection to unravel and sent him flying towards the pile. When he was halfway towards the scrap he unraveled his arms, sending them closer to their target. When his hands were only a few feet away from the pile Izuku shot his fingers out, making them wrap around a broken down radio in the scrap pile. He then willed his bandages to wrap up, returning him to his original size while he still carried the broken appliance.

"**Ok, this is cool! My entire body is made up of pure bandages, I can ensnare people just like erasure head!**" Izukus eyes widened. "**Hey, I just thought of a name!**"

"You did sweetie? What is it?" Inko asked.

"**You can call this form, SNARE-OH.**" Snare-oh stated as he dropped the radio and placed his fists on his hips.

"Hehehe, I see what you did there young midoryia." Yagi said as he chuckled at Izukus creative name choice.

"I like it sweetie." Inko said while she thought. _'Althought for some reason I thought you were going to call yourself Izuku mummy for a minute.'_

"What else can that form do?" Yagi asked his student.

"**Hmm, well since I'm made up of bandages, I should be able to this**!" Snare-oh finished his sentence by unraveling his entire body, turning him into a pile of bandages. Before inko a d yagi could ask what he was doing, two strands of wrapping shot out of the pile and wrapped themselves to the top of a nearby scrap heap. The pile of bandages was pulled to the top of the of the scrap heap, reforming into snare-oh when he reached the top. "**Haha! No bones, no muscles! I can pull myself apart and put myself together!**" Snare-oh claimed as he stood atop the trash pile. He jumped off, and while he was in midair he turned himself into a bundle of bandages again. When he hit the ground he reformed into his humanoid form again.

"Glad to see your enjoying yourself. But maybe dial it back a bit ok." Yagi said.

"**Yeah, of course.**" Snare-oh saw something from the corner of his eye. He turned and saw an old rusted truck underneath a pile of scrap metal. "**But let me try one more thing**." Snare-oh turned to the truck and fired his fingers at it, making them wrap around the trucks busted up windows. Snare-oh began to pull, making the truck slowly inch out of the pile, and causing the mummy to grunt with difficulty.

"Um, sweetie? Maybe you should take it easy." Inko said a little worried.

"She's right young midoryia." Yagi added.

"**No, no. It's ok I can do this**." Izuku pulled once again, making a grunt.

"Izuku sweetie, you don't need to pull the truck out." Inko told her son.

"Yeah young midoryia. You might end up damaging something." Yagi said.

"**I can do this you guys. I... just….need….one….good….tug!**" Snare-oh pulled on the truck as hard as he could, causing it to shoot from the pile, and also caused snare-ohs fingers to snap from the strain. Snare-oh fell on his back while inko and yagis eyes widened.

"Izuku!" They both screamed in horror. They both rushed towards the teen, with inko kneeling down next to her son.

"Oh my God Izuku are you ok?!" Inko asked afraid.

"**What? Yeah I'm fine, I just fell on my back**." Snare-oh said as he slowly got back up.

"She's not referring to your back, she's talking about your fingers!" Yagi stated.

"**Huh? What are you talking abo-**." Snare-oh trailed off when he took a good look hands. Small stubs were in place of his fingers while his actual fingers were sitting on the sand, still tied to the truck. "**M-my fingers! Ahhhhhhhhhh!**" Snare-ohs hands shook uncontrollable as he kept staring back and forth at his hands and fingers.

"Calm down young midoryia, we can try to figure this out!" Yagi said as he tried to calm down his student.

"**Calm down?! My fingers were torn off my body, how do you expect me to calm down?!**" Snare-oh snapped. While snare-oh was looking at yagi, inko noticed the small stubs were getting longer.

"I-Izuku, look at your hands."

Snare-oh looked down at his hands and saw that new bandages were slowly growing out of the spots where his old fingers were. After a few seconds the bandages stopped growing when they reached the same length as his old fingers. Snare-oh moved his new appendages around and sighed in relief that his fingers weren't gone for good.

"Oh thank God you can regenerate." Yagi said in a sigh of relief.

"**Yeah, thank God**." Snare-oh fell back and laid on the sand. As soon as his back hit the ground, the watch beeped and returned our cinnamon roll back into his human form.

"Izuku, that was incredible stupid. When someone says you should take it easy, then you should do what they say instead of pushing yourself." Inko scolded.

"She's right my boy. You got off lucky with snare-ohs healing abilities, but if you do something like that with your other forms you might lose something permanently." Yagi added.

"Sorry, guys. Next time I won't push myself like that." Izuku said while he got back up.

"Let's hope." Yagi said.

* * *

After the two adults scolded Izuku they all decided to talk about snare-ohs capabilities. They figured snare-oh would be good for capturing villains without causing too much collateral damage, and rescue operations because he could carry people in his bandages. Izuku pointed out that he could also tear off his bandages and uses them for medical purposes, but inko and yagi were against the idea of Izuku purposely damaging his body. Inko stated that snare-oh could be good for infiltration missions as his body could sneak through small gaps and could carry important items inside his hollow body. They also pointed out that snare-oh also had most of the weakness goop had. Snare-ohs body did have some strength, but he was still frail, so he wouldn't be good for any close range fights, and if a villain were to possess some type of ice quirk, they could freeze snare-oh to prevent him from using his body. Izuku also pointed out snare-ohs body. He new that the mummy alien had some regenerative capabilities, but Izuku didn't know what would happen if something like being torn in half would hurt him. He figured snare-oh might be able to regrow or reattach himself, but Izuku wasn't eager to be torn in half anytime soon. Izuku also wondered if snare-oh needed air to live. Since the alien is literally just a sentient mass of paper strips and had no organs like lungs, izuku pondered if snare-oh could survive underwater or even the depths of space. While Izuku pondered about the mummys breathing capabilities, he made a mental note to see if water hazard could breath underwater too. While Izuku was thinking, the watch finished recharging and Izuku got up to see what alien number 7 could do.

"Alright son, time to see what the next one can do." Inko said as she was back to sitting on the broken microwave.

Izuku slammed down on the watch. Izukus head, backside and the upper half arms turned tar black while his chest, legs, and the bottom half of his arms turned snow white. Izukus body grew in size as his head lost its features and became more rounded. When Izuku stopped growing, the black parts of his body began to have little green lines flicker before they flashed, giving Izuku green tattoos resembling circuitry. When the transformation was complete the alien that was standing in izukus place was almost as tall as four arms. Its face was just a green circle as the watchs symbol was located on his chest.

"**Ok, this one feels a little…. tingly. Hey, my voice it's still the same, just slightly different.**" Izuku rubbed his aliens throat has he realized his voice sounded normal, but had an electric buzz to it.

"So, what do you think this one can do?" Yagi asked.

Izuku looked down at his arms and saw the circuit tattoos. "**Well, if I had to guess it would have something to do with electricity or electronics.**"

"Well, if you think it has something to do with those two, why don't you try it out on that truck you pulled earlier." Inko said as she pointed towards the ruined vehicle.

"**Alright**." Izuku turned to the truck and shook his hands. "**All right, here goes nothing**." He planted his feet firmly to the ground and rubbed his hands together. With a yell Izuku pointed his hands at the truck….only for nothing to happen. "**Alright, let's try that again**." Izuku rubbed his hands and threw his hands at the truck, only to repeat the same outcome.

"Uh, what are you trying to do young midoryia?"

"**I'm trying to see if I can shoot electricity from my hands or something. Maybe I need to be touching it?**" Izuku walked up to the truck and placed his hands on the hood. He concentrated on shooting electricity from his hands but no matter how hard he tried he felt nothing. He removed his hands from the vehicle and looked down at his palms. "**Ok, nothing I'm doing is working.**" Izuku turned his back to the truck and leaned on it while he thought to himself.

"**Ok think Izuku. This forms got something to do with electronics because of the circuit pattern on its body, but what though. Maybe I can convert my body into data or code? If that's the case then I'll have to wait to get home and use my computer to test it out. Hopefully I don't accidentally damage it though.**" While Izuku was thinking, inko and yagi noticed something about Izukus body.

"U-um sweetie." Inko said trying to get her sons attention.

"**Or maybe I can create electronics? This form does have a slime-like composition, so my body might be made of liquid metal. If I can make electronics, then I'd probably have to learn things like how electronics are built and how they work. That might take some time from my schedule.**" Izuku kept muttering to himself, unaware what was happening to his body.

"Midoryia my boy." Yagi said trying to get his students attention, but with a louder voice then inko.

"**Speaking of liquid metal, does this form work the same as goop? My body does look like it could tank some physical attacks, but I'm not sure. Maybe my body structure is more of a putty then a slime, because the watchs symbol is still on me, so I couldn't be slime cause if that was the case, enemies could grab the symbol and yank it off me. So I can safely assume this alien is more solid then liquid.**" Izuku kept droning on, completely unaware of what's happening around him.

"Izuku/young midoryia!" Inko and yagi yelled together, snapping Izuku from his thoughts.

"Izuku, look!" Inko pointed at Izukus lower half, causing the alien teen to look down. Izukus circular eye widened as he saw that his body was melting into the truck, covering the front of it in a black gunk with green circuitry across it.

"**W-woah**." Izuku looked around the front of the truck where his body was melting, feeling both terror and awe at what his body was doing.

"Are you ok young midoryia?" Yagi asked with some slight concern. Not knowing if his successor melting is a good thing or not.

"**Yeah, I'm fine. Just surprised is all**."

"Can you control what your doing?" Inko asked.

"**Let me see**." Izuku closed his eye as he slowly willed his body to melt futher into the truck. Every inch of the vehicle was being covered in izukus body as the broken glass on the windows turned neon green and started to repair themselves. When the gunk covered the the entire thing, the truck was completely black with green circuitry. The windows and tires were completely repaired from their damages. Izukus eye was between the head lights while the watch rested on the front bumper. "**Woah, this feels awesome!**" The truck began to move towards inko and yagi which startled them. The truck stopped right in front of them as Izuku poked his head out of the truck. "**I knew this guy had something to do with electronics. But I was not expecting this. Haha!**" Izuku pulled away from the two and began driving around the beach.

"Nice to see Izukus enjoying himself." Inko said as she smiled at her sons antics will yagi nodding in agreement.

While Izuku kept driving around he suddenly got an idea in his head, causing him to stop abruptly in front of a rusted down scrap pile.

"Something wrong?" Yagi asked.

"**No, I just thought of something amazing! I'm gonna try and take a page from goop!**" Inko and yagi looked confused at what that meant. The rearview mirrors on the doors started to wriggle before changing into small gatling guns, suprising the two.

"Izuku, how did you know how to do that." Inko asked.

"**Like I said, I took a page from goop. Since my body acts like a slime, I figured the truck might do the same as well since I merged with it!**" Izuku exclaimed with excitement.

"An alien that can not only fix machines but give them impossible upgrades, incredible." Yagi said in awe.

Izukus circular eye widened. "**Hey, that's a good name Mr yagi**." Izuku said causing the blond to look confused.

"Huh? But I didn't give you a name."

"**Actually, you did. In this form, I'll be known as UPGRADE.**" The newly named upgrade said. "**Now check this out!**" The gatling guns begun to rotate slowly before picking up speed and started firing out small green lasers at the scrap pile in front of him, each laser blasting off bits and pieces of the pile. After a few minutes, Izuku stopped firing to inspect his handy work. The scrap pile was smoking all over as small holes littered it. It stood there before it shook and collapsed to the ground. If he had a mouth, upgrade would be smiling as he unmerged with the truck. Said vehicle also looked different. Before upgrade merged with it, it was just a rusted down piece of junk that was beyond repair, now it looked brand new. The metal was smooth and shiny, the windows were completely spotless, and the tires didn't have any rips in them. It looked completely normal, except for the deadly weapons on the doors. Yagi walked to the truck and ran his hand across the metal.

"Incredible. This is just incredible." Yagi said quietly in amazement as he looked over the truck. After a few seconds he looked at upgrade and said. "Those aliens never ceases to amaze me young midoryia."

"**You and me both.**" Izuku said.

Inko on the other hand wasn't as amazed as much. It was as if she's already seen this stuff before. Weird?

The watch on upgrades chest beeped before it swallowed him in a red flash, turning him back to Izuku. "Well that was something." Izuku said.

"Indeed It was young midoryia." Yagi said.

"So Izuku, how did it feel to be a machine?" Inko asked as Izuku and yagi walked towards her.

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain. When I was merged with the truck, I felt everything. Every moving component, every wire, every plate of metal, everything. It felt so good too, and exciting. It felt like I was on cloud nine." Izuku explained, smiling from the experience.

"That's nice to hear. But I hope you won't be so immersed with that form when you become a hero. We can't have you risking lives because of the pleasure." Yagi said.

"Right, I know that." Izuku said as he took a seat right back next to inko. Like with his previous aliens, they talked about what upgrade was good for. They had a little trouble figuring out what type of hero upgrade would be. He could be good for combat and rescues as he could merge with a nearby device and upgrade it into something that could handle villains or merge with large vehicles and carry off people to safety. Inko pointed out that upgrade could be good for sabotage operations as he could merge with a villains support gear or devices, but Izuku had some doubts about that. Firstly, not many villains use support gear since it was hard for them to get their hands on those type of things. Secondly, most villains were too reliant on their quirks that they and don't use any devices. Near the end of their discussion, Izuku came to the thought that upgrade had many exploitable weaknesses. He needs technology, so upgrade would have to stick close to populated places with technology. He also might have the same weakness as goop and snare-oh, because since his body is putty-like, ice villains might be able to freeze him solid. There were also some unknown variables too. Izuku didn't know if upgrade could absorb energy or fire it, that was something he would have to experiment with later. The watch turned green once again, causing Izuku to get up and walk towards the beach.

* * *

"Alright, let's see what alien number eight has in store for me." Izuku selected the eighth alien and slammed down on the watch. Izuku felt the inside of his body grow hot before his skin started to glow a burning red. Izukus hair and clothes receded into his body as his eyes turned white and began glowing along with the rest of his body. The watch symbol popped out of his chest and shortly after dark teal green metal plates came out of the symbol and started to spread across Izukus body. When the transformation was complete, Izukus glowing body was surrounded by a bulky suit of armor with the watchs symbol sitting on the chest plate. The face plate of the armor had three grills that glowed red from the boys body inside.

"Izuku, are you ok in there?" Inko asked as she looked over the suit of armor.

"**Kinda. It's hard to see past the three slits but I can adjust to this. My only other problem is that this suit feels kinda heavy.**" Izuku said in a deep thick, russian accent which shocked him a bit.

"Wait, why do you have a russian accent?" Yagi asked.

"**Hmm?**" Izuku hummed in thought as he flexed his armored fingers. "**Don't know. Maybe this aliens species just talks like this.**"

"That's weird, but let's not focused on that now. Let's focus on what you can do in this form." Yagi said.

"**Sure thing sensei.**" Izuku said giving his mentor a thumbs up before turning around towards the truck he repaired earlier. "**Sorry truck, but I gotta test my powers and you just happen to be the nearest thing for me to test them on.**" Izuku held his arms out and concentrated on firing something from his hands. "**No hard feelings though.**" A few seconds went by and instead of firing something from his hands, the armor just begun to glow a bright orange. "**Ok, that wasn't what I was expecting.**" Izuku said as he looked at his glowing hands.

"Something wrong sweetie?" Inko asked.

"**No, nothing's wrong. Just a little hiccup is all.**" Izuku looked around the beach before he looked down and saw an old rusted bento box near his feet. He picked it up with his heated hands and shortly after watched it quickly melt in the palms of his hand. "**So, I can't shoot anything out of my body because my armor won't allow it, but I can super heat it though.**" Izuku shook the last of the liquid metal off his hands as he continued to mutter to himself. "**But I don't get it. If this alien can shoot something from its body, then why keep it in a suit of armor that takes away that ability? Is this suit intended to keep me safe, or keep me contained?**"

Yagi and inko watched the armored teen mutter to himself. Yagi slowly leaned over inko and whispered. "He's doing it again. Should we stop him?"

Inko shook her head. "Just let him do it for now. If he keeps going for a minute, then we can stop him."

Back with Izuku, while he was going over his thoughts about the armor he was in, he instinctively brought his hand to his chin, but instead he just bumped his hand into the grills of his helmet. "**Oh right, no chin.**" While Izuku felt stupid for his blunder, he suddenly thought of something. The grills on his face were the only opening in his armor had, and if he couldn't shoot something from his palms, he'd try something else. Giving his idea a try, he faced the truck and planted his feet firmly into the ground.

"See, I knew he would stop on his own." Inko said, glad that her son stopped his muttering.

"Yeah, but what to you think he's doing?" Yagi asked.

"Hmm, don't know? Let's just wait and see." She answered.

Izuku stared at the truck while he was concentrating on focusing the power he feels whenever he shoots something into his eyes. After a brief few moments, a red light began to pour out before a beam of energy shot out and hit the truck. The beam went through the vehicle, putting a smoking hole in it. The beam hit a scrap pile behind the truck and turned the small mountain of scrap metal into a pool of melted metal. Inko and yagi stared at the damage that was done be the boy.

"That was amazing sweetie!" Inko said, amazed that her son did that.

"Yeah, how'd you know to do that?" Yagi asked.

Izuku brought both his hands to the grills and attempted to rub his eyes from the flash of the beam. "**Ugh, I didn't know. I just figured since the grills were the only opening I had, I thought that I could probably shoot from my eyes.**" Izukus vision came back and he saw the damage of the beam. "**Well, at least that was worth being blinded.**" Izuku said to himself while he walked over to the truck. "**Let's see how strong I am.**" Izuku placed both his hands on the underside of the vehicle and tried to lift it up, but Izuku could only get the left tires a few inches off the ground before his arms gave out and he dropped the vehicle.

"**Ok, I'm not very strong in this form. That's a major downside.**" Izuku said to himself. The watch began to beep before turning Izuku back into his human form, shedding him of his armor.

"So Izuku, what do you want to call that form?" Yagi asked.

"Well, I was thinking about energy, but spelled as **NRG**. Cause I can shoot out blasts of energy from my suit." Izuku said as he was walking towards inko and yagi.

"NRG, not bad. But if you want my opinion I think you could've done well with something like 'the furnace'!" Yagi said.

Izuku and inko deadpanned at that name. "Uh, no offense Mr yagi, but there's no way I would call him that." Izuku said with inko nodding in agreement.

"Well, it was worth a try." Yagi said.

* * *

While they waited for the watch to recharge, they went over NRGs skills. The first thing they went through was the weaknesses. They addressed that he wasn't very strong, sure he had some slightly enhanced strength, but he couldn't lift very heavy objects. They also pointed out that he wasn't very fast which was a no brainier. With that armor weighting him down, NRG wasn't best suited for situations that needed him to act fast. The armored alien also had a very limited amount of attack's. He could only super heat his body and shoot lasers from his grills, which was it. Izuku decided that the next time he trains with NRG he would figure out a way to remove that armor as it appeared to limit his powers. The watch turned green and just like before, Izuku walked back to his previous spot and selected the ninth alien.

"Alright, second to last alien. Lets see what he can do." Izuku said as he slammed down on the watch and began to transform. Izukus entire body turned pitch black as his hands turned claw like. His arms and legs began to grow light blue markings resembling ice chunks while his chest turned blue. Giant moth like wings bursted from his back as two antenna shot from his head, the wings and antenna folded across his body giving him the appearance of a cloaked phantom. Izukus eyes were pure green and his mouth mad him look like he was frowning. His body was skinny, futher making his specter appearance all the more creepy. Although no one saw his chest due to the wings, the watchs symbol lied in the center of his chest.

"**Well, how do I look?**" Izuku asked in a eerie, gravely voice.

"Kinda disturbing to be honest." Yagi said put off by the huge bug eyes and unmoving frown.

"I wouldn't say that Mr yagi. I think Izuku looks…. interesting." Inko said, trying not to offend her son with the last word.

"**Well, what if I did this.**" Izuku unfolded his wings and revealed his entire body to them. "**There, is this less disturbing?**" Izuku asked yagi, and the reply he got was a simple nod.

"Um, Izuku? Is that your breath?" Inko asked while she pointed at her sons mouth.

Izukus eyes looked down and he saw small puffs of mist coming out. "**I guess it is.**" Izuku brought his clawed hand to his mouth and Izuku breathed out a baseball sized cloud. The instant the cloud touched his skin, a thin sheet of ice coated his wrist, making the teens eyes widened. Not only because he can breathe ice, but also because it didn't even feel cold. "**Woah.**"

"Did you figure out what that form can do?" Yagi asked.

"**Yeah, I think I did.**" Izuku replied.

"Well, what is it?" The blond asked again.

"**Well, I'll show you in a minute. But before I do that….**" Izuku looked back at his wings. "**I need to test something out.**" Izuku used his wings to slowly float up into the air as he tried to keep himself balanced. When he was at a certain high, he began to fly slowly until he started getting the hang of it. It didn't take Izuku long to get the hang of flying, because thanks to this alien it almost felt second nature to him. "**Hey, check me out! I'm soaring without a care in the world!**" Izuku exclaimed as he was going in circles.

"Be careful Izuku!" Inko said for her sons safety. But Izuku was to caught up in his thoughts to hear her.

"**Whee!**" Izuku came to a stop above the truck and turned to his mother and mentor. "**Oh yeah! Check out what I learned you guys!**" Izuku turned back to the truck and deeply inhaled. Then he blew out a cloud of blue gas from his mouth, causing the truck to become incased in a thick chunk of ice.

"Oh, so that's what he figured out." Yagi said in realization.

"That's pretty cool Izuku." Inko told her son. Not even realizing she made a pun.

"**I know right.**" Izuku then went back to flying around, doing random tricks like barrel rolls and loop de loops. "**Oh man, I'm never walking ever again!**" Izuku said as he picked up more speed.

"Izuku sweetie, you might wanna slow down before you crash into something." Inko suggested.

Izuku looked down at his mother."**Don't worry mom, I'm not to hit any thi-oh crap!**" Izuku looked back forwards in time to see he was flying towards a tall pile of scrap metal.

"Izuku/Young midoryia!" Inko and yagi yelled as Izuku quickly approached the pile. Seeing that he was going to fast to stop or dodge, Izuku put his arms in front of his face in a x formation, closed his eyes and prayed that the impact won't be too hard. Before he could slam into it though, Izukus entire body turned a transparent blue, causing him to go through the pile without harm. To yagi and inko however, it just looked like Izuku can vanished from thin air.

When Izuku didn't feel the crash, heslowly opened one eye and saw that his body was transparent, causing him to come to a stop and look over his body. "**Not only do I have ice breath and flight, but some type of phasing too. This just keeps getting better and better.**"

"Y-young midoryia?! Where'd you go?!" Izuku turned towards the source of the voice and saw yagi and inko frantically looking for him, which confused him, couldn't they see him floating right here? Izukus confusion though quickly turned into realization and glee. "**Phazing and invisible! Ok, this couldn't get any better.**" Izuku said to himself. He flew down towards the adults and focused on becoming visible. After a few seconds of concentrating, Izuku reappeard in front of them, scaring the two.

"Young midoryia! How did you-!?" Yagi asked before he was cut off by Izuku.

"**Three words, invisibility and intangibly.**"

"S-so when you disappeared, you're just using your aliens powers?" Yagi asked which Izuku just nodded. "Oh thank goodness. For I minute there I thought something might've happened to you."

"**Sorry for the scare then.**" Izuku said apologetically.

"Which one? The one where you disappeared or the one where you popped up so suddenly?" Inko said jokingly, however Izuku just nervously laughed and apologized in em embarrassment. The watch beeped on Izukus chest and returned him back into a human.

"So Izuku, did you decide on what your going to call that form?" Inko asked.

"Actual yeah. I've decided to settle on the name **big chill**. Because I can breathe out big, chilling bursts of air." Izuku said.

"Oh, that's perfect sweetie." Inko said causing Izuku to smile.

"Indeed, not a bad name my boy." Yagi added, making the teen blush.

* * *

Once Izuku sat down they talked about big chills role as a hero. They've already decided that the moth alien would be good as a stealth hero due to his invisibility and intangibly, and they also said he could use those with his flight ability for recon missions. Izuku also knew that his ice breath would be useful for catching villains and putting out fires. The only weakness Izuku found was big chills slender frame, as he thought that the alien wasn't very strong, so hand to hand combat wouldn't be his forte. Once the watch turned green, Izuku got up and went to transform into the last alien on his watch.

"Alright, alien number ten. Here we go!" Izuku slammed down on the watch and felt the transformation over take him. Izuku felt the bones in his arms and spine break apart before growing longer. His hands became claw like while his skin started to turn grey and grow black lines across them. His legs fused together giving him a long tail. Izukus right eye faded into his body while his left eye grew. The sclera turned green while the pupil became black. When the transformation finished, Izuku had the appearance of ghost. It had green shackles on its neck, waist, arms and wrists. The wrist shackles had chains that connected to the neck shackle. Izukus skin had long lines that stretched across his entire body. Inside one of lines was the watch symbol.

(A/N: basically it's a combination of the original, ultimate alien, and omniverse designs for ghostfreak.)

"**Alright, so alien number ten. How does he look?**" Izuku asked in a low, whispery voice.

"A g-ghost." Yagi said, more creeped out by this form then big chill.

Izuku looked down at his clawed fingers and ghostly tail, making his pupil dialing back. "**Woah, first an alien mummy, now an alien ghost, freaky.**" Izukus pupil returned to normal sized as he chuckled at a idea he came up with. "**Yes, I like the sound of that. You can call me, GHOSTFREAK.**" The newly named specter said.

"Ghostfreak? No offense my boy, but that sounds like more of an insult than a hero name." Yagi said.

"**Yeah, but I'm sure there are other heros with worse names out there.**" Ghostfreak said as he continued studying his body. As ghostfreak looked at his form in curiosity, he noticed the watch was hidden inside on of his lines. Curious, he rubbed one of his fingers across the line and felt the skin next to it slightly shift a little. Even more curious, he decided to go put his clawed fingers inside the line and place them under the skin. Ghostfreak pulled his skin back, allowing black and white striped tentacles fall out and wriggle about.

"That's disgusting." Yagi said, trying not to cough out blood.

"I agree." Inko said as she looked in disgust.

"**Yeah, these are pretty gross.**" Ghostfreak said, not really grossed out by the things from inside his body. "**But there still pretty cool though!**" Ghostfreak finished his sentence by controlling the tentacles.

"Young midoryia, please put those away before I lose my lunch." Yagi pleaded as he watched Izuku play around with his limbs, causing him to hold his hand over his mouth as he slowly felt bile crawl up his throat.

"**Sure, in a minute. But first I need a little practice.**" Ghostfreak turned his body at the still frozen truck. He shot the tentacles further out and made them wrap around the the vehicle. He slowly lifted the truck high up and then slammed it back down, causing chunks of ice and pieces of the truck to fall off. He brought it back up and slammed it down again, breaking off more pieces. He kept slamming the truck into the ground breaking it down into smaller and smaller pieces, and with every slam he started going faster and faster. It only went on for a few minutes before he made the final slam, causing the truck to break apart into little pieces. Standing where the vehicle was, was a huge pile of frozen metal and shattered ice.

"**Hahaha, that was exhilarating!**" Ghostfreak said as he retracted his tentacles into his body.

"Uh, yeah. That was pretty good my boy." Yagi said in a uneasy tone, still not getting over the tentacles.

"So Izuku, what do you think you can do in this form besides that?" Inko asked.

"**Well, I think it's pretty obvious. As you can see I can fly. I can also probably become invisible, intangibly and if the movies are anything to go by….**" Ghostfreaks sentence trailed off as his body slowly turned towards yagi. His pupil contracted as eye stared directly at the blonds eyes, unnerving him greatly. "U-um, midoryia my boy, why are you looking at me like that?" Ghostfreak didn't answer, instead he just held out his arms and flew at the shriveled up man. Yagi couldn't move away in time as ghostfreak flew into yagis body, causing the man to fall to his and clutch his head.

"Izuku, what are you doing to him?!" Inko asked.

Yagis eyes shot open as his blue pupils turned green and small black cracks appear under his eyes. "He" slowly stood up and looked at "his" body. "Woah, this is….this is just…." "Yagi" started to laugh before he could finish "his" sentence. "...this is just way to amazing."

"I-Izuku is that you?" Inko asked in terror.

"You better believe it mom." Inko just got further creeped out when she heard yagis voice call her mom.

"W-why did you-?" She was cut off by "yagi".

"Possess my mentor? Simple, I wanted to see if I could possess living things just like a ghost. You two were the only ones here, and I couldn't possess you. Your my mother, that'd be weird." "Yagi" explained to "his" mother.

"O-oh. I-I see. U-um, could y-you maybe leave h-his body then? Y-you're really f-freaking me out." Inko stuttered, terrified out of her mind.

"Hehe, sure thing." Ghostfreak flew out of yagis body, turning the mans eyes back to normal and causing him to gasp for breath. "W-what the hell young midoryia?!" Yagi asked in shock.

"**Hehe, sorry Mr yagi. I just got a little excited is all.**" Ghostfreak said.

"And that gives you an excuse to do something like that?!" Yagi yelled out, making the teen flinch a bit. Ghostfreaks pupil contracted before he looked down to the side. "**S-sorry sensei.**" He said more quietly.

Yagi calmed down a little. With a sigh he said. "I don't know what made you act up like that, but I never want to see you do it again, understand?"

"**Y-yes sir.**" Ghostfreak said while still looking at the ground.

"Alright then. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll be heading home." Yagi said as he turned to leave. "Young midoryia, tomorrow I'll have a new workout schedule planned for you, so expect to get a phone call from me after school is up." Yagi explained as he began to walk away from the two midoryias. Once he was gone it was just inko and Izuku. The mother turned to her son and asked. "Izuku, why did you possess him?" Her tone carried hints of concern and worry.

"**I-I don't know to be honest.**" That was all ghostfreak said to his mother. Not even daring to look at his mother.

"W-well, when you turn back to normal, why don't we head home then, ok?" Inko said to her son, who only nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Meanwhile in an unknown Location**

Inside a poorly lit bar, a blue haired man named tomura shigaraki was sitting at the bar counter as he was reading a newspaper going over the events of what happened at that campsite. While he was reading, the door of the bar opened, letting a man made of black mist step in, this was kurogiri.

"I still see your mulling over those two I see." Kurogiri asked. When he said 'those two' he was referring to the being made of diamond and the robot.

"What can I say, they've peaked my interest." Tomura said. He was curious about the two. He wondered who made that robot, as in the past, villain attacks that used giant machines were extremely rare. Villains were either to dumb to build complex machines, and the villains that did use robots built them so badly that they could be taken down rather easily. But when he saw that this machine not only gave a hero team a hard time, but even hospitalized two of their members, he was extremely curious about who made them. That's why he sent the bartender out to go looking for them. Speaking of which, tomura asked. "Did you find out who made that robot?"

The misty bartender shook his head. "Afraid not. I've meet up with giran, but he said he doesn't know anyone with that type of mechanical skills. He also doesn't know a thing about that crystal quirk user as well."

That was the other thing that interested tomura. This crystal man was able to destroy a machine that was giving two strong pro heros a run for their money. At first tomura thought it was just another goodie two shoed hero wannabe, but as he thought about it, he slowly started to become interested in his skills. He figured he could probably convince the living jewel into joining his league of villains, or at the very least, convince the jewel into becoming a financial backer. People with crystal quirks often keep their powers a secret and use their jewels to make an easy living.

"Well, we have a few months left before that prestigious hero school opened up, so it's no rush for now." Tomura said the word 'prestigious' with venom in his voice. "For now we should look into finding a few players to join our little party. Finding the crystal man and the person who made that robot is just our side quest."

* * *

**Later at night, at the midoryia's home**

Inko was in her room getting ready for bed while her son was already sleeping. After her son transformed back to normal, the rest of their day went on as normal. They picked up some groceries, went home, inko prepared dinner while Izuku made a new hero analysis note about his aliens, after that they ate, Izuku bathed for school and went to bed, and now inko was in her room putting her clothes away in a hamper inside her closet. When she was about to turn away from the closet, she noticed a small safe tucked away in the corner. She looked at it for a few seconds in disdain before she decided to close the closet doors and head to bed.

"No, never again." Was all she said as she layed down.

* * *

**Toshinori yagis apartment**

While inko was getting sleep, yagi was already lying on his bed trying trying to get some sleep but couldn't as his mind kept thinking about Izukus last transformation. After tossing and turning for minutes, yagi sat up as he pondered what it was about ghostfreak that just didn't sit right with him. It wasn't his appearance, That's for sure. True ghostfreak was creepy looking, but during his time as all might he's met a few villains, and even some heros, that had even more unsettling appearances the specter. No, what had him so unnerved was the when Izuku looked at him before he was possessed. When even he looks at Izukus eyes, even when he was in his alien forms, the boys eyes always held a burning determination and a strong sense of justice behind them. But when he stared into ghostfreaks eye, he didn't see that. Instead of determination and justice, ghostfreaks eye held hatred and disdain for the man. He also saw, and this could've been a trick of the eye, but for a split second he swore he saw small, dark purple veins on edge of his eye.

_'I'll need to make sure to keep a close eye on _that _alien.' _yagi said as he pondered over his thoughts.

**Authors notes: and here is the second chapter of Izu-10. I wanna thank Ninjamon1228 for reading this and helping me make sure it's good to read. Before I end this chapter off I wanna say a few things.**

**1\. Izuku will keep his watch a secret even when he's attending U.A. So for now there will be only four peo****ple who will know of Omnitrix. Those people are Izuku, Inko, yagi, and a fourth character who will be the Gwen of the story. I think you know who she'll be.**

**2\. U.A will be a long way ahead, so we won't really see anyone from the school. I might give a few class 1-A and 1-B students some cameos, but I won't dedicate any chapters to them.**

**3\. There will be two unlocks for Izuku, and here's two hints. One of them is blue and one of them is small. If you guess right then I might feature you in a chapter.**

**4\. Future chapter names**

**Chapter 3: Tokyo B.C**

**Chapter 4: paranormal trouble making**

**Chapter 5: the hunted**

**Chapter 6: the fan**

**And finally before I end this. I have two ideas that I want your opinion on. Should Mei have ship as a pet, and should i make Mount lady a lenopan? Tell me in the comments.**

**Ben 10 is owned by man of action**

**My hero academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, I'm here to bring you the third chapter of Izu-10. But before we start I want to address some things.**

**Someone in the comments asked if I'll be including aliens from the reboot series. Well to answer that question, no. The reboot was garbage, and I'm not putting anything related to it in here.**

**Also the second thing I want to address is the name captions. For some reason the device I write this on doesn't always capitalize the names, so from now on I'll be sure that I get the names capitalized.**

**Also I'm gonna bs starting school soon so chapters are gonna be out alittle slower and I got some more ideas for fanfics I might do.**

Cold,cold heart. A Mr Freeze!Izuku fanfic

Shattered illusion. A Mysterio!Izuku fanfic

Last laugh. A Joker!Izuku

Deku man and toga: CD database. Basically a mega man and bass CD database of MHA characters as robot masters.

**But enough about that, let's resume with the story. I want to thank Ninjamon1228 for proof reading this.**

"Plus ultra!" = Normal talk

"**It's hero time!**" = Alien talk/ extreme anger

_'I gotta think of something.' _= thoughts

[Danger! Danger! Enemy detected!] = Robotic speech

_**'i'm so dead.' **_= alien thought

_**His quirk can do that.**_ = quirk bio

"NEVER FEAR FOR I AM HERE!" = All Might

{Call Id unknown} = phone call

**C****hapter 3: Tokyo B.C**

* * *

**Toshinori Yagis apartment**

Toshinori yagi is good at many things. He's good at defeating villains in a second, he's good at rescuing innocent civilians from harms way, and he's good at making people feel safe and secure and keeping the peace. However, there is one thing he wasn't good at, and that was coming up with a plan on the spot. That's why he was currently sitting at his kitchen table, trying to figure out a way to not only train Izuku, but to also train ten separate aliens. Scattered across the table we're different sheets of paper that had ideas about how he could possibly train them all, but most of the ideas he came up with didn't sound so good when he read them, so he scribbled them out. Yagi let out a frustrated groan. Back then when he came up with his 'All Mights American Dream Fitness Plan.' he had some help from his mentors friend Gran Torino and the principal of U.A Nezu, because in Torino's own words, Yagi was a dolt when it came to planning. Back then the three of them came up with the plan that was intended for one person, not eleven, so Yagi had to figure out a way on his own to make it work for eleven without revealing the watch to them. The less people that know about it, the better.

Yagi turned his head over at the clock on his microwave and saw that it was 8:36. Young Midoriya must be on his way to school by now. Yagi glanced back down at the papers in front of him in disdain as they were currently the bane of his existence right now.

Sighing, he said to himself. "Damnit, it's too early for this." Yagi got up and walked over to the counter to pour himself a cup of coffee. The past two nights were restless for the pro hero, I mean he just found out aliens were real, freaking aliens and he saw ten separate species of them. However last night he had his mind on Izukus last alien, Ghostfreak. He didn't know why, but that alien just rubbed him off the wrong way. That's why he could barely get any sleep last night and decided to get up a 3:00 in the morning to go over Izukus new training regimen. Not only to help the boy, but to get his mind of that look the ghost alien gave him the other day. After yagi finished pouring his coffee and adding the cream and sugar, he sat back down and continued to looking over the papers, trying to think of a way to boost Izukus strength for all his aliens. "After Young Midoriya gets out of school, I'll have to give him a call and see about getting his insight on this." Yagi said as he took a sip from his coffee. After a half an hour of reading over papers and scribbling out bad ideas, a faint explosion was heard outside of Yagis apartment. The blond man got up from the table and headed towards the window. Yagis apartment was on the 38th floor of a tall apartment complex that had minimal, but good security. Yagi looked down from the window, and saw a thick smoke cloud rise from down the street where a small drug store was. Coming out of smoke were two villains, one had an owls head wearing a red jacket and black pants while the other villain had a regular human head, but was wearing a hockey mask over his face while he was wearing a blue jacket and black pants. The owl villain had a bag of pills while the hockey masked villain had a bag of cash.

"Haha! This was too easy!" The hockey mask villain said, shooting a jet of water from his hand at a nearby car.

Yagi sighed in frustration as he walked over to the table and picked up most of the papers. "Looks like I'll have to deal with this later." The man stuffed the papers into his pocket as he proceeded to buff up into his hero form. He opened his window and lept out, flying towards the villains.

"NEVER FEAR, FOR HOPE AS ARRIVED!" The villains both froze as they saw the symbol of peace flying towards them. "BECAUSE I AM HERE!"

* * *

**Meanwhile with Izuku**

Izuku sitting at his classroom desk as he was busy drawing in his notebook while waiting for class to start. While he was doodling away, he heard three of his classmates in the back talking about something.

"Dude, did you see that video last night?" A boy with an elongated neck asked.

"What video dumbass?" A girl with cow horns replied.

"The video about that crystal dude fighting that robot obviously." The boy said aggressively.

"Oh, that video. Yeah, so what?" Horn girl asked.

"So what?! How could you say that, that crystal dude was able to take out a killer robot that put two pro heros in the hospital. That videos already gotten a dozen hits." The third student said, whose quirk allowed him to pop his eyes out of his head.

Internally, Izuku was surprised that someone from the campsite actually recorded his fight. He continued to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"So. Shit like that always happens." The horn girl said nonchalantly.

"Uh, how many villain attacks do you know where the villain is a giant murderous death robot?!" Neck boy asked.

Before the horn girl could say anything, a certain explosive boy walked up to them. "What the hell a you dumbass extras talking about!?"

The three looked at the boy with nervous expressions. The boy with the neck quirk spoke. "O-oh, nothing Bakugou. We were just talking about that video about that crystal guy."

Bakugou sneered. "So what? Some dumbass crystal man destroys a robot. Big fucking deal."

"B-but Bakugou. You can't deny that what he did was pretty cool. I mean, that guy was able to destroy that something that gave two pro heros a run for their money." Eye boy said.

Izuku internally smiled at that. Sure they weren't talking about him directly, but the fact that they were giving his alien praise was still nice.

Bakugou scoffed. "So what, If I was there I could've blasted that thing into smithereens. Those two so-called heros were nothing but weak shitheads who shouldn't be heros if they couldn't destroy that thing."

Izuku slightly frowned at what his "friend" said, and he wasn't the only one as the other three students didn't like what he had to say. "Dude, that's kinda harsh don't you think?" Neck boy asked.

"I'm just stating the truth douchebag. Now shut the fuck up, I don't wanna hear anymore of this 'crystal man' anymore." Bakugou took a seat at his desk and put his legs on it. The three students stopped talking to one another and went back to their seats. After the rest of the students came in and took their seats, the first period bell rang and the teacher walked in to begin their lesson.

* * *

**With All Might**

The two villains All Might had defeated were currently being put in the back of a police van, each one having their own bruises while the villain with the blue coat had his hockey mask broken, revealing that his face which clown paint on it for some reason. While that was happening All Might walked up to the drugstore owner with the stolen bags in his hands.

"HERE'S EVERYTHING THOSE TWO PUNKS STOLE FROM YOU SIR." All Might handed the man the bags of pills and money, who took them graciously.

"Oh, thank you All Might! Your a real life saver." The man said.

"HAHA! NO NEED TO THANK ME, I'M JUST DOING MY JOB! NOW IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME I'LL BE ON MY-." Before All Might could leave, a police officer walked up to him.

"All Might, there's a situation on the highway. Apparently a group of villains have carjacked a van and they have two hostages with them. Other units are chasing them down and could use your help." The officer explained.

"I SEE, THEN I HAVE NO TIME TO LOSE. ALL MIGHT AWAY!" With a great strength, All Might lept off the ground and soared into the sky, heading towards the danger. Once he was out of sight, the only people left in the street were the police officers and the drugstore owner.

"Alright then. Let's get these two down to the station." The police officer turned to the drugstore owner. "And you sir, if it's not too much trouble, we'd like to have you come down with us and answer a few questions if that's alright."

"Hm, oh sure." The drugstore owner said he followed the officer to his car while the rest of the police got into their respective vehicles and drove off.

* * *

**Janguru Apartment Complex**

"Animo! Yo Animo open up!" A man wearing a business suit yelled out while pounding on one of the apartment doors. "Animo I know your in here, open up damnit!" After a few seconds of not getting a reply the man lost his patience and dug a key out of his pocket and stuffed it into the door.

The man pushed the door open but felt something from keeping the door to open all the way. "What the?" The man muttered before he pushed on the door harder. The man was able to open the door wide enough for him to slip into the apartment and once he was in he looked at the door seeing what was keeping it from opening. Behind the door was a huge pile of boxes that held several papers and science equipment.

Before the man could wonder about the papers, that's when it first hit him. The noise and the smell. The sounds of many different animals began to flood the apartment before the man felt that god awful smell reach his nose. The man nearly gaged before covering his nose from the smell as he walked futher into the apartment. "Oh, God ,what the fuck is that god awful stink?!" As the man walked towards the living room the smell got stronger and caused him to fight back the urge to lose his lunch. Once he walked into the living room he found the source of the the noise and smell. On the wall opposite of him were several glass cages containing different kinds of small animals.

"Jesus, didn't anyone ever tell this freak he needs to clean up after his pets?" The man said as he looked around the room. To his right was a huge mountain of boxes filled with various papers, science equipment, and books about…. evolution? While on his left there was a kitchen. Inside the kitchen there was a table that was littered with papers and machine pieces. The man spotted the kitchen sink and saw that it was filled to the brim with dirty dishes with scraps of old food and had a dozen flys flying around it. "For the love of-. Does this guy even know how take care of himself?!" The man asked as he walked to the glass cages.

Each cage was filled with small animals, each on a different species. There were several species of animals native to Japan like the dwarf flying squirrel, raccoon dog, and a Japanese pond turtle. But there were also some animals that were from different regions of the world. There was a cottonmouth rattlesnake, an Australian lace monitor, and some Brazilian land crabs to name a few. Most of these animals were considered to be endangered, which raised a question in the man's head. How the hell did Animo pay for all of them if he couldn't pay his rent? As the man looked around the cases he stopped at one of them. Inside there was a small green bullfrog hopping around inside. As the man looked, he saw a shadowy figure appear in the glasses reflection. Whipping his head around, the man nearly uncovered his nose as he came face to face with the apartments occupant.

"How did you get in here?!" A man screamed. He had light green skin with long, shaggy white hair. His eyes had yellow pupils and appeared bloodshot. He looked to be in his late fiftys. This was .

(A/N: since this takes place in Japan I'm giving animo a Japanese first name.)

_**Quirk bio: Yasei Animo**_

_**Quirk: Animal telepathy**_

_**Description: Animo has the ability to telepathically control any animal with his mind, forcing the creature to bend to his will. However there's three problems will his quirk. He can only control eight animals at a time, he has a range of 10 feet, and the smarter an animal is the harder it is to control.**_

"Spare key. I'm still your landlord remember, but maybe not anymore, considering you've been skipping out on your rent for the past six months." The man said agitated.

Animo just walked past the landlord and inspected his animals. "All my funds go into my research, now get out! Your disturbing me."

The landlord looked around and hummed in thought. "I think you were already disturbed way before I showed up here pal." He chuckled at his own joke, much to Animos irritation. "Nah, I think you and your furry pals should pack up and leave. That is unless you pony up the green ASAP."

Animo chuckled. "_Pony up_ you say, interesting choice of words. You must be an animal lover." Animo walked away from the glass cages and went into the kitchen. After picking up something from on the table and putting it on, he came out wearing a metal chest plate with a dial on it and a helmet with two horn-like protrusions sticking out. "Then your going to love what I'm about to do."

The landlord stared at the man before bursting out into laughter. "What on earth are you wearing?! What, are you some type of fan of that American hero Cow Lady or something?!" The landlord kept laughing, but Animo didn't care. He just walked up to the cage that had the bullfrog and opened it, grabbing the creature inside and placing it on the floor.

"Let me ask you something, do you know what my quirk is?" Animo asked with a sinister grin on his face.

The landlords laughter died down. "Haha, no I can't say I don't pal."

Animo grin grew wider. "Well allow me to explain. You see my good man, my quirk allows me to control eight animals in a ten foot radius. I can make them do whatever I want, and the dumber they are, the easier they are to control."

"Uh-huh, yeah that's real great. Why should I care?" The landlord asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Animo tapped his finger on his helmet. "This is my transmodulator, phase one. This device increases my quirks capabilities. With it I can control up to twenty animals, I have a range of three miles, and animals as smart as primates are forced to bend to my will. But my favorite thing about this device is that it can do this!" Animo turned the dial on his chest, causing the horns to spark with red electricity before a red beam shot out and hit the frog on the floor, causing it to grow in size and gain an extra set of eyes and horns on its head.

After the transformation was finished the landlord had terror plastered on his face as he removed his hand off his nose, no longer caring about the smell. With a scream of fear the man tried to run for the door, but was stopped when he felt something sticky hit his back before being pulled into the frogs mouth.

Animo watched in glee as his former landlord struggled inside the mutant frogs mouth, letting out muffled screams. "I'm sorry, I can't quite understand you, I sounds like you've got a frog in your throat, or is that the other way around? Hahaha!"

The frog spat the man out of its mouth, making him slam into the wall, knocking him out. His entire body covered in a green slime.

Animo looked down at the unconscious man smugly before he turned his to a nearby paper. Picking it up he said. "I'm so close to finally having what is rightfully mine. All I need now is a few more lousy components to finish my work." He dropped the paper when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. "Oh, for the love of-." Animo pulled out his phone and saw that he got spam from his email. Groaning in annoyance, Animo deleted the spam quickly, until he stopped at a letter that was sent from the Musutafu mall.

**Whether your looking for a simple a remote control toy to the most state of the art television. The brand new Musutafu electronics emporium opening up will have anything you desire and if you click the link below, you'll be able to create your own online account so you can be able to order from home.**

Animo smirked as he pocketed his phone. "Just what the doctor ordered."

* * *

**Later that day with Izuku**

The school day had finally ended and everyone was either busy going home or hanging around the school chatting to one another. Izuku was at his locker putting things away as he contemplated about todays events. So far nobody really bothered him, which Izuku was grateful for, and his "friend" Kacchan went home immediately instead of sticking around after school. So all and all, Izuku seemed to have, at least in his mind, a good school day. While he was putting things away, his phone began vibrating in his pocket. Pulling it out he saw that it was All Might calling him, so not wanting to keep his mentor waiting he answered.

{GREETINGS MY BOY!} Izuku pulled the phone away from his ear. Not only because of the callers loud voice, but there was also the sound of police sirens in the background.

Looking around to make sure nobody his call Izuku said. "Um, h-hello All Might."

Despite the sounds of sirens, All Might heard Izukus nervous voice. {OH DEAR, I DIDN'T CALL AT A BAD TIME DID I?} Izukus not sure why, but he felt like All Mights cheeks were turning pink from embarrassment.

"N-no sir not at all. It's just that usually when you call you don't speak with that voice so you just startled me. Also what's that noise I hear?" Izuku asked.

{HM? OH, THOSE SIRENS? THEY'RE NOTHING. I JUST FINISHED RESCUING PEOPLE FROM A BURNING BUILDING BEFORE ANYONE GOT HURT, SO IT'S NO BIG DEAL.} All Might said.

_'How is that not a big deal?!'_ Izuku thought to himself before All Might spoke up again.

{BUT THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW. RIGHT NOW, I NEED YOU TO HEAD OVER THE MUSUTAFU MALL SO WE CAN DISCUSS SOME IMPORTANT BUSINESS!} All Might exclaimed.

"W-wait, right now!?" Izuku asked.

{YES, RIGHT NOW!} All Might exclaimed again.

"O-okay I'm on my way then, I've just gotta call my mom up then." Izuku said has he slammed his locker shut and ran for the exit.

{EXCELLENT! THEN I'LL SEE YOU SOON THEN.} All Might said.

"Yup, see you soon then." Izuku hung up and dialed up his mother quickly. After a few rings she answered.

{Izuku? Sweetie is something wrong?} Inko asked.

"Nothings wrong mom, I'm just calling to tell you I might be home a little later than usual. Mr Yagi wanted me to come see him at the mall right now to talk about something." Izuku explained.

{Oh, well alright. Just be sure not to stay out to late okay.}

"I will mom. Love you."

{Love you too sweetheart.} Inko hung up and Izuku pocketed his phone as he ran much faster.

"Oh man, I hope I don't keep All Might waiting." Izuku said to himself.

* * *

**Earlier with All Might**

"EXCELLENT! THEN I'LL SEE YOU SOON THEN!" All Might said.

{Yup, see you soon then.} With that Young Midoryia hung up. Placing his phone in his pocket, All Might took a look around the area.

Just like he told his student earlier, he had indeed finished saving a building full of people, well more like 53 people who didn't get out in time, so not the whole building. By the time he finished evacuating everyone inside the medical services and fire department had already arrived on the scene and began helping the civilians and putting out the flames on the building. Thanks to the noise of the sirens and collapsing building All Might was able to have a conversation with Midoryia without anyone eavesdropping on his conversation.

_'Now that I've finished this up, I should hurry up and head to the ma-.' _All Might couldn't finish his thought as he heard the sound of an explosion in the distance. _'Oh for the love of-.' _All Might prepared himself for another super jump. "WELL, LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE NEEDS MY HELP, SO I'LL BE ON MY WAY!" All Might lept away as the people he saved cheered for him. As All Might soared through the air, he couldn't help but think about the day he's been having. He's had to stop three robberies, be involved in five rescues of civilians, and disrupt two hostage situations. All in all, the number one hero has had a busy day, and that sucks for him because he hasn't had any time to go over Midoryias training schedule at all. So hopefully when he meets his student, he'll be able to get his input on the training regimen. Hopefully All Might can get to the mall before he reaches his time limit.

"Sorry Young Midoryia, but you might have to wait for a bit when you get there." All Might said in his 'Yagi' voice. "Hopefully I can get there soon though."

I wouldn't count on that.

**Musutafu shopping mall, with Izuku**

Izuku had reached his destination as he began to pant heavily due to running non-stop. When he entered through the main entrance Izuku slowed down his pace until he came to a complete stop at the malls lobby fountain. He placed his hands on his knees as he looked down to the ground.

"O-okay, I made it. I h-ope I didn't k-keep you wa-waiting All Mi- I mean M-mr yagi." Izuku said while panting for breath. After he caught his breath he said. "Mr Yagi?" Izuku looked up and saw that it was only him at the fountain. He looked around the lobby and saw some people walking by, but no sign of his mentor in sight. He suddenly felt his phone vibrate, causing him to pull I out. When he turned on the screen he saw that had gotten a text from the blond.

_"Had to take care of something hero related. I've only got 38 minutes left on my time so I'm taking a cab. If the traffics light I'll be there in an hour. Sorry my boy." _The text read.

"Your telling me I ran fifteen blocks for nothing?" Izuku said to no one in particular. He sighed as he pocketed his phone and walked around. Since he had some time to kill, he figured he could walk around the mall for a bit before coming back to the fountain. As he was passing by he looked around at the different stores around him, not really interested in checking them out. Izuku never cared for the mall. Most of the the stores here either sold trendy clothes he had no use in, expensive things that he couldn't afford even if he saved up for a year, or worse, the stores that sold some very…. colorful magazines. Especially magazines that had heroines like midnight. Izuku shuddered, who could buy stuff like that? The last time he was here he saw some midget walking out of one of those stores with two bags filled with them. Thankfully for the greenette he never has to meet someone like that anytime. After minutes of walking around, Izuku spotted a store that he's never seen before.

"When did they open?" Izuku said out loud.

"You talking about that store." Izuku turned his head and saw a teenager wearing a black hoodie while holding a little bag with his pinky finger off it for some reason.

"Um, yeah. I've never really seen that place before. Just a little curious about it is all." Izuku said, put off by the teens dry voice.

"Well it just opened. It's some kind of new electronics store with some really cheap prices. I just got done buying this new portable gaming system because it was only 9000 yen." The boy said holding up the bag.

"Really. What was here before then?" Izuku asked the stranger.

"Tch, beats me kid." The stranger said as he walked away, leaving Izuku alone.

Izuku watched the teen Leave before looking back at the new store. Contemplating whether or not to go in, Izuku pulled out his phone and checked the time, seeing he still had plenty of time before All Might got here. That is if he's not stuck I heavy traffic. Looking back at the store, Izuku decided to to check out the store, seeing if they had anything interesting. When he steeped through the automatic doors, he was met with several people and shelves holding different electronics. Everything from kitchen appliances to entertainment devices to remote control toys. As Izuku walked past the rows of shelves, he saw the small price stickers and saw that most of the the things here really were cheap. Heck, there was a flat screen TV that was only 40,000 yen. This place was a heaven for anybody who loves electronics. As Izuku looked around, he found himself in a certain part of the store that sold electronics based on heros. There were Gang Orca pencil sharpeners, laptops that had Mount Ladys color scheme as well as screensavers with her on it, radios that looked like Present Mics neck piece, as well as other things that were hero related. Izuku looked at the products, and even though he thought they were cool, he had no real interested in buying anything. That was until his eyes landed on something that made him go wide eyes.

"No way, is that what I think it is?" What had Izuku in awe was small, All Might themed gaming system inside of a display case. But that wasn't what had his attention, no, what had his attention was the game next to it. The game was called 'All Might Slammers' an old school fighting came featuring several playable heros including the number one hero himself. But what had Izuku staring at it was the fact that this was the ultimate platinum addition. It not only had the main game, but it also had all 12 dlcs, 7 season passes, and several features that weren't in the original game. Izuku was so amazed that a rare game, one he couldn't find online or anywhere else, was sitting at this store that he didn't even realize he was standing in front of the case. After a few seconds Izuku was snapped out of his daze when a female employee walked up to him.

"I see your interested in the gen 4 gaming console." Izuku turned to see a girl his age wearing a yellow shirt with the stores logo on it standing next to him.

"Oh, no not really. I'm just curious about the game. Where did you get it? I've looked everywhere for it but I could never find it." Izuku asked.

"Hm? You know, I'm not quite sure. But what I do know is that's the only copy we have here." The girl said, suprising Izuku.

"Wait really? The how come no one's bought it?" He asked.

"Well, probably because it costs 39,000 yen." The girl said nonchalantly, making the green haired boy to widen his eyes.

"39,000! Isn't that too much?!" He exclaimed.

"Well not really. After all, didn't you imply that it was a rare game?" The girl pointed out.

"Well, yeah. But 39,000 yen for a game though?" Izuku said as he looked down at the game, saddened a bit because his lack of funds. "Is there a way I can do a layaway sort of thing?" Izuku asked.

The girl shook her head. "Sorry, but we don't do that sort of thing here."

"Aw man." Izuku backed away from the case.

"Is there anything else I can help out with?" The girl asked. Izuku just shook his head slowly. "No, but thanks for the offer." Izuku said as he walked away.

"Man, I was really hoping to get my hands on something like that. Oh well, it's not like it's the end of the world." Izuku walked passed a row TVs, stopping when he saw an video of All Might save people from a burning down building from today. Izuku slightly smiled as he watched his mentor recusing civilians like it was nothing. "Look on the bright side, at least today wasn't all bad, so something to bad can't happen."

Oh why did you say that?

While Izuku watched the screen, he felt the earth beneath his feet shook slightly.

"What the?"

Another shock rattled the ground, causing a few items on nearby shelves to shake a bit and caused the TVs to become show static for a second.

"Hey, what was that?" A nearby man said, confused by the shaking, and he wasn't the only one as some people were talking about the shaking. Another shock came, this time more violent then the other two. The TVs flickered with static while items on the shelves fell to the floor. People tried the keep themselves balanced while some fell to the ground. When the shaking stopped people immediately began to head for the doors, but before one person could step through the door, the walls with the TVs exploded, causing Izuku to leap out of the way as a hulking figure flew into the store.

"What the hell?!"

"What is that thing!?"

"Run! Run!"

Izuku looked up from the ground towards what crashed through the building, and his eyes widened at what he saw. He saw a giant frog with four blood red eyes and horns with a green skinned man resting on top wearing strange devices on him. It didn't appear the frog or man saw him, so Izuku quickly and quietly crawled to a nearby shelve and hid behind it.

"Hehehe, look at these scared sheep running away. Without there precious heros they can't help but run away, heheheHaHaHaHa!" Animo laughed as he jumped off the frog, carrying a large bag with him. He walked up to the nearest shelve and began stuffing the bags full of electronics.

All the while Izuku could only stare and watch. Feeling helpless to do anything. He wanted to do something, but even with the watch in his possession, he couldn't get up and fight because if he did he might end up getting arrested for vigilantism. So he decided to sit and wait for the heros to come, and besides all this guy was doing was stealing so no one was in any danger, right?

The sound of a girl coughing caught Izukus and Animos attention. Looking in the sounds direction, they both saw the girl Izuku talked to earlier lying on the ground while trying to get up.

"Hmm, it seems one little sheep was left behind." Animo looked away from the girl and went back to stealing. "Doesn't matter though, one little sheep isn't a problem." Animo snapped his fingers, making the frog turn to the girl, making her and Izukus eyes widened as the mutated creature let out a menacing growl. The frog lept at the girl, and for a moment time seemed to slow down for Izuku. The girl had a look of terror on her face as the giant amphibian came closer and closer. The image of the girl being crushed by the frogs weight came into his mind. The girls broken, bloodied body filling his mind. Izukus heroic nature started to take over, and even though his rational side said to leave it to the heros, he couldn't just stand and watch.

The girl looked in terror as the giant frog as about to squash her. But at the very last minute, something stuck the frogs back, causing it to fly over her and crash outside the store, its entire back scorched and smoking. The girl and Animo stared at the downed frog with wide eyes before turning around to see a man made out of fire and red hot coals standing with his arms outstretched.

"**I know I'm gonna get in serious trouble for this, but I can't just stand and watch.**" Heatblast said as he lowered his arms. He looked at the girl and asked. "**Can you stand?**" The girl nodded her head as she slowly got up. "**Good, then get to safety quickly.**" The girl nodded as she left the store through the hole made from the frog, leaving Animo and Heatblast alone.

"Well, this is certainly interesting. Who might you be?" Animo asked with curiosity mixed with a small amount of irritation.

"**Me, I'm just an aspiring hero whos willing to protect the weak from villains like you.**" Heatblast said pointing a finger at Animo.

"So your just some hero wannabe? Then it shouldn't be too hard to dispose of you then." Animo snapped his fingers again, causing the frog to get back up and shoot its long tounge and grabbed Heatblast, pulling him out of the store and into the malls main lobby. Before Heatblast got into the frogs mouth, he grabbed the long tounge and started to channel large amounts of heat into his hands. The mutants four eyes widened in pain, and thus thrusted its head to the side, causing Heatblast to slam into a wall but letting him go in the process and falling to the floor.

"**Ok, that smarts. Alot.**" Heatblast said as he got up. He heard a growl come from the frog and saw that it was sticking its burnt tounge out while staring at the flaming alien with fury. "**Um, hey I didn't mean anything by burning your tounge. I just panicked that's all, hehe.**" Heatblast chuckled nervously as the frog stared him down. Gulping he asked. "**So, uh, no hard feelings?**" The frog answered by leaping at the teen, causing him to quickly raise his arms and shoot out blasts of flames. The frog was pushed back and landed on its backside, with its entire underbelly smoking. But just as quickly as it landed, the frog rolled into its feet and lept again. Heatblast rolled away from the frog before he was crushed, and turned to the frog unleashing jets of scorching fire. The frog croaked in pain as its hide was slowly being burnt, so it lept away and landed a few feet away from Heatblast, who just turned his body at the frog and was about to fire another blast of flames. But the frog quickly turned its head at Heatblast and shot out its sticky tounge. He moved to the left quickly, causing the long appendage to fly past him. He turned to the frog and was about to shoot out more flames until he noticed the tounge was retracting. Turning around Heatblast saw a wooden bench attached to the tounges end before it slammed into him, making him fall on his back. As soon as the frogs tounge slithered back into its mouth, it lept again. Heatblast didn't get up in time though, resulting in being crushed by the giant amphibian.

"Ha! That was it? So much for being an 'aspiring hero.'" Animo laughed as he walked out of the store with his bag full of electronics. Meanwhile the frog just stood where it was before its eyes widened and it let out a suprised croak. The frogs underside was glowing a bright orange, which wasn't noticed by Animo at first, but when the frog croaked Animo looked at his creation before gaining a puzzled expression.

"What in the-?!" Before Animo could finish his sentence, a powerful explosion erupted underneath the frog, sending it flying into one of the nearby stores and knocking it unconscious.

"**Ok, burnt frog is not a pleasant smell. Hurp, I think I'm gonna hurl.**" Heatblast got back up from the ground as he put his hand over his mouth.

"What, how are you still standing?!" Animo asked, drawing the attention of the flaming man.

"**Don't know, maybe I'm just tougher than I look.**" Heatblast said, making Animo even more angry. "**But that doesn't matter now. What matters now I that you surrender before things get out of hand.**" Heatblast look around the store seeing the damage. "**I mean even more out of hand that is.**"

"Grrr, how dare you! I've been waiting for this day for five years of my life, and then you come out of nowhere demanding me to surrender!?" Animo yelled.

"**Wait, you've been waiting for five years just to rob an electronics store?**" Heatblast asked with confusion on his face.

"What?! Of course not you Endeavor reject! This was just a slight pitstop for my real goals, and I won't let you or anyone else stop me from succeeding!"

"**Ok, but how are you going to do that then? Your frog is down for the count, the pro heros will be here soon, and even though people say don't judge a book by its cover you look like you've never fought a day in your life. Just give up, you're on your own.**" Heatblast said, trying to reason with the man.

Animo just let out a low chuckle. "On my own you say? I'd rethink that if I were you." Animo points his finger at something behind Heatblast, causing him to turn around. The store where the frog crashed into was a pet store, and several small animals were starting the pour out into the mall.

"**Animals?**"

"Not quite." Animo turned the dial on his chest, causing the helmets horns to glow. "Those are what I would like to call reinforcements." A beam fired from the helmet and went past Heatblast, striking the animals.

Heatblasts eyes widened in horror as he watched three animals mutate in front of him. The four animals were a turtle, stag beetle, and parakeet. The turtle grew to the size of a bear as its shell became harder and grew jagged spikes across the shell and tail. The stage beetle great to the size of a golden retriever as the pincers on its mouth grew longer while the wings became so large they could no longer be contained. The parakeet grew to the same size as the frog, with its beak growing longer and sharper while it grew a third eye between its original ones. The one thing all these mutated animals had in common were their glowing red eyes.

"Behold the brilliance of Dr. Animo! Hahahaha!" Animo laughed while Heatblast just stared in shock.

"**Wh-what kind of quirk is that?!**" Heatblast asked, causing Animo to laugh again.

"Sorry to break it to you, but what I just did wasn't some byproduct of my quirk." Heatblast turned to Animo as the man continued. "You see, all my quirk does is just let me mind control animals. Those animals were mutated by the most glorious invention humanity has ever seen." Animo gestured to his helmet and chest. "Behold, the transmodulator! A device that has the ability to evolve any animal species instantaneously!"

"**What, but that's- that's just impossible.**" Heatblast said, not quite believing what he heard.

"Nothing is impossible with the power of science, your just too dimwitted to understand my genius." Animo gloated. He then brought his fingers to his mouth a let out a whistle, causing the parakeet to fly towards Animo. It landed in front of the mad scientist who hopped onto its back. Heatblast saw that he was trying to escape, so he raised his hand to blast the bird.

"**No, I won't let you leave!**" Before he could fire however, the mutant stage beetle tackled him to the ground and attempted to use its pinchers to bite off Heatblasts head, but the fire alien used his hands to keep it at bay.

"Oh, I think I will leave. Today, I'm going to show the world my brilliance and make history, or should I say _prehistory_. Hahaha!" Animo boasted as the parakeet lifted itself off the ground.

* * *

**Minutes earlier with Toshinori Yagi**

Not far from the mall, Toshinori was sitting in the back seat of the taxi he was in, looking out the window. When he was near the mall he heard the sounds of police sirens that got louder and louder as he got closer. The taxi came to a complete stop, shocking the man.

"What's going on? Why did we stop?" Yagi asked the driver, who just simply pointed out the front window. Yagi looked out and saw that there were dozens of people outside as well as police cars and ambulances. Worried, Yagi pulled out his wallet and paid his driver before exiting the vehicle. Yagi walked up to a nearby police officer.

"Excuse me." Yagi said catching the officers attention.

"Sir, please move along. This is a police situation." The officer said quite rudely, but Yagi decided to shake it off.

"Well I'm sure it is. But I just wanted to ask what's happening here?" Yagi said.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about. It's just your average villain attack." The officer said.

Yagi felt fear crawl up his spine. "A villain attack?"

"Yes, but like I said there's nothing to worry about. The heros will be here soon."

Yagi felt a cold sweat. "H-have you seen a green haired kid around?" Please say yes!

"I'm afraid not sir. He could be amongst the crowd, or worse still inside." The officer said.

"I-I see." Yagi walked away from the officer and looked around the crowd for his successor. After every second that passed by, Yagi grew more and more worried about Izukus safety. After walking through the crowd, Yagi overheard a nearby police officer say something to his captain.

"Sir, I have a status report regarding the situation inside." Office 2 said.

"Well, what is it?" The police captain said.

"I've interviewed one of people that left the mall, and she said that some vigilante saved her from the villain inside before fleeing out of the mall." Office 2 explained.

Yagis eyes widened. What did he mean by vigilante?!

"What?! Did she give you a description?" The captain asked.

"She did sir. She said that this vigilantes body was made up of red hot coals-."

Yagi eyes already small pupils shrunk deeper into his eyes. They're not talking about who he thinks they're talking about. Right?!

"- with bright yellow magma underneath the coals-"

No! No! No! It couldn't be him! He knows there are rules for these types of things, so it couldn't be him, right?!

"- and his head was surrounded by flames. The witness also said that he-"

God damnit do not say what I think your going to say!

"- had some weird hourglass symbol on his chest." The officer finished.

Yagi stood completely still at what he heard. His student was inside fighting a villain without a hero license in the middle of a populated city with dozens of pro heros! What the hell was that boy thinking!?

"So, it seems well not only have to arrest a villain, but as well as fire vigilante. Contact Endeavor, tell him about this vigilante." The commander said.

If Yagis eyes weren't already small enough, consider they were already small pinpricks of blue light, then your in luck as Yagis shrank as his fear grew. Endeavor, a man who had a temper so small, a man who was called by the media as "The worlds most merciless hero ever.", a man who has sent most villains to the E.R for 4th degree burns, was coming here. If Yagi thought Izuku was in trouble before, then he was downright fucked now. Yagi began to look for a place to immediately buff up and stop this quickly. But he couldn't do that as the roof off the mall explode, followed by everyone looking to see what looked like a man riding a giant parakeet.

"S-sir, s-should we-?" Office two was cut off by the captain.

"Don't just stand there! Go after it!" The officer nodded as he and other police officers got into their cars and drove after the bird.

"Young Midoryia, what the hell are you doing in there?" Yagi asked himself as he looked at the mall. Suddenly he felt his arm being tugged by a police officer.

"Sir, you must come with us it's no longer safe." The officer yelled. Yagi tried to argue that he was looking for someone, but the officer wasn't putting up with Yagis resistance as he pulled him away.

* * *

**Back inside with Heatblast**

He failed. He watched Animo blow a hole in the ceiling and flew off with everything he's stolen. He couldn't stop the villain because he was being held down by a mutant beetle. Heatblast felt pathetic, he was trying to be a hero, but he couldn't stop one villain who relied on other things to fight for him. This feels just like the Sludge Villain incident all over again. He let the villain escape to cause future mayhem. He couldn't live through this again, he had power now so he won't let others suffer his mistake again. Heatblast wrapped his legs on the beetle and began to channel so much heat in his body he combusts into flames.

The mutated beetle let out an agonizing shreak of pain as its entire body was consumed into flames. Heatblast unwrapped his legs and let go off the the pincers allowing the bug to begin to fly around rapidly trying to put out the flames on its body. When the beetle got close to the turtle, the shelled mutant shot its head out with its mouth wide open, biting the flaming bug and chewed it with loud crunhes, the beetles flaming legs sticking out of the mouth before falling to the floor. After a few more crunches, the turtle swallowed the bugs corpse. It started at Heatblast, who was getting back up, with narrowed eyes.

"**Uh oh. That's not good.**" Heatblast said noticing the turtles eyes.

The turtle dragged its left front leg on the ground before charging. Now one would think a giant turtle would be slow as hell, right? Well apparently not since this turtle was charging at the same speed as a rhino and also had the same striking power because once it slammed into Heatblast it caused the fire alien to hit the wall before hitting the floor.

Groaning, Heatblast slowly got on his knees in time to see the mutant turtle open its mouth and spew a brownish-green bile that had pieces of the mutant beetle mixed in with it. He raised his arms and fired a stream of flames at the acidic vomit, causing the gunk to bubble up and explode into a hot, scalding substance. The substance landed on the ground which immediately ate through the hard floor and on the turtles shell and left eye. The creature screamed in pain as it felt the hot gunk slowly burned away its eye and went deeper into its head. The turtle stomped its feet on the ground and spun around as its tail swung around randomly. Heatblast had to roll out of the way off its tail as the creature was lashing out violently from the pain. When the gunk stopped melting the turtles face the damage was horrific to the fire alien. The shell had small smooth spots where the gunk landed, so it wasn't to badly damaged, but the mutated face was melted to the point where bone could be seen, and its left eye exploded from the gunks heat, leaving it half blind. When the turtle calmed down it shot its head directly at Heatblast and stared at him with so much hate in its singular eye.

"**Um, I-I'm sorry.**" The turtle didn't seem to like Heatblasts nervous apologie because it turned its body and immediatly charged at him. Fortunately for our flaming hero, he was able to jump out of the turtles way and land on its shelled back. The turtle slammed into the wall and almost through Heatblast off its back but didn't as he brought both his hands down on the shell and channelled large amounts of heat into his palms. "**Sorry pal, but this is gonna hurt a bit.**"

The area of the shell where Heatblasts hands were started to glow bright orange before it spread out. At first the turtle just a warm feeling spread across its shell before its eye widened as it felt the shell grow hotter and hotter. When the shell was glowing a dark orange the creature screamed in pain as it tried to buck off Heatblast but failed. After seconds of screaming and stomping, the heat became too much for the turtle and so it collapsed to the ground and passed out from the pain. Once the turtle was done for, Heatblast hopped off its back and stepped away from the mutated creature.

Heatblast looked at the mutants melted face before looking back at the frog that was still knocked out. "**Yeesh, I really hope this doesn't as animal cruelty.**"

"Freeze!" Heatblast looked behind him and saw several police officers pointing there guns at him. "Back away from the….turtle? And put your hands on your head!" One of officers said.

"**H-hey wait! I was just helping out!**" Heatblast said putting his hands in front of him in a defensive manner.

"I said put hands on your head!" The officer shouted out.

"**Ok, ok just be cool, I'll cooperate.**" Heatblast slowly moved his arms to his head before a blazing fireball flew past the cops and struck Heatblast, sending him flying.

"Tch, why didn't you idiots shoot that fool?" The cops turned around to see the number two hero Endeavor walking up to him with his famous trademark scowl.

"H-he was cooperating with us sir." One of the officers said in a nervous tone, fearing that something he might say set off the pro.

"Cooperating? Please, I'm sure the moment you would've gotten close to him he would've used his quirk to melt off your face. So be grateful I saved your life." Endeavor said, shooting the officer a dark look which made him step back.

"**Ugh.**" The police and "hero"looked back at Heatblast who was getting up from the attack. "**Jeez, those flames aren't nothing to scoff at. Those flames pack one mean punch.**" Heatblast said to himself while letting out a small cough.

"So your still standing from that attack?" Endeavor asked growing a sadistic smile while raising his arms up. "In that case I'll have to use more a bit more…. force!" That last word was filled so much malic that it made Heatblast fearful. Just like Kacchan.

"**W-wait I'm being cooperative though!**" Endeavor didn't listen though as he shot two powerful flames that Heatblast couldn't dodged in time, striking the alien and creating a huge cloud of smoke.

"Endeavor, he was complying with us! There was no need to resort to such extreme force!" An officer yelled out, but the number two hero didn't care.

"Oh shut your mouth, be glad I made your job easier you ungrateful slob!" Endeavor yelled back, causing the officer to back away slightly. "You police are so good damn incompetent! Seriously, you let one of the villains escape, and when you had that one in your sights, you did nothing but stand there!"

"H-he was doing as we said though." One officer squeaked out, which he soon regretted as Endeavor turned to him. "So? Villains don't deserve mercy they deserve punishment." Endeavor said without remorse. "And besides, I didn't put my all into that attack. If he wasn't a weakling, the he might still have some life in him."

When he finished talking Endeavor looked at the smoke cloud and waited for it settle down. When the smoke was gone, the heros eyes widened with shock. When the other officers saw the expression, they looked at where the smoke cloud was and became shocked themselves. There was a gapping hole in the ground where Heatblast stood that lead into sewer tunnel, and said person was nowhere to be seen.

"What the? Where'd he go?" One of the police officers asked.

Endeavors shocked expression slowly returned to his usual hate filled scowl. "What are you idiots waiting for?! Search the area, go after him!" With that the police did as the pro said and headed for the malls exit while some officers stayed behind and dealt with the unconscious mutated animals.

* * *

**A few blocks away**

Not to far from the mall, in a nearby back alley a red light flashed underneath a manhole cover. It shook a bit before it was lifted up, revealing the form of Izuku Midoryia crawling out of the sewer, coughing from the stench.

"Ugh, really wish Heatblast didn't have the ability to smell." Izuku said as he got up and patted himself off. After that was done, Izuku figured the next thing to do now was to look for that Animo guy, question was how? Izuku pulled out his phone and decided to see if he could look the guy up and learn a little more about him. When Izuku entered in 'Animo' it didn't take him long to find a news article.

_'Horrors at the Tohoku wildlife preservation site. Promising veterinary scientist Yasei Animo lashes out at wildlife veterinary researcher Nachuraru Koda during the Verities award ceremony. Apparently when Animo found out he wouldn't be getting this reward, he screamed out in rage and started shouting obscene things towards Mrs. Koda, causing security to remove doctor's from the premises. The next day his superiors found out about the inhuman experiments Animo was doing to the animals, causing a warrant for Animos arrest, however when the police searched thought Animos home, there was no trace of him to be found. He is currently wanted in the Tohoku region for questioning. -Date: June/25/2356'_

After Izuku finished reading the article he scrolled down and saw images of the animals Animo experimented on. There were dog, mice, and reptiles with several deformities across there bodys. There was a dog with its head covered in tumor-like growths, a living mouses exposed brain with needles sticking out and a two headed snake with a third head on the tail. But what the animals all had in common were the huge, visible veins that stuck out of there skin. There were other, more gruesome, pictures but Midoryia decided to close the article.

"Oh god, who could do that to a bunch of poor animals?" Izuku asked himself, horrified that someone could do that. Not to long after Izuku finished his sentence he felt his phone vibrate. Looking down he saw he was getting a call, from….All Might. Uh oh.

Gulping nervously, Izuku accepted the call and slowly placed the phone next to his ear. "H-hello?"

{**What on Earth were you thinking?!**} Izuku pulled the phone away from his ear as Yagi screamed out ths speaker before slowly returning it back.

"S-so I guessed you heard then?" Izuku asked, feeling fear and self shame for what his mentor would say next.

{Oh yeah, I heard alright! I also heard that you ran away from the police _AND _a pro hero too!} Yagi stated. {Now you're labeled as a vigilante and there's a warrant for your arrest along with the villains!}

"B-but that wasn't my fault All Might! I tried to surrender, but Endeavor attacked me and I knew if I sticked around I knew he wouldn't show me any mercy or anything like that." Izuku said, causing Yagi to sigh in frustration.

{Ok, you do have a point there, just- where are you?} Yagi abruptly changed his sentence and asked Izuku the question.

"I-I, can't really tell you." Izuku said that in the most quite voice he could muster, and even though Yagi could hear him clear as day, he couldn't help but ask his student to repeat himself.

{I'm sorry young midoryia, but what did you just say?} The mans tone was dangerously calm.

Swallowing the lump in his throat Izuku answered in a shakey voice. "I-I c-can't really t-tell you."

{And why is that?} Izuku could almost feel the anger coming out of his mentor.

"B-B-Because I- I- I n-need t-to-" Izuku tried to get the words out but couldn't find the strength to say them. Yagi got tired of the stuttering and yelled out. {Because what?! Spit it out already!}

"Because I need to stop that villain!" Izuku blurted out. He knew he was going to get an earful from his mentor, and that's exactly what he got.

{What?! Izuku what on Earth are you saying?! You don't have a hero license so you can't just do as you please!}

"I know that, but I can't just let this guy do what he wants. I could stop him at the mall, but I'm going to stop him now regardless of the consequences. I'm sorry All Might, I really am, but if I'm going to be a hero then I must be willing to do anything to make sure the people are safe from villains." Izuku said.

{Midoryia! It's not your decision to make choices like that! Listen to me, if you go after the villain I can't guarantee that you might escape from the authoritys!} Yagi tried to reason with his student, but Izuku already made up his mind.

"Sorry All Might." Yagi tried to say something, but Izuku hung up before he could listen. Izuku put his phone away as he tried to figure out where Animo could've gone too. He began making his way out of the alley Izukus mind went back to the words of what Animo said before he left.

_'Today I'm going to show the world my brilliance and make history, or should I say _prehistory._' _Prehistory, what did he mean by making prehistory? Izuku played around with the word in his head trying to figure out what Animo meant by it. When playing with the word, Izukus mind went to the word prehistoric which made his eyes widened, there was actually a museum that held old prehistoric artifacts from the time quirkless era of man. Izuku wondered if that's where Animo could've went, but if that's the case, what for? Museums don't have any animals he could mutate, so is he going there to steal something valuable or would he go there for something else? Thinking the museum would be a good start, Izuku headed to the train station that would take him there.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Yagi**

To say Yagi was upset would be an understatement. He was furious. After his successor hung up on him, Yagi spent the last few minutes walking around the city to let off some steam. What the hell is Midoryia thinking?! He can't just go off to fight the villain, that's what the pros are for! But he didn't listen, instead he hung up to go bring g in this villain himself, and even though he was incredible pissed, a small part of him did feel oddly proud of the boys heroic nature, he was indeed to much like Yagi. But he couldn't think about that now. Now he had to think of a way to get Young Midoryia out of this mess. Firstly he couldn't ask for help from Nezu because that would draw attention to the watch and he can't buff up into All Might and go up to the cops and say 'Oh don't worry about this vigilante he's with me.' because One: that would draw way too much attention and Two: even though he was the symbol of peace he couldn't just do something like pulling someone out of police custody. So now here he was, walking on the sidewalk thinking of a way to get his successor out of this mess without drawing any public attention. He also needed to find a way to make sure that Midoryias vigilantism can be legal, because Yagi knows if Izuku sees someone in danger he'll just jump in and forget the laws. After thinking about it for a bit, Yagi decided he had only one option, and he didn't want to do it but it left him no choice. Stepping into an alley and making sure no one else was present, Yagi pulled out his phone and dial a number. When the phone finally answered, Yagi spoke in his "hero" voice.

"GREETINGS, IT IS I ALL MIGHT!" The voice on the other end on sounded shocked and honored. "THINGS ARE GOING WELL, THANK YOU. BUT I DIDN'T CALL TO HAVE SMALL CHAT, I CALLED BECAUSE I NEED TO CASH IN A FAVOR."

* * *

**Later that night, at the Kako no furui ibutsu museum**

By the time Izuku had reached the museum, the sun had finished setting, revealing the star filled night sky. Izuku was standing in an alley a few buildings down from the museum, so far nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but Izuku knew looks could be deceiving. Izuku looked down at his watch and brought up the dial pad.

"Alright, lets see who would be good here. Diamondhead, no. Fourarms, definitely not since I might accidentally break something. Ghostfreak? Nah, not excatly the physical type." Izuku rotated the dial while humming. "Hmmm, Oh that good work." Izuku slammed down on the face plate and transformed into Waterhazard.

"**Alright, time to see if he's here or not.**" Waterhazard left the alley and walked up the the museums door. When he entered the museum he was suprised the door wasn't looked, which meant to things. Either Animo was here or the security in this place was just god awful. Walking past the receptionist booth, Waterhazard entered the main lobby of the museum which was filled with things like old machinery to human fossils with a huge banner on the ceiling saying 'The world before quirks!' Waterhazard walked past the exhibits until he felt something shift beneath his foot. Looking down, the crustacean bent down and picked up a giant bright green parakeet feather. "**Looks like I'm on the right track.**"

Dropping the feather to the ground, Waterhazard went further down into museum passing through exhibits that featured things from various time periods from different regions of the earth. When he was walking through the corridor he heard the faint sound of someone talking and power tools coming from the fossil wing of the museum. "**Animo.**" Narrowing his eyes, Waterhazard quietly walked over to where the noise was coming from. When he reached the end of the corridor he entered a room filled with dinosaur fossils and stuffed animals that were extinct. In the center of the room where the skeleton of a T Rex was stood Animo who was currently messing with the device he wore with the bag of stolen electronics from earlier. Seeing that Animos back was towards him, Waterhazard figured he could just blast him from behind, but somehow Animo felt his presence and turned around.

"And who would you be?!" Animo asked as he quickly put his helmet back on.

"**The name's Waterhazard, aka the guy who's gonna bring you in. I know all about your experiments Animo, so as my duty as a hero it's time to put a stop to your evil deeds!**" The crustacean said, trying to sound all heroic like.

Barring his teeth and growling, Animo said. "You sound like that miserable firestarter from earlier today." Animo looked over the alien and immediately noticed the hourglass symbol on his chest. "Hmm you've even got that same symbol as him too." Animo said as he rubbed his chin.

Waterhazard looked down at his chest before looking back at the doctor. "**Yeah, so what about it?**"

"Well, it's just that I've never seen something like this. Considering you sound excatly like that living briquette, I have reason to believe that you two are the same person." Animo let his arm fall to his side. "Which is has me asking, what kind of quirk do you have? Is it some type of transformative quirk or is it a rare type of emitter?" Animos tone went from being aggressive to sounding curious.

"**That's none of your business.**" Waterhazard said while narrowing his eyes. Animo smiled when his little guess was confirmed.

"Oh, but I told you what my quirk did at the mall, the least you could do I share yours with me." Animo said with fake hurt in his voice.

"**That's never gonna happen Animo.**" The alien said while crossing his arms.

"I see, well how about this I'll tell you what I'm planning, then you tell me your quirk." Before Waterhazard could tell him off, Animo spoke out. "You see thanks to these components, I was able to turn my transmodulator into its phase two design. Now it can not only mutate animals into terrifying beasts, but it can also…." Animo trailed off before chuckling darkly. "Actually, why tell you when I can show you?!" Animo cranked the dial on this chest plate and fired a beam of red energy at a nearby mammoth model. At first the flashes of sudden light blinded Waterhazard, but when his eyes got used to the light his eyes widened as the mammoth model changed. The metal skeleton that gave the mammoth its pose turned into real bone and fused with the already real tusks as the stuffing inside became the muscles and soft organs. The fake fur became real as its glass eyes turned red and soft. When the beam faded away, the mammoth blinked before it made a loud trumpet noise and walked off the stand. Waterhazard was shocked, standing right in front of him was a living, breathing mammoth. The amount of shock he had when he saw the animals mutate was nothing compared to this.

"**I-how-it's-?!**" The teen tried to find the right words, but couldn't say anything from sheer shock which made Animo smile greatly.

"Hahahaha! I see that my genius has left you speechless! Well if you thought that was something, get a load of this!" Animo turned to the T Rex skeleton and fired of another beam. Waterhazard wanted to stop this but he couldn't move due to the fact that he saw something that was extinct for thousands of years come back to life right before his eyes. Different bones of the T Rex grew cracks as strands of muscle started to pour from them covering the body. However unlike the mammoths resurrection, the T Rex wasn't so perfect as one could still see bits of bone sticking out of the skin and the stomach and small intestine could be seen as well, along with being able to see the brain through the right eye socket. With a mighty roar the dinosaur removed itself from the stand and stood to Animos right while the mammoth stood to his left. Waterhazard stepped back slightly as the shot the alien a glare.

"Hehehe, as much as I love to see that look in your eyes, I'm afraid I can't stick around for much longer." Animo said as the T Rex kneeled down low enough for the doctor to climb onto its back. "I'd love to stay, but I need to claim an award I so richly deserve. But don't worry, my pets will keep you some company." Animo brought his fingers to his mouth and let out a high pitched whistle. Right above Waterhazard in the darkness, three red eyes flashed open as the mutated parakeet dropped from the ceiling and picked up the alien with its claws, breaking him from his shock.

"Hehe, so long." Animo jabbed the T Rex with his legs, causing the beast to roar and burst through the museums walls, leaving the teen to deal with the two animals.

With a shriek, the parakeet dropped the alien, causing him to scream and crash into a stegosaurus skeleton. "**Ugh, that's gonna hurt later.**" Waterhazard said as he slowly got up before he felt the ground beneath him shake. Turning around he saw the mammoth charging towards him. Thinking quickly, he pointed his palms at the ground and shot out twin beams of water, sending him flying upwards and dodging the mammoth who got blinded by the water and crashed into a nearby wall. However, even though he dodged the mammoth, nothing stopped the parakeet from ramming into him and sent him tumbling back to the floor.

Waterhazard bounced of the floor three times before sliding to a complete stop. Seeing that its prey was down, the parakeet wasted no time flying down at its for while the mammoth recovered from the crash and turned to the fallen alien, letting out a trumpet before charging. Slowly lifting his head up, Waterhazard saw the mutant bird coming closer, so he raised his hand up and fired a beam of water, hitting the bird directly in the chest and caused it to fall into the charging mammoth, making it swerve to the left which made it and the parakeet crash into a sauropod skeleton.

"**Ok, hopefully that at least keeps one of them down.**" Said Waterhazard as he slowly got on his legs. Unfortunately for him, both mutant animals bursted out of the pile of bones, letting out enraged cries as they did so. "**Oh come on.**"

The mammoth turned towards the alien and charged yet again. Pointing his arms forward, Waterhazard attempted to blast the mammoth, but due to the ground being a flat surface he couldn't ground his feet well, so when fired the water he got pushed back, causing the water jets to hit a pterodactyl skeleton on the ceiling and spread water everywhere. Crashing into a triceratops skeleton, Waterhazard groaned in pain.

"**Oh come on, can't I go three minutes without falling on my back?**" The alien said as he lifted his head up in time to see the mammoth still charging towards him. When the mammoth was directly underneath the pterodactyl, its hinges came loose and fell on top of the beast, slowing it down and allowing Waterhazard to move out of the way. Seeing how it missed its target, the mammoth tried to stop itself, but the water on the ground made it slip around, causing it to crash into the wall and have its tusks stab through the wall. Meanwhile with Waterhazard, after he dodged the charging mammoth, he was immediately picked up in the parakeets talons and lifted high into the air.

"**Oh come on.**" He complained as he tried to shake his way out of the birds grip. Deciding to throw cation to the wind, the alien pointed his hand at the parakeets face and fired a jet of water causing the parakeet to let go of Waterhazard and fly around the room frantically, bumping into a mosasaurs skeleton on the ceiling and crashing into a wall next to the skeleton before falling to the ground. Waterhazard pointed his hands at the ground and shot water out to slow down his fall. He landed on his legs this time, thought he did slip a bit from the water all over the place floor.

"**Hehe, hey I think I'm getting the hang of this.**" He said as he looked at the portholes on his palms before he turned his head at the parakeet who was growling ferociously. "**Um, nice birdie?**" The crustacean said nervously. His reply was met with the bird screeching and folding out its wings. It was getting ready to fly up again, but unfortunately for the bird the mosasaurs skeleton it bumped into had its restraints loosened, causing it to fall on top of it and knocked it out.

"**Alright, I wasn't expecting that. But I'm not complaining.**" Waterhazard heard a trumpet sound from behind so he quickly whipped his body around to see the mammoth standing not too far. "**I guess that leaves me and you then?**" The mammoth glared at alien and let out another trumpet before it started charging at the crustacean. "**Here we go again.**" Waterhazard shot out twin blasts of water in an attempt to slow the mammoth down, and while it was blinded and soaked by the water it didn't stop its charge. Seeing how he wasn't slowing down the beast, Waterhazard pointed his palms at the ground and shot himself into the air, dodging the mammoths attack and crashed into a wall and unfortunately for the mammoth, its soaking wet tusk pierced the wall which in turn also caused it to pierce a thick electrical wire causing the mammoths drenched body to be electrocuted. With one last pain filled trumpet, the mammoth pulled its tusks out of the wall and stumbled before falling to the ground unconscious. Waterhazard landed back on the ground and faced the mammoths body. "**Well, I guess that takes care of him then.**" Waterhazard looked around the room and saw all the broken skeletons strewn all over, thinking about the potential consequences he would receive from the authorities. "**I think I should leave before the police get here.**"

With that in mind, the alien quickly rushed out of the room and headed for the nearest exit. When he made it into the museums back alley, the watched timed out and returned Izuku to his normal state. However he didn't stop running, instead he wanted to put as much distance between himself and the museum as possible. When he was five blocks away Izuku stopped and placed his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Looking around he was relieved that all that noise from the museum didn't attract any unwanted attention.

"Okay Izuku, you don't see any heros trailing you, so you must be in the clear. But that doesn't mean you should stop, you've still got Animo to deal with." Izuku began to walk again as he looked down at the ground. "Thankfully for me though, it shouldn't be too hard to find him. After all he's on a T Rex, so then that means-." Izuku's muttering was cut short when he heard the sound of explosions far away in the distance, followed by the faint sounds of screaming.

"I just gotta follow the screams." Izuku finished. Deciding not to waste anymore time he decided to run in the direction of the screaming, and when his watch finished recharging he selected his next alien and, seeing how nobody was around, slammed down on the dial.

* * *

**Verities Award Ceremony**

In a dining hall not to far from screams, various veterinary scientists and researchers dressed in luxurious attire sat and watched as a man standing behind a podium was about to give away the award.

"And now, the award for this years very ceremony goes to…" the man pulled out a card and read that name. "Nachuraru Koda!"

The audience clapped as a woman with a rock -like head and flipper-like ears wearing a green dress walked up to the podium. The man handed her the award as he stepped away from the podium.

"Wow, I can't thank you all enough for allowing me to achieve this award seriously." When the audience died down a bit she continued speaking. "You know, when I first joined this company I never imagined that I would get nominated for something like this, twice in a row. I never really knew that my research could become so helpful, but to know that I'm actually making a difference for the animals fills me up with pride. But I can't forget about my other nominees, because even though you might not have won this award, the fact that you've made it to the nominations means your doing amazing things as well, and I hope everyone in this room will do amazing things as well because I believe you can."

The crowd clapped from Nachurarus words of encouragement and support. But as Koda was about to walk off stage, everyone in the room felt a small vibration across the ground, followed by another one.

"What the?" Nachuraru asked as the vibrations got bigger and bigger. People in the room whispered at one another as some people wondered if they should just leave. After what seemed like ten seconds the vibrations suddenly stopped, and after a slight pause of silence the walls behind the stage collapsed as a man riding a T Rex came charging onto the stage, knocking Nachuraru to the ground. People started to run out of the dining hall as the beast lowered its body allowing the man to hop off it.

"Hello Nachuraru." Animo said with disgust as the said woman turned her head.

"A-Animo?" She asked, confused and terrified at what was going on.

"The one and only." Animo said. Nachuraru got up and slowly backed away from the scientist. "It's been far too long, you know Nachuraru. The last time we spoke was five years ago when you stole the award I so rightfully deserve!" Animo said as his voice increased with the last words. "And the fact that your getting another one makes me enraged beyond belief."

"I-I've earned this Animo, b-because unlike you I actually w-want to help animals. Not do what you did all those years ago, h-how do y-y-you even sleep at night knowing the things you've d-done?" Nachuraru tried to sound brave, but Animo could tell she was scared out of her mind.

Animo grinned. "Like a baby." He snatched the award from the woman's hands and shoved her to the ground. Animo snapped his fingers, causing the dinosaur to walk up to its master. "As much as I would love to stay and chat some more, I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut our little reunion short." As much as Animo would love to make this woman pay, he knew he couldn't stay. Riding a T Rex through town has brought himself too much unwanted attention and pretty soon the entire place would be swarmed by heros and police, so he had to make this quick. At least he got what he came for, and the terrified look on Nachurarus face was a nice bonus too, so he doesn't need to hear her scream.

"Goodbye, Nachuraru." With another snap of his fingers, the dinosaur roared as it opened its jaws and went down at the woman. Nachuraru braced herself for the inevitable, but at the last second she felt something wrap around her body and tugged her away, causing the ancient creature to bite down on the floor.

"What?!" Animo looked at where the woman was pulled away at and saw her at the hole Animo made, and what had pulled her away was a...mummy?

"**I made it just in time.**" Snare-oh said as he unwrapped his fingers from of Nachuraru. "**Are you ok?**"

"Y-yes I'm fine, but who are you?" Nachuraru asked, both confused and terrified at what was happening around her.

"**You can call me Snare-oh, but right now that's not important, you need to leave while you can so get to somewhere safe.**" Nachuraru looked at Snare-oh for a moment before giving the mummy a slight nod and running through the hole.

Meanwhile Animo looked over the mummy before his eyes landed on the hourglass symbol on the waist, the same one that briquette and crab had! "You again?! You don't know when to butt out of other people's business do you?" Animo snarled.

"**What can I say, I'm a nosey type guy.**" Snare-oh shot his fingers out and wrapped them around the award. With a tug he ripped the award from Animos hands and stuffed it inside his hollow body. "**Especially when it comes to people like you Animo.**"

"Grrrrhh, I've had enough of you!" Animo snapped his fingers once more, causing the T rex to turn its attention to the mummy. With a roar the charged forward with its jaws opened wide. Snare-oh quickly looked around and saw a chandelier on the ceiling, so he launched his fingers out and wrapped them around it and pulled himself upward, narrowly dodging the dinosaurs snap. The reptile twisted its head upwards at the mummy and let out an enraged roar.

"**Oh, put a lid on it.**" Snare-oh used his other hand to wrap themselves around the dinosaurs jaws and clamped them shut. That however only seemed to piss off the beast as it tugged its head quickly, causing the Mummy, who still had his other fingers wrapped around the chandelier to tear off and slam into the ground.

"You know, I think I'd like you better as a pile of confetti." Animo used his quirk to order the dinosaur to rip off the bandages over its mouth and stomp on to the mummy. "I think it's time to end this little conflict."

Snare-oh slowly got to his knees and looked up to see the looming over him. Snare-oh looked over the dinosaurs body and noticed its hollowed out eye socket as his eyes narrowed.

"**I couldn't agree more.**" Snare-oh lifted his arm up and fired his fingers directly into the right eye socket of the dinosaur. When he felt the slimy organ, the mummy wrapped his fingers around the brain and before the T rex could react, Snare-oh quickly tugged on the brain causing the spinal cord to make a sickening snap. The T rex's expression became slack as it collapsed to the floor while its red eye became black and lifeless.

(A/N: I know Izuku killing the seems out of character, but let's be honest, if you were in his place would you feel guilty about killing a zombie dinosaur?)

Snare-oh got up to his legs and looked at the mad scientist before him while his fingers returned to their original length. "**It's over now Animo.**" Snare-oh used his other arm to reach out and grabbed the device on Animos chest and ripped it off, causing it to crash onto the ground and break into pieces.

"My transmodulator!" Animo ran to his broken device and frantically began to pick up the pieces. While Animo was trying, and failing to fix the machine Snare-oh noticed that the T rex's body was beginning to flake into small red ambers that lasted until all that was left was the 'dinosaurs skeleton, and the mummy figured the same must be happening to the other mutant animals.

"No,no,no,no,no,no,no! I've spent five years on this, five years of my life are now wasted because- because of-." Animo shook with rage as his head shot up to Snare-oh. "You! My plans, my creatures, and the greatest device I've ever made are all gone because of you!" Animo got up and rushed to the mummy, only to end up getting socked in the face by the alien.

"**Ugh, I'm not even in a hero school yet but I'm already sick of having to deal with nutjobs like you.**" While Snare-oh spoke he used his bandages to wrap themselves around Animos body and mouth. "**Hopefully I don't have to deal with anymore mutant craziness.**" Snare-oh lifted the man over his shoulder and walked out of the building.

* * *

**Outside the building**

Sitting in the street were several ambulances as medical personnel were checking up on the people and were seeing if anyone sustained any serious injuries, but thankfully however most people were just shaken up a bit. Sitting in the back of one of the ambulances was Nachuraru as she had a foil blanket wrapped around her.

"**Excuse me.**" Nachuraru looked to her side and her eyes widened as she saw the mummy who saved here was holding her award in one hand while the other had that mad man Animo. "**I think this belongs to you.**" He said as he presented her the award.

"O-oh my goodness, your okay!" Nachuraru smiled as she slowly took the award. "I was so worried that madman and that, well whatever he was riding might've done something horrible to you."

"**Hehe, well I appreciate your concern, but fortunately for me Animo and his freak show were easy enough to deal with.**" Snare-oh said with some slight amusement in his voice.

Nachurarus smile dropped at the mention of the . "A-and what about the creature though? Please tell me you've taken care of it."

"**Don't worry ma'am, without that device on Animos chest the was reverted back into the fossil it was.**" Snare-oh said reassuringly.

Nachuraru was relieved to hear that, but then grew curious. That device on his chest? Was how Animo resurrected a dinosaur from a fossil?! But that's impossible though. She wanted to ask the mummy about what he said, but before the question could escape her lips, both her and Snare-ohs attention was drawn to a voice from in front of them.

"You there, freeze!" Standing amongst the crowd of people were several police officers will their weapons pointed at the mummy. "Drop the man and put your hands on your head."

Before Snare-oh could comply, Nachuraru quickly interjected. "Hey wait, the guy he's holding is the villain not him! He saved my life!"

"Ma'am sit down please, this is a police matter that doesn't involve you right now." The officer said.

"But-" Nachuraru was going to say more, but was cut off by the mummy. "**Don't bother, he's right. I'm not a hero, so I've broken the law, and now I've gotta face the consequences.**"

Nachuraru was surprised at how he was so ok with that. Usually most vigilantes she hears about try to resist police custody, that's why vigilantes are held in such a bad light. But to see this person willing turn himself in made her want to say something more, but decided to respect the mummy's words.

"**Ok, I'm complying. But I am going to walk up to you so you can detain this guy here.**" Snare-oh shook the unconscious Animo. "**Is that ok with you?**"

The officer looked back to another officer who nodded his head. "Very well, but not sudden movements."

"**Of course.**" Snare-oh slowly walked up to the police and handed Animo to two nearby officers who took him away, causing the mummy to lift both arms up in surrender. The officer ordered a cat headed police officer to go get a special set of handcuffs seeing as how regular ones won't fit with Snare-ohs giant wrists. The remaining officers were beginning to herd people away from the scene while some people had their phones out and took pictures of the alien.

"What the hell is going on here?" Everyone turned to see Endeavor arriving on the scene, with his famous scowl adorned across his face. "I got a ridiculous call saying that someone was riding a dinosaur of all things through the area yet I see no such thing here, someone explain to me what is happening here now."

The officer turned away from Snare-oh to face Endeavor. "Sir, apparently the situation is already taken care of thanks to the efforts of this vigilante here."

Endeavor took a look at Snare-oh and his eyes narrowed. "Oh really?"

"Yes sir, and shortly before you arrived here he actually gave himself up to us and he also gave us the villain responsible for this attack." The officer pointed to a nearby cop car that held Animo in the back seat, who currently had his unconscious face pressed up against the window.

"Is that the villain from earlier today?" Endeavor asked.

"Yes sir. Descriptions of the villain at the mall match up with his appearance."

"Two vigilantes going after the same villain, interesting." Endeavor walked up to Snare-oh, who was growing nervous from Endeavors gaze. "Then this person here must have some connection to that fire quirk user as well." Endeavor was now right in front of the mummy, who was shaking under them man's gaze which made the hero smile. "I think I should come along with you to the station and see if I can help out with_ Interrogation_." Endeavor said the word interrogation with a sadistic tone, which caused the mummy's non-existent stomach to drop.

"We'll appreciate any help sir." The officer said, not noticing Endeavors tone.

"Actually that won't be necessary." Everyone turned to see a skinny man in a suit with blond hair standing a few feet behind the number two hero. Nobody knew who he was except for Snare-oh, whose eyes widened with surprise.

"And who the hell are you?" Endeavor asked with a snarl.

"The name's Toshinori Yagi, and I'm here to reclaim that person you've got under your custody." He said as he pointed to his successor.

"Wait a minute, under whose authority?" The officer asked.

"Under the governments." Yagi said as he reached into his suit and pulled out a packet. He handed it over to the officer who quickly looked over it. After reading a few pages of it his expression changed into shock before he recomposed himself.

"This-this checks out." He turns to Snare-oh. "Your free to go sir." This shocked both the hero and vigilante

Endeavors shocked expression quickly changed into rage. "Wait a minute, what the hell do you mean he's free to go?! He interfered in a villain attack without a hero license and now your just going to let him go?!"

"Sorry sir, but these papers check out. He's no longer in our custody. In fact the same can be said about that fire vigilante too."

Endeavors shocked expression returned when he heard that the fire vigilante was also getting off the hook, even though he ran away from police custody. Deciding to see what the meaning of this was, he snatched the packet out of the officers hands and took a look at it, and he didn't like what he saw. Firstly, this was an official government order, not only that but it also came from the prime minister himself. And what it said made Endeavors blood boil. Basically, not only does this address Snare-oh or Heatblast, but if any hero were to come across a vigilante with a green hourglass symbol on their body the pros and authorities had no choice but to let them go unless they were doing anything villainous. But that doesn't make sense though?! Endeavor couldn't believe that not one, not two, but a group of vigilantes were given special permission to act without a hero license. What the hell was this?! While Endeavor tried to make sense of the situation he didn't even notice the blond man grabbed the mummy by the arm and snatched the packet out of his hand.

"Expect to see another copy in the mail. Let's go Snare-oh." Yagi said as he walked over to a nearby black car.

"**O-oh ok then. Um, I guess I'll see you around Endeavor?**" Snare-oh said nervously.

If Endeavor wasn't in front of a group of people he would flash fry the two in front of him right now. Trying to keep his calm he just said. "Get out my sight before I reduce you to cinders."

Snare-oh gulped as he decided to just turn away and entire the passenger side of the car. Once the mummy buckled up, Yagi pulled the car down the road and drove down the street. Once the car was five blocks away from the crowd, the watch beeps before turning Snare-oh back into Izuku Midoriya. Thankfully the flash didn't cause Yagi to swerve off his lane. Izuku looked over to his mentor, and noticed that the man had look on his face that said 'how could you fuck up this badly?'

"I guess your pretty mad at what I did?" Izuku said as he looked down at the ground and waited for the scolding he was about to receive.

"You're damn right I'm mad, I'm furious at what you did! What the hell were you thinking, huh?! What the hell was going through your mind when you decided to go after that villain?! Did you think about the consequences, did you think about me, your mother?!" Yagi yelled out.

"O-of course I thought about you two, and I knew about the consequences I would get from the authorities. But you don't get it, back at the mall there weren't any heros nearby and that man, he was prepared to kill someone, and I couldn't-I couldn't just stand there and watch. I had to do something to save that girl." Izuku said, with small tears forming in his eyes.

"I get that Izuku, but what I want to know is why? Why did you decide to go after him? You could've just stopped there and then and let the pros handle it, but instead you did something so stupid and wreckless that you could've gotten yourself killed, and if that happened I don't know what I'd do, so tell me why? Why did you do it?" Yagi asked, his eyes slightly glancing over to Izuku but not leaving the road.

"Be-because-because-!" Izuku tried to find his voice.

"Well? Because what? Spit it out!"

"Because I couldn't stop him okay!" Izuku yelled out. "Because back at the mall I failed to stop him and I felt like I would've been responsible for it. Remember when I made you lose that sludge villain and how I felt responsible? Well that's how I felt when I saw Animo get away. I have power now yet I couldn't stop him, and I couldn't just let innocent people get hurt by my mistake. Besides, had I not intervened a poor woman would've lost her life." Tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"Yeah, and had you not intervened there also wouldn't be thousands of dollars worth of property damage at the museum." Izuku flinched and shoot his mentor a questioning look. "How did I know? The museum had security cameras that caught your little fight. Luckily for you I was able to keep you out of trouble by paying for the damages."

Izuku looked down at his legs, feeling guilty about making his mentor pay for the damages _he _himself made. "Oh, s-sorry All Might." He said sniffling

Yagi glanced at his student and felt a little bad for the boy, so with a deep sigh he said. "Look,I know you wanted to do the heroic thing, which is why your my successor. But you can't do things so reckless and dangerous like that. If you want to be a hero then you've got to have the experience, knowledge, strength to do so, otherwise you'll end up with something like high amounts of property damage, civilian casualties, or worse death. You can't just act on impulse, which is why I was able to come up with a new training regimen that will help you hone your skills."

"Huh, what new training regimen?" Izuku asked. Yagi just responded by taking one hand off the steering wheel and handed Izuku the packet. Izuku opened the packet and read what was inside, his expression slowly turning to shock. Taking a look a silent look at Yagi, the blonde man decided to explain.

"After you hung up on me earlier, I knew you were going to get into some serious trouble. So using what remaining time I had left, I decided to cash in some favors will the prime minister." Yagi chuckled. "When you become the next symbol of peace Midoryia, you'll find out that there's more benefits than meets the eye. But that's not the point. The point is I asked the prime minister to grant you special permission to act without a hero license." Izuku looked like he was about to ask something but Yagi raised one hand defensively. "If your going to ask, no I didn't tell him about the watch, I just told him you had a unique transformation quirk, and I didn't give you his name I just told him I had an apprentice that wore an hourglass symbol on his body and I asked him to not reveal that I was training you to the public . I also told him that you would stop this vigilantism once you attended U.A, so don't think this is something you could do forever."

Izuku looked dumbstruck at his mentor. Not five minutes ago he was being scolded for his reckless actions, but now he's being told he can legally fight crime. "All Might, why are you saying it's now in my training to do vigilantism?"

"Well there's a few reasons. One is that our current training session isn't going to work for all your aliens. Considering that one of them is already freaking buff." Yagi said while muttering that last part. "The second reason is because, well I figured that fighting villains might be a good way to get experience, knowledge, and strength, as well as getting more familiar with your aliens. After all I used to fight villains during an internship I had with my teachers friend. It was…. horrifying." Yagis expression turned to fear as he had unpleasant flashbacks with a certain old speedster, completely unaware he was starting to worry Izuku. Coughing he continued. "And thirdly, because knowing you, you'll most likely rush into danger to save someone no matter how dangerous or illegal it is. So I might as well make sure you don't end up getting arrested."

Izuku rubbed the back of his head in shame. "Y-yeah, sorry about that All Might."

"If you want to apologise, then you can make up for your mistakes tomorrow by meeting me after school to help you train up." Yagi said.

Gulping, Izuku said nervously. "Y-yes sensei."

Yagis car pulled up to Izuku's home road and parked right behind the RV that was still parked in the road. Getting out, Izuku paused when he realized something.

"Um, All Might. What are we going to tell my mom?" That question caused Yagi to pause and grow wide eyes.

"Shit! I forgot about your mom!" Both of them looked up at Izukus apartment. For some reason they felt an ...almost menacing aura coming from it. "W-well I'll guess I'll have to think of something up then. Lets just hope for your sake my boy that she didn't see the news."

"Uh, yeah. Let's hope." Izuku said as yeah both walked up the stairs, unaware that the woman had already seen the news and was awaiting to deliver the swift scolding coming Izuku's way.

* * *

**Unknown location**

In a deep underground chamber, a man with a gold mask was sitting on a metallic throne looking at three monitors that had images of Heatblasts battle at the mall, Waterhazards duel with the mutants, and Snare-oh carrying the unconscious form of Animo out into the streets.

"First the appearance of a Petrosapian, and now the appearances of a Pyronite, Orishan, and Thep Khufan in one day. Interesting." The man said as he looked at the images in thought. A figure wearing a knight's armor entered the room and quickly bowed at the mans feet. Glancing at the knight, the man asked. "Well, what is it?"

"My liege, I come bearing good news about our project." The knight said in a humble tone.

"And what is this good news you speak of?"

"Well sir, I'm happy to report that the containment of the creature went off without a hitch. It was found in the Nevada desert in the states. Right nearby an electrical power plant where it was feeding off the extra power. We'll have it here in our labs within a few weeks." The knight said.

"Very well. You may stand now." The knight got up to his legs and looked at the monitors.

"Is there something troubling you my liege?" The knight asked.

"No, no. I'm just curious is all." The man said. His eyes never leaving the screens.

The knight looked at the strange hourglass symbols on the aliens. "Do you think the plumbers are starting to become bold? It's not like them to operate out of the shadows."

"Indeed, but I it's the not plumbers. They don't interfere with things like villain attacks and they usually follow some sort of protocol. Unlike these three who look like they're just improvising." The man replied.

The knight turned to the man and bowed politely. "My liege, if you would like I can round up a group of our finest knights and put these creatures down like the dogs they are."

The man looked at the knight and after a moment of silence he said. "No, for now we must watch them. Something tells me there's more to these creatures than meets the eye."

"As you wish, Lord Enoch."

* * *

**And there you have it the third chapter of Izu-10. This won't be the last we see of Dr Animo before our green haired protagonist enters U.A. so be expected to see him again soon.**

**Now I want to address something about Izuku being given special permission to fight crime without a hero license. I wanted to find a way where he could fight crime without having to deal with being wanted by the authorities and without his relationship with All Might being found out so I came up with All Might cashing in a favor with the prime minister. And I think it makes sense because All Might is the symbol of peace, meaning he's done a lot of good for Japan, and I think it entitles him to have the right to at least have one favor in his name. If you don't like it then I'm sorry.**

**As for the forever knights. Right now there going to remain in the shadows and only observe Izuku's aliens at this point, cause they don't want to draw any attention to themselves.**

**Also I want to address something about some of the Ben 10 villains. Some villains will have some changes to their appearances and origins. An example of that would be the circus freaks wouldn't be from the circus. Because in the world of MHA do you really think freak shows would exist?**

**Also should I make an opening for this fic, and should I make omakes?**

**Lastly, which U.A students should I make half alien? I'll let you decide.**

**Well that does it for now. I'll see you all in the next chapter. See ya. And I'll appreciate any construction criticism.**

**Ben 10 is owned by man of action**

**My hero academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, it's me again, here to bring you another chapter of Izu-10.**

**Before I start I just wanna say to the people who got the Vanoss and H20delirious reference in the last chapter congrats. I'll be making other references to other characters from different things at least once every chapter.**

**Also when I asked people who should be half alien in the last chapter, a lot of you said to make Tsuyu half Incursean so I will. But there are still some U.A characters that need to be half alien so keep the requests coming.**

**Something I forget to mention. When Izuku is wearing different clothes and he transforms into aliens like diamondhead or fourarms those aliens will be wearing his clothing. For example if Izuku was wearing the U.A school uniform and he transformed into someone like Fourarms or Diamondhead, instead of getting the black and white skintight suit they'll be wearing a U.A uniform that will fit their bodies.**

**WARNING! This might not be my best chapter. I'm not very good with original chapters, so sorry if this seems bad. Plus I haven't bee feeling well as of late. So if you think this chapter sucks, I understand.**

**With that out of the way, I bring you.**

**Chapter 4: Paranormal Activity**

* * *

In the early morning, people in the city of Musutafu were going about their daily business. Children were heading to school, shops began to open up, and workers were making the daily commute. Things were rather peaceful. However, in one part of the city, a large and rusted semi truck pulled up into a gas station that was located on a steep road. The driver stepped out of the truck, revealing an elderly man wearing a yellow sweater vest, white shirt, and glasses. Smacking his lips he walked into the gas station and walked up to the counter. Behind the counter was a someone with long white hair who had their back facing the counter. The old man pulled out some yen from his pocket and slammed it on the counter. "Yes, I would like to purchase a bottled water please."

The figure turned around, revealing an old woman the same age as him. Both their eyes widened with surprise.

"Oh my fuck." The old man said. "If it isn't Dona Pittsu."

The old woman, now named Dona smiled. "And if it isn't my old flame Jōji."

The two of them laughed as they hugged each other through the counter. As they pulled from the hug, Jōji spoke. "I haven't seen you in 50 years and yet you still look the same as I last saw you, how the hell you been?"

"Well I'm currently living with a sissy roommate named Samu who made me take this crappy job here at this gas station." Dona said. "But other than that it's been fine. In fact I was recently in a commercial for some type of medical cream. Can't remember the name though, I think it was called ania-soul or annie-sole or something?"

While Dona talked to Jōji, the parking mechanism inside the semi truck began to slowly crack due to its old age and years of use until it broke with a metallic snap. It slowly rolled away from the gas station and onto the road, picking up speed as it went down.

"But that's enough about me. How about you Jōji? What have you been up to all these years?" Dona.

"Well, I've pretty much been unemployed up until now. I got a job driving that truck, delivering pills and other medical mumbo-jumbo." Jōji said as he pointed out the window. Dona looked out and saw nothing there.

"What truck?" She asked confused. Jōji looked out the window and saw that it wasn't there anymore.

"Oh fuck."

* * *

Further down the road the truck could be seen speeding down the steep hill, causing people crossing the street to jump away to avoid being run over. As the truck sailed down the road it passed a familiar green haired boy who was currently on his way to school. He stopped to watch it go down the hill before he glanced around the street and saw that the other people on the sidewalk were either looking at the speeding truck or talking about it. Either way people weren't paying attention to him. So he snuck into a nearby alley and activated his watch. Once he found the right alien for the job he slammed down on the faceplate.

* * *

Meanwhile at a park near where the steep road ends, people were seen doing their own things. There were a pair of bicyclers that passed by a well built jogger, while there was a young couple who were enjoying an early morning picnic in the park, while nearby two elderly men were playing a game of chess. The scene of the park was for the most part, calm and peaceful. The people were completely unaware of the 80,000 pound vehicle that was rolling it's way down the hill.

And one of those unaware people happened to be a young girl with her hair tied into two messy buns and was wearing an oversized beige cardigan over her seifuku and knee-length black socks and brown dress shoes. She was sitting on a park bench looking at her phone with a small small on her lips that slowly turned into a grin. What was on her phone was a news video that was talking about a certain ... interestingtopic. To her at least.

_"It has been a full week ever since the strange appearances of these bizarre looking vigilantes that range from the crystalized quirk user from the chikyū-gai campsite incident, to the mummy from the much more recent 'Animo' case. It is unknown who these individuals are or where they came from or even why pro heros and police won't arrest them, but one thing is for certain thought. Even though these vigilantes have been around for a short amount of time, they seemed to have already caught the heart's of many people." _The video changed from the newsroom to an interview with a random civilian. _"So I was walking home one night and all of the sudden I was just ambushed by these thugs right, and they had these knives real close to my face. And I was thinking 'Oh my God. I'm gonna die right here tonight.' so thinking quickly I decided to give them my wallet, cause I assumed that's what they were after. But all of the sudden this blue moth guy just shows up out of nowhere and breathed out this blue fog and completely froze the guys, saving my ass. Yo moth dude, if you're hearing this you're my hero man!" _The video went to another person. This time of a girl with pink skin and hair and had yellow horns. _"It was crazy! I saw this car that was being chased by cop cars and before I saw it speed away this big red muscle man just dropped from the sky and stopped the car with four really big arms. But that's not all though! After he stopped it he pulled the doors off their hinges and threw them out like ragdolls, and when one of the villains tried to shoot him he just grabbed the gun and crushed it like it was paper. He so awesome like All Might!" _The video changed to a mother wearing a purple clothes and was holding a baby. _"One day I was washing the dishes like any good mother would do when suddenly I heard screaming coming from my sons room. When I entered his room I saw that he had fallen from his window, and since and we lived on the 28th floor of my apartment complex it was quite the long fall. So I rushed downstairs and out the lobby fearing for the worst but instead I was relieved to see that my precious boy was safely in the arms of a….well some sort of giant slug with a ufo for a hat or something. Either way, one things for sure. Whether he be a hero or vigilante I support him." _The video changed back to the newscaster. _"While the vigilante has gotten the support of many, there are some individuals that aren't as welcoming to his cause. Some believe he's a menace, others think he's just doing it for the fame, and others think that he should be detained for his lack of a hero license."_

The girl frowned at this. _'Tch, what do they know?'_ she said distastefully. While she continued to watch the video she didn't notice the large semi truck that was rolling down the road and was coming closer behind her.

As the truck continued to roll down hill, a black motorcycle with green circuitry ran down the road until it got right next to truck.

"**Time to put the brakes on."** Upgrade said. He unmerged with the motorcycle causing it to crash onto the ground and lept onto to truck, merging with it. Once that was done Upgrade immediately used the new brakes to stop the truck, but due to the momentum it built up the truck continued going down the road as the tires made a horrible screech.

"**Grrrh….come on….stop!**" Upgrades circular eye with strain was moving around as it struggled with the truck. When he noticed the park was directly in front of him, his eye widened. "**Oh crap.**" Upgrade turned the rearview mirror into small speakers and then honked the horn, generating lots of noise. "**Get out off the way!**" He said with panic.

The people in the park turned their heads and ran away when they saw the truck coming towards them. When the truck slammed into the park, the techno alien turned the back tires into anchors slowing down the truck, but not by a lot. Upgrade grunted in stress, doing everything he could to stop the truck. As it continued to slide across the ground, Upgrade saw a girl sitting on a bench not moving away. Fearing for her life, he blasted the horn loudly while screaming his head off. "**Hey! Hey! Get off the bench!**"

The girl snapped her head around and her eyes widened as she saw the truck coming towards. She shot up and tried to run away, but she couldn't get far because she tripped and fell the ground. Seeing how she couldn't get up I time, Upgrade created green spikes from underneath the truck and stabbed them into ground in order to slow him down. The girl turned her head and saw that the truck was still coming towards her, and knowing she couldn't get up in time, she closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact. But thankfully however, as the truck got closer to her its speed slowed down, coming to a grinding halt as it destroyed the bench she was on until it came to a complete stop when the front bumper was only a few feet away from her feet. The girl opened her eyes slowly, before they widened as she saw that the truck was directly in front of her.

"**Oh man….that was a close one.**" Upgrade said while breathing heavily. He unmerged with the truck and placed his hands on his knees as he tried to get over the adrenaline. Once his eyes landed on the girl, he took one hand from his knee and presented it to her. "**Are you…. ok?**"

The girl was shaken for a bit, but once her shock died down and she looked at the figure, seeing how it was one of the vigilantes from the news, she gained an excited expression as she jumped to her feet. "Oh my God! You're one of those vigilantes!" She shouted, slightly causing Upgrade to flinch.

"**Uh, I'll take that as a yes then?**" Upgrade asked, slightly confused at this sudden behavior.

"Hehe, I'm more then ok. The fact that I was saved by one of you guys is really amazing. I'm a fan of your guys work." She said, causing the cheeks(?) on Upgrades face to glow light green.

"**W-wait, your a fan?! Of us?! Of me?!**" Upgrade asked, not used to being treated like this.

"Yes sir! I just love the way how you do your own thing without giving a crap about those stupid hero laws." She said cheerfully.

"**Umm, okay?**" Upgrade said. Not really sure how to handle the conversation.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could ask you for something. Is there a way I could possibly meet the other vigilantes, like that fire guy or maybe the crystal man and maybe get something from you as well?" She asked with a cheerful smile.

"**O-oh, well I appreciate the…. enthusiasm you have for me and my, uh team. But right now I gotta get going so I can't really give you something right now. Plus my uh, teammates are out doing…. important….hero stuff.**" Upgrade said. He tried not to seem rude, but he still had school to get to.

Thankfully the girl seemed to be understanding. "That's ok. You've probably still got alot of hero work to attend too and I bet those other guys are busy too so I won't hold you up." She said, never losing her smile. "But still I can't believe I got to meet one of you guys! That's so cool."

"**Uh, yeah. Thanks for understanding. I hope we'll be able to meet each other again sometime.**" Upgrade said as he turned and ran out of the park, leaving the girl to stand there. After Upgrade was gone from sight, people in the park slowly arrived near the truck and started taking pictures of the vehicle while talking about what the vigilante did. As they did this they didn't notice the girl slowly walked away from the scene.

_'I was almost killed today. I was so close to getting crushed into a thin red paste.' _She grew a lovestruck smile as she continued. _'But I was saved by one of them. It was like a dream come true. And it would've been better if I could've at least gotten a drop of that guys blood, oh well. Getting to meet one of them is better than nothing. And hey, who knows? Maybe we will meet again soon.'_

She had no idea how right she was.

* * *

**Aldera Junior High**

In an alley right next to the school, a flash of red light erupted from the opening before the form of Izuku Midoryia stepped out. After making sure nobody was looking, Izuku stepped out of the alley and proceed to head to his class. Once he entered the main lobby of the school he saw several students talking to each other before glancing up at the clock on the wall.

"Heh, stopped a runaway truck and made it to school with only five minutes to spare." Izuku said to himself, feeling quite proud. And as he walked to class his pride grew more when he walked by a group of students who were within his hearing.

"Dude, did you see the news about those strange looking vigilantes?" Some random boy asked.

"Tch, who hasn't seen them? They're the hottest thing on the news right now." Random boy 2 replied.

"And for good reason! I mean have you seen the stuff they do? Man they're as good as the pros. Kinda weird they're not." Boy 1 said, with boy 2 nodding.

"Kinda wished one of them would come and knock the crap outta that Katsuki guy. You know how tired I am of him and his whole class acting like they own this place?" Boy 2 said.

"I know what you mean, but this schools got some weak backbone since they let someone like that walk around." Boy 1 said. Suddenly his phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling the phone out the boys eyes widened. "Whoa, dude! There was another incident involving one of those vigilantes."

"Wait really?! Let me see." The two boys looked down at the phone, watching a news report about the incident.

And they weren't the only ones too. As Izuku walked he noticed one by one that each student got the same report about the truck incident, making him smile. As he walked, he thought back to the day when he had gotten the news about his new found vigilantism. After the whole Animo fiasco and the fierce scolding he got from All Might, his mentor had brought him home, and oh boy was Inko angry. Once Izuku had opened the apartment door he and his mentor were met with the enraged face of the mother, and if Izuku thought the scolding he got from All Might was bad, then Inko was worse. She had screamed in rage until it slowly turned into sobbing, which caused Izuku to feel his heart was being stabbed with dozens of needles of guilt. After the heat had died down, All Might had explained to her why her son wasn't in a prison cell. Basically he had told her that he had a friend in the government who owed him a favor, and after showing her the offical documents she bought the lie. And after some major begging and convincing, (Mostly on Izukus part) Inko had decided, hesitantly, to allow Izuku to partake in hero activities. Since then he had been training with All Might to help him master his powers, and during the process he had stopped several accidents and villains, causing the people to adore him, or his aliens at least. Although there were some people who weren't okay with his actions, one of them being a certain number two hero. But Izuku was okay with that. As long as he was saving Innocent lives, that's all that matters. As he walked into class he took a seat at his desk and waited for the day to start. After a few minutes of waiting patiently, the rest of his classmates came in and the first period bell rang. The teacher walked in and began his lessons while Izuku pulled out a notebook and took notes on the lesson, completely unaware of the day that was ahead of him.

* * *

**Meanwhile, later that day**

Sitting in a small bar in the Kanimo Ward of Yokohama, Tomura was sitting at the bar looking over a newspaper while he held a glass of bourbon in his left hand. He was currently reading about the escapades of a certain group of vigilantes. Ever since the famous Animo incident in Musutafu, he kept hearing more and more cases of random vigilantes spotted in Musutafu. Now usually he wouldn't be so interested in vigilantes, after all it's usual to hear of some idiot dressing up as hero wannabe just so they can get fame and glory. But these ones are different.

For starters, they don't appear for to long. If there's a villain attack or an emergency of some kind, one of the vigilantes would always show up to assess the situation and once it was taken care of they would always leave, never sticking around long enough to be hounded on by the press. There's also the weird fact that none of the vigilantes never worked together. The news pointed out that these people always had this strange hourglass symbol somewhere on their body, thus signifying that they are apart of a team. Yet for some odd reason only one of them seems to show up whenever something horrible is happening. Another thing that bugged him was the fact that they seemed to come and go out of nowhere. All these vigilantes have strange appearances, thus they should stick out like a sore thumb. Yet with every news story there haven't been any any reports about any of them being seen near the scene of any incidents, instead the stories always say they just show up suddenly. It made no sense. How could someone with a mutant quirk just disappear in the wind. Did they have a teleporter on their team, just like he did with Kurogiri?

"I see your still absorbed with the news of these vigilantes." Speak of the devil, Tomura turned around to see the bartender materialize right behind him.

Shigaraki just ignored the mans statement as he turned back to the paper. "How did your meeting with Giran go?" He asked.

"Splendid. He was able to find us some, in your own words, 'cannon fodder' for the league. So now we currently have 106 people within our ranks, and Giran is currently working on obtaining more." Kurogiri said.

"What about actual members? Was Giran able to find us someone who we could actually use on the team?" Shigaraki asked as he slight turned his head.

"Unfortunately not. All the people we've gathered so far have been nothing but either small time punks who were looking to make a quick dime or sick perverts who are just looking to get their rocks off. We haven't found anyone who could be of some actual use to the league." Kurogiri said as he walked up to the bar.

As the bartender went behind the counter Shigaraki spoke. "What about that Animo guy? Surely there must be some way we could…." Shigaraki tried to find the right word. "Appoint him into our care."

The bartender shook his head as he stood behind the counter. "I'm afraid it's not possible. The prison facility he's kept at might not be Tartarus, but it's still an inescapable compound. The security system will detect us if we were to warp there, and the place is crawling with armed guards. Not to mention the city nearby is home to the number 10 hero, so if we were to do a break out then we would most likely gain the attention of the hero, causing us to be imprisoned as well."

Shigaraki growled as he scratched his neck in frustration, a bad habit he picked up some time ago. Trying to recompose himself he said. "A shame. We could've used someone like him in our ranks." As Shigaraki scratched he looked down at the newspaper before asking. "What about those vigilantes and the robot then? Were you able to pick up anything on them?"

The bartender shook his head over more. "Unfortunately no. When I asked for Giran to look for any records about these individuals he said he would find something. But when I asked him if he found anything, he said he had nothing on them. No birth certificates, no public records, no quirk registrations. In fact there hasn't even been any known sightings of these individuals before now. It's as if these people just appeared out of thin air one day."

Shigaraki scratched his neck harder as he heard this. How in the world could that be possible? Nobody could be that well hidden for most of their entire life, not even sensei. Sure he did everything to keep himself within the shadows, but Shigaraki knew that if someone were to look hard enough, they would eventually find something on him, albeit something small, like a photo. Speaking of sensei….

"Kurogiri, what's Sensei's outlook on these individuals? Surely he must have some interest in them." Or their quirks at least.

"Why are you asking me? Aren't you the one he usually talks to over topics like this?" The bartender asked.

"Because I haven't heard from him in weeks. I can't reach him either, so I assumed you might have had some contact with him. After all you two do talk to one another when he requests you." The bluenette said, raising his glass to his lips as he took a swig of his beverage.

"Hmm, that's peculiar." The mist man said out loud, though it was mostly to himself. "I haven't had any contact with him either, and to hear that you haven't as well perplexes me slightly."

Shigaraki lowered his cup down and licked his lips before saying. "Yeah, that does sound strange, but I wouldn't worry about it. After all, when you've been around with Sensei as long as I have, you pick up real quick that he's the type of person who doesn't do things without reason. He's probably doing something like planning or is helping the doctor with our _special project_ or something. He might even be watching those vigilantes as we speak."

"Hmmm, I'm not sure." Kurogiri said, thinking about warping over and see what has kept his master so quiet.

"Oh would you relax. Why don't you take your mind off it by pouring me another drink." Shigaraki suggested rudely as he brought his glass up and swirled it around. The mist man's eyes narrowed, not like the tone of the bluenette, before he took the glass of his hand and poured him another glass of bourbon. He handed it over to shigaraki, who proceed to take a sip of it before placing the cup down. "Now then, if you're done worrying about the master, perhaps we can get back to what I said earlier. What about the robot?"

"Ah yes, I forgot about that. Well, I have some good news. I went to the campsite to see if there were any remains of the machine that the authorities might've missed and I was able to recover a piece of the machine." The bartender explained as he reached into his vest and pulled something out that was covered by a misty fist. Shigaraki watched with interest as Kurogiri placed the object on the table before his interest instantly turned into disappointment as he got a good look at the object. It was one of its fingers, and if he had to guess by the size, he would say it was the pinky finger, and it had the dried up blood of Tiger and Pixie-bob on it.

"Kurogiri, what the hell is this?" He asked as he picked up the finger with just his left index finger and thumb. "If you were going to bring something back, couldn't you have picked up something more useful, like a chip or something?" He said in a frustrated tone, which unfortunately got on the mist mans bad side.

"That was all I could find Tomura. The police took the rest of the machine off, so you should be thankful that I was able to find a small piece of it."

"Grrrrhh, but this is useless! How can I find the creator of that robot or rebuild it if all I have is its finger?!" Shigaraki said as he dropped the finger on the table and looked at it with disdain. "Next time you go looking for something, be sure you find something that's actually of some worth." He said without looking up at Kurogiri.

The bartenders eyes narrowed before he spoke up with a slightly agitated tone. "My apologies, Tomura." Kurogiri then turned away and began to pick up a nearby class and started to clean it, even though it wasn't dirty. It was his way of calming down after all. The two silently decided not to speak for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Aldera Junior High**

The final bell for class rung, causing all the students to get up from their desks and proceed to head out the door, but not without the teacher telling them what their homework was. "Remember class! Pages 48 through 51 of your test booklets should be filled out by Monday!"

His message went on deaf ears though as the students either knew what to do or just didn't care about what he had to say. Everyone was excited for the weekend, as some people wanted to go out with friends, spend time with family, or just sleep in. But no one was more excited than Izuku, who just bolted out of the class and school, completely unnoticed by everyone as they didn't care about the resident quirkless kid. But Izuku could care less about what they think. He had a good day, he saved someone from a runaway truck, Katsuki wasn't here today because he was sick, he had his favorite lunch today, and without Kacchan, nobody bothered with him. So he wasn't going to let what they think bring him down. After all, he was going to meet up with All Might to do _hero work~!_

Once Izuku was a good distance away from his school, Izuku slowly went from a running pace to a jogging pace before he went to a walking pace as he neared to an alley close by. Before he got in front of the alley, he made sure nobody noticed him, and when he saw no one was looking, he made a sharp right into the alley and slowed his pace.

"Psst! All Might, are you there?" Izuku asked in a low whisper as he walked through the alley, looking for his mentor. "All Might?"

"Over here." Izuku turned his head to see his mentor in his powered down form and wearing his costume behind a nearby garbage container. He motioned for the boy to come towards him as he looked around the alley to make sure nobody was around. Once Midoryia was next to the man, Yagi turned to face the boy. "So, are you ready for today's lesson?"

Izuku nodded his head with a bright smile. "I'm always ready All Might."

"Good to hear." Yagi grabbed the arm that held the watch and pressed one of the dial buttons, activating it. Yagi scrolled through the aliens, while Izuku stared at his mentor, curious to see which alien he would pick. "Over these past few days, we've been working well with your more physically stronger aliens, and over the weekend I've seen you've been making great progress with them, as well as your other aliens too. But today we're going to be using one particular alien." Once all might found what he was looking for, he let go of Izuku's arm and motion for him to slam down the dial. "Care to do the honors?"

"With pleasure All Might." Izuku slammed the dial down and was consumed by the emerald flash. Once it was gone, standing...or, er, floating in Izuku's place was Ghostfreak. The specter looked over his body I in confusion, wondering why his mentor would choose this form. Seeing his student looking over his body, Yagi explained.

"You're probably wondering why I've chosen Ghostfreak right? Well the answers simple. Usually whenever we both train together we usually use your more physically aliens like Diamondhead or Fourarms. And whenever you train by yourself you usually use all your aliens since the media has tons of stories covering your aliens. But so far the public has only seen two appearances of Ghostfreak. Can I ask why?" Yagi asked as he crossed his arms.

"**W-well, um, Ghostfreak is usually more suited for stealth missions and there's usually not a lot of situations that require me to be, um, stealthy. I just use whatever alien that's best for the job.**" Ghostfreak explained to his mentor.

"Well either way, you should be learning how to harness _ALL _of your aliens powers. You can't just be a one trick pony with all of your aliens, because if you do you'll end up getting predictable, and a predictable hero is a dead hero." In a puff of smoke, Yagi buffed up in his hero form. "WHICH IS WHY I'M GOING TO HELP YOU USE YOUR POLTERGEIST POWERS IN WAYS YOU'VE NEVER SEEN BEFORE!" That, and All Might was also trying to become comfortable with the ghosts presence, (not that he'd say that to the boys face however.) after all, once Izuku gets I U.A, he'll have to get used with all his aliens, including Ghostfreak.

"What the? Hey is that All Might?" At the end of the alley where Izuku came from, a nearby man heard the hero's voice and peered down to see the buff man's outline. All Might sweat dropped at his colossal mistake.

"CRAP. WELP ON TO THE FIRST LESSON." All Might grabbed Ghostfreak's left wrist, which caused the specter to let out a surprised '**Hey, what the-!**', before All Might jumped high into the air, giving the ghost the second ride of his life. "PHEW, THAT WAS A CLOSE ONE, WASN'T IT YOUNG MIDORIYA?" All Might turned his head to face the boy and was met with the comedic sight of his students body flapping around like a flag in the wind while his chains were making a lot of noise.

"**All Might, please let go! I'm gonna hurl!**" Ghostfreak said as he tried to push his head up to face his mentor, but failed due to the wind pushing it back down.

All Might sweat dropped again. So far today wasn't his day. He looked around and found a nearby alley that was on a street the didn't have a lot of foot traffic. So somehow, All Might leaned towards the alley and, again somehow, was able to fall to the ground, even though he was high up in the air. All Might landed in the alley and let go of Ghostfreak's wrist. Making sure nobody could see them from the street, and making sure there wasn't any one in the alley, All Might let out a sigh of relief and turned to face his student.

"SORRY ABOUT THAT YOUNG MIDORIYA, BUT I COULDN'T LET ANYONS SEE ME WITH YOU. IF NEWS GOT OUT THAT I WAS SEEN WITH THE VIGILANTES, IT WOULD BRING UP ANY UNWANTED ATTENTION." As All Might talked, he didn't notice at first that Ghostfreak's singular pupil was shrunk down to the size of a penny while his entire body shook from the "enjoyable" ride with his mentor. "ERH, YOUNG MIDORYIA, ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?"

Ghostfreak's pupil slowly looked up to his mentor before he let out a chuckle. "**Not really. You'd think jumping around the city as Fourarms would make me used to this kinda thing. But when you do it when your not him, it still seems to make me wanna puke my guts out. Hehe, if I had a mouth that is.**"

"UMM, IS THAT A NO?" All Might asked.

Ghostfreak shook his head as he was able to stop himself from shaking. "**No, I'm fine. Just shaken up a bit.**" Ghostfreak's pupil returned to its normal size. "**So anyway, what's the first lesson?**"

"LESSON?" All Might asked before realization hit him. "OH YES, THAT! WELL BEFORE WE WERE INTERRUPTED BY THAT FELLOW, I WAS GOING TO SAY THAT YOUR FIRST LESSON WILL BE A TEST OF SPEED!" All Might said as he put his fists on his sides. " NOW ORIGINALLY I WAS GOING TO HAVE YOU RACE AGAINST ME TOWARDS THE ROOF OF MY AGENCY, BUT SINCE WE HAD TO CHANGE LOCATIONS, I'VE DECIDED TO CHOOSE A NEW LOCATION! TELL ME YOUNG MIDORIYA, DO YOU KNOW ABOUT A PLACE CALLED THE PIERO BANK?"

"**I think? It's the bank that has a statue of an elephant in front of it right?**" Ghostfreak asked.

"INDEED IT IS MY BOY! AS WE SAILED THROUGH THE SKY, I WAS ABLE TO SPOT THE BUILDING FROM THE DISTANCE. ACROSS THE STREET FROM THE BANK IS A LARGE OFFICE BUILDING THAT HAS A RED RADIO TOWER ON IT. YOU AND I ARE GOING TO RACE FROM HERE-." All Might pointed to the west where the building was, but instead he was pointing at the wall. "-ERM, TO THERE. IT MIGHT LOOK LIKE I'M POINTING AT WALL, SO JUST IMAGINE YOU SEE THE BUILDING."

"**Umm, okay.**" Ghostfreak said before something popped into his mind. "**Hey wait a minute, wouldn't it bring any unwanted attention if people saw you racing a with me. Every Time you'd land on the ground it would be noticeable to anyone nearby, and the next time you'd jump people look at you go, therefore causing someone in the crowd to see me in the sky as well. Also another thing. You're All Might. Wouldn't racing you be a **_**huge **_**disadvantage?**"

"AH HA, I KNEW YOU'D SAY SOMETHING LIKE! THAT'S WHY I WILL HAVE YOU GO INVISIBLE FOR THE RACE. ALSO, I'LL ONLY BE USING A SMALL PORTION OF MY POWER, SO YOU WON'T BE AT A DISADVANTAGE MY BOY." All Might said.

"**Oh. Alright then. Then this makes me feel more excited for this.**" Said the ghost who spoke with a slightly more cheerful towards the end of his sentence.

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT MY BOY! LET'S GET STARTED THEN." All Might turned his body towards the direction of building along with Ghostfreak. "ON THE COUNT OF THREE. ONE! TWO-!" Before the hero could get to 'three', he leapt off the ground and soared high into the air.

Ghostfreak stared at the man in shock before clenching his fists. "**Hey!**" He screamed as became invisible and flew after the blond.

While All Might lept from rooftop to rooftop, Ghostfreak flew as fast as he could to try and catch up with the man. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to catch up to the man, which slightly ticked off the specter. '_**Grrrh. How could he do something like that?! Didn't he say this was supposed to be a FAIR race?!**_' he thought as he kept on flying. He tried to catch up to the man, but everytime Ghostfreak got an inch closer to the man he would jump away again, making the distance between the two even more larger. Even when Ghostfreak would fly through tall skyscrapers with his intangibly, he couldn't get any closer to the man. The race continued for minutes, and as it went on Ghostfreak felt bitter annoyance eat away at him before it slowly turned into slight anger. All Might knew he already made it unfair by forcing his student to race against him, the most powerful hero ever, and yet he still did it anyway. And to make the situation even more unfair, he just speed of in the middle of a count down, leaving the boy in the dust. What the hell?! How was that fair at All? Did All Might just do it to piss him off?! Well congratulations All Might, **IT'S WORKING?! **W-woah, where'd that come from?

At this point of the race, it had become pretty clear that there was no way Ghostfreak was going to catch up with the hero. But that didn't stop him from trying though. Using everything he had he tried to inch closer and closer to the man. He phased through buildings while the hero had to jump over them. He simply went in a straight path while the hero had to maneuver across the rooftops of buildings. He could simply use his powers at hundred percent while the hero had to make sure his jumps and lands weren't strong enough to destroy the buildings he hopped from. But he still couldn't even catch up to the blond hero.

By the time Ghostfreak was five blocks away from the building, he could already see All Might standing on top of the building in his powered down form, making the green eyed ghost peeved. Once Ghostfreak landed on the roof, he quickly became visible once again and startled Yagi before he recomposed himself.

"Oh man, sorry Midoryia. You startled me there, hehe." Yagi said as he chuckled slightly. However he didn't notice that Ghostfreak had his arms crossed and his singular eye narrowed slightly.

"**All Might, what was that?**" Ghostfreak said. He said the word _that _sharply with irritation and venom.

"Hm? What was what?" Yagi asked, not really sure what his student meant. That answer seemed to irritate Ghostfreak more as he dropped his arms to the side and clenched his fists while his eye got narrower.

"**You know what I'm talking about. Back in the alley you got a headstart over me, even though you said it was supposed to be a fair race. How was that fair?**" Yagi then realized what his student meant now. He was kinda surprised too, because the tone his student spoke in almost sounded like he was trying to keep himself from screaming.

"Oh, that. My bad, my boy. I was just trying to be playful, like how friends would have fun races and one would go before the countdown. You know what I'm talking about right?" Yagi said as he sheepish smile and scratched his cheek.

"**Actually, I don't know what your talking about, because last I checked I don't have any friends my age. And come to think of it, what was even the point of this anyway?**" Ghostfreak asked the hero in a questioning tone.

"Hm? Well to test your speed of course." Yagi answered.

"**Then why did we have to have a race? Couldn't you have just timed me or something? This entire thing has felt like a waste of time.**" Ghostfreak said.

"Now that's not true my boy. This exercise was very useful. After all, it proves that you aren't very fast at all, considering it's been a while after I landed and you just showed up here now. So you and I will have to work on that." Yagi said.

Ghostfreak hummed in thought before saying. "**If you say so.**"

All Might heard the bitterness in the voice. "Young Midoryia, I know what I did might've seemed unfair, but it was just a small playful joke, one that we could laugh together at, besides the whole purpose of this race was to test your speed, not to win. I don't know where this sudden bitterness came from, your not the type of person to become sour over something like that."

Ghostfreak looked at Yagi for a bit before he unclenched his fists and calmed down. "**Sorry All Might.**"

"You don't have to apologise my boy, you just got angry. You didn't do something like robbing a bank or something." Yagi said that last part jokingly.

"**Heh, I guess you're right.**" Ghostfreak said slightly amused.

"That's better. Now how about we move on to the next lesson, which is-." Before yagi could finish his sentence, the sound of something exploding from the street shot out from below, causing him and his student to rush over to the buildings edge and see what was happening.

Reaching the edge, both Yagi and Ghostfreak peered down and saw that the main entrance of the Piero bank was blown apart with shards of glass sprayed across the street and sidewalk. Walking out of the bank were three people will distinguishing looks. There was a very muscular man with a mostly bald head, but the hair on his forehead looked like nail, he looked like he was in his early fifties as he had some wrinkles on his face. He was holding a large sack over his left shoulder while his left hand held an assault rifle. Next to him was a woman with long red hair holding multiple bags with several long locks of her hair. She looked fairly young, perhaps I her late twenties or so. Finally the third person in the group appeared to be the oldest in the group as his face was saggy and wrinkled up. He only had a few strands of hair on his head, making him mostly bald while his mouth was wide open, revealing a few black teeth within his rotten gums. He has holding one sack in each hand. All three had very distinct features, however all three had two things in common, they all had chalky white skin, and they all wore black clothing with striped shirt sleeves of different colors. The big man had purple stripes, the woman had pink stripes and the old man had yellow stripes

"**Villains.**" Ghostfreak said as his pupil retracted, not from fear but from surprise.

"Yeah, pretty bold ones too I might add." Yagi turned into his powered up form. "DOESN'T MATTER THOUGH. THESE PUNKS AREN'T GONNA EVEN MAKE IT FIVE STEPS OUT OF HERE."

While All Might was about to jump down, Ghostfreak noticed that the villains we're talking about something. He grabbed All Might costume and spoke. "**Wait All Might, there talking about something down there.**"

The hero looked down at his student before looking down at the villains and indeed did see their lips move. Even though they were high up on a build, the two could slightly hear the faint voices of the villains.

"-re the hell is the damn get away driver? He's supposed to be here!" Yelled the big man.

"Cool your jets Thumbskull, they'll be here any minute now. After all how else are they supposed to get their cut of the cash?" The woman said to the big man, now known as Thumbskull.

"You better be right Frightwig, cause I ain't going to prison just because you hired some shit driver." The old man snapped at the woman .

"Like I said Acidbreath, chill. He'll be here. And besides, by the time the heros so up their either have to focus on us, or the hostages locked down in the vault, cause if they decide to go after us." Frightwigs hair shifted slightly before another tendril of hair moved out of her head, revealing that it was holding a dead-man's switch. "Then those people go blammo."

Meanwhile All Might cursed under his breath. These weren't your run of the mile bank robbers, they planned this well. The fact that the police aren't here means they must've disabled the silent alarm. And since there's a bomb with a dead-man's switch inside the banks vault no hero can get close to these guys without triggering the explosives. Plus the bank had a state of the art security system, designed to keep even the most destructive Quirk users out, meaning it would be tough for the heros to open, except for him, of course. Either way he looked at it there were two options for the number one hero. Go after the villains and cost the lives of several innocent people, or save the people and lose both the villains and money.

The sound of screeching tires caught All Might, Ghostfreaks, and the villains attention, causing them to turn and see a white armored can heading towards the bank. The van pulls up to the curb and the window rolls down to reveal a plump, middle aged man with a big dark blue nose and thick purple lips. Like the other three criminals his skin was also chalked white.

"About time you showed up Bozo! Where the hell were you!" Thumbskull asked the plump driver as he climbed into the passenger seat while the other two villains climbed into the back.

"T-there was a slight traffic jam, s-so I decided to take the long way here. I-I'm sorry, I didn't know you guys were gonna be done so quickly." Bozo said in a nervous, nasally voice.

"We finished on time, it's your dumbass fault for not getting here fatass!" Thumbskull shouted as he got close to Bozos face, making the driver flinch in fear.

"Hey Thumb-ass, we can bitch at him later. Right now we've gotta go!" Frightwig said angrily.

The burly villain scoffed before turning his attention back to the cowering Bozo. "You heard her, get going." He said as he pointed at the road.

Bozo gulped before saying. "S-sure thing. No problem."

As quickly as it came, the van then speed away from the bank until All Might and Ghostfreak could no longer see it.

"DAMNIT, THIS ISN'T GOOD." All Might looked down at his student. "YOUNG MIDORIYA, I NEED YOU TO GO AFTER THOSE VILLAINS WHILE I GET THE PEOPLE OUT OF THE BANK."

"**H-huh?! Wait why me, isn't this your area of expertise?**" Ghostfreak asked the man.

"IN SOME CIRCUMSTANCES, YES. BUT AS YOU HEARD, THOSE VILLAINS HAVE A BOMB WIRED TO A DEAD-MAN'S SWITCH INSIDE AN ARMORED VAULT. I CAN CRACK IT OPEN AND GET THE PEOPLE OUT IN A MATTER OF SECONDS, BUT I NEED YOU TO MAKE SURE THEY DON'T GET AWAY." All Might said as he was about to leap off the roof. "ONCE I'M INSIDE, COUNT TO THREE HUNDRED BEFORE ENGAGING THEM. I'M COUNTING ON YOU MY BOY." With that all might jumped off the roof and landed on the street with a heavy thud before rushing into the bank.

Now alone, Ghostfreak looked at the direction of where the van drove off before flying after it. "**Ok Izuku, you've got this. All Mights counting on you.**"

* * *

**Meanwhile with the Villains**

"Hehe, we've really hit the big time fellas." Inside the back of the van, Frightwig was going through one of the bags of money with a grin. Extremely pleased with the amount of cash within the small bag. "With this much cash, we're all gonna be set for life."

"Glad to hear." Thumbskull said with a smile as he scratched the left side of his face. "Maybe now I can finally quit this life and settle down."

The woman snorted. "Oh yeah, you'll settle down all right. Nothing says 'a relaxing retirement' like heavy drinking and womanizing some poor stripper who's just trying to get by."

That seemed to slightly agitate the man. "Watch your tongue bitch, or I'll tear your hair right off your scalp."

That threat made Frightwig chuckle. "Oh honey, if I had a dime for every time I heard _that _threat, I wouldn't have to rob the bank in the first place."

Thumbskull patience was starting to get thin. "Only that ain't a threat, it's an actual promise I'll make if you don't shut your mouth right now."

"Will you two shut it. We won't be seeing each other after this, so why don't you spend your last moments together in silence." Acidbreath said, not ready to hear these two get into a fight when they're so close to getting the job done.

"Shut your mouth geezer, it's this bitch's fault for opening her mouth." He snapped at the old man

"_Ohohohoh~ _a bitch? My, my Thumbskull you have such the vocabulary." Frightwig said in a mocking and sarcastic tone.

"Grrrrhh, I said shut your trap bitch!" Thumbskull said as he shifted himself to face the woman in the world back who had a smug smile on her lips while the man next to her just shook his head while muttering something about 'kids these days.'

"U-um guys? Could you maybe, just maybe, be a teeny bit quieter? You're kinda distracting me here." Bozo asked the villains in a small, nervous voice. Hoping that didn't piss of the big guy sitting next to him.

However his hopes died when Thumbskull turned his attention to the chubby man with the same look of agitation he had for Frightwig on his face. "Shut it fatso! We're paying you to drive not talk. Besides, you should consider yourself lucky that you're still getting a cut of the pay considering you were late."

Bozo gulped from the look on the man's face. "S-sorry sir. I promise t-to be quite, I-I swear." Thumbskull looked at the now sweating Bozo before scoffing and turning his gaze out the front window, causing the driver to sigh in relief. Meanwhile In Thumbskulls head, he still couldn't get over how pathetic the driver was. Frightwig must've felt pity for the guy, after all who would pick this guy to be a getaway driver for a job like this? He'll have to ask her when they got back to the hideout.

However, unknown to Thumbskull or the others, they wouldn't be getting back to the hideout. Because flying right behind them while he was invisible, Ghostfreak was getting closer and closer to the vehicle while phasing through the occasional passing car once and a while. Once Ghostfreak was directly in front of the van, he poked his head through the back and took a look at the inside. He looked around the back and saw Acid Breath staring out the window while Thumbskull and Bozo kept their eyes on the road and saw Frightwig counting the stolen goods. The fact that she had a smile on her face made Ghostfreak's eye narrow with disgust because she, along with the other four, (or three, considering the fact that he had no idea what the driver thought of this.), were willing to put innocent lives at risk for a quick buck. Villains that killed or threatened to kill for something petty made him sick. Sticking his head out of the van while grabbing the bumper to make sure he didn't lose it, Ghostfreak tried to come up with a plan.

"**Okay, I know the woman has some type of hair control quirk, but I'm not so sure about it specifics, just that she can move it at will and it's a little stronger than regular hair, but I don't know how strong I is though. There's also the other three too. I think the big one has some sort of strength quirk, but the other two are still a complete mystery however.**" Ghostfreak tried to think of something that could tie into the Acidbreaths and Bozos quirks. "**These guys go by codenames obviously, and the end of Frightwig does tie into her quirk, so maybe Acid Breath is also the name of his quirk, which would explain the teeth.**" Ghostfreak said to himself, before another thought popped into his mind. "**Or maybe that's just a plain insult, after all his teeth do look like they haven't been brushed in a decade, so his breath must reek something powerful.** **Guess I'll have to wait and see. Then there's that Bozo guy. He doesn't appear to be a fighter, so his quirk must either be a support quirk or a weak one. But which type does he have though?**" Ghostfreak said as he began to ponder the drivers quirk.

Not soon after he started thinking though, the sounds of police sirens suddenly erupted behind the van, causing the specter to see two cop cars trailing behind, completely unaware of the invisible ghostly figure clinging to the vans back bumper. Inside the back, Frightwig and Acid Breath looked out the window and saw the cars quickly gaining on them.

"Cops already? Damn." Frightwig said to herself before she turned to the front of the van and used one of her hair tendrils to grab Thumbskulls assault rifle. With the weapon in her hands she turned to Acid Breath, who gave her a nod and kicked the back doors open. Once the cops saw the weapon in Frightwigs hands, the officers on the passenger said of the cars reached out for their pistols, but we're too late as Frightwig opened fire on the cars, causing the police to duck down, while Acidbreath used his quirk, which turned out to be some type of acidic vomit, on the road, causing the police to swerve off the road and crash into nearby parked cars.

"**No!**" Ghostfreak shouted before he turned to Frightwig, who clearly heard him but was confused on the sound came from, and grabbed the assault rifle will his right hand and tossed it out of her hands, making her greatly confused.

"What the he-?!" She didn't get to finish that as she suddenly felt something slam into her face and caused her to slam into the back of front seats.

"What the hell's going on back there?" Thumbskull asked as he turned his head to the back. Acid Breath was about to reply until he felt an invisible force slammed into his stomach before he was thrown into the back of the front seat. This caused Bozo to slam into the steering wheel, making the van swerve across the road until it suddenly made a sharp left, right into the opening of an alley and crashing into a garbage container. The crash completely destroyed the front of the van as the hood was seeping will smoke and the glass on the headlights shattered while the window was cracked.

Everyone inside the van jerked forward, and if Acid Breath and Frightwig weren't directly behind the front seat during the crash, they would've most likely gone flying out the front window. Thumbskulls head had slammed into the dashboard, and as he slowly lifted his head up you could see there was an impression of his face embedded in it. Will a groggy groan, while the two villains In the back got up, he asked himself. "What the hell just happened?" He heard Bozo cought before asking if everyone was alright, which made the man give the driver a big 'fuck you'. Opening the door and stumbling out, Thumbskull coughed before saying. "Everyone, grab some cash. We're gonna have to walk our way back to the hideout."

A few moments after he said this, both Frightwig and Acid Breath slowly stepped out of the van while holding some bags while coughing heavily. "Come on you two, were almost there. Pretty soon this cash will be ours to spend."

"**Sorry to break it to you pal, but you're dead wrong.**" A sudden voice caused the big man and the two still groggy villains eyes to widen.

"What the-?! Who said that?!" Thumbskull asked as he and the others became alarmed and looked around.

"**Over here ugly!**" The villains whipped their heads in the direction of the voice but saw nothing. Further down the alleyway behind them, a garbage bin floated off the ground and went sailing towards the bigger villain who turned around in time to be hit in the face by the container.

"Son of a-!" Thumbskull cursed under his breath as he rubbed his face from the pain while the garbage bin fell with a metallic clank.

Frightwig, realizing that whoever's messing with them must have some type of invisibility quirk, looked around the alley as she used one of her hair tendrils to hold up the detonator. "I don't know who the hell you are, but if you don't back off now I'll let go of this, and trust me, you don't want that." She looked around, waiting for a response before continuing. "The bank me and my friends robbed has a bomb inside it's vault with all the people inside. If I let go of this then everyone inside will go boom. So I would back off hero."

There was a long silence before Ghostfreak spoke out. "**Then go ahead then. Let it go.**"

Frightwig slightly paled at this. That's not what she expected to hear. She thought that whoever was with would try to bargain or say something heroic and corny, but to hear that made her worry. "Didn't you hear me?! I'm holding the device that can kill a bank full of people! Don't you wanna save them hero?!"

"**Oh, I do. But thankfully for me, the heros have already secured the hostages. You could blow the bomb, but all it would do is just blow up a room.**" Ghostfreak said in a cocky tone.

"Y-you're lying!" Acid Breath yelled.

"**Oh am I? Then go ahead, let go of the trigger. See for yourself.**"

Frightwig narrowed her eyes I anger. Did this guy really think she was playing around?! Well if that's the case then, she'll have to show him that she doesn't play around. "Fine asshole. Hope you can explain to the families why you killed their loved ones!"

Frightwig let go of the trigger. Now, unknown to the villains, All Might had already saved the hostages. But what they and Ghostfreak didn't know, was that after All Might also taken care of the bomb, how exactly? Well….

[Line break]

**With All Might**

After All Might had evacuated everyone from the vault, The symbol of peace and had grabbed the explosive and rushed out of the bank. Before he reached the exit, however, the explosive started to beep rapidly, causing the man's smile to falter.

"SHIT!" He said under his breath. Deciding to not waste anymore time the hero rushed out of the banks opening and once he was on the street the hero used his strength to toss the explosive high into the air, causing it to harmlessly explode, making it visible to everyone in the surrounding area.

[Line break]

**Back with Ghostfreak**

"**Well, that was unexpected.**" Ghostfreak said as he watched the smoke disappear in the sky.

"W-what the hell?!" Frightwig exclaimed.

"S-shit! Run for it!" Thumbskull yelled as he grabbed a sack of cash and bolted down the alley. However Ghostfreak saw this, and not wanting to let the villain get away, he fell in front of the villain and, for some odd reason, made himself visible to the big villain.

"**Boo!**" Ghostfreak exclaimed, causing the villain to jump back in surprise and land on his butt. "**What's wrong big guy? It looks like you've seen a ghost, FREAK!**" He yelled out, making Thumbskull flinch before getting to his legs. Frightwig however, wasn't surprised by the ghosts sudden appearance. Well, at first she was, but that was soon replaced by fury.

"So you've finally decided to show yourself huh? Didn't think you'd have to guts to do it." As she talked she noticed that the specter was directly below a fire escape, so she smirked as an idea formed in her head. "And for a minute I thought you gonna stay hidden like the creep that you are."

As Frightwig talked she slowly inched towards Acidbreath and nudged his right arm. Getting his attention, Frightwig used her eyes to get the acid villain to look at the fire escape, and once he looked back at her smile, he put the pieces together. Meanwhile Ghostfreak hadn't picked up on what she was doing.

"**And miss the opportunity to get some hands on experience from this? Fat chance lady.**" Ghostfreak said which made the woman snorted in amusement.

"Is that right, huh?" In the blink of an eye, Frightwig unleashed here hair tendrils onto the fire escape and will the jerk of her head, caused the entire thing to be ripped off the building, crashing down on the spirit. Acidbreath then unleashed a jet of acidic puke from his mouth that covered the entire fire escape, turning it into a fuming green puddle. "Then how's that for _hands on experience_?" The villainess said before she and Acid Breath laughed while Bozo chuckled nervously and Thumbskull just smiled smugly.

"**Mm, not bad actually. So far you've all put up much more of a fight than most of the small time thugs I've put away, so I think I'll gain **_**a lot **_**of experience from this.**" The villains stopped their laughing when they heard the voice from behind them before turning around to see Ghostfreak floating in place, without a single scratch on him.

"W-what the hell, how'd you-?!" Before Bozo could finish his sentence, Ghostfreak spoke out.

"**I'm a ghost remember? I've got all the powers of one too, including the ability to phase through surfaces too.**" Ghostfreak said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Bull shit! Mutant quirks can't do that!" Frightwig yelled. This guy could turn invisible and looked like a spirit, yet he claims he can phase too? But that's impossible, that was a transformation quirk and this guy clearly has a mutant quirk. People having two quirks from different categories was impossible!

"**Oh, who said anything about a mutant quirk?**" Ghostfreak said as he floated closer to the villains, getting prepared to fight. Suddenly the sounds of police sirens could be heard in the distance. Ghostfreak's eye closed and reopened on the back of his head. "**Guess someone heard all the commotion.**" His eye returned back to the front before continuing. "**Guess I gotta make this quick then.**"

"No, no! This was supposed to be our big pay day!" Thumbskull yelled as he clutched his head in frustration. This was supposed to be his day, his retirement, but now it's been ruined by this freak! Enraged, he looked around and grabbed one of the tires on the wrecked van and yanked it out before violently tossing it at Ghostfreak.

The ghost said this coming a mile away though, so he turned intangible, making the tire go flying through him.

"**That your best big guy?**" Ghostfreak said in a taunting tone. Making the bigger Villain fume with rage and charged towards the spirit.

"**YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING FREAK! I'LL**-!" Before the villain could finish that sentence, he was socked in the face by the spirit. Hard. So hard he actually fell unconscious from the punch and crashed to the ground, leaving the other three villains by themselves.

"**Anyone else?**" Ghostfreak asked.

Bozo gazed back and forth at Ghostfreak and the unconscious form of Thumbskull, panicking before he fell to his knees and raised his hands up. "I surrender! Please don't hurt me!" He screamed, making Frightwig and Acid Breath roll their eyes.

"**I see one of your friends is smart. What about you two?**" Ghostfreak asked I a mocking tone.

"Tch, like hell I'm surrendering to some horror movie reject. C'mon Acid Breath!" Frightwig said as she launched her hair tendrils at the specter.

"Right behind ya!" The old man said as he unleashed a jet of acid from his mouth.

Before the two attacks could have Ghostfreak though, the spirit lowered his body into the ground and disappeared while the two attacks missed. Before the two villains could react to this, Ghostfreak suddenly came out of the ground behind them and launched his own tendrils to the villains, wrapping themselves around them and lifting them up high into the air. Not wasting a second, Ghostfreak slammed both of them into the walls of the alley before slamming them both together, knocking them out. As he dropped both of them to the ground like sacks of potatoes, Ghostfreak looked down at the fallen villains.

"**Sweet dreams scum.**" As the police sirens got closer and closer, Ghostfreak decided to take his leave, but not before turning to the trembling Bozo. "**If you so much as move an inch from that spot, you'll be in a world of hurt, got it!**" He snapped, making the chubby man flinch.

"Y-yes sir! I promise I'll stay here! Just don't hurt me please!" He begged towards the ghost.

"**Good. Pray that you never see me again.**" And will that, Ghostfreak disappeared leaving behind the villains and stolen goods. Not long after, the police had arrived on the scene and quickly went to work on rounding up the stolen goods and escorting (and carrying) the villains into the back of a police van.

* * *

**Several blocks away**

As the police put away, Ghostfreak became visible once more inside a desolate alley after making sure no one was in it.

"**Phew, that was close.**" He said as he wiped his forehead. "**It's a good thing those villains we're quick to deal with, otherwise I'd be dealing with pestering police and heroes.**"

Ghostfreak looked around the alley in thought as he planned his next move. "**Now then…."** Ghostfreak's first thought was to meet up with All Might obviously, but there was a slight problem with that.

"**...where the heck am I?**" He asked himself. During his time clinging to the back of the van, he really didn't keep track of the vans movements, and when the police showed up, he flew really fast to get away, making him go deeper into a part of Musutafu he hasn't been to before.

Deciding that standing around I some back alley wasn't going to help him with his surroundings, Ghostfreak flew towards the nearest opening of the alley while turning invisible once more. When the reached the opening, the ghost saw that he was in a shopping ward of some kind, like the one where Katsuki was held hostage by the sludge villain, except this one wasn't ...well, burnt up and blasted to hell. Also, this shopping ward had a more traditional feel to it, as some of the shops here sold things like traditional food and ceremonial masks for celebrations. There were also several paper lanterns strewn out across the place and there were a few stands and booths that had an old Japanese design. Ghostfreak couldn't help but wonder if there was an event going on, considering that there were several people walking about with smiles and masks on their faces.

_'__**Might as well take a look around and see where I'm at.**__' _He thought before floating out of the alley and through the crowd. As he was flying about he looked around the ward, watching how people went about their business while keeping his eyes out for something to help him know where he was. As he was floating, he failed to notice a small stand sitting in his path, making him accidentally bumped into it and startled the owner, who was asleep on the counter.

"What the?!" The man said groggily as he looked left and right, unaware of Ghostfreak who looked him wide eyed. After seeing nothing was there, the man then put his head back on the counter and went back to sleep. "Damn kids." He said.

Ghostfreak let out a sigh of relief. He's gotta keep a better eye on his surroundings. The specter was going to float away from the stand before he suddenly heard two familiar voices from behind.

"What the hell is that guy's problem? If he didn't want me to smoke he could've just said so, not blow my damn cigarettes!" Voice 1 said.

"You know how he is dude. Anything can piss him off if he thinks it'll mess with his chances with getting into U.A." Voice two replied.

Ghostfreak turned around to see two of Katsukis faithful lackeys walking around the shopping ward. The first voice was a boy who had extendable fingers while the second boy was someone with short black hair, who Ghostfreak couldn't remember what his quirk was. Judging by their lack of ringleader and the way long fingers is talking about him, Katsuki must've blown up at them and left them behind.

"Tch, oh yeah, like cigarette smoke is really gonna mess up his chances." Long fingers said sarcastically.

Black hair just let out a frustrated groan at his friends tone. "If it pisses you off so much, then why don't you just buy some more?"

"Can't, don't have any cash on me at the moment." Long fingers replied.

"Well if that's the case…." Black hair looked around before pointing in Ghostfreak's direction. "...then go get some."

At first Ghostfreak thought they saw him for a second, but shortly realized that they weren't pointing towards him, but the stand instead.

"Over there? You sure?" Long fingers asked.

"Oh course I'm sure. The guys passed out and if you're quick about it, nobody will notice." Black hair said, earning him a smug smile from Long fingers.

"Hehe, alright then." He said before quickly making his way towards the stand.

Realizing what he was about to, Ghostfreak was about to stop the middle schooler by using his hand to shove the boy to the ground, but to the specters surprise, the boy was actually pretty quick as he was able to speed walk past the invisible specter and snagged a box of cigarettes of the stand without waking the owner. Once he had the nicotine sticks, he turned his head to Black hair and motioned the boy to follow him, which he did. The two walked through the crowd, prompting Ghostfreak to follow the two. The chase wasn't very long, as the two boys turned into a nearby alley. Ghostfreak entered the alley to see the two boys open up the box of cigarettes and place them in their mouths while Black hair pulled out a match. Ghostfreak cursed under his breath. So much for returning those.

Black hair lit Long fingers cigarette before lighting his own, while long fingers took a deep drag on his cig. "Ah, that's the good stuff. I definitely needed this."

Taking a puff, black hair nodded in agreement. "Yeah, no shit. We deserve this after being around Bakugou for so long."

"Hehe, yeah. The guy is a massive jackass, always acting like he's so high and mighty." Long fingers took another drag of his cigarette before sighing. "Sometimes I wonder why we even bother with him. He's so absorbed with himself he actually thinks he can take on All Mights place, what a joke."

"Yeah, I agree. He's definitely got a chance at U.A, but that doesn't mean he's the strongest, after all U.A is bound to have some stronger students in there too, so he's gonna have some competition." Black hair said.

While Ghostfreak floated above them, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. These two practically kissed the blondes ass all the time, showering the explosive boy in endless praise. But to hear them speak negatively of their leader was quite a shock to the green eyed ghost.

"Tch, yeah he does. Unlike that useless Deku though, hehe." Long fingers said.

Ghostfreak looked down at Long fingers. What did just say?

"Hehe, yeah. That worthless idiot would be lucky enough to get a job, but to pursue the hero course? Ha! I have more of a chance at beating All Might then he has a chance of actually succeeding his silly little dream." Black hair said, completely unaware that Ghostfreak is clenching his fists while small purple veins appear in his emerald eye.

"Oh god, don't bring up All Might. It's bad enough I've gotta here about him from Deku. Sure, he's a cool hero, but in my personal opinion, he seems way to douchey. I mean come one, who talks like he does? It's just plain idiotic and corny if you ask me." Long fingers said before taking another drag of his cigarette. Blowing out a cloud of smoke, he continued. "Once Bakugou becomes the next number one hero though, everyones gonna forget about that old fart pretty soon."

The two of them laughed and continued talking while the small veins in Ghostfreak's eye glowed menacingly before an idea popped in his head. He couldn't return the cigarettes they stole, well he could, but he thought that some good old fashioned karma would be much, _much_ better. Time to give these two a taste of their own medicine.

"So anyway, how's shit been going for you?" Black hair asked his colleague.

"Tch, same I suppose. My parents keep getting on my ass about my grades still." Long fingers said bitterly.

"They probably wouldn't be on your ass so much if you stopped dicking around in class. How're you gonna get into any high school when you're grades are mostly D's and F's?" Black hair said.

"Oh fuck you." Long fingers said before puffing on his cigarette.

While the two teens chatted, the sound of a garbage can falling and spilling its contents behind the two boys caused them both to turn in the direction of the sound.

"Hak! Fuck! What was- cough- that?" Long fingers asked startled while he coughed on a cloud of smoke, dropping his cigarette in the process.

"Tsk, it was nothing ya big baby. Probably just a rat or raccoon or something." Black hair said.

However, just as he said that though, a deep, haunting laugh boomed from deep within the alley while also being accompanied by the sound of shaking chain. The laugh sent chills down the boys throats, causing them to actually shake slightly from surprise and fear. Just as quickly as it came, it then slowly faded out, leaving the two to question what they just heard.

"D-dude. I don't know about you, but that did NOT sound like a good damn raccoon!" Long fingers yelled.

"Y-yeah. Fuck this man, let's just bolt." Black hair tried to sound calm, but it obvious he was freaked out by the noise.

The two of them turned and slowly ran back towards the shopping district, not wanting to stay and see what made that noise. But before the two could leave the alley, they felt some type of invisible tug at their pant legs, causing them to trip and fall harshly to the ground.

"Ah!" Long fingers painfully hissed as he and Black hair got up to their knees. "What the hell did we snag on?" He asked towards his friend. Before the other boy could respond however, the two boys felt something grab the back of their school uniforms and toss them both up high into the air. If the two boys weren't freaked out before, they were now.

"Holy shit! What the fuck is happening?!" Long fingers said as he flailed his arms around I panic. The two boys were then tossed further up into the air, screaming their heads off as they came falling down. But before they could hit the ground they were caught again by the invisible force, but instead of being caught by their shirts they were caught by ...their undergarments. Giving them quite the wedgie. They hung in the air for a few brief seconds with pained expressions before being dropped to the ground.

"S-s-screw this. Run, just run!" Black hair exclaimed as the two of them struggled to get up and ran as fast as they could out of the alley. But like before, the two boys didn't go far until they felt something invisible wrap around their mid-sections and lift them back up I think air. Knowing that something bad was gonna happen, Black hair said the only thing he could muster. "O-oh n-no." And with that, the two boys were whipped high into the air before slamming down into a few garbage cans from behind. This knocked the two out cold. Not from the impact though, but instead from the adrenaline. Seeing how the two passed out, the invisible force decided to leave the alley while giving off the same laugh it did before.

"**Hahahaha! That was priceless! Serves those two right. Hahaha!**" Ghostfreak said in hysterical laughter as he floated his way towards the alley entrance. God that was hilarious! Those two made his life such a pain whenever they were around. Those two got what they deserved. When he was at the opening of the alley he tried to stifle his laughter and got out any last minute giggles. "**Hehehe, ok-ay, okay. Ahem, hehe. As much as I would love to stay here, I need to get going. No doubt All Might is looking for me.**" After finally getting himself together. Ghostfreak flew out into the shopping district, passing by the unsuspecting crowds.

'_**Hmm, I wonder? If Bakugou's backup dancers were around here, then where's the main man himself? Usually if his two leeches are somewhere, then that means the big one must be nearby right? Their like flies drawn to shit. Hot, angry, explosive shit.**_' Ghostfreak shook his head. '_**Wait, what am I saying?! I've never referred Kacchan to anything like that before.**_' Ghostfreak rubbed his head a bit as he then felt a headache come on all of the sudden. The purple veins in his eye growing slightly. '_**Then again, he has always acted like a piece of shit. I can't count how many times he's beaten, burned, and humiliated me with names like Deku or quirkless freak or Friendless nobody! Ha, that's ironic too. The only reason everyone at school kisses his ass all the time is because of his quirk, he has no real friends. What those two said just proves it. Tch, not like they'll admit out loud though, after all it doesn't matter how much of a prick he is, everyone just likes to suck up to him because of his "heroic quirk". Him? A hero with that kind of personality? Who ever think he'd be a "perfect" hero is a delusional fool.**_' A this point Ghostfreak didn't even realize what he was saying, instead he decided to just say what had been on his mind for the last ten years.

"Kamui, would you just let me get one thing. Please." Ghostfreak paused. He recognized that voice.

"No. We're on patrol right now. We don't have time to sit around and eat." Ghostfreak recognized that voice too. Turning his head around, Ghostfreak saw not only Kamui Woods and Mt. Lady , but he saw Death Arms as well. The trio of heroes were just walking around the district while nearby crowds of people looked in awe and took pictures with their phones. He remembered these heros. He remembered the day where made her debut, he remembered the day where they did nothing to help Bakugou, he rem**embered the day where they praised said boy for causing huge amounts of property damage, he remembered the day where tHEY SCOLDED HIM FOR TRYING TO HELP THAT UNGRATEFUL JERK!**

"Aw come on! It's been hours since breakfast and I'm starving!" Mt. Lady argued like a child, making the older pro roll his eyes.

"We'll get something to eat later. Right now we're on patrol, so we can't waste our time on something so trivial." Kamui said.

The woman folded her arms and pouted at his response. "Hmpth, then why are we even here? I thought there was some type of villain attack going on?"

This time, Death Arms spoke up. "There was. But before we could get there it was already taken care of. Now we're here to just survey the surrounding area."

"Oh, and who was the hero that had dealt with this villain attack." Mt. Lady asked, a little peeved that her chance to look good for the cameras was gone.

Kamui and Death Arms looked towards each other with slightly worried looks before the wooden hero turned to the woman. "Well you see, it wasn't a hero that took care of the situation."

"Huh? Are you telling me the police took care of it?"

"Erh, not really. By the time the police showed up, the villains we're already subdued, so it wasn't them." Death Arms replied.

"Then if it wasn't the police or heros, then who could've-?" Her pink eyes suddenly widened with realization before being replaced by anger. "Oh no! You're not telling me it was one of those no good dirtbags was it?!"

When she said 'no good dirt bags', she was referring to the ten vigilantes of Musutafu. , along with several other heroes including Kamui and Death Arms, weren't exactly big fans of the ten vigilantes. However unlike her two partners, who didn't like them because they didn't have a hero license, she didn't like them because they were hogging her spotlight. If it weren't for the fact that they were protected by the law, for some unknown reason, she would've crushed them under her heel a week ago.

"I'm afraid so Yu." Kamui said.

"Oh come on! Those jackasses have been nothing but a constant thorn in my side! The cameras should be on me, not some four armed freak or living snot puddle or whatever!" Yu complain.

"Yu! You know as well as I do that we as heroes shouldn't care about something like fame or glory. Although I can share your resentment will these vigilantes. They don't follow any hero protocol and seem to rush into things without a plan it seems." Kamui said as he held up two fingers.

"Not to mention they're pretty freakish to look at." Death Arms said under his breath, trying to make sure the wooden hero didn't hear him, but unfortunately Kamui heard loud and clear.

"Death Arms! How could you say something like that?! Judging a person by their looks is both shallow and racist." Kaumi asked.

"N-now hold on a minute, I definitely did not mean it like that! I was just saying the fact that they look a little…. different is kinda bizarre. I mean they do look like something out of those science fiction movies." Deaths Arms said, trying to justify his words.

"You mean horror movies. Who would want to be saved by a giant moth or a living blob? I'm surprised none of the people he's saved didn't end up with permanent shock from looking at them." Yu said bitterly.

"Alright enough. We shouldn't be saying these vigilantes are menaces because of their looks or their media attention, we should be judging them on their reckless actions. Their actions, while noble, are extremely reckless and send the message that heroes have gotten sloppy and therefore cannot be reliable. If they weren't protected by the government then they would be facing the consequences as we speak. So let's stop complaining about glory and looks and get back on track with our patrol, okay?" Death Arms was going to say something about not caring about their looks, but Kamui shot him a look that made the bulldozing hero mumble before sighing I defeat while just gave him a simple 'whatever', and kept on following the two pros.

Unknown to all three of them however, Ghostfreak heard everything they said, and to say he was pissed would be an understatement. How dare they speak that way about him. First they had the audacity to scold him months ago for saving Kacchan of all people while did nothing but watch, and now they talk about his heroic deeds in such a way! This wouldn't do, not one bit. He has a little time left, so he might as well get some well teach these heros a thing or two. Just like he did with Kacchans lackeys.

* * *

Kamui always thought there was always a certain charm to places like these with traditional Japanese themes, it made him feel nostalgic, like he revisiting his old childhood home. So as he looked around he couldn't help but take in and enjoy the scenery of the district and feel slightly happy from the crowds looks of joy and excitement. He wishes and Death Arms could enjoy this place as much as him. Sigh, oh well.

"Ooo, what's this~?" Kamui turned around to see his partner standing at a nearby booth holding something he couldn't see.

"Hey Kamui, what do you think of this?" The heroine turned around to reveal that she was holding a small plushie of herself in her arms. "Pretty neat don't ya think?"

"Yu put that down. We're on patrol remember? We don't have time for any ridiculous nonsense." Kamui said, not wanting to deal with the giantesses child like behavior.

"Ridiculous nonsense? Hmph, jerk. You're just mad because there's no plushie of you. You're just jealous." She said with a pout.

"Or for the love of-. Yu, put it down we're going." The giantesses reply to Kamui was simply giving him a small 'hmpth' and turning away from the wooden hero.

With a frustrated sigh, Kamui was about to drag the female hero away by the arm until he felt a large hand rest on his shoulder. "C'mon Kamui, let her have her fun. We can always come back for her later."

Kamui thought about Death Arms little suggestion before sighing once again I defeat. "Very well. Knowing her she might cause a scene. Let's go Death Arms."

Kamui turned away from and walked away with Death Arms behind him.

"Jerk." Yu said under her breath as she watched the two go before turning to the booth owner. "Do you have any other things to look at. Maybe some cute, like a bunny or something?"

"Hmm, I think I might have something. Let me check." The man went on his knees and opened a small little cabinet at the bottom of the booth, while Yu stood on her tiptoes to watch the man rummage through the cabinet. Neither of them noticed one of the small plushies, one that looked like Best Jeanist, slowly float off the booth before violently being tossed towards the back of Kamuis head, making a small squeak noise.

"What the-?!" Turning around and facing the ground, Kamui saw the small plushie standing by his feet before bending down to pick it up. He stares at the doll for a few seconds before looking upwards at where it came from, and seeing where it came from Kamui had a pretty good idea who tossed it.

"Haha, very funny Yu." Kamui said sarcastically as he walked up to the woman, who turned to him with a confused expression. "Grow up. If you didn't like what I said, then you could've just said so. You didn't have to resort to such a childish thing."

"Huh? What the heck are you talking about?" She asked.

"You know full well what I'm talking about. You didn't like what I had to say-." Kamui held up the plushie. "-so you threw this at me."

"I don't know what the heck you're talking about. I've been watching this guy go through his stuff, so whoever hit you wasn't me." Yu said in a slightly agitated tone.

"Then who else would have thrown it? I turned around to see only you and nobody was even near the booth, so it must've been you."

"You know I'm starting to not like your tone, and I sure as hell don't like your accusations." The air around Mt. Lady and Kamui became tense as they glared at one another. Meanwhile a small number of people who overheard the heros turned their attention towards them.

"N-now now, there's no need to get so wound up about this." The booth owner said to the two heroes, trying to defuse the tension.

"Shut it." She said towards the nervous booth owner. Kamuis eyes widen at what she just said.

"How dare you! First you complain about our patrol, then you get distracted by toys of all things, then you struck me with a said toy and lie about it, and now you tell a civilian to 'shut it'?! A proper hero would never tell a civilian such a thing!"

"Oh? Are you saying I'm not a 'proper hero'?" Yu asked in a dangerous tone.

"So what if I am?" Kamui said. The heroine dropped the small plushie of herself and glared daggers at the wooden hero while a small crowd of people watched I interest, some people even pulling out their phones.

"Guys, guys c'mon." Death Arms decided to step in before things got messy. "Let's not cause a scene over something like this. Why don't we just drop it, okay?"

Kamui kept his glare on for a few moments before letting out a frustrated sigh. "You do have a point I suppose. There is no point in bickering about something as ridiculous as getting hit by a stuffed toy. Especially with all these people around." Kamui said that last part under his breath.

Death Arms smiled, feeling proud that he was able to stop the situation from becoming drastic. Sadly for the hero however, his pride was quickly replaced by a sudden, crawling feeling passing through his body. It felt as if some invisible force was passing through his skin and filling in the empty spaces in his body. The heros body shuddered in pain and displeasure as he tightly closed his eyes. The two heros and the surrounding crowd didn't notice his brief shutter, nor did they notice that when his eyes opened back up, they were completely black with green pupils and had small black cracks at the bottom of the eyes.

"Glad to hear. There's no reason to get worked up over something like a dumb toy." "Death Arms" said as he put "his" arm on Kamuis shoulder.

"Indeed. I shouldn't let something as trivial upset me." Kamui said before looking to his colleague. "I thank you for stepping in my friend."

"Hehehe, don't mention it, buddy." Kamui suddenly felt a slight pain where "Death Arms" hand was on his shoulders. At first Kamui thought that "Death Arms" has accidentally forgotten his own strength, but when he felt the hand tighten harder against his shoulder, he quickly learned that this actually intentionally doing it. With a grunt of pain, Kamui tried to shake his "friend" off, but the hero just kept his iron tight grip on Kamuis shoulder.

"Hey Kamui, what's wrong? You look like something's bothering you?" "Death Arms" said with a cruel smile.

"Grh, let go! You're hurting me!" Kamui said as he tried to shake the hero off.

"Huh, what are you talking about? This is just me using my normal everyday strength, so how could I be hurting you?" Pressing down, "Death Arms" caused the wooden hero to gasp in pain and everyone watching began to become concerned. A second ago Death Arms had stopped Kamui and from bickering at each other, so what was with this sudden mood change.

"Death Arms, let go!" Kamui transformed his right arm into several, thorny branches and pulled his arm back to strike the hero.

"Death Arms" just smiled at this. He knew where this was going and he loved it. The invisible force from before pulled away from the hero's body, causing Death Arms eyes to return to normal as he rubbed his head with his other arm.

"Ah. What's up with my head?" He asked as he shook his head to get his thoughts clear. When he stopped shaking his head, he looked around only to be met with a face full of thorny branches, causing him to let go of Kamui and stumbling onto his back.

Kamui gripped the spot where he was being crushed and turned to glare at the fallen hero. "What the hell is wrong with you?! First you say we shouldn't cause a scene, then you go and try to crush me!"

Death Arms slowly lifted himself of his back and looked up at the wooden hero. His face was covered in small, red cuts and had an angered expression on his face. "What the hell are you talking about? All I did was to stop you and Yu from fighting, then the next thing I knew is that you struck me in the face for no reason. What the fuck man?"

"Oh don't you even dare try and act like the victim! Everyone here saw what you did, so you have no right to play dumb!" Kamui said.

"I still don't know what the hell your talking about! But I do know one thing for sure. I think your just saying this stuff to give you a reason to strike me for no damn reason!" Death Arms said as he pointed an accusing finger at the wooden hero.

"What?! How dare you!"

What followed was the two pro heroes yelling at one another, each saying something about how they were acting like a jackass. Meanwhile the crowd around the two couldn't help to watch in some slight interest and a little fear. After all It's not everyday when you see two pro heros argue at one another in broad daylight, especially two high ranking ones. So it made sense for some people in the crowd to pull out their phones and start recording the verbal fight, waiting to see what would happen next. Some people thought the two heroes might break out in a fight, and while that was very unlikely, some people were scared at the thought of two powerful heroes duking it out, especially in such a populated place.

Meanwhile Yu could only watch what was unfolding before her in worry, and a little bit of amusement. Sure, Kamui might've not deserved having his shoulder crushed by Death Arms enormous strength, but she would be lying to herself if she didn't think it was fitting for Kamui accusing her of something she didn't do.

As the two heros verbal fighting got worse and worse, decided that perhaps she should step in before things got more ...violent. But unfortunately, before she could even move an inch towards the two heros, the giantess quirk user felt the same feeling Death Arms felt from before, causing her to close her eyes tightly in discomfort. Once they reopened, her bright pink eyes were now a dark green.

"Yu " silently walked up to the two pro heros, catching everyone's attention. The two heros didn't notice "her" until she grabbed Kamuis right shoulder and turned him around to face him.

"What the? Yu, what do you wa-?" Kamui was interrupted when the female hero grabbed him by the sides of the helmet and head-butted him. Hard. So hard that it actually caused the wooden helmet crack a bit and causing the female heros forehead to turn red. As the wooden hero tumbled to the ground, the crowd around them couldn't help but stare in shock, what on Earth was she doing?!

"Oh, man. You have no idea how good that felt to do." "Yu " said, sounding calm despite the throbbing pain in "her" forehead.

"Jesus Yu." Death Arms spoke. While he was glad "she" got Kamui off his back, he was surprised that "she" wasn't in any pain. "You okay?"

"Oh, I'm more than okay, Death Arms~" as "she" spoke, she walked up towards the downed hero. "I feel ecstatic."

At first, Death Arms thought "she" was gonna help him up, but instead he was proven wrong as the giantess hero raised her foot up and slammed into Death Arms crouch, not only getting a pained cry from the hero, but also gaining dozens of shocked gasps from the crowd. But "she" wasn't done there, wanting to add insult to injury, she pressed her heel against Death Arms ...two vital areas, and pressed on them hardly while grinding her heel, making the bulldozing hero hiss in pain.

_'Hehehe, how does it feel, Death Arms? Karma's certainly being a bitch today, isn't she? That's what you get for talking down to me while you praised __**HIM **__of all people ten months ago! Not only that, but you and your duo of worthless friends also have the goddamn nerve to talk about my heroic deeds as if I'm doing something wrong!? How dare you! I know why you, Kamui, and this fool are so disapproving of me, it's because I've got more people cheering for me then you three combined in a short amount of time, that's probably it, isn't it? Huh, well isn't it?! TELL ME YOU WORTHLESS TOOL?!' _"Yu " planted her heel further into Death Arms crouch while she had a malicious grin on "her" face, enjoying the pain she was inflicting on the hero while the crowd just watched on, shocked that such a prominent, up and coming, and (for the males and some women) sexy hero was doing something so savage, and to another pro hero no less. Some people wanted to step in and stop this, but were too scared as their quirks we're nothing against someone like her.

"Grr, Yu….. you little-gah!" Kamui Woods was slowly getting off the ground while he clutched his head I pain from " 's" head-butt.

"Yu" slowly turned her head around and glared at the wooden man. Guess that little love tap "she" gave him didn't keep him down. Oh well, doesn't matter, "she's" running out of time anyway, might as well humiliate Kamui a little further. The wooden hero was about to use his quirk on to restrain her, but before he could the invisible feeling left her body and went directly into towards the wooden hero, and the feeling of the foreign force caused Kamui to gasp and clutch his head, which the crowd thought was him simply dealing with the pain from that head-butt.

"Ugh, what hell? What just happened?" She asked as she stumbled away from Death Arms while rubbing her eyes. Her question was met with a swift kick in the back of her leg from said hero that almost caused her to tumble to the ground, but was able to keep herself standing. Turning around, she glared at the person responsible for the kick. "What the hell was that for?!"

"What was that for?! You know exactly what that was for you stupid bitch!" Death Arms said as he slowly got to his knees. The crowd gasped at what he had just said. was also shocked, but that was quickly replaced with anger.

"What the hell did you just say to me?!" She yelled.

"I called you a stupid bitch for acting like you didn't just stomp my nuts you stupid bitch! What the hells the matter with you?!" Death Arms yelled while he clutched his sore boys.

"What the hell are you talking about?! I did no such thing!"

"Are you-are you serious?! You so fucking did! Everyone here saw it! Yet you're trying to deny it?! Are you seriously that dense to believe that if you just pretend you didn't do, it would mean it didn't happen?! Sorry to burst your bubble, but it doesn't work like that dumbass!"

"Why you-!" She was about to grow in size and slam this prick into the ground before she heard "Kamui" speak from behind.

"What do you expect from her Death Arms? After all, you and I both know she isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, hell, it's a miracle she got past her first year in highschool." Yu's face contorted into shock and anger at what "Kamui" just said.

'_Hehehe, time for the grand finale._' "Kamui" thought as he strolled up behind her. "If you ask me, I think the only reason why she's even a hero today is because of her looks. Isn't that right hot stuff?" Kamui raised an open palm high above his head and sent it crashing down….

_SMACK!_

….onto her ass. The crowd could only look in complete shock while Yu's face turned into a bright pink from embarrassment before turning deep red from rage.

'_And now, I take my leave._' The invisible force left Kamuis body, freeing the hero from its control.

"Ack, my head. What's going-?" As Kamui tried to get the groggy feeling out of his head, he didn't see the purple fist slam right into his face and sent him flying towards the feet of the crowd.

"You fucking pig! Don't you ever touch me like that ever again!" Her fist shook with rage as she glared at the hero before being pushed hard by Death Arms.

"I can say that I same about you, you prideful, lazy slut!" Death Arms yelled, not caring about the slap in the ass she got earlier.

"You wanna go you steroid freak!" Yu yelled as she turned around slowly started to grow, only to be stopped by several branches slamming into her back.

"You fucking bitch!" Kamui said from behind, losing his polite and professional attitude. "You shattered my fucking nose!" He yelled as he stood back up.

"Oh boo hoo! You're not the one who got his nuts crushed by this bitch!" Death Arms yelled.

"Shut it you All Might wanna be, or else you'll get something way worse then crushed nuts!" Kamui pointed his thorny branches towards the hero.

"You want a piece of me you overgrown weed?!" Death Arms yelled as he cracked his knuckles.

"Get in line muscle man! If anyone's snapping that puny twig in half it's gonna be me!" said Yu as she stared down Kamui. "After I'm done with him, you'll be next!"

"In your dreams bitch!" Kamui/Death Arms yelled out.

While the three heroes were arguing amongst each other, the crowd of people were starting to disperse, fearing that the three heroes might duke it out, while some people stayed behind and watched the ordeal from a safe distance away and record the whole thing, while wondering why this is happening. Little did they know that the person responsible for all this had already fled and was far from the crime.

* * *

**Abandoned alleyway**

Not to far from the shopping district, the sounds of manic laughter boomed across an abandoned alley, void of any life. The form of Ghostfreak appeared from thin air as he clutched his stomach in laughter at what he had done. His giant green eye was now mostly purple, with only a few large spots of green peppered across.

"**Hahahaha! HAHAHA HAHA! That was incredible! Hahaha! How do you like me know Death Arms? What about you Kamui, or you ?! Hahahaha!**" Ghostfreak just continued laughing, remember the humorous looks on their faces, deep down he knew it was wrong, but the majority of his mind said that it serves them right to talk down to him like that. Who knew something so awful like revenge could feel so satisfying? It was like being relieved from a terrible itch that's been festering under his skin for too long.

He could only laugh like there's no tomorrow, and thankfully there was no one around, so he had no risk about being seen, nor did he have the risk of being caught turning back either. Because as he was laughing, he failed to hear the sound of the watch beeping before enveloping him in a red light, causing his vision to go black.

"Ugh." Izuku said as his eyes slowly fluttered open. "What happened?" He asked as he found himself lying down on the cold, concrete ground. Last thing he remembers was chasing down Kacchans lackeys as Ghostfreak, and everything after that was a blur. Slowly getting up off the ground, Izuku realized that he was inside an alley alright, but something was off. Looking up at the sky, he knew what it was. It was the sky. The sky was dark and filled with various stars.

But that couldn't be right, Midoryia thought. Sure his head was pretty foggy, but he knew that it was the middle of the day he last remembered, so it couldn't have been nice already. Could it?

[_A Phonecall is here! A Phonecall is here! A Phonecall is here!_]

Hearing his ringtone go off, Izuku dug into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Turning it on, he saw he was being called by none other than All Might himself. But what he saw above the caller ID made his eyes bulge.

"What the hell?! It's 11:46! How long was I out for?!" He asked himself before deciding to answer his call. "H-hello?"

[_Oh thank God you finally answered, you have no idea how worried me and your mother are!] _Yagi Spoke from the phone. Izuku had to put head away due to the volume of his mentors voice.

"Um, sorry about that All Might." Izuku said meekly.

[_Where were you?! I send you off to chase after the villains and that's the last I see of you! What were you doing?!] _Izuku nervously gulped down a bit of spit, wondering if what he was about to say would sound believable.

"I-I don't know All Might! I have no memory of what I was doing! After I had taken out the villains I just floated around and came across a shopping district. The last thing I remember was chasing down two of my classmates who stole a pack of cigarettes, and I could stop them, but the last thing I remember was seeing them and then everything went fuzzy, then the next thing I knew I was waking up and you were calling me. I didn't mean to make you or mom worry, and-" Izuku slowly went on another one of his mumbling fits as he profusely tried to explain what had happen to his mentor.

On the other side of the phone, Yagi couldn't help but face palm at the boys bad habit. [_Midoryia, Midoryia! Enough, I get it okay!_]

Izuku clamped his mouth shut. "S-sorry All Might."

[_It's fine my boy, just-_] Yagi took a deep frustrated sigh. [_You honestly don't know what happened these past hours?_]

"Yeah. Like I said, I chased down two classmates of mine who stole a pack of cigarettes, after that everything went foggy. Then I just woke up in some strange alleyway." Izuku explained once more.

[_I see._] Yagi trailed off in thought before speaking again. [_Alright, tell you what. Once I hang up the phone, I want you to head to the Dagobah municipal beach park to meet me there. I'll call your mom to tell her you're okay, and once we meet up we'll try to figure this out, okay?_]

"Y-yeah. Sure thing All Might." Midoryia said.

[_Good. Once you get onto a main road, dial up a cab and head on over. I should be there before you get there so don't worry about the fare._]

"Y-yes sir." Izuku brought his phone down and hit the end call button shortly after his mentor hung up.

Putting his phone away, Izuku walked down the alley towards the sounds of the nearby city street ahead to get a cab. As he was walking, his mind wandered with with several questions. What did he do? How did he pass out? Did the Bozo guy have some kinda Quirk that made people pass out, or was he simply exhausted? No that couldn't be it, could it? Izuku gripped his head trying to remember what he did, but all that came up was just a blank memory, he doesn't remember. Not only that, but for some odd reason, he feels guilty. Why? He couldn't have done something awful, could he?

* * *

**Some of you might be asking. "Wait, how could Izuku stay as Ghostfreak through the whole chapter? Shouldn't he have returned back to normal after ten minutes?" Well, yes you're right, however I didn't want to write Izuku going back and forth with turning into Ghostfreak because A. Once Izuku returned back to normal he would've remembered all the things he did as ghostfreak and most likely wouldn't turn back into him for the rest of the day. And B. Because writing about Izuku turning into Ghostfreak over and over would've been tedious. So for all intents and purposes, let's just say Izuku was able to stay as Ghostfreak for a long time was because of the power of anime logic. Like how Dio from JoJo could stop time for three seconds even though it was like two minutes in the anime.**

**Now I wanna say something. If this chapter seems a little…. hectic, then that's my bad. I'm still getting used to this whole fanfic thing and I'm not so good with OC chapters. Not to mention that it's around that time of year where my seasonal depression kicks in, so I won't be feeling my best. In fact I didn't really think this fanfic was gonna gain a lot of people's attention and I didn't really have any high hopes for this story. But to see that you guys like it makes me feel better, so I hope I can still get your guys support. If you wanna give any constructive criticism then by all means go ahead, but I won't except any flames though. But again, I am deeply sorry if this chapter is terrible, at first it seemed great, but as I kept going I started to feel like this wasn't going to be great, so hopefully someone might enjoy this. This chapter is meant to show off evil ghostfreak, so it's not really an important chapter. Tell me what you think of this in the comments.**

**Also I apologize if There are any misspelled words. The phone I write this on doesn't like to spell the words I want. I am so close to chucking this piece of crap at the wall.**

**I'm also looking for beta readers, so if anyone would like to become a beta reader I would appreciate it. **

**As for toga. I want to explain why toga is so infatuated with Izukus aliens and their vigilante activities. Thanks to Ninjamon1228 the reason for why she likes them, well it's because she sees them in the same spotlight as stain would see All Might. While I'm not sure what her opinion about true heros are, she did join the league because she looked up to stain, mainly because she just wants his blood. But since this story takes place before she went over the deep end, this version of Toga is more sane, she has attacked people for their blood but hasn't killed anyone yet. So let's just assume that she does still look up to stain because she actually believes in his philosophy and doesn't want to kill him.**

**There's also something I want to address something about Katsuki. I know he hasn't made a lot of appearances in this story he will make a small appearance in the next chapter, but not a huge one. There will be an author's note in chapter six that will have me talk about his role in the story. So you'll have to wait for that.**

**I'm still working on my other fanfic, as well as making a new one, I just don't know when I'll be finished.**

**Also how here's excited for the Megaman Zero/ZX legacy collection to come out?**

**Anyway will that I bid you all farewell, and hopefully my next chapter will be a little better. Take care everyone.**

**See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody, Searchsnake00103 here to bring you another chapter of Izu-10. This time based off of the Ben 10 episode 'Hunted'.**

**Something Important: The Author Notes at the end talk about some important things so be sure to read them.**

**Also, I want to apologise about the spelling errors, my phone that I write on is a piece of junk. When I transfer the chapters onto the website, some words won't appear, I don't know if it's the phone or website. I also read some of the previous chapters and saw some flaws with them. I would like to fix them, but that would take up too much time and I would prefer to keep the story going. But I have a solution at the end of the story. So check the author's notes at the end.**

**Now, before we get started, I just wanna say thank you to everyone who liked my last chapter. I thought it was going to be a bad chapter, but to hear so many people liked it really makes me feel more confident. During winter and spring I don't really feel my best, so my creativity and want to write suffers greatly, but that won't stop me from writing.**

**Now even though this chapter is based off the Ben 10 episode, it won't excatly be the same. For example this won't take place in an abandoned town nor will Izuku be as reckless as Ben because as we all know, Izuku has been known to use his mind over his strength, so of course he's gonna be more smart than Ben. So don't except things to be the same.**

**I really hope this chapter will be worth the wait, but if some of you don't like it, I'll completely understand.**

**Another thing I wanna address is that whole thing is really long, so long that I had to split this into two parts. I tried for four but that was a little tricky so I hope two is good enough.**

**Also, in the last chapter there were three characters who were references to Brandon Roger characters. Those three were The Grandpa, Donna, and The Mom. If you've spotted them, then you deserve a cyber cookie.**

**Lastly, the three bounty hunters will have some abilities/weapons they didn't have in the show. **

**With that, let's get started, and remember…**

**I Don't Own Ben 10 or My Hero Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Hunted. Part 1 of 2

* * *

In the early morning of the city of Musutafu, students of Aldera Junior High School were already piling into the school to begin yet another day of mundane lectures from their teachers. Throughout the halls several students were either at their lockers, heading to class, or were hanging out with their friends, talking about things such as current trends or what their plans for the upcoming weekend was. While most students stuck inside the hallways, either heading to class or hanging around, a small handful of students were already in their respective classrooms, waiting for the day to begin, with one of those students being none other than Izuku Midoryia, who was currently dealing with a difficult situation, due to the fact that his head was facing down on his desk, with his hands on his head and had a worried/tired look on his face.

Now, you might be wondering what is it that has him so worried. Well you see, he was trying to figure out the events of last night during his time as Ghostfreak right after his blackout, but no matter how hard he tried to remember anything from that night, all he could remember was chasing two of Katsuki's lackeys into an alleyway before everything went black, and then after that he had just….woke up somehow, with no recollection of anything prior to waking up. When he and All Might met up, the two of them had discussed what could've possibly happened. At first, his mentor had asked about his two classmates quirks, wondering if one of them could've possibly had an ability to knock out others. However, Izuku quickly shot down that theory as he told the hero that one of them could stretch his fingers, while the other boy had a quirk that let him turn his teeth into long sharp fangs. Not only that, but the greenette also pointed out that before going into the alley after them, he had turned himself invisible. So even if one of the boys had a quirk that let them knock people out and make them forget their memories, they wouldn't have been able to see him anyway, plus that wouldn't explain why he found himself in a different location. Seeing how that little theory didn't work out, All Might then asked him about the villains he chased down and what their quirks were, thinking that one of them might've been responsible for Izuku's unconscious. Izuku told him that the three of the four villains he fought had very basic quirks. There was **Super Strength**, **Hair manipulation**, and **Acidic Vomit**, so the greenette doubted that one of them did it, plus he fell unconscious after he dealt with them too, so they were clearly off the table. When All Might asked about the fourth villain though, Izuku couldn't exactly tell his mentor what the driver's quirk was as he never seemed use it. All Might theorized that the driver might've had some type of strange quirk that could knock people out but had a delayed reaction or something, but Izuku wasn't sure about that. The more he thinks back about the cowardly villain, the more he thinks that the villain just had some type of weak quirk, like the kids at his middle school. There was a third theory that All Might suggested, and it sounded more plausible than the other two. All Might believed that the watch his successor wore drew power out of him like a battery which caused it to make the boy pass out. It sounded believable, but Izuku felt as if that wasn't the case either. If it was true, then why didn't he pass out before what happened yesterday? He's been using the watch like crazy ever since the incident with Dr. Animo, so why hadn't this happened before? Either way, All Might has decided to have his student withhold from using the watch for a while, unless it's necessary. Izuku was disappointed, but he knew his mentor meant well by it. But still, he doubted that was the case. No, something else was up, and whatever it was, Izuku couldn't help but get a bad feeling from it.

"Hey guys, did you see the news?" A random student asked from the back towards two friends of his.

"What news?" A girl with glasses asked.

"The news about Kamui Woods, Death Arms, and Mt. Lady of course! What news do you think I'm talking about?" The boy replied loud enough for Izuku's ears to catch.

Izuku's interest was peaked. Anything regarding heroes always caught his attention. Izuku decided to pay close attention to the three kids conversation.

"Oh shit! I saw that man!" The third student replied. Izuku knows that voice, and if he remembered correctly, the owner of said voice had a quirk that allows his upper muscles to expand.

"Wait hang on, I'm still lost. What are you two talking about?" The girl asked her two friends.

"You mean you didn't see?!" The first boy asked with wide eyes, while the muscle boy held the same expression

"No, I didn't. What exactly happened on the news? What exactly happened with these three heroes?" The girl asked her friends, confused on what they were referring to.

Both boys gave each other a quick glance before the first boy turned towards the girl and told her what he saw. "Well, last night at some shopping district a few miles from here, those three heroes apparently got into some kind of argument and started attacking each other."

Huh? Attack each other? Did Izuku hear that right? Why in the world would three popular heroes attack each other?

"What? No way." The girl said in disbelief.

"Yes way! It was recorded by tons of people! Here-." The muscle boy proceeded to dig his phone out of his pocket and look up the fight. "-take a look for yourself!" Once he got the video started he showed to the girl who, after watching for a view seconds, put her hand over her mouth as she let out a shocked gasp, and it wasn't her that was shocked either, because even though he couldn't see it, Izuku could clearly hear what was being said.

"Jesus Christ!" The girl said as she couldn't believe what she saw.

"I know right!" The first boy exclaimed.

"S-so what happened next?" The girl said as she looked at the two boys for an answer.

"Well, right before they could actually duke it out, apparently an off duty officer who was in the area stepped in and tried to calm the three of them down. It took him awhile, but in the end he was able to get them from not killing each other at least. " The first boy explained.

"That's a relief. I can't imagine the type of damage those three would cause if they were ever to get into a fight." The girl said.

"Actually, you can. Shortly after that video went up their popularity sunk like a stone. They might not have caused any property damage, but if they did, the damage to their reputations would've been way worse." The muscle boy said to his friend.

"Opfh, that's gotta suck. Something like that really must've dragged their reputation down into the dirt." The girl said.

"Yeah that's true, but in Kamui Woods case his reputation was slammed Into the ground, not dragged. Before the incident, everyone saw him as a gentleman and positive role model, like Best Jeanist. But now that everyone saw him swear like a sailor and called Mt. Lady a bitch, the public's opinion of him dropped badly." The first boy said.

"Really? Geeze, poor Kamui. I can't imagine how long it'll take him to get back on the public's good side." The girl said.

"Neither can I." the muscle boy parroted. "But what can ya do?" He said while shrugging his shoulders. "Anyway, besides that though, did any of you two see anything interesting last night?" He asked his two friends. The other boy shook his head, but the girl seemed to talk about something that wasn't related to heroes, but still found interesting.

As the girl talked to her friends, Izuku's attention wandered back into the depths of his mind as he went over what they said. Kamui Woods, Mt. Lady, and Death Arms got into an argument? Why? With all the amount of popularity they've been receiving lately, they would've done anything to keep up their public appearances. So why would they do something like that? Grrh, it wasn't even past 9:00 and yet his mind was already throbbing. Not only does he have to figure out what happened to him last night, but now he's got something else to dwell on. Running his hands through his hair, Izuku turned his head towards the window and gazed out while the rest of his classmates filled in one by one.

As he was too busy with the thoughts in his mind, he didn't notice the menacing gaze of Bakugou as he walked past him, nor did he notice the slightly terrified looks on his two lackeys as they sat down. Instead, Izuku just continued to gaze out the window while trying to figure out the mysteries that plagued his mind. Before the first bell could ring, Izuku could feel a slight throbbing in his head due to overthinking.

_'Damnit.' _Izuku thought as he rubbed his eyes. _'It's way too early for this. I really need a distraction from this. Hopefully something comes along to keep my mind busy for a while.'_

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

In the (not so) deep void of space, somewhere near Earth, a large battle cruiser flew through the depths of space. Inside the ships bridge, several androids slaved away at their screens, either making sure the ships systems were working at their full capacity or going over data their drones had collected on other alien worlds, filling the room with random beeps and mechanical sounds.

In the middle of the bridge, the leader of the ship, Lord Vilgax, had been floating inside his regeneration pod as small crab droids were busy repairing his damaged body. It had been weeks since he received his fatal wounds when trying to claim the Omnitrix, and so far, the upper portion of his waist and the small stump on his right arm were the only visible signs of his slow recovery. The crab robots main priority for right now was removing the damaged organs that Vilgax received when he was caught in his first ships explosion. So far 82 percent of his burnt vitals had been removed, all that's left are the extremely sensitive ones, and thanks to his biology, that could take some time. In the meantime all he could do was wait for these miserable crabs to finally focus on repairing his outer body.

"Lord Vilgax, I've just received the most splendid news from one of the drones from the lower levels." One of the androids in the room said in a humble tone as he turned to face his master and give him a bow.

Without turning to his minion, the humanoid narrowed his eyes as he spoke only one word in a menacing tone. "Speak."

"It's the bounty hunters you've hired my lord. They've just arrived and are waiting to begin the auditions." The android spoke.

"I see," Vilgax said as his eyes returned to their calm and calculating demeanor. "Then by all means, let's not keep them waiting then." Vilgax turned his head at one of the drones on the terminals. "You! Bring up the visual and audio sensors for the testing chamber onto the monitor."

"Yes my lord." The drop typed in a few commands into the terminal, causing a large orange screen to drop down in front of the warlord. The minute it stopped descending, the screen flashed to life, revealing a dark, pitch black room.

Vilgax had heard many great things from these bounty hunters. He has heard stories of them taking on impossible odds, from breaking into the most secure facilities in the galaxy to slaying the most formidable of warriors. Yes, these stories have made these three quite famous amongst the stars, and it is because of these stories that he had very high expectations, so hopefully they live up to them.

* * *

**Inside the testing chamber**

* * *

As Vilgax watched through the monitor on the bridge, the lights of the room flashed on, bathing the warehouse sized room in a bright faint orange light while the sounds of machinery came to life. Shortly after, a panel in the center of the ceiling opened up, allowing a medium sized platform to slowly descend through the opening. As the platform descended, the silhouettes of three figures could be seen standing atop, however it was hard to see them clearly due to the poor lighting. When the platform came to a complete stop, another platform above the three figures descended from the ceiling, however unlike the first one that was simply a flat platform, the one above the figures had several lights on the bottom. When the secondary platform came to a stop, the lights on the bottom flashed on, giving us and Vilgax a good view at the three figures.

The first figure had a similar build and height of Kamui Woods, if not a little taller. He wore a set of light armor that gave him more mobility rather than defense, as he preferred speed over strength and defense. The armor was black around the shoulders, collar, waist and on the sides of his legs, as well as on the forearms while the neck, stomach, arms, and the front and back sides of his legs were a dark purple and the chest plate was a light grey. His shoulders, waist, chest, arms, and legs had these light purple plates across his body and seemed to be openable. On his back was a dark grey device that resembled a backpack of sorts. It had several slots on it while the bottom of it held thrusters. On the figures waist were four weapons, two of them looked to be some type of alien ray pistols while the other two weapons seemed to be blade handles without the blades. The most eye catching thing on the figure was the helmet it wore over his head. It was completely black, and like Diamondhead, it had a protrusion on the back of its head, however instead of the end of it being pointed, it was shaped like a ring. The mask was featureless, except for the four small purple lines that almost connected Into an X formation. This figure was one of the three assassin's of Sotoragg, the left arm of death, SixSix.

The second figure next to SixSix had a build and height similar to the Number 2 Hero. Standing with his arms crossed, this figure wore armor that offered very little protection from physical attacks, but was extremely durable to energy based projectiles. The suits arms, gauntlets, belt, and boots were completely black while the rest was dark grey. There was a black stripe that went vertically down the center of his chest and backside that both met up at the waist and around the neck. On the left side of his belt was a small, oval-ish disc that had a small grey line traveling down the center while he had a large, black, multi tool gun strapped to his back. Like SixSix he wore a helmet over his head and like the assassins, it was completely black, except for the small grey horizontal lines on the top. On the helmets face was a small, upside-down lime green triangle. On his right shoulder was a black plate with a green triangle on it. To most of the galaxy and Vilgax, this figure goes by the bounty Hunter, Hoverboard. But to those who truly know him, he goes by a different name.

And lastly there is the third figure who stands behind Hoverboard and SixSix, and who is also the largest. The third figure was so big that he was taller then All Might by two heads. The figures body had humanoid features on the upper half, but it's legs were a completely different story. Unlike having regular legs like Hoverboard and SixSix, this man had four, spindly crab-like legs that were connected to spherical joint that acted as the waist. Each leg resembled the blade of a sharpened scythe as they shimmered from the light. Unlike SixSix and Hoverboard, whose armors we're mainly light weight and focused on speed and movement, the third figures armor was bulky, heavy, and could withstand the force of ten explosions at point blank range. The armors chest and shoulder plates were round and dense and around the figures neck was a metallic collar piece. The figure had a helmet with two round yellow glass eyes, and a mouth plate with a vertical zigzag line. The most eye-catching thing about the armor however was the giant, crab claw-like cannon on his left arm, which had different buttons, dials, slots, and a screen with a keypad on it. Inside the robotic claw there were different nozzles that fired out lasers, chemicals, flames, and other weaponry inside. The figures legs were gold with brown stripes on the joints while the chest, waist, shoulders, right forearm, collar piece, claw, and upper half of the helmet were brown while the arms, stomach, claw pinchers, right hand, and lower half of the mask were gold. There were also orange stripes on the chest, shoulders, claw, and helmet as well. This figure was called The Hunter: Kraab.

As the bounty hunters stood atop the platform, the voice of Vilgax boomed to life over the intercom system, giving the trio of bounty hunters only three simple words.

"Begin the auditions."

Shortly after he said this, several panels on the floor below the bounty hunters opened up, allowing several platforms carrying various drones to rise. As they did this the bounty hunters could see the types of machines they would be facing. There were the simple disc droids and larger ones that Vilgax had sent to earth to retrieve the Omnitrix, as well as giant variants of the disc droids as well as the droids seen on the bridge, expect these ones had more armored plating and carried weapons ranging from blasters to electrified batons.

Without hesitation, SixSix activated the device on his back, causing him to rocket into the air and fly downwards towards the drones while pulling out his energy pistols and began firing on the drones, destroying five of the disc drones, three of the humanoid ones, and destroying the eye of one of the bigger ones.

Hoverboard was about to jump down to join SixSix, but instead he felt the robot hand of Kraab grip his left shoulder and shoved him to the ground.

"Out of my way half pint!" Kraab said as he jumped off the platform to join in on the chaos below. As he was falling several drones unleashed their lasers on the gigantic crustacean, but proved to be useless as the lasers either bounced off or sparked off Kraabs armor. The bounty Hunter landed on the ground creating a tremendous tremor, causing the ground based drones to fall towards the ground, one of which was close to the bounty hunter. Seeing the downed robot, Kraabs walked up to the machine and before it could get up and run, Kraabs lifted one of his legs and brought it over down on the drone, skewering it. Using his right hand, Kraabs grabbed the back of the robots head and pulled on it, ripping the torso off the legs, causing intestine-like wiring to spill out of the drones body. Feeling something hit his right shoulder, Kraabs turned his head to the right, seeing several disc drones and one giant disc drones flying towards him. Seeing this, Kraabs began to spin his body at a quick, rapid pace before chucking the dead robot from his hand, causing the smaller drones to fly out of the way, but hitting the big one, destroying it.

Back on top of the platform, Hoverboard got up to his feet and walked over to the edge. Down below he could see SixSix using his blasters to completely obliterate the smaller machines while directly below him he could see Kraabs using some kind of flame thrower from his claw, frying the several drones into molten scrap metal. As he watched, he could hear the sounds of faint, mechanical buzzing coming from behind. Turning around he could see three disc drones zooming towards him at an alarming speed. Grabbing the handle of the gun on his back, Hoverboard swiped the gun in a horizontal arc, swatting the closest drone away like a fly before using his other hand to grab the bottom of the gun and point it at the other two drones. Firing off a shot, Hoverboard was able to destroy the second drone, but the third one was still coming at a quick pace, so thinking quickly, Hoverboard decided to jump backwards off the the platform, causing the third drone to fly by where he was previously at, and while he was falling, he pointed his cannon at the drone and fired, destroying it. After that he turned his body towards the ground and the moment he landed, instead of crashing on the ground he did a quick roll before ending up in a kneeling position and firing off his gun, destroying the head of one of the big, three legged robots.

Back with SixSix, he continued to fly around blasting the smaller drones to pieces while putting dents in the bigger drone. One of the big three legged drones charged towards him with one of its clawed hands trying slash at the assassin before it. Unfortunately, SixSix was far too quick for the machine as he used his jetpack to quickly dodge the slash. Deciding to give the drone a taste of its own medicine, SixSix tossed the pistols into the air and grabbed the handles strapped to his waist and pressed a small button on them, causing hot, glowing purple blades to erupt from the handles. Using the blade in his left arm, SixSix slashed down on the drones still outstretched arm, causing it to fall off and hit the ground with a loud clank. The drone let out a metallic screech as it attempted to use its other arm to slash at the bounty hunter. Sadly though, SixSix saw this coming a mile away, therefore he ducked under the drones arm and brought the blade in his right arm into an upwards slash, slicing off the left side of the drones head, killing it. SixSix turned his head towards the other nearby drones, planning on giving them the same treatment as the big drone, but before he went charging towards the machines, two metallic claws bursts out of two of the slots in his jetpack and caught the guns he tossed into the air, placing them back on to his waist and then retreating back into his jetpack. With that taken care of, he proceeded on with the fight.

Meanwhile with Kraabs, things were going smoothly for him. I guess when you have armor that can tank most explosive forces, as well as a giant cannon that can not only shoot out various beams and substances, but can also crush objects with enough pressure to reduce it to a flat disc, then a person might have those sort of thoughts. The small fry were nothing, he'd just use his claw to sway them away like the bugs they were. And the bigger ones were hardly a challenge. He'd just fire an EMP to fry their circuits or use his flight thrower to melt them down. This audition was as good as of the bigger three legged drones tried to sneak up on the robotic crustacean and slash at him from behind. But the bounty Hunter was able to turn his upper body at a 180 degree angle and grabbed the drones arm.

"Useless!" Kraab yelled as he tore the arm off the drone, causing it to screech and back away. Kraabs dropped the arm and pointed his claw towards the machine, firing out a beam of cackling electricity, scorching the drones mainframe.

As for Hoverboard, the audition was doing fine for him. He was facing off a group of the smaller disc drones and humanoids while they were being accompanied by one large three legged drones and two big disc drones. As he blasted the smaller drones while dodging laser fire, he would also use his gun as a club anytime one of the smaller drones would get too close. Once he was done with the smaller forces he focused his attention on the three big ones. As he fired off his blaster, he was able to destroy one of the big disc drones while putting dents in the other two. Seeing how his buster wasn't doing the trick, Hoverboard pressed a small button that was underneath the trigger of the gun, causing a small black ball with blue rings to shoot out and land directly near the two drones. The rings glowed brightly before an electronic pulse was blasted from the sphere, causing the three legged drones to shake uncontrollably and crash to the ground while the remaining disc drones just dropped like a sack of potatoes.

* * *

Back in the bridge, Vilgax watched as the bounty hunters destroyed his testing robots. He had to admit, these three had excellent combat prowess, but that was only when it came to machines. True, his robots did have some form of self awareness, but they didn't have the true essence of a warrior. So while the bounty hunters were formidable against his machines, he wondered how they'd deal with an actual living, breathing opponent.

"Incredible, truly incredible." One of the terminal droids said as it and Vilgax watched the screen. Turning to his master, he said. "You've truly hired the best of the best my lord. With these three, no being will be able to keep the Omnitrix from your grasp."

Would they though? Vilgax won't deny that these three were formidable, but a part of him in the back of his mind, the prideful, overzealous part of him, doubted that these three could live up to his expectations. That's how it's always been. He just couldn't deal with the incompetence of others, that's why his entire crew were nothing but loyal machines who saw him as a god.

However he had no other options. He knew if he sent more drones, they'd simply end up as scrap, and his body was too damaged for him to go retrieve the Omnitrix himself. He had no other option at the moment but to trust the task with three strangers and hope that they can get the job done.

"Stop the test. I've made up my decision." Vilgax told his drones.

* * *

Back inside the testing chamber, as the three bounty hunters were dealing with their opponents, a metallic, buzzing noise went off in the chamber, causing all the drones in the room to shut down and make the three bounty hunters pause in confusion.

[_Congratulations. You three have passed the test. You've lived up to Lord Vilgax's demands and therefore are trusted with the sacred task he has issued you with._] A robotic voice said from the intercom system. A strange, hissing noise came from the center of the room, and when the three bounty hunters turned towards the source they saw three podiums rising from the ground, each with a strange black device resting one them.

[_These are special tracking devices to help you find what you are looking for, the Omnitrix. A special watch-like device that contains the DNA of countless species throughout the galaxy. It is in the hands of one of the planets inhabitants, and the inhabitant may be extremely dangerous. Caution is advised. The first to bring this device will receive an award of 5,000,000 credits._]

(A/N: I have no idea if Ben 10 has a space currency system or something like that, so I'm making one up.)

"5,000,000 credits for something like that? Ha! This is way too easy!" Kraabs said as he and the other bounty hunters walked up to the podiums to get their tracking devices. When they grabbed them, Kraabs inserted the device into one of his claws slots while SixSix did the same with his jetpack. Hoverboard simply placed his on his belt. With their tracking devices equipped, the podiums retreated back into the ground while a door in the room opened up.

[_Good luck out there, and remember. Failure is not an option._]

And with that, the three made their way out of the room and towards the hangar of the ship. After a few minutes of passing through the ships long and winding corridors, they reached the hangar that held three sickly red pods with bright orange orbs, just like the ship and disc drones.

These pods acted as their transportation to and from Earth. The bounty hunters had to use these instead of using their actual ships due to the fact that Vilgax didn't completely trust them. That's why the alien warlord decided to confiscate their ships and force them to use these instead. Because that way Vilgax didn't have to worry about them stealing the Omnitrix and flying away into deep space. Their only means of transport was in Vilgax's hands, and if they ever wanted to return home they'd have no choice but to play by his rules.

Once the three bounty hunters had entered their respective pods, the shutters closed tightly, making sure it was air tight so their occupants didn't get torn apart by the forces of space. Once the pods were safely secure, the wall in front of them opened up, causing them to get launched into the void of space. Once the three of them were out in the cold void, the thrusters on them activated, sending them towards the home world of their target.

The hunt had begun, and only one would be the victor. Question is though, who?

* * *

**Earth. Midoryia residence.**

* * *

Inko Midoryia was sitting on the living room couch as she watched the news. After spending her morning washing the dishes from her and Izuku's breakfast and cleaning up the house a bit, she decided to plop down on the couch and see what the news had to offer her this evening. Usually when she watches the news she usually expects to see stories about heroes or current world events, but when she turned the news on, nothing could've prepared her for the story she was witnessing right now.

_"They have been called many things. Heroes, vigilantes, and sometimes even villains by people such as Endeavor. These ten individuals have been called many things, both good and bad, but which of these titles are true? Today here at the studio we've interviewed several civilians to get their thoughts on these vigilantes. Let's watch." The news reporter said before the screen cut to footage of a man standing outside while a microphone was held close to his face._

_"Excuse me sir, but what are your thoughts on the Musutafu vigilantes?" The man holding the microphone asked._

_"Huh? Oh those guys. They're pretty alright in my book. Way better than most heros if ya ask me."_

_The camera then changed to a teenage boy with a rock-like head and flipper like ears. Instead of speaking however, he used sign language that thankfully had subtitles to translate them._

_'One of them saved my mother's life. I don't care what anyone says about them. They will forever have my thanks and respect for what they've done.'_

_The camera changed again, this time to two people. One was a boy with blue hair, a khaki sweater, with cat ears and a tail while the other boy wore an orange hoodie with a fin on the back and had gills around his neck._

_"They're so awesome!" Both boys yelled in unison. The boy with cat ears spoke first. "I remember seeing a video where that fire guy put out a burning building by absorbing the flames! It was the most wicked thing I've ever seen!"_

_"Oh! Oh! Tell them about that other one! You know where the dude in armor did that thing!" The orange hooded boy told his friend._

_"Huh? Oh right that! Yeah, there was this other video, where the one guy wearing that armor stopped a bank robbery by melting the villains guns. Then afterwards he just beat them into unconsciousness. It was so awesome!"_

_The camera changed on more time, this time it cut to the girl Heatblast saved at the electronics store. She had short silver hair and skin the same color. Her shoulders had speakers sticking out of the sides._

_"What do I think of them? Well to me they're….well they're just amazing to be honest. I mean they just show up when something's going on, whether it's big or small, and leave once it's all over. Usually most heros would show up to deal with something like villain attacks or bank robberies or anything that draws attention and wouldn't even bother with things like muggings or any of the smaller crimes, and once the whole thing was over with they'd just start talking to the press about themselves or try to promote their agencies. But not these guys. These guys are willing to stop any crime and aren't interested in media attention, but instead are more interested in helping the next person, just like All Might. If you ask me, I think those guys are real heroes, no matter what the law says."_

_The feed cuts back to the newsroom, showing the reporter with a small smile on her face._

_"Wow. In just the short amount of time they've appeared they've already gained the support of so many people. And no I'm not referring to just those people. The footage we've shown you was just a small fraction of the people we've interviewed, but the most others say the same of these ten individuals. They called them heroic, brave, true heros, and many more. But what of the actual heros? What are their opinions on these heros? And why do they, as well as the authorities, let these vigilantes perform heroic acts without a hero license? When we interviewed the pro heros Hawks, Best Jeanist, and Kamui Woods today they simply stated that it was classified information, and that their opinions on them were simply, "No comment." Which begs the question, 'Do heroes hate the vigilantes?' Well maybe not. Earlier this morning on her social media page, the pro hero know as Mandalay of the four hero team, the Wild Wild Pussycats had this to say."_

_The screen goes to a screenshot of the text Mandalay posted on her account. The newswoman reading along with the text._

_"While I understand how some people are disapproving that these ten individuals are not registered heros, you have to admit that their deeds are the true definition of a hero. These people are willing to help those without a reward, and one of them saved not only me, but my team's life as well. I don't care what you say or do, nothing will change my mind that these people are true heroes and they will have my undying support. I wish there was some way I could thank them in person for their deeds."_

_The screen cuts back to the news woman._

_"I too share your statements Mandalay. I think I speak for most people when I say that these vigilantes have our support." She said with a cheery smile. "We'll be right back after a short commercial break."_

As the TV cut to the commercials, Inko stared blankly at the screen as she had comical tears dripping from her face.

"MY BABY'S A HERO!" Inko said as tears of joy and pride fell to the floor like a fountain.

As Inko let the tears fall, she thought back to the night when her son had defeated that Animo villain. At first when she had seen the news, she was completely floored. She knew he was playing on using the watch to help him get into U.A, but she wasn't expecting him to use it to rush into danger just like that. So when he came home, she was understandably livid at her son's reckless actions. After her son apologized profusely however, Yagi told Inko something that made her world spin. Apparently Mr. Yagi had worked for the government and using the connections he had, he was able to make sure her baby wasn't arrested for vigilantism. She wanted to thank him for that, as she couldn't stand the thought of seeing her son in prison, until Yagi continued with what he was saying. He told her that he didn't just get Izuku off the hook with the authorities, but he also made it legal for Izuku to continue vigilantism. When she asked why, he said he wanted to train Izuku by having him fight crime.

And to say Inko was shocked, pissed, and horrified was a huge understatement.

The next hour or so was nothing but shouting on her end, reasoning from Yagis, and begging from Izukus. She knew how dangerous the life of a hero was, and to hear Yagi suggest her son doing something so dangerous without proper training made her ready the wring the man's neck out. She couldn't handle the thought of her son getting hurt out there, so she was more than ready to deny the whole suggestion and forbid Izuku from using the watch until after he entered U.A.

But unfortunately, she had a weakness for her son's sad puppy dog eyes. The boy had literally begged on his knees to let this happen, telling his mother that he'd do anything, from doing extra chores to washing the RV down in the parking lot until it shined like the sun to evening getting a part time job. Anything really. After a few minutes of this, Inkos resolve slowly crumpled until she reluctantly gave in, agreeing that as long as Izuku would do well in school, stayed safe, and did extra chores until he got into U.A, then she would allow it.

And ever since then her opinion on the subject had changed, if only slightly. She still worried about his well being of course, after all what mother wouldn't worry about their child. But as the weeks went by, and after days of seeing videos of her son stop various incidents, she slowly started to support her son's training. The more she saw her son save the day, she couldn't help but feel proud for her baby's accomplishments, and when people started to praise her baby, her pride for him grew even more.

But with this pride also came a hint of regret. Regret for that day when she failed to support Izukus dream after he was diagnosed as quirkless. To this day she can still see the look of heartbreak and betrayal on her son's face as clear as day, and it made her heart throb in pain. Oh, she would give anything for a time machine, or any time travel ability really, to go back to that day and tell her son 'Yes, yes you can be a hero.' but sadly even to this day and age, humanity hasn't even scratched the surface of time travel, so for now she'll have to just make it up by giving her son all the support she could.

"Oh Hisashi," Inko had stopped crying after a few minutes and was starting to wipe away the leftover tears. "If only you could see him now."

Inko turned her gaze to a family photo on the wall. In it was a much younger and slimmer version of herself while she was holding a six month old Izuku in her arms. In the left side of the photo was a well built man in his mid twenties, wearing a short sleeved orange button up shirt with his right arm wrapped around Inko. The spot where his head was at was obscured by sunlight, making it difficult to see his face.

"He's so much like you. He's even got that fire in your eyes too. You'd be so proud of him." Inko looked away from the photo and turned her gaze downward with sadness in her eyes.

She hated to think of her late husband, but not from hatred, she could never hate him. Hisashi was a lot like their son. They were both kind, compassionate people who looked out for those around them. When they were both in highschool, he was the first person to become her friend, the second being Mitsuki. He would help her exams and carry her books for her while at lunch they would eat together and he would tell those corny jokes that always seemed to make her laugh. And as they grew older, their affection for each other grew until one day he asked her out on her first date, which ended with a magical kiss. Ever since then their relationship grew and grew to the point where he proposed to her, causing her to cry tears of joy and clutch him tightly yelling 'yes' over and over. Since then all there has been was nothing but memories that Inko cherished dearly, from the day where she gave birth to their precious baby, to their sons first words, to Hisashi teaching him how to walk.

But despite the fond memories, Inko hated to think about them. Because every time she thought of them, she was painfully reminded of that _one _memory. That one dark memory that is still fresh in her mind to this day, and one that she fears might be recreated due to her son's nature.

And she doesn't know if she could handle that. She knows her boy could handle simple villains and such, but she questions if he could face someone powerful, someone like-.

_"No!" _Inko shook her head. _"He's nothing to think about! He's no longer around so he can't hurt my baby!"_

Can he?

* * *

**Coast of Japan, near Musutafu**

* * *

On a small rock island just a few kilometers off of the coast of Musutafu. The three bounty hunters were looking out at the distant city, with Hoverboard using some high-tech binoculars while SixSix and Kraabs we're simply using their helmets to see the city.

"So, our preys in there huh?" Kraabs asked as he looked at the city. While he couldn't see a whole lot due to the tall buildings, he could clearly see how technologically advance these species were, and to say he was unimpressed was a huge understatement.

"That's right. That means that since he's in a populated area with huge amounts of people we can't just tear through the city, otherwise it'll draw a lot of attention on us." Hoverboard said as he put his binoculars on his belt.

"Why not? We can clearly see that the inhabitants of this rock aren't technologically advance. For Christ sake they still use some type of stone for a building material. Why not just go in, flatten the whole city, take the Omnitrix and be done with this?"

SixSix spoke up, but instead of saying regular words like Hoverboard and Kraabs, he spoke in clicks and hisses. Thankfully for the two hunters though, their helmets we're able to translate what he said. (Just because these creatures don't have the most advance technology doesn't mean they aren't dangerous. Take the arachnichimps for example. They're a tribal race with little technology, yet they can still be dangerous if not handled with caution. We have no idea what this species is like, or how powerful they are. That's why we must stick to the shadows until we know for certain what they are capable of.)

"Exactly." Hoverboard said as he tossed the small black disc to the ground. Instead of hitting the rocky ground though, the disc just stopped before it hit the ground and split in half, turning into its owners name sake, a hoverboard. "That's why we should just go after the Omnitrix and avoid everyone else." Hoverboard said as he hopped on his device.

"Tch, yeah right. Like hell I'm gonna just cower away from these primitive fools. I'll get the Omnitrix and squash anyone and anything that gets in my way! Watch and learn." Kraabs declared before he used his legs to slightly jump into the air and then used them to spin like a drill, causing him to burrow into the earth. Once he was no longer visible or audible, SixSix and Hoverboard could only think of how poorly Kraabs judgement was.

With a heavy sigh, Hoverboard said. "That idiot is gonna get himself killed. If he wants to be an idiot, fine! That just makes this more easy for me."

As Hoverboard just stood on his, well, hoverboard, shaking his head at how stupid the metallic crustacean was and wondering how he was somehow one of the best bounty hunters in the galaxy with that attitude, SixSix simply activated his jetpack and flew off towards the city ahead, leaving the large alien on the small rock by himself.

Once the purple alien was gone, Hoverboard sighed deeply. "This better be worth it in the end." Taking off some type of triangular device from his belt, Hoverboard threw the device onto the pod he arrived on. Hitting the round ship with a metallic thunk, the device clung onto the ship as sparks of green electricity came out of it, causing the ship to change color. Going from a bright red pod with sickly orange orbs, Hoverboards pod was now a nice soft dark grey with bright green orbs. Turning away from the pods, Hoverboard moved forwards to begin his mission. Hopefully he can find his target before anyone else could.

* * *

**Aldera Junior High School**

* * *

The final bell rang, causing students to get up from their desks and started making their way towards the door, with their homeroom teachers telling them what their homework and assignments were for the night.

In one particular classroom, a certain green haired teen was getting the last of his stuff put away before heading to the exit of the classroom. As he left the room, he began to make his way down the hall and began to think of the plans he would make for the rest of the day. Since he had no training today, and he knew he could get his homework done really quickly, he figured he might look into that story about Kamui Woods and the other heros to see the whole story. He kept thinking about how bizarre the story was until he felt someone grab his shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going Deku?!" A gruff voice asked from behind.

Izuku gulped nervously as he recognized the voice. Turning around he was met with the angry red eyes of his "friend" Katsuki, who also had his famous trademark scowl.

"O-oh, h-h-hey K-kach-chan." Izuku spoke nervously.

"Don't "hey Kacchan" me you quirkless loser!" He yelled as he shoved Izuku to the ground, causing the boy to yelp as his butt hit the floor. "Lately I've noticed your sorry ass has been more weirder than usual and it's been bugging me alot lately, what the hell has been about?!"

"H-h-huh?! K-Kacchan, w-w-what on Earth are you talking about?" Izuku stumbled with his words as he looked at the blond will fear. He wished he could give the firey blond an answer, but he had no idea what he meant by 'acting weird'. Was he acting a different way lately and just didn't notice? Was he doing something different that only Kacchan had picked up on? Going into one of his mumbling fits, Izuku began to mumble a long series of incomprehensible sentences of what the blonde could be referring too, which in turn actually upsetted the blonde much more.

Katsukis eyes narrowed his eyes while letting out a growl, the fucking nerd couldn't make a lick of sense. With a roar he yelled. "Shut it Deku!"

The greenette quickly clamped his mouth shut as he listened to what Bakugou was about to say.

"Listen here you fucking quirkless scum, cause I'm only going to say this once. I have no idea why you've seemed so good dame weird these past few days. For the past week you've been acting like you've been on cloud nine, and this morning you've looked like you had the worst night of your life, and honestly it's been pissing me off non stop, especially with your bleak attitude this morning."

Realization dawned about Izuku as he figured out what Kacchan was talking about. He was referring to the positive emotions he's had with his time with All Might training him and his frustration over his blackout last night.

"Tch, looks like you've finally figured out what I'm talking about. Good, because now I can tell you that I think I know why you've been acting like you have." Katsuki stated to the greenette.

Izuku's eyes widened as he swallowed down a nervous gulp. Did he know? No of course not, it was impossible. "Y-you do?!"

"Yeah, I do. You're still trying to get into U.A despite what I told you! That's probably the reason why your worthless ass has been so peppy lately! And as for how you looked this morning, my best guess is that you've probably figured out U.A's entrance exam is ten times more difficult for you to do, but knowing you, you must be cooking up some half-brained idea of getting in aren't you?!" Oh thank God he didn't know.

"O-Oh, w-well yeah I s-suppose. I m-mean it h-has always b-been my d-dream you k-know? Ehehehehehe-OOOPFH!" Izuku's nervous laughter was cut off by a swift kick to the stomach, courtesy of Bakugou himself.

"I fucking knew it! How many times do I have to get it through your thick skull you dumb bastard! Quirkless freaks like you have no place in the world of heroics!" Katsuki yelled as Izuku clutched his stomach in pain. The blond knelt down and picked up his victim by the shirt collar and slammed him into the wall, continuing with his rant. "Listen here Deku, cause I'm gonna say this nice and slow. Give. It. Up. Your kind is useless, you'd be lucky to end up with a low paying job. But heroics? That's the most stupidest thing I've ever freak shows like you can't stand up to those with power, that's how it works. You don't have power, and you never will. Get it through your thick skull already!"

The blond let go of Izuku, causing him to slide to the floor as he still held his stomach.

"I'm trying to be the only one from this shitty school to end up becoming something legendary, and I don't need you ruining my legacy, so for once in your pathetic existence of a life do what I say and don't apply to U.A, otherwise you'll be in a world of agony." And with that, Katsuki walked down away from the teen and headed down the hall, leaving his victim to slump against the wall.

Once Katsuki turned the corner, Izuku slowly raised himself to his feet while clutching his still hurting stomach, using the wall behind him as support to lean against. He stayed at this spot for a couple of minutes until the pain faded away enough to allow him to walk without too much pain. Deciding he had been there long enough, Izuku began to make his way to the exit while going over what the blond had said.

_"Give. It. Up. Your kind is useless. You'd be lucky to get a low paying job. But heroics? That's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard. Quirkless freak shows like you can't stand up to those with power, that's how it works. You don't have power, and you never will. Get it through your thick skull already!" _Katsukis words rang painfully in Izukus ears as he grit his teeth.

_'Damnit, even when I do have the power now, I couldn't use it to show him he's wrong about me! Grrh, can this day get anymore frustrating?!' _Izuku thought as he walked towards the school entrance, ready to just go home and rest for now.

* * *

Once Izuku had exited the school grounds, he decided to take a different route to get home to so he could have some time to think to himself, or more specifically his relationship with his one time "friend", Katsuki.

_'Damnit Kacchan,I don't understand why you do this, weren't we friends before? We used to be the most inseparable duo out there, we would always have our backs no matter what, so what went wrong?' _Midoryia asked himself as he continued to walk his path. Ahead of him he was walking towards a rather familiar area. _'Ever since he's had his quirk, his attitude has been getting nothing but worse. But even then he wasn't that bad, heck we were still somewhat inseparable, so what was it? What went wrong? What did I do to make him hate me so much?'_

As Izuku walked his train of thought was cut off when he felt a shadow block out the sun above him.

"Huh? What in the-?" Izuku looked upwards to see what had cast the shadow only to see the underside of a bridge. Looking around for a moment, it took Izuku a few seconds for his eyes to widen in realization when he learned where he was at. "No way, this is where I met with All Might for the first time!"

Indeed it was. Izuku had been so caught up in his thoughts that his body had subconsciously brought him to the very bridge where he had ran into the sludge villain only to be saved by All Might. He never thought he'd be here again.

"Man what a weird sense of deja Vu. First Kacchan tells me to give up on my dream, then I wind up back here. What's next? Is a random stranger gonna pop out and try to kill me?" Izuku asked aloud before scoffing slightly, finding it very unlikely that something like that happening again would be a million in one chance. Still though, he had to admit that it was still crazy that he ended up back here though. The last time he was here he was having the worst day imaginable only to end with it being one of the best moments of his life. He thinks that if he never took this route on that day he wouldn't be where he was today. He would've never been told by All Might that he could be a hero, he wouldn't get the chance to earn his quirk, nor would he have even been able to get his hands on the watch. So in a way, he was pretty glad he stumbled across this underpass, even if he was almost strangled to death by a sludge villain, keyword being almost. As he strolled his way down the corridor he could see the pink cherry blossom trees from the opening in front of him.

"Huh, now that I think about it, I never did get to see what the rest of the path looked like. Well, no time like the present to see I guess." Izuku said as he continued walking forward, deciding to cut his trip down memory lane short.

But before he could leave the tunnel however, in the same spot he froze up when he heard the sludge villain all those months ago, the ground underneath his feet shook slightly, making him stumble a bit.

"What the? What was that just now?" Izuku asked himself as he looked at the ground, wondering what caused the earth to shake.

The earth beneath him shook once more, this time much stronger than the previous quake. It caused Izuku's legs to jerk side to side while he had difficulties staying balanced. After a few seconds of this the shaking stopped, allowing the greenette to gain his balance once more.

"Was that an earthquake? No, it couldn't be, earthquakes don't just stop like that and start up again." Izuku tried to think of the possible reasons on what caused the ground to tremor, but his thinking was cut short when a much more powerful quake came. This time it caused the greenette to lose his balance and fall to his knees as he tried to keep himself from crashing on his back. As the earth shook he swore he felt the intensity of the quake grow larger while he heard the sound of concrete breaking from somewhere nearby, but he couldn't pinpoint where it came from. It almost sounded like it was…. underground?

"What the hell is going on?!" Izuku yelled as his body bounced off the ground repeatedly, causing his body to become bruised in the process. After a minute of the ground shaking, the quake stopped abruptly, just like how it began. Izuku crashes to the ground on his chest, moaning in pain. He was definitely gonna be sore all over tomorrow.

"Ooooowwwww." He moaned as he lifted his head up while rubbing the back of his cranium. As he tried to soothe the pain, he heard the sound of the nearby sewer cover slowly rattle. Turning his head, his eyes widened as the sewer cover was indeed shaking.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Midoryia said in a quiet, surprised voice. As he watched the metal disc shake he couldn't help wanting to punch his past self for saying the 'what's next?' remark.

The speed of the shaking quickly began to intensifie, and kept on shaking until the cover completely shot out of the ground with enough momentum that it imbedded itself into the concrete ceiling of the tunnel, creating spiderweb cracks around it.

Izuku looked up at the manhole cover lodged in the ceiling with wide, fearful eyes and a gaping mouth. The sounds of mechanical whirring caused him to look back down at the opening for the sewer, just in time for him to see a figure burst out of the hole. Due to the figures size though, he also tore the concrete floor apart, creating a massive hole that leads into the sewer below and clouds of dust that made it hard for Izuku to see properly. To make sure he didn't fall back into the sewer, the figure used four spider-like legs to prop himself up on the wall.

Although Izuku couldn't make out much of the figure due to the dust, the cowering teen could clearly see that besides the spider legs, the figure before him was so big that he had to hunch over to fit inside the tunnel, as well as having two, glowing yellow orbs where it's head was, meaning that they must've been his eyes.

"So….." the figure spoke, eyeing down Izuku who slowly began to crawl back. "This is the being who has the Omnitrix huh?"

The dust around the figure faded, allowing Izuku to get a good look at the figure in front of him. At first, Izuku thought that whoever this was, it was just a simple villain with a very unique mutation quirk that gave him intense strength. He wasn't ,however, expecting to see something that looked like it came straight out of one of those science fiction movies he saw with his mom! The figure looked like the combination of a man, crab, and robot, with his legs, mouth, and left arm resembling a crab while the rest resembled a man, and the armor, (at least he thought it was armor), made the figure look completely robotic. Izuku couldn't understand most of what he said because he spoke english, and even though he knew some english, he wasn't completely fluent in the western language. Also, the way it talked made him sound disappointed. Like if he was expecting something else only to not get it.

Although there was one word that caught his fear ridden attention. Omnitrix? What the heck was that? And why would this guy associate the word with him of all people?

"O-O-Omnitrix? W-what are you talking about? What's that got to do with me?" Izuku asked fearfully to the intimidating figure before him. However instead of receiving a reply, the figure tilted its head, and even though Izuku couldn't see its face, he could tell that the figure was confused.

"Huh? What did you say? I got the Omnitrix part but the rest of it was some kinda babble. Do you even speak english?" He asked Izuku. Even though the greenette didn't know much about the language, he did understand 'do','speak', and 'english', so he knew what the question was. Giving him a small head shake, the figure groaned at the response.

"Oh for the love of-hang on." Lifting up his giant claw, which Izuku saw looked to be a cross between a claw and cannon, the figure typed a few buttons on it. While Izuku didn't see it, the figure had actually hacked into the internet, the figure looked up the language the people of this region spoke before adding it to his database.

"There, that should do it." The figure said in perfect Japanese before looking down at the teen. "Can you understand me now, boy?"

"Y-yes." Izuku said with a small nod.

"Good, then I can get back on track." Pointing his claw at Izuku he spoke. "Hand over the Omnitrix! Now!"

"O-O-Omnitrix?! I seriously don't know what that is! What does it have to do with me?!" Izuku asked, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Seriously? Is your species that dense or is it just you?!" He said irritated, confusing Midoryia.

"H-h-huh? What're you-?" Izuku was cut off by the figure.

"For the love of-, your arm you idiot! Look on your freaking arm!" He yelled, causing Izuku to hold his arms up in a defensive manner. Something he picked up over the years when dealing with Kacchan.

"My arms?! What about my-?!" The sleeve on Izuku's left arm slid back slightly, allowing him to catch a glimpse of his watch. Using his quick thinking, he quickly put together what this thing wanted from him. "Y-you mean my watch?"

"Gee, what tipped you off genius?" He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Th-then that would mean-." Izuku's eyes widened with fear and realization of what he was faced with. "Y-You're an alien!"

"Huh? Of course I would be. Why in the world would you think I was one of your inhabitants? We look nothing alike!" He yelled, finding it incredible how stupid this kid seemed. "But to answer your question, yeah, I'm not from here. The name's Kraab, and I was hired to take that watch off you, whether you'd be alive," The figure, now known to Izuku as Kraabs, lifted his claw up as he spoke. "or dead!"

Eyes widening in panic, Izuku quickly rolled into his stomach and scrambled out of the way of Kraabs descending claw, destroying the concrete floor where the greenette was previously.

"Hey! Get back here runt!" Kraabs yelled as he tried to chase after the teen, but due to the crampedness of the tunnel, he had trouble moving. "Damnit! I haven't been here for an hour and I already hate this planet!"

Izuku stumbled out of the tunnel and landed just outside on his stomach. Bringing the watch, no, the Omnitrix out, Izuku began to scroll for the best alien possible in this situation.

"Snare-oh, Fourarms, Heatblast, come on! Where is he?!" Izuku panickedly asked himself as he heard the alien from behind getting closer. When the dial landed on Upgrades silhouette, Izuku felt some relief wash over him. "Haha, alright! Let's see how that armor of yours fairs against this!"

Popping up the dial, Izuku slammed down on it and was engulfed in the emerald light of the Omnitrix, just in time for the bounty hunter to crawl out of the tunnel. When the light died down, the bounty hunter saw that a new alien species had taken the greenettes place.

"**Alright! Time to-.**" Izukus words died in his throat as he got a good look at his body. Instead of being met with Upgrades large, black and white hands, he was met with long, grey talon-like fingers with his wrists being encased in shackles. Looking over the rest of his body, he quickly saw that he wasn't Upgrade, but was. "**Ghostfreak?!**"

Ghostfreaks pupil shrunk as he glanced over his body. He didn't understand! He was certain, no, he was dead sure that he picked Upgrade! So why did he transform into Ghostfreak, it didn't make sense?!

"So, it seems that there's more to this Omnitrix device that we weren't told about." Kraabs said casually, not even phased by the fact that the teen had transformed.

"**Huh?! Wait, did you just say we?!**" Ghostfreak asked. There were others out after him too?!

"That's right. The guy who sent me also sent two others with me. Whoever brings that little toy of yours back to him will gain a fortune, and unluckily for you, I intend to claim that bounty. So why don't you be a good little brat, and stand still while I tear that device off ya." Kraabs said as he lifted up his giant claw and pointed it at the ghost, snapping it a few times for intimidation.

Ghostfreak took a nervous gulp. He won't lie, this guy is dangerous and no doubt probably has more experience in combat then him. He knew he was outclassed, especially in this form. But he couldn't let this guy get the watch, no wait, the Omnitrix. Man he's not gonna get used to calling it that. Anyway, he can't let this guy get it, that's for sure.

"**S-sorry crabby, but the watch and I are sort of attached.**" Ghostfreak said as he tried to muster up his courage, but failed due to the noticeable twinge of fear in his voice.

"Tch, stupid brat. If you're gonna be like that then fine. I'll just settle from tearing the Omnitrix off your corpse when I'm done." Kraabs stated as he got into a combat stance.

"**Don't go biting off more than you can chew. You have no idea what I'm capable of.**"

"Is that your best line brat? Cause I've heard better before."

"**Oh, really? Then tell me if you've heard this one. Now you see me, now you don't.**" Ghostfreak finished his sentence by turning invisible on the last word and phasing into the ground. Kraabs moved backwards a bit has he moved his head around to try and find the little runt, only for Ghostfreak to phase out of the ground from behind and slowly float his way towards Kraabs. You see, his plan was to use his invisibility for a hit and run tactic by striking the spots on his legs that seemed to be the weakest to try to cripple him. He knew that he wouldn't fare I a physical fight, but he at least hoped he could injure this guy enough where he can fly away without him Kraabs following. Lifting his arms up, Ghostfreak was about to strike, but stopped when Kraabs head did a 180' and looked directly at the invisible teens face, much to his surprise.

"You're as arrogant as you are dimwitted!" Kraabs said before his upper body turned where his head was facing and pointed his large claw at Ghostfreak, firing off a murky, orange substance that struck the teen, causing him to become visible once more.

"**Blegh! What is this stuff?! What happened to me?! How did you see me?!**" Ghostfreak asked randomly as he looked over the strange orange liquid that dripped off his body.

"Tch stupid brat, my helmet is equipped with all sorts of devices, including thermal vision. I could see your body heat clear as day!" Kraabs said as he took in the shocked look in Ghostfreaks eye, enjoying the look deeply. "As for _what _I did, I simply splashed you with a substance that solidified your protoplasm, making it easy for me to do this!" Kraabs exclaimed, finishing his sentence with a mean right hook to Ghostfreaks face, making the specter crash onto the ground.

Fortunately for the ghostly teen though, he was able to quickly recover from the attack and was slowly rising back up. Unfortunately though, his entire face was throbbing in pain. This guy didn't pull his punches it seemed.

After shaking his head to try to dull the pain, Ghostfreak looked up in time to see Kraabs stand directly above him and had one of his clawed legs raised up. Realizing what he was about to do, Ghostfreak quickly moved away in time to avoid being stabbed by the giant blade that struck the concrete with a sickening crack.

"Damn pest. Stay still!" Kraabs demanded as he lunged forward at the now standing, erh floating, Ghostfreak who simply backed away from the bounty hunters attempted attack.

Making a fist, Ghostfreak flew towards the bounty hunter and slammed it into his mask, causing Kraabs to stumble back. The specters singular eye widened as he used his other hand to clutch the one he hit Kraabs with, hissing in pain as he tried to soothe his knuckles.

"Dumb brat, what did you expect?" Kraabs asked as he lifted his claw up and grabbed one of Ghostfreaks chains. Before the spirit could get the chance to stop him, Kraabs spun his upper body around before flinging him towards a nearby brick wall, knocking the air from his lungs and sending him toppling to the floor.

Lowering his claw and walking towards the teen, Kraabs continued. "My helmet and armor is made out of a special alloy that can allow me to withstand the strength of a 30ft Vaxasaurian. So any sad little attacks you pull off in that form will just do more harm to you then to me."

By the time Kraabs finished his sentence, he was standing above Ghostfreak who could only stare up in fear at the bounty hunter. "You were hardly worth the hunt." Kraabs said disappointedly as he slowly raised his claw up and prepared to strike while Ghostfreak could only try to think of a way out of this situation.

Without saying another word, Kraabs let his claw come sailing down at the boy, but before it could strike its intended target, a nearby voice caused the bounty hunter to stop.

"Hey check it out, there's some kinda weird fight going on down there!" Both Kraabs and Ghostfreak turned to the source of the voice and we're both surprised to see a small, but growing group of people on top of the bridge staring down at the two with some people holding out their phones and recording the whole thing. They must've heard the commotion, they both thought.

While they both stared at the people, Ghostfreak suddenly had an idea pop in his head. Looking at Kraabs with his eye, he saw that the bounty hunter had his attention off him for a moment. That gave him a chance to escape! But wait, what about the people up there? If he leaves, this walking seafood platter might get angered by that and might take his anger out on the people.

But there's also the detail about why he's here. He said someone sent him and two others for some kind of award. So chances are that if he slipped away this Kraab guy might just ignore those people and go after Ghostfreak instead to make sure these other two hunters don't get to him. It would make sense, but he still didn't want to risk putting innocent lives in danger. Maybe there was some other way, maybe….. maybe…..no. Ghostfreak knew there wasn't another way. He couldn't physically overpower this guy and whatever he was doused in rendered his powers useless, this was his only chance. As much as he didn't want to, he didn't want to stick around and be crushed to death, so he was gonna have to risk it and pray for those people.

"Tch, what the hell are they doing? Is this something your species does? Do you just show up at random fights to stare and gawk? Ha! Talk about primitive if you ask me. Huh, what the?!" Kraabs had turned his gaze back down at Ghostfreak only to see he wasn't there. Looking around he couldn't see any trace of the damn brat! Shit, those bumbling idiots made him lose the kid, so now he's gotta find him all of again! Damnit! He jumped into the air and turned his legs into a powerful drill, allowing him to burrow Into the ground once more while causing those wide eyed freaks on the bridge to scream and shout. Hopefully he can find him before the others could!

* * *

**Elsewhere, on top of a nearby skyscraper.**

* * *

On top of the one of many tall structures that littered Musutafu, SixSix stood on the edge of the building with his arms crossed as he looked down at the city, watching the inhabitants go about their daily business.

When he and Hoverboard had split up,the first thing he did when entering the city's air space was to see what exactly this race was like, what they were capable of and how they functioned. With that task in mind, he decided to perch himself onto the very skyscraper he was standing on and hacked into the city's internet network, which was, in his opinion, extremely easy. Seriously, all it took was thirteen seconds and he was in. Maybe Kraabs was onto something when he said that the inhabitants were primitive, but that's besides the point.

When he had finished hacking into the internet, he wasted no time studying and learning many things this world had to offer. He learned that he was in a region of the world called Japan and that it's inhabitants spoke 'Japanese', a language that he had added into the database of several alien languages he had picked up over the years.

After that though, he didn't bother to learn much else about this world. He wasn't interested in learning about it's history, and when he studied this worlds technology, he just looked up the weapons and modes of interstellar travel, and his reaction to these two things astonished him. These people still used weapons that fired out metal rounds _and _they've barely scratched the surface of short distance space travel. What was this, the dark ages?

Besides these few things, he did learn three things that were, in his opinion, worth value. The first thing was this planets name, which was called Earth, as well as the solar system it resided in. That was important because if his only mode of transport off this rock were to be destroyed, then he would have to find a way to contact his siblings and he could give them his coordinates, both for where the planet was and where he was on the planet.

The second thing he learned was the city's infostructure and layout. With these two in hand, he could now traverse the city streets, alleys, and sewers without getting lost, and if he were to enter a building, his helmet would bring up a map of the building, allowing him to walk through it with no trouble. With this information, he had no doubt he could find the person he's hunting with no difficulties.

But the third most interesting thing that he learned of this world would be its inhabitants, or more specifically, their culture, their abilities, their….quirks.

Apparently about two hundred years ago the dominant species of this planet, called humans, underwent some kind of mutation to their genetic code. This granted them special abilities that they called 'quirks'. A strange name, considering that the word was more associated with a person's personality trait rather than a physical one, but oh well, he wasn't really interested in what they called it. What did interest him was the nature and culture of these powers. Thanks to his technology, he was able to hack into something called the 'Quirk Registration Office Database', and pulled up several files going over several of these humans abilities. At first, he thought that the inhabitants of Earth had shared the same ability, like most alien species did. But now he knows that wasn't the case, as he saw that everyone had an ability that was unique to them. It was quite fascinating to be honest. But not as fascinating as the culture people had built around these quirks. Apparently these people had created a profession of being heros. After watching some videos of these 'heros', SixSix had seen that this whole "profession", if you could even call it that, was just grown adults dressing up in ridiculous looking outfits and using their powers to inflict harm onto those who go against this worlds laws. They almost reminded him of that one group of extraterrestrial law enforcers that traveled the galaxy to uphold their precious justice. What were they called again, Pumbers or something? He couldn't really remember, it's been several years since he's last heard the name. Oh well, doesn't really matter to him.

"Hey you." A voice behind SixSix spoke out. Turning his head around, the purple clad bounty hunter saw a figure approaching him. SixSix could immediately tell that this was one of those heros due to the outfit. He was wearing a set of white armor that covered his upper body, head, legs, and arms over a dark red skintight suit. This was the Pro-Hero: Air Jet.

"What are you doing up here? This is private property, you're not supposed to be up here without proper clearance. Explain yourself." Air Jet said as he continued walking towards SixSix.

The bounty hunter however was not interested with what the hero had to say, so he just turned his head back towards the city and continued to watch the people down below.

"Hey, I just asked why you're up here! Explain." Again he was met with no response. "Are you affiliated with any hero agencies?"

The pro hero was met with silence once more, which now caused him to be irritated with SixSix's quiet attitude. Once he was directly behind the bounty hunter, Air Jet placed his right hand on SixSix's left shoulder. "Alright you! I'm gonna take you off this building and once we're back on solid ground you're gonna hand over your hero license, that is if you've got one, cause if you don't we're gonna have a serious iss-urk!"

Air Jet's eyes bulged out of his sockets as the words died in his throat when he suddenly felt a hot, sharp pain in his stomach. Gasping in pain, the hero looked down to see that SixSix had planted one of his energy blades in him before turning his head around to see the pointed end of the blade poking out of his back. The hold he held on SixSix loosened before his arm went slack and dropped to his side while his eyes rolled into his skull and his head dropped back. Pulling his blade out violently, he let the pro heros body fall to the ground with a thud as he placed his weapon back on his belt.

Saying something in his native tongue, SixSix activated the tracking device in his helmet and started up his jetpack, making him soar into the sky. He's had enough learning about this world, it was time to get on with the task at hand.

* * *

**With Ghostfreak**

* * *

Floating through an abandoned alleyway while trying to shake away the liquid Kraabs splashed on him earlier, Ghostfreak moved towards the sounds of nearby city commotion, occasionally moving his eye around to make sure no one was around. As he made his way, he was trying to currently calm his nerves over what had recently transpired.

"**Alright Izuku, keep calm. Some extraterrestrial space crab, robot, whatever just came out of nowhere and is now basically hunting after your head. Just keep calm and focus. Once the watch, or I guess the Omnitrix times out, just give All Might a call and he should handle this whole mess. Y-yeah, it's gonna be fine Izuku, it will.**" The sounds of traffic and people became more audible as Ghostfreak neared the alley opening. Before he could leave the alley though, he decided to float behind a nearby dumpster to wait until he turned back. Peeking behind the trash container, Ghostfreak checked to make sure he was in a familiar part of the city, and to his relief he was. "**The park where I stopped that truck at yesterday isn't too far from here. Once I turn back I'll make a light jog for it, and hopefully I won't get attacked on the way over. Hopefully, the watch should finish recharging once I get their.**" Glancing down at the Omnitrix symbol, he continued. "**And speaking about you, what the heck was that back there?! I picked Upgrade but instead you gave me the alien that caused me to black out the other day! What the hecks wrong with you?! This better be a one time thing, because I really don't want another problem added to my life!**" Slamming the back of his head against the dumpster, Ghostfreak slumped down as he let out a frustrated groan. "**Why does the universe torment me so much?**"

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Flash!_

The infamous red light flashed to life from Ghostfreaks chest before dying down, revealing the sitting form of Izuku Midoryia.

"Well, that was quick." Izuku said as he got up from the dumpster and proceeded to walk out of the alley and towards the park. As he walked, he examined his body and saw that the orange liquid that was doused onto Ghostfreak was nowhere to be seen. "Looks like that stuff he splashed me with didn't carry over to my regular form, so at least that's one less thing to worry about."

Jogging by several people and stores, Izuku pulled out his phone and immediately dialed up All Mights number. Bringing the phone to his ear, he could hear that the phone was busy dialing up.

"C'mon, c'mon. Pick up already." Izuku said in an impatient tone. Normally he wouldn't have a problem if his mentor didn't pick up, he'd just try to call him later. But you can already see that Izuku doesn't exactly have the luxury of waiting.

On the eighth or ninth ringtone, the phone finally picked up. {AHAHAHAHA! YOU HAVE REACHED THE NUMBER OF I, ALL MIGHT!}

Izuku let out a breath of relief. For a minute there he was worried his mentor wouldn't answer. "All Might! I'm so glad you answered. I'm in really bad situation and I could really use your-." Sadly for the teen however, the small bit of relief was shattered almost instantly.

{I'M AFRAID I CAN'T COME TO THE PHONE RIGHT NOW, BUT IF YOU LEAVE A MESSAGE AT THE TONE, I WILL BE SURE TO GET BACK TO YOU AT THE SPEED OF JUSTICE!}

_Beep!_

Izuku's eyes went wide as he brought his phone down. "No! No, no, no, you can't be doing this to me." Izuku dialed the number again and was met with the same voicemail as before. "What the hell?! Come on please answer! I seriously need you right now!" Izuku said as he tried the number one more time.

* * *

**Toshinori's apartment**

* * *

Inside the empty home of the world's symbol of peace, the sound of a phones ringtone and vibrating against a flat surface filled the kitchen. It seems that the number one hero had forgotten something very important before leaving his home to go out and do his daily routine of curb stomping villains into next week.

{A PHONE CALL IS HERE! A PHONE CALL IS HERE! A PHONE CALL IS HERE! A PHONE CALL IS HERE! A PHONE CALL IS HERE A PHONE CALL IS-!} The pro heros phone said this repeatedly as it vibrated across the kitchen counter. When All Might had forgotten it this morning he also placed it near the edge of the counter, so it was no surprise it vibrated itself off the counter and hit the ground with a sickening crack.

* * *

**Back to Midoryia**

* * *

{I'm sorry, but the number you have called has been disconnected. Please try your call again later.} A robotic female voice said before the phone hung up on the greenette, much to his dismay.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Izuku said dreadfully. He should've known better. Just when he needed his mentor the most, instead of letting him have the help he needs, the universe decided to give him the big middle finger and made sure his only method of getting into contact with All Might was severed. Now he's all alone! Great, just fan-freaking-tastic!

_'Sometimes I wonder if the world does this to me on purpose?' _Izuku thought bitterly as he continued his walk to the park, as it was the only destination in mind. He couldn't go home, otherwise he'd be putting his mom in danger, and he couldn't stay in such a populated area either because he didn't want to risk getting innocent civilians caught up in his mess.

_'The park is my safest bet, there shouldn't be too many people around, and there'll be plenty of space for me to move around this time.' _Izuku looked down at the Omnitrix as it continued to recharge. _'I have no idea if the other two bounty hunters are as tech reliant as Kraabs is, nor do I know where they are. For all I know, one of them could be close by.' _Izuku glanced up from the Omnitrix and looked at the people he passed by with slight caution. _'Maybe one of them is a shapeshifter, and could be hiding in plain sight. I know that sounds extremely paranoid, but I can't afford to let my guard down. In my current state I don't stand a chance against anyone, I need to wait for the watch to finish recharging before I unease a bit. Until then I'm on high alert.'_

As Izuku continued his way towards the park, he made sure to keep an eye out for any signs of trouble on the way. But instead of scanning the street and people, he should've kept his eyes on the sky, because standing on top of a nearby roof water tower stood the intimidating figure of Hoverboard as he watched the greenette walk with extreme interest and curiosity behind his mask, wondering what this boy could bring to the table. After learning about the inhabitants of this world, he was curious to see what this boy had to offer, but sadly he would have to wait until he saw the boy in action.

But he was fine with that. He's been waiting for a while, so what harm could it do to wait a little bit more?

* * *

**Tairitsu Park**

* * *

The sounds of people enjoying their day filled the park as it was bathed in the warm glow of the sun. The grass and leaves swayed in the wind, while the water in a small Koi pond shimmered brightly in the sun's rays. Stepping through the parks entrance, Izuku strolled his way in, following the concrete path laid out before him. On any other day, he would've found the parks atmosphere to be quite calm and peaceful, causing him to feel a certain peace within himself. Sadly for him though with what's been going on recently, he didn't exactly have the pleasure to take in the parks natural beauty. Right now his mind was focused on finding a nice place to relax that was also near a place where he could transform without being seen, and try to think of a plan to get him out of this mess. As he walked he looked down at the Omnitrix to see how it was doing.

Still red. Damn.

Pulling his sleeve over it, he continued walking. Hopefully before anymore trouble finds him, this thing will be finished charging. Well, that is if the universe doesn't decide to pull a sick joke on him like it usually does.

As Izuku continued along the path, he spotted a small empty bench that was located in the shade of a large oak tree. Wanting to rest his feet and have some time to think, Izuku walked up to the bench and promptly placed himself on the far left side. Once he placed himself in a comfortable position he let out a long, exhausted, frustrated sigh as he buried his head in his hands. The type one would give after a long and terrible day at work.

Pulling his head back up, he decided to take a look at his surroundings. Not much to see around the park. A few joggers here and there, a fountain in the distance with only three people near it, two kids and a girl that was around Izuku's age it seemed, he had to guess all three of them must be siblings due to the green hair and their….well, Izuku wasn't sure due to how far away they were, but he was sure they all had frog like attributes to their appearances. Besides them there wasn't anyone else around. This entire part of the park was mostly void of most people, which was fantastic for him. Less people meant there was less risk of anyone getting hurt when one of those bounty hunters came after him. Which was fantastic for him, as it meant he had one less thing to worry about.

Now, the next thing he did need to worry about was coming up with a plan to help him out of this situation, but that might be easier said than done. Usually whenever he had gotten into fights with simple villains and thugs, he would always use the best alien for the situation, like for example if he was stopping a bunch of villains from escaping he'd use Snare-oh or Big Chill to subdue them or use Four-Arms and Diamondheads raw strength to plow through the enemy in a fight. Sadly for him though, as much as he'd like to, he's afraid that won't be the case now. Even though his encounter with Kraabs was relatively short, Izuku knew right away that trying to immobilize him with someone like Snare-oh or Big Chill wouldn't work, and Izuku wasn't sure what would happen if he were to fight him with his much more physical aliens. He didn't know if Kraabs had equal or greater strength, how strong that armor of his was, or worst of all, had anymore tricks up his sleeve, or er….claw he guessed? Anyway moving on, Izuku figured that the best option was to most likely use Upgrade in their next encounter. Izuku wasn't sure if Kraabs had any counter measures against his technological alien, but whether or not he did, Upgrade seems to be the best option so far. Hopefully it'll work when the time comes.

And as for the other two bounty hunters? Well, he'd figure that when he'd have to face them eventually, he'd figure he'd pick out the form he'd think would be best and well…. he'd guess he'd just have to wing it and hope for the best.

Leaning back against the bench, Izuku looked up at the clear blue sky and just stared out. On any other day he'd fine the clear blue sky to be a lovely sight, but he couldn't find himself to enjoy the view. The day wasn't even over yet it has already became one of, if not thee worst day of his life. He wondered if All Might or any other hero had to deal with this?

As he looked at the sky, Izuku couldn't help but notice a small tiny speck of black that was surrounded by the blue of the sky. Squinting at it, Izuku tried to see what it was. It couldn't be a bird because it was too high up and it certainly wasn't a plane due to the fact that it was just…. stationary,it just stayed in one spot, so it had to be something else. The longer Izuku looked he noticed that the speck was…. growing. As it grew Izuku could begin to slightly make out some more features about the speck, such as the distinct hint of purple, the smallest sound of roaring similar to engines, and…. it's….shape.

"On my God." Izuku whispered to himself as his eyes widened in shocked panic. Getting to his feet, Izuku slowly backed away from the approaching speck for a few seconds before turning the opposite way of where he entered and breaking out into a full blown run as he tried to flee away from the speck.

Why? Because the speck in the sky wasn't a bird, and it certainly wasn't a plane either. But instead it was a person. A person who wore a purple armor and black helmet that was making a beeline for the park, and being the hero nerd he was, Izuku could immediately tell that this person was definitely no hero. No, this figure was known as the bounty hunter SixSix.

As Izuku ran along the pathway he could hear the thrusters of SixSix's jetpack through the roaring will that blew past his ears as he ran getting louder and louder. Turning his head back to take a quick look, the greenette could see that the bounty hunter was now closer then he was before. If he had to take a wild guess, Izuku would probably have to say that SixSix was five, maybe six stories above to say the least, and he was only getting closer by the second which was evident by the sound of his thrusters becoming louder and louder, causing some nearby park goers to turn their attention towards the descending purple clad warrior, wondering if he was some kind of new debuting hero.

_'Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!' _Izuku thought frantically as he kicked his speed into overdrive. His legs began to feel sore as he pushed himself past his limit. _'I'm in too open a space to transform, and this guy's hot on my heels! Crap, if only these people weren't here this would be so much easier!'_

As Izuku continued his run, he didn't notice the bounty hunter from behind opening up one of the many plates on his body before beginning to pull something out of it. In his right hand, the thing it was holding was two small black spheres with red lines running along them that resembled a circuit pattern and had small buttons on the sides of them. Pressing both of the spheres buttons, the red circuit lines began to flash before he reared his arm back and tossed them at the sprinting teen ahead of him. When they were just a few centimeters away from Izuku's upper back, the devices flashed one last time before bursting open, releasing a wave of force that swept the greenette of his feet and sent him flying a great distance away.

The people who had been watching from afar panicked when they saw what the bounty hunter had done and proceeded to turn away from the sight and run away, with some people using the phones that they had been recording with to call the police to bring help.

Izuku crashed into the ground with a heavy thud as the impact had knocked the wind out of him. Rubbing his head in pain, Izuku groaned as he tried to get to his feet, but before he could get to his knees he heard the sound of something landing on the ground behind him which was accompanied by the sounds of a thruster powering down as well. Panic gripping his core, Izuku didn't bother turning around as he knew what was behind him and instead opted to quickly scramble to his feet and hastily attempted to run away from the bounty hunter behind him. However before he could even get five feet away, Izuku felt something wrap around his ankles causing his legs to be tightly bonded together as he once again went crashing towards the ground. Lying on the ground, Izuku turned his head back to see what had tripped him, and what he saw made his panic grow. What had caused him to trip and fall was what appeared to be futuristic looking bolas, which had the strings that held the black balls being made from pure energy. Looking up, Izuku could see SixSix slowly making his way towards him, and seeing how he couldn't get the strange bolas off his legs in time, he decided to roll onto his backside and used his arms to quickly crawl back from the bounty hunter.

"S-stay away!" Izuku yelled as he backed up. He knew words wouldn't sway him, but his mind was on full blown panic mode that he couldn't stop the words from spilling out. Shortly after he shouted the words, Izuku felt his upper back and head hit something. When he turned to see, he saw that he had backed himself up into a tree he must not have seen in his panic.

Turning back towards the bounty hunter, Izuku saw that SixSix was now almost directly in front of him, and he was pulling something off his belt. Glancing at the object, Izuku's eyes widened with horror as his pupils shrunk to pinpricks as the object bared a striking resemblance to a gun. Looking around desperately, Izuku tried to see if there was anyone who could help him. As his pupils looked in each and every direction whoever, there was no one in sight, not a single soul to rush in and help him. They all must've been scared off by whatever this guy hit him with seconds ago. He was all alone, which meant no one was gonna save him, which meant he and the bounty hunter were the only two in the park, which meant-

The watch.

Realizing he had forgotten about the Omnitrix in his panicked state, Izuku had now realized this was a perfect opportunity. Nobody else was here! Nobody would see him transform! Which meant that he could now defend himself!

Pulling the watch up and bringing out the dial, Izuku didn't bother to scroll through his aliens and instead just slammed down on the dial immediately, not caring who he would get, just as long as it would help him get out of this mess.

As soon as Izuku was swallowed in the emerald light, SixSix brought the arm he was holding his gun with up to his face to shield his eyes from the sudden blinding light he didn't see coming. Once the light died out, the bounty hunter lowered his arm to see what the teen had done, only to see a sudden flash of blue rush towards him before he felt something strike him in the stomach and caused him to go falling onto his back with a loud thud. On the ground, SixSix mentally groaned in pain as his stomach burned intensely, wondering what the teen could've hit him with. These backwater primates didn't have the technology to make laser based weaponry, so it sure as hell wasn't a blaster round! Did the Omnitrix possess some kind of offensive weaponry? No, it shouldn't have, he was told it was simply a device that contained the DNA of different species across the galaxy, not a weapon. Unless his benefactor decided to leave out some details. Could it possibly be the boys 'quirk'? If so, it sure as hell packed one mean punch, that's for sure. Bringing his hand to his chest he felt the area where he was hit at with his fingers and to his surprise it was wet. Gaining a small drop, SixSix brought his hand to his helmet and was surprised to see the substance on his finger was. At first he thought it might've been blood from a wound he might've gotten from the "beam", but instead it was just, well water, and after a few seconds he quickly realized that whatever the teen struck him with wasn't any type of beam, but instead a very powerful shot of water. Perhaps this boy holds the ability to control water?

As the pain slowly started to become more tolerable, SixSix began to slowly lift himself off the ground. As he did this he could hear the sound of energy sparking as the energy wires of his capture device….snap? No, that's impossible! Unless this kid possessed incredible strength as well? Did this brat have any more surpises?! Only one way to find out.

Lifting his head up, SixSix stared forward, expecting to see the standing form of the greenette looking down on him, but instead was met with much more surprising sight. If he still had his eyes, his organic eyes, they would be widening in confusion at the sight he was seeing before him.

Standing before him wasn't the child he was hunting from before, in fact it wasn't even a human, or any inhabitant of this world. Instead it was one from the far distant world of Kiusana. An Orishan.

"**Thank God for Water Hazard! I really thought I was done for there!**" The Orishan being said in relief as he breathed deeply while his hands shook, not even acknowledging the bounty hunter but instead trying to calm his nerves. While SixSix was completely confused.

But, but that doesn't make any sense?! An Orishan! What was one doing here, and in the place where his target was no less?! It didn't make a like of sense to him, not in the slightest. It was as if his target either teleported away and brought him here, or he…..no, it couldn't be could it?

Pulling up the tracking device in his helmet, SixSix checked to see where the energy signature for the Omnitrix was, and to his surprise it was still in front of him. Located directly on the center of the aquatic aliens chest.

Using his analytic mind, (which was also part machine since he is, or at least I think he is a cyborg), the bounty hunter was able to piece together what had just happened with what he knew of the Omnitrix beforehand. So that's what the Omnitrix did. No wonder his benefactor wanted something like this. A device that turned the user into different species of the universe would be priceless to most of the galaxy, especially to power hungry warlords like Vilgax.

With this new info in mind, SixSix stood tall and firm as he eyed down his foe. He won't be surprised like that again, he assured. Getting into a battle like stance with his blasters facing the red crustacean, he used the targeting system in his helmet to take aim and prepared to fire.

However the movements of the bounty hunter had caught Water Hazards attention and caused him to face the purple clad warrior. When he saw the blasters that were aimed his way, the relief he had felt moments prior had now washed away by worry and fear.

"**Oh yeah, still in danger.**" He said to himself before he raised his hands up defensively and began to back away slightly. "**Umm, h-hey. There isn't a-any way we c-can't talk this out, is there? Hehehe.**" He said nervously as he began to subtly channeled water into the holes in his palms, preparing himself for what might happen.

His question was met with SixSix firing off a volley of blasts that rushed towards him at blinding speeds. Widening his eyes, the crustacean pointed his hands to the ground and fired a powerful stream of water that sent him flying towards the sky, and just in time too, because the second he was out of the way the beams tore through the water, creating several clouds of steam as the beams hit the tree that Izuku stumbled into before, causing the bark to be scorched and blasted off.

SixSix lifted his arms in the air and aimed directly for Water Hazards head with the intent to blow the Orishans brains out. However before he could pull the trigger Water Hazard saw the attack coming a mile away. Using his quick thinking, Water Hazard quickly lifted his arms upwards towards the bounty hunter, causing the powerful jets to knock themselves into SixSix and made him tumble back into the ground, no doubt.

While the attack was successful in knocking down the alien warrior, it had also backfired on Water Hazard. Because since he was using the jets of water to hang in the air by pointing straight down at the ground, the sudden shift in direction had caused him to go flying at a 25 degree angle. So while SixSix was getting pushed down to the dirt, Water Hazard went flying up into the sky a little before he lost his concentration over his water jets and went falling to the ground. Fortunately for him he wasn't too high up into the air, so he didn't land very hard. But it still hurt him a bit.

"**Ugh, okay. Not my best idea ever.**" Water Hazard said as he lifted his head off the ground and rubbed his forehead slightly. "**But at least it did something to the purple wearing space ninja, right?**" He asked himself as he was slowly getting himself off the ground. When he was on one knee he looked over at SixSix to see that he had already gotten up off the ground, completely recovered from the water attack and was soaking wet.

"**Oh you've gotta be kidding me.**" Water Hazard said as he looked at SixSix raise his blasters and pointed them at his target. The pistols whined softly as energy began to build up, but something unexpectedly happened when the bounty hunter pulled the trigger. Instead of firing out beams of energy, the guns sparked with red electricity as water weakly poured out of the pistols barrel. The sparks quickly died out as SixSix tried pulling the trigger again only for nothing to happen once more. After trying to fire the weapons five more times, SixSix growled in anger as he holstered the waterlogged weapons back onto his belt.

As Water Hazard watched, he couldn't help but feel relieved a bit knowing that the blasters we're now out of the equation, because he wasn't sure if he could take it. Don't get him wrong he knew his hardened shell was tough, his time fighting villains have proven that, but he wasn't sure if he could take on raw energy tearing through him like a bullet. But now that the weapons were broken things might start turning up for the better. Right?

(Just my luck. Damnit, I should've brought a spare in case something like this happened. This is what I get for traveling light.) SixSix said in his tongue, which to Water Hazard just sounded like random clicks and growls. (Oh well, doesn't matter now I suppose, what's done is done.) SixSix moved his hands over his saber weapons and yanked them off the belt while simultaneously activating them as well, causing blades of energy to flash to life and whizz softly in the air. (Well just have to do this the messy way.)

….Ya know what? With all the shit that's ever gone down in his life, why should Water Hazard think life would make things easy for him?

In a burst of speed, SixSix ran towards the crustacean alien with unwavering momentum, causing Water Hazard to hastily get to his feet and aim his arms at the bounty hunter before firing off two baseball sized water shots in an attempt to slow SixSix down. Sadly though, this proved to be a fruitless endevor as right before the shots could connect, SixSix spun his body out of the water shots way and continued his way towards Water Hazard.

"**Crap.**" Water Hazard said at the sight of SixSix dodging his shots. Firing off another set, the alien teen witnessed SixSix dodging yet again, causing him to curse under his breath once more. Firing off several sets of water shots this time, the dread Water Hazard felt only seemed to intensify as SixSix kept ducking and weaving his way out of the paths of the water shots and would sometimes use his energy blades to slice the shots from mid-air.

"**Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!**" Water Hazard said frantically as he continued shooting in a hectic manner, trying to keep the bounty hunter at Bay, but his efforts were wasted as SixSix had either dodged or sliced all the shots in his way, making it possible for the bounty hunter to finally get within slashing distance of Water Hazard. Taking a swing, SixSixs blade whizzed through the air, causing the alien teen to quickly lean his body back in order to dodge it.

"**Woah!**" Water Hazard dodged another attempted slash from SixSix by stepping back from the blades range. The bounty hunter tried slashing the alien teen again, only for the crustacean to back away from the blades once more. This process continued for a short while, with Water Hazard yelping every time he backed away from one of the bounty hunters slashes.

As the crustacean kept on dodging the attacks, he used his analytic mind to look for an opening to allow him to gain some distance between him and the blades. After several seconds, he was able to spot one in the form of SixSix preparing his left arm for a horizontal slash. Quickly coming up with a plan, he readied himself for the opening.

'_**Here goes nothing.**__' _Water Hazard thought as SixSix slashed at the teen once more. However, instead of backing away, the transformed boy ducked underneath the blade which nearly grazed the top of his hood before he launched himself back upwards and slammed his right palm into the bounty hunters chin and then activating a jet of water, sending SixSix right into the air before landing on the ground a few feet away with a soft thud.

Keeping his eyes on the bounty hunter, Water Hazard breathed deeply slightly as he lowered his right arm down. He couldn't believe that actually worked, he was actually expecting something….well in all honesty, something much worse to happen. Since this person was a space bounty hunter he was expecting the purple clad warrior to, well, some kind of….he doesn't know, some kind of space Kung Fu trick or something? But since he knocked him back just like that, well he couldn't say he shocked himself a bit to be honest. He almost felt proud with himself. Almost.

"**Y-yeah! How'd you like that you power ranger reject?**" The crustacean said in an almost cocky manner, trying to seem intimidating.

His little remark was answered almost immediately by the sounds of angered growling accompanied by the plates on the bounty hunters shoulders opening up. Before Water Hazard could even question this, two small greyish-white protrusions that resembled small stubby hands came crawling out of the panels, one from each, holding black canisters with red circuitry lines running across them.

(Burn!) SixSix clicked out as he pressed a button on each canister before tossing them quickly at Water Hazard, who couldn't even react in time to dodge or shoot them out of the air. As soon as both devices landed at his feet, they exploded into a burst of force and flames, pushing the teen onto his back as he grunted deeply. Even though he couldn't see Water Hazard through the thick cloud of smoke in front of the crustacean, SixSix knew that his foe was down for the moment, so not wanting to waste this chance the bounty hunter made a dash for the teen once again with his energy blades held tightly against his grip.

As the assassin made his way over, Water Hazard slowly lifted his upper back off the ground as he tried to gain a grip over his sight and hearing. His eyes stung profusely from the sudden flash of the explosion, making his vision partway bleary and fuzzy while his hearing was filled with a slight ringing noise from the sudden bang of the explosion, making the situation that he was in even more grim and dire then before. Groaning in pain, Water Hazard lifted himself up enough for him to face the black smoke cloud in front of him, which to him just looked like a black blob for now.

"**Oh come on, this isn't fair. Can't a guy get some slack around here?**" Water Hazard said as he noticed his blurry vision for the first time.

However, almost as if the galaxy is answering his question, SixSix jumped through the other side of the smoke cloud and appeared in front of the crustacean alien with his blades pointed right at the teen in an attempt to stab through his shell. Eyes widened, Water Hazard rolled away in time to dodge the attack, causing the bounty hunter to stab the ground instead. When he was a safe distance away the crustacean alien immediately stopped rolling and quickly scurried himself to his feet while the bounty hunter immediately pulled his blades from the ground. He tried to take another slash at the teen, but the crustacean was able to back away in time to avoid the attack. SixSix was about to try to slash once more, but before he could Water Hazard coiled his right fist up and slammed it into the bounty hunters helmet, sending him stumbling back enough for Water Hazard to have some breathing space. As he prepared himself for another strike, neither of them noticed a pair of eyes watching the spectacle from a safe distance not too far from where they were.

* * *

Standing atop one of the tall buildings that hung around the outskirts of the park, Hoverboard watched the fight between Water Hazard and SixSix play out through his high tech binoculars. Though this was more of a game of cat and mouse to be honest. After all the kid just kept running away from his opponent, and even though he did launch an attack from time to time the water shots either missed, got cut from the blades, or on the rare occasion they did hit SixSix but only staggered the assassin for a few seconds at most. This was quite honestly the most boring fight he's ever seen in opinion. He was honestly ready to just jump in and end the whole thing so he can get it over with.

But, no matter how badly he wanted to end this, he needed to keep himself in check. After all he's still got a job to do, and he can't get it done by just simply jumping in all guns blazing and nab the kid afterwards, any bounty hunter with half a brain can tell you that. No, he's gotta wait for an opportunity to present itself, just one golden opportunity where he can seize it at any given time. That's all he needed, and all he has to do is just wait for the right moment. Any minute now it'll pop up right in front of him, so all he needs to do is be patient and wait. Until then though, he'll just have to be patient and continue observing. However, he wasn't sure how much longer he could do that.

Setting down his binoculars, Hoverboard shook his head disappointedly as he sighed deeply. He was hoping that the person he was looking for would be worth his time and skill, but after a short time of watching his target fighting, the disappointment he felt was like no other.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Hoverboard was broken out of his thoughts by a sudden beeping coming from one of the devices on his belt. Grabbing it with his free hand, the bounty hunter pulled off a small, grey rectangle device that looked similar to a smartphone, except it was far more bulky and it had several plates of metal strewn across it. On the glass screen of the device showed a radar surrounded by several words written in an alien language and had a large green dot in the center. On the bottom right corner of the radar a large dot smaller than the central one slowly blipped it's way across the screen towards the center, however when it reached the center dot, instead of stopping it moved past it instead and continued on its path until it completely disappeared right of the top left on the screen. As it did this, Hoverboard could've sworn he heard the faint sounds of shifting stones coming from the bottom of the building he's on, despite the fact that he was three stories off the ground. However that didn't matter to him in the slightest, as he knew what the dot on the radar and the noise below both meant.

Placing the device and binoculars back onto his belt, Hoverboard turned around and walked away from the edge of the roof to prepare for what's to come. His golden opportunity had come, and now it was his time to take it.

* * *

Back at the fight between Water Hazard and SixSix, the alien hero breathed deeply as he stood his ground against the bounty hunter, who was also doing the same thing as well. However due to the fact he was wearing his mask, his breathing could not be heard from behind, but it was clearly evident he was out of breath due to his chest and shoulders rising up and down.

"**You're…. really….the persistent one…. aren't you?**" Water Hazard asked as he tried to recover his breath and stamina. All this running and dodging hasn't been doing him any favors as the muscles in his legs were practically screaming at him to sit down for a minute. His arms on the other hand felt worse though as they both throbbed in pain from the inside due to his over use of his water jets. His lungs burned greatly due to his running and his heart pounded so fast and hard that his chest actually shook slightly from the vibrations. As for his eyes, well at least on the bright side his vision wasn't so blurry from before, but he doubted his return of proper eyesight was gonna be much help here. The crustacean alien knew he wouldn't last much longer under these conditions, but he knew he couldn't just turn tail and run while this power ranger freak was still standing, that be idiotic. No, his best bet for now was to tire out the bounty hunter and land a one hit punch on the guy. Thankfully for Water Hazard though, all his running around didn't just affect him alone, as SixSix looked just as drained as well. Hopefully this fight won't be much longer then it has too.

With a few clicks, SixSix raised his energy blades once more as he prepared for another attempted slash at Water Hazard, causing the teen to sigh tiredly.

"**Really? We've been at this for…..what? Five minutes now? Do you really think just jumping at me again will make much of a difference?**" The alien teen asked as he couldn't believe this guy's dedication.

Saying something in his alien tongue, SixSix just leapt at the teen once more with a shrill battle cry, causing the teen to prepare for another dodge from the blades. When the bounty hunter was just in front of the crustacean alien, Water Hazard sidestepped out of the way of SixSix's slash causing the bounty hunter to land directly where his target was. Before he could turn around and try to slash at the teen again, Water Hazard delivered a swift kick into the assassins back side, causing him to go falling towards the ground. At the beginning of the fight the bounty hunter was much quicker, however now Water Hazard could notice that the aliens speed had fallen quite quickly. He guessed his method of tiring out this guy had worked, he thought.

SixSix attempted to quickly get up from his feet, however as soon as he tried he was blasted down by a weak, but still strong enough blast of water to keep the alien down. Water Hazard had to resist hissing in pain as his overuse of his water jets had caused him to feel a stinging sensation through the areas of his arm that carried the water to his palms. When the pain became very irritable, Water Hazard had decided to cut the water works to let his hands have a break from the stinging.

"_**Hisss! **_**Grhh, this hurts so freaking bad.**" The crustacean said as he shook his hands to ease the pain. As he did this, SixSix slowly recovered himself just a bit and turned his head back at the person he was sent after, only to see the teen had his attention to trying to soothe the pain in his arms. Seeing this as an opportunity, SixSix turned away and slowly tried getting back to his feet to fight once more. Like Water Hazard however, he was also drained of his stamina as well as his breathing was erratic and his muscles ached with soreness. It was actually something he couldn't really believe to be honest. Him, one of the best assassins in the galaxy, the left arm of death, was actually tired from chasing around a child, and a weak one no less. The thought alone infuriated him to no end. How dare this pathetic whelp, this insignificant pup on a backwater planet humiliate him like this with a power that wasn't even his own?! He vows on his own life that he will rip the Omnitrix right out of the child's chest and make the boy pay for this insult! He just needs to get to his legs, that's all. He just needs to get to his feet, and then he can use his blades to cleave that wretched child's arms clean off! He can do it, he just needs to hurry back up and slice the fool while he still could!

As the Sotoraggian had gotten to his hands and knees, Water Hazard had just finished easing the pain in his hands before looking over towards the bounty hunter. The Orishan couldn't help but mentally groan at the bounty hunters determination to carry out his task, making the teen wonder what will make this guy quit. Seriously, this guy was just as tired as he was and yet he's still getting back up and willing to continue the fight. It was kind of admirable in some way. But still, Water Hazard couldn't let this fight go on, so while the purple power ranger reject was still trying to get up the Orishan made his way over to the Sotoraggian with the intention of slamming his fist into the black helmet of SixSix and knock him out cold. Once that's over with he's going to go somewhere private to wait for the watch to time out and let himself recover his strength for a little while. Stepping across wet grass that was soaked by his earlier blasts of water, the crustacean alien only made it half way to SixSix before a sudden noise caught his attention.

"**Huh? What in the-?**" Water Hazard stopped in his place and took his gaze away from SixSix to look around for the source of the sound. He didn't have to worry about the bounty hunter jumping to his feet though as even he could hear the sound as well and stopped struggling to get up to listen to the sound.

The sound was faint, and very hard to pinpoint as it felt like it was coming from every direction, not to mention that neither of them could recognize what the sound exactly was, but if they had to associate it with anything, the closest thing they could think of would probably have to be the sound of rushing water. As the two listened closely, they both soon discovered that what had been making the sound was actually coming closer with every second, and as it came the sound it had been making became much more clearer to the two, making them both realize that what sounded like rushing water was actually…. rumbling. And as soon as they made this discovery, the ground below them started to vibrate gentle before gradually over the course of a few seconds the vibrations began to pick up speed, making the park go from a gentle shaking that caused the grass to softly dance to a powerful earthquake that threatened to cause Water Hazard, SixSix, and even the trees around them to go crashing to the ground. As the two aliens tried to keep their balance up, neither of them noticed something beneath the ground was burrowing it's way towards the two as it left behind a trail of raised dirt in its place, however as soon as it was only thirty meters away from them, whatever had been burrowing beneath the earth began to sink further into the ground, ending the trail of rising dirt but still not stopping the ever growing earthquake which intensified with each second. Water Hazard tried desperately to stay on his two feet, however due to the force of the quakes the alien ended up involuntary falling to his hands and knees as his body shook violently. As he laid on the ground, the Orishans mind raced with panic as he questioned what was going on at the moment, wondering what could be causing the earth to shake with such force. As his mind pondered the possibilities however, his emerald eyes noticed that the ground below him was beginning to crack and shift rapidly, causing a thought to pop up in his mind that made his eyes widened with realization and terror.

But before he could question the horrific thought that had popped into mind, the earthquake stopped in its tracks as something beneath the patch of grass beneath SixSix and Water Hazard exploded out of the ground, creating a large cloud of dirt and grass and causing the two aliens and several lose clumps of dirt to go flying high into the air before the forces of gravity took hold of them and sent them falling back to earth, with the several clumps of dirt hitting the ground with dull thuds.

"**Oph!**" Water Hazard crashed into the ground heavily, landing on his left side as his body was pelted by small pebble sized lumps of dirt. Groaning, he slowly lifted himself up off the ground as he placed his right hand onto his forehead. When he had crashed into the ground he bumped his head a little, making his thoughts kinda foggy and his vision slightly bleary just like before. However, fortunately for him his thoughts and eyesight did return to normal for him almost immediately. However, unfortunately for him when they did return to normal, that's when he heard the sounds of mechanical joints moving towards him, causing the aliens eyes to widened with fear as he turned his body around to the source, only to be met with golden pincers grabbing him by the waist and hoisting him up into the air, allowing him to come face to face with the one responsible for the earthquake, Kraabs.

"Hey there small fry, did you miss me?" He asked as he squeezed the teen tightly, causing him to grunt in pain as his shell-like skin cracked slightly from the pressure. Water Hazard tried to pry himself free of the pincers, but unfortunately his fatigue and the strength of Kraabs claw made it impossible to free himself and only made Kraabs laugh at the futile escape attempt.

"**Grrh….let….go!**" Water Hazard brought up his arms and attempted to fire a blast of aqua into Kraabs helmet, but sadly for him the minute he brought his arms up, Kraabs immediately responded with….well um, slamming the crustacean into the ground. Hard.

"Glad to see you too dumbass." Kraabs said as he lifted the crustacean right back up again before he reared his claw arm back and threw Water Hazard at the ground so hard that the Orishan actually bounced off the ground a few inches before landing on his front side.

With pain filled grunts Water Hazard tried to pick himself off the ground so that he can resume his fight, but however due to his current condition the lack of stamina and the pain from him pushing himself had made him weak, thereby causing his arms and legs to give out from the weight of his body and send him falling back to the ground. Breathing deeply, he tried to get up again, but as he did this he could hear the sound of Kraabs walking towards him at a slow manner, with his mechanical legs whizzing as he approached.

"Pathetic." Kraabs said as he eyed down his foe, disappointment clear in his voice. "In all my years of hunting various species across the galaxy, you are by far the most worthless prey I've ever met. Honestly, I kinda feel insulted that my employer thought you were so dangerous that he had to call someone like me in."

While Kraabs continued to walk and talk his way over to the alien teen, Water Hazard was able to slowly get himself to his feet with some difficulty as he breathed deeply before trying to defend himself from the bounty hunter by blasting a somewhat weak blast of water out of his hands. However, even if the force of the water was stronger it still wouldn't do much as the water couldn't harm the tough and thick plating of Kraabs armor, so the jets just harmless splashed off of Kraabs who just kept moving towards him. In all honesty it was kinda the same as using a high powered garden hose to stop a moving bulldozer really.

This didn't last very long though, as while Kraabs was getting drenched, he typed something into his giant claw before his armor started to glow with a faint white aura which shortly turned bright white as electricity crackled across his armor. And as we all know what happens when water and electricity mix together, the electrical current jumped off Kraabs armor, travelled up through the streaming water, and entered into Water Hazards portholes causing the alien to receive a nasty little shock as he howled in pain before falling towards the ground, landing on his hands and knees as his body slightly smoked and felt pain all across himself as he thought he was going to collapse at any minute.

"Tch, such a disappointment." Kraabs said as he shook his head slightly. "Oh well. At least that little toy of yours will fetch me a pretty price, so at least I have something to look forward to after I put you down."

Water Hazard tried to get to his feet once again, but no matter how much he tried to, his body wouldn't do what he wanted. His arms and legs shook uncontrollably and his entire body felt like it was made of lead as he couldn't find the strength to even lift his fingers off the grass beneath them. His muscles burned and throbbed greatly due to exhaustion, and his eyes felt extremely heavy while his vision started to become slightly unfocused. That shock he got was nothing to scoff at, he thinks if he was in his human form it might've been worse for him but thankfully for him his shell seemed to take the worst of the shock. But the shock still took it's toll, as he felt himself on the verge of passing out into unconsciousness despite the fact that he was using every bit of will power possible to keep himself awake. He won't let his story end here, not like this! Come on, get up!

"Welp, kid. As much as I'd like to say my shirt time here was _pleasant_, I think it's time we end this already." Kraabs had finally stopped in front of Water Hazard and lifted up his giant claw to strike down the teen. "Stay still, and I promise you won't even feel a thing."

Dread filled the Orishan as his eyes had now widened in fear and panic. Despite trying so desperately to move himself even an inch, the crustacean couldn't find the strength to even lift his hands an inch off the ground. This, this couldn't be the way he goes out, right? N-No it shouldn't be! He had made a promise to himself that he would attend U.A, that he would prove himself as a hero, that he would carry on the legacy of AllMight! He can't let his story end here before it even began! B-but he couldn't see any possible way he could get out of this though. He was far too weak to even defend himself right now, and there was no sight or sounds of any heros or even police showing up to help him. He was all alone, completely at the mercy of someone who was the farthest thing from merciful. He- he was going to die here, wasn't he? As he stared into Kraabs helmet, seemingly trying to find an answer to confirm his morbid question, time seemed to slow down for the alien boy as several thoughts popped into his mind. What would happen to his mom, how would she handle finding out her one and only child was dead? Would she spiral down into an inescapable well of misery and madness, or would she develop some type of self-destructive tendency to fill the void? What would happen to All Might? Would he blame himself for his students death, would he pass down One For All, and if he did, who would he pass it down to? As these thoughts flooded his mind, Kraabs was just about to strike down the alien teen causing him to close his eyes to brace for the impact, but before his claw could even move one inch downward-.

_Thunk!_

-In some type of bizarre twist of fate, a small soda can sized rock struck the back of Kraabs helmet, making a loud metallic sound as the stone bounced off the bounty hunters head, catching both the attention of him and Water Hazard.

"What in the-?" Kraabs spun his head around 360 degrees to see what had the audacity to throw the stone at him only for his eyes to be met with the slumped form of SixSix, who was holding his deactivated energy sabers in his hands, standing a few short meters away from him.

"Oh, it's just you. Where'd you pop out of all sudden?" Kraabs asked his fellow bounty hunter, not knowing full well that the Sotoraggian was actually here this whole time.

(Back away from the boy half-breed! His fight was with me!) SixSix yelled out in his tongue as he pointed his deactivated weapons at the bronze alien in front of him, his voice clearly holding anger.

"Your fight? I found him here first! Therefore he's _my _bounty."

(You found him? Did you not see me when you bursted out of the ground earlier? I was directly behind you when you grabbed him!)

Wait what? He was here the whole time? Guessed that explained why the brat kept moving around randomly on the tracking device. "Well, whatever. Even if you were here before I showed up, I still found him first much earlier, which means I get to take that bounty!"

(Who declared you of such a right?!) SixSix asked as he activated his sabers once more.

"I did tiny!" Kraabs replied as he spinned his body towards his new for, clamping his claw a few times for intimidation.

While the two bounty hunters were bickering, Water Hazard could only curse under his breath at the unfortunate luck of the situation. Firstly his body was beyond exhausted and he could hardly even move it an inch, let alone defend himself with it. Then the giant bronze space crab from earlier suddenly pops out of nowhere before attempting to crush him to death with his giant claw. And now the two people who are trying to kill him are now fighting over his soon to be corpse, or at least he thinks they are. He had no idea what the purple one was saying due to the fact that he seemingly spoke in clicks and growls. But judging by what Kraabs was saying, he figured that they were fighting over him, or at least the Omnitrix. Either way, whether they wanted him or the watch, both options would most likely end with his death, which you know….is really fucking bad for him.

SixSix said something in his native tongue which caused Kraabs to recoil. Whatever the purple clad alien had said seemed to strike a nerve of sorts with the bronze crab creature.

"Well you don't have to get so personal about it!" Kraabs said back, his tone carrying obvious signs of disgust in it.

SixSix opened his none visible mouth to say something once more but before the words could leave him something small and fast quickly landed right between the two bounty hunters who could only look down at the object in shock by its sudden appearance. It appeared to be some type of small, black cubic device that had a few blue lines of circuitry running along the sides.

"What the he-!?" Before Kraabs could finish his sentence, the circuit lines on the device suddenly flashed before a short, but strong pulse of energy shot out of it and struck the two bounty hunters, causing their armors and every device on them to short-circuit. SixSixs deactivated blades fell to the ground as he clutched his head tightly and let out a pained inhuman scream as he crumpled to the ground. Kraabs on the other hand tried to say something, but all that came out of him was just random gibberish as his body shook violently before going limp as his legs gave way, causing him to hit the ground with a heavy thud, making it tremble slightly. As the two bounty hunters went down, Water Hazard could only look at the scene before him in shock and surprise at the sudden development before him.

"**Uhhh, is-is it over?**" Water Hazard asked aloud, mostly to himself though.

"Not quite." A voice from behind said, causing the blood in Water Hazards to freeze up as he felt fear slowly creep up his spine. Turning his head backwards, with some difficulty though, the Orishan saw that the owner of the voice was a large imposing figure wearing a skin tight suit with a large weapon strapped to his back hovering over him on a futuristic looking board with his arms crossed as he looked down at the teen through a small triangular opening in the center of his helmet.

"You and I still have some business to attend to." Hoverboard said as he uncrossed his arms and used his right hand to grab Water Hazard by the wrist and propped him over his shoulder. The alien teen wanted to fight back against this unwanted contact, but due to him still being weak from exhaustion, he barely had the strength necessary to break out of the figures grasp. Once the figure knew he had a firm grasp on the Orishan, he leaned his body forward causing the floating board to smoothly glide through the air before it began to ascend to the sky, and by the time they passed the parks fencing and entered the city, the two of them were now much higher than the any of the skyscrapers of Musutafu.

As the two went skyward, Water Hazard tried to pry himself out of the bigger aliens grasp. However due to how exhausted he was from his fight, he didn't even have a quarter of the strength necessary to even budge a bit in his captors grasp. And if that wasn't bad enough for him, as the two continued to fly higher into the sky, altitude they were at was high enough for the oxygen to be incredibly thin, making it harder and harder for the alien hero to breath, causing the crustaceans conciseness began to slowly give away before his vision finally went black, and his mind faded into the realm of slumber.

* * *

**That does it for part 1. And yes, I made this chapter so long that it had to be made into two parts. Tune in for part 2 once I get the spelling errors in the second half sorted out. So a day or two.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's part 2. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Saltwater. That was the first thing he noticed immediately upon regaining consciousness. The faint, distant smell of saltwater that had slowly filled his nostrils as he began to stir awake.

A pair of tired emerald eyes slowly opened themselves up, before slightly closing back to shield themselves from the bright and harsh light of the sun above. When he felt that his eyes had somewhat adjusted to the light, his eyes once again slowly began to open themselves, allowing him to have a look at the surroundings in front of him.

Upon waking up however, there were two….oh let's just say "little" details he noticed almost instantly. The first thing his tired emerald eyes noticed was instead of having the crustacean body of one Water Hazard, his body was instead of one Izuku Midoryia. Yes, it seems that our green haired friend here had seemingly transformed back into his human form during the nice little nap he had. Now this wouldn't be too much of a problem if he hadn't noticed the other detail of the situation. That detail being that he had just remembered that he had been kidnapped by one of the bounty hunters after his head, and now said bounty hunter was holding Izuku over his shoulder, giving the greenette a nice terrifying upside-down view of the ground below them, which consisted of not only several buildings but also gave Izuku a nice glimpse of the sea and docks as well. Izuku had no doubt that if the bounty hunter dropped him, he'd be sure that a fall from the height he was at, (which was around a few couple stories), would completely shatter most, if not all his bones.

"Ah…..ah…...ah!" Midoryia stuttered as his eyes widened to comical sizes, fearful that the….thing holding him would either decide to drop him, or would accidentally slip out of the bounty hunters hands.

"So, you're already awake huh?" The bounty hunter said as he noticed the panicked stutters of the greenette hanging over his shoulder. "You must be a really light sleeper considering that you've been out for less than fifteen minutes. That, or you've got some kinda weird ability like everyone else here that lets you get hours worth of sleep in minutes. Either way, I didn't think you'd be up so soon."

"Ah! A-ah!" Izuku didn't seem to hear what his captor had said as he still continued to stutter like a scared child, only this time his eyes were fixed the bounty hunters body. Izukus constant stutter also seemed to slightly bother the bounty hunter as he couldn't help but become confused by the teens failing attempt to speak clearly.

"Hey kid? What the hell are you doing back there? Are you trying to say something, because if so just spit it out alred-." Before Hoverboard could finish his sentence however, Izuku let out a ear piercing scream that caught the bounty hunter off guard, making him flinch slightly.

"AAAHHHH! WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?! WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?!" As Izuku continued to scream his head off, Hoverboard couldn't help but use his free hand to cover up his left….well, the spot on the left side of his head where the ear would be in an attempt to shield it from the noise.

"For the love of-!" Hoverboard wasn't sure how the kid could scream up such a storm. During his entire career as a bounty hunter he had put up with his fair share of people who would kick and scream as he dragged their sorry so to be caresses to his clients, but this kid takes the cake for being the loudest one so far. He wasn't sure how much he could take of this runt, he needed to shut him quickly. Looking down at the city scape below him, Hoverboard looked for a nice and isolated area that was away from any unwanted eyes and ears before his gaze landed on the rooftop of some kind of desolated building. Deciding on that, Hoverboard leaned his whole upper body downward causing the….,well hoverboard to abruptly change its course and started descending out of the sky, much to Izuku's surprise.

"What the?! What are you doing?! Why are we-?!" Before the greenette could ask if they were falling from the sky however, his panicked question was interrupted by an annoyed Hoverboard.

"Shut up kid. I'll explain once we're one solid ground. So until then, I suggest you keep your mouth sealed, otherwise I'll just drop you now and pick up the Omnitrix from the bloodied puddle that was once your body." The bounty hunter said in a low, threatening voice that told Izuku he was deadly serious. Letting out a small 'eep', the greenette quickly clenched his mouth as tightly as possible, fearing that if he so much let out even a hint of a peep, his captor would not hesitate to make good on his little threat. A smirk formed underneath Hoverboards mask as he lowered his left hand away from his head, enjoying the nice silence as he made his way down towards the roof top below. Taking only a matter of seconds, once the two of them reached the built-up roof of the devastated building Hoverboard tossed Izuku off his shoulder, causing the boy to hit the gravelly ground on his back with a thud while Hoverboard simply stepped off his... hoverboard, leaving the device to float in place as its master walked towards the greenette who, understandably, began to back away in fear.

"H-hey! St-stay back, d-don't come any cl-closer! O-or el-else I'll- um, o-o-or else I'll use m-my, my-." Izuku lifted his arm up to see the status of his watch only to see it was in the red. Seeing that transforming into one of his forms was not an option, he tried to think of something else to say that he thought might help him out of this situation. "O-or el-else I'll use m-my….. m-my quirk! Y-yeah, m-my super awesome ability t-that e-every o-one else h-has on th-this world. If y-you don't b-back o-off now I'll, um, I-I'll m-melt your b-brain with my psychic, telekinetic, brain melting power. Y-yeah that's it, I'll do that if you don't k-know what's g-good for you." To make his life seem more believable, Midoryia put his middle and pointer finger on his forehead to make it seem like he actually had some kind of psychic quirk, hoping that his massive lie would do….well something useful.

And to his surprise, it seemed like it did as Hoverboard stopped walking towards and simply stood a few feet away from Izuku who could only look in awe. Did that really work? Did his empty lie actually work out like he wanted to? I-If so, then that means he might actually make it out of this whole mess in one piece. H-He might actually live to see another day! Hahahaha, he couldn't believe how simple that was, and all he had to do was-!

"Really kid? Do you think I was born yesterday, what made you think that I would even fall for a cheap trick like that?" Hoverboard said, not quite believing how idiotic this kid must've been to think he could fool him over with such a useless bluff.

Meanwhile, any hope Izuku might've had left (which was already microscopic in size) was instantly dashed away. Of course he should've realized that his little bluff wouldn't work, the bounty hunter didn't stop because he bought it he stopped because of how idiotic it was. For Christ's sake did he even know what a quirk was?!

"Wh-what g-gave m-m-me aw-away-y?" Izuku asked as his body shook violently while trying to back away slowly from his kidnapper.

"Well, other than the fact that you're stammering like crazy and sweating up something fierce," Izuku looked down at his hands to see that he was indeed sweating violently. "I don't think you would've waited this long to use something like that on me or those other two back at where I found you. Not to mention the ability you claim to "have" sounds like something a little kid would come up with just to make themselves sound cooler in front of the playground bully."

Izuku gulped nervously as the obvious flaws in his little lie were being pointed out by the larger man. Thinking about it more, he guessed he should've thought that out much more clearly. Looking up into the triangular mask of the bounty hunter Izuku said fearfully. "O-okay, I s-see what y-you mean. B-but y-you don't have to do t-this, I m-mean after all this w-watch or Omnitrix, o-or whatever the Hell you c-call it isn't exactly s-something I c-can slip o-off."

"Of course it doesn't slip off. It's bounded to your body in order for you to have access to the various amounts of DNA stored inside the device, so removing it isn't as simple as removing a hat or ring. It needs to be surgically removed, which is why I'm gonna take you to my employer, the creator of the Omnitrix, and have him snip it off of you. Once that's done with, I'll be sure to bring you back here, so why don't you just come with me peacefully and quietly so that way we can get this over with." Hoverboard explained as he began to slowly walk up to Midoryia to grab him once more.

However, Izuku wasn't exactly fond of that idea, as having the watch removed meant he would go back to being weak, quirkless Deku, and as selfish as it might sound, there was no way in Hell he was going back to that. Sure he had the promise of One For All, but that still didn't mean he was just gonna hand over this power. Besides, if this guy's employer sent three assassins after his head, something told Izuku that this guy didn't have any good intentions with the device, even if he was the creator of it.

"N-No way." Izuku said as he tried to steel his nerves, digging up as much courage as he could get and trying to sound brave. "With this device, I've been able to fulfill my dream as a hero, and I'll continue to use it to be a hero. So I don't care what your employer wants, I'm keeping it and that's that."

Hoverboard groaned in anger. "Idiot. The Omnitrix isn't some type of plaything you can use to pretend to be a hero. It's a powerful and destructive device that needs to be returned to its original owner, so that way it can be kept out of the hands of some of the galaxy's worst individuals. Trust me when I say this, he only wants what's best for the galaxy."

"I-I don't believe that! If he wants to keep this thing out of the hands of the galaxy's worst individuals', then why did he send three murderous aliens to come retrieve this thing?! I don't know about you, but sending three space killers after someone doesn't seem like the kind person who would have a noble cause." Izuku yelled out, wondering what kind person would sick three psychopaths and say he's doing it for the good of the galaxy?

"Kid, if I really was like those two back there, if I really was a killer, don't you think I would've just killed you immediately and ripped the damn thing off your corpse?" Hoverboard questioned the greenette, who then suddenly froze and thought about what he had said. He had a point there, after all while he was unconscious for a short time his captor could've easily just ripped off his arm while he was in that vulnerable state or even worse, just killed him like he said. Still though, even if he didn't kill him, it didn't fully convince Izuku that this man was a good guy. As Izuku continued to think, Hoverboard began to speak once more. "The person who sent me to retrieve the Omnitrix isn't the same person who hired those two thugs after you. _That _person is a power hungry warlord who thinks I'm working for him when in reality I'm not. Believe me when I say that the person who sent me won't inflict any type of harm upon you, he just wants to make sure that the Omnitrix doesn't fall into the wrong hands. So why don't you make this easier for the both of us and come along peacefully?"

"L-Like I said, no way. Even if what you say is true, I still can't hand this over to you. So I'm afraid you're just gonna have to go back to your boss empty handed." Izuku said, slightly less afraid now than before.

Hoverboards patience was beginning to weaken greatly. "Foolish runt, you don't have a clue about what it is you're messing with! If that device falls into the hands of those two, they'll return it to the madman who sent them in the first place, and if that happens then the safety of all things in the universe could be put into peril! And I'm not gonna let that happen because some scrawny brat wants to play pretend, it needs to be kept safe with someone who has the means to protect it!"

"T-Then let me be the one! I know early at the park I wasn't doing so hot against those two guys, b-but that was just a spur of the moment thing, I-I didn't have time to choose the right form for the situation. But, besides that little hiccup though, I'm sure I can defend myself with the right form." Midoryia explained to the bounty hunter.

"You?! You barely even held your own against the first one! That little display I saw there that you called a 'fight', was just you running around taking random shots with the Orishans water projectiles while trying to keep yourself away from his blades! You made it blatantly clear back there that you have very little fighting experience, because if you did have any then fighting the likes of those two should've been easy for you! But instead no, you're just some measly child who cannot properly wield the powers of others! So what could you do to protect the Omnitrix?"

Midoryia felt taken aback by this, feeling the small amount of pride that he had gained over his time as a non-official hero being insulted. Forgetting his fear momentarily, Izuku slowly felt himself experiencing a feeling he rarely felt for anyone, anger for being insulted by someone who knew nothing about him. "H-Hey, now just hang on one second. I might not be the best fighter ever, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to fight. Ever since I got this thing I've been taking down villains left in right almost everyday. So I think I'm inclined to say that I have my fair share of combat experience."

"Oh really? Well I hate to break it to you kid, but your so called 'combat experience', is absolutely worthless compared to these two. If I had to take a guess, judging by your planets technological level, I'm just gonna assume that these 'villains' you faced are simply just common gutter thugs who have no idea how to properly fight, meaning that they probably didn't have any proper ways of defending themselves against any of your transformations. And if that is the case, then it just means that you're clearly incompetent as a true fighter and that going against the likes of those two is a death wish. It would be better for everyone if you stopped acting like a spoiled little brat and just come with me already." Hoverboard explained as he crossed his arms.

Izuku scowled as he felt his rage slowly boiling up. "I don't care, I'm not handing this over to you, the supposed creator, or anyone else. I'll defend this thing with my life, and if that means going up against two intergalactic space hunters to do so, then I'll do it if I must. Nothings ever going to remove this thing off me as long as I draw breath."

Hoverboard couldn't help but growl frustratedly at Izukus stubbornness as he uncrossed his arms. He clenched his fingers as he felt the urge to strangle this kid was getting stronger. "Grrrh! Moronic child! Why are you so insistent on keeping the damn thing! A child of your age shouldn't have to be dealing with something like this! You shouldn't be acting like this is your responsibility, but yet you are! Why!? You have a the chance of having a long and wonderful life ahead of you but yet you're throwing that away, and for what?! This isn't your responsibility but yet you're treating it like it is! Why?! Does the rush of mindlessly going into a fight transformed bring you some kind of ecstasy?! Does the attention it brings you Inflate your ego or something!? Tell me why you need the thing so damn badly if you're so willing to risk your life! Give me your damn excuse!"

As Hoverboard shouted at Izuku, the green haired teen couldn't help but let the anger he had been feeling quickly build and build. The more he listened, the more he felt his emotions getting stronger. When he had felt like he had reached its height, he gave the extraterrestrial an enraged glare before shouting at the top of his lungs. "BECAUSE I NEED IT TO PROTECT EVERYONE!" The volume of his voice was so loud that it echoed through the sky, and the suddenness of it caught Hoverboard off guard slightly. "Because I need it to be strong enough to be a hero! Ever since I was a little kid all I've ever wanted to do was to protect those who couldn't even protect themselves! But I couldn't do that as I didn't have the strength to even protect myself! All my life everyone I've ever known has either ridiculed or didn't believe in my dream of being a hero! Every day my peers would taunt and shun me because of the fact that I didn't have any kind of power whatsoever! Even my own mother didn't believe for the longest time that I was capable of saving others from harm and misfortune! But despite all that, despite being treated like trash from everyone I've ever met or talked too, I never gave up on wanting to be a hero, despite the fact that I had every good reason to hate the society that's treated me like trash! As I went through everyday of my life being insulted and humiliated by those around me, I still hung on to my dream of being a hero, even when I was going through uncertain times in my life! But even though I hung on to my dream I still knew that I couldn't do that without power to do so! That's why I can't just hand this over to you, ever since this thing has latched itself onto me it's been helping me protect those from the dangers of this world! You say that I have no idea what I'm messing with, and in all honesty, you're probably right! But you also said that this wasn't my responsibility, and I'm afraid that I have to disagree with you on that one! Ever since this thing decided to latch itself onto me, I made a promise to the ones I care about that I would only use this device for the pursuit of justice, that I would become a beacon of peace, a symbol of hope! And I'm not going to let that promise go, not for you, those two hunting me down, the creator, and especially not to some warlord! If I have to, I'll fight you and the two aliens after me even if it costs me my life! So if you want me to come along-!" With all his might and conviction, Izuku yelled out to the top of his lungs. "THEN YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO COME AT ME THEN!"

After screaming his lungs out for such a long period of time, Izuku simply panted to regain his breath while Hoverboard just stood silently in place. The only sounds that could be heard in the roof was the teens gasps for air and the slow, almost silently breeze of wind that blew by. While unbeknownst to the greenette however, behind the triangular face plate of Hoverboard, the bounty hunter looked down at his target in surprised shock at what he had just heard. To hear such raw emotion and conviction come from someone who seemed so weak and inexperienced surprised him greatly. It seemed almost familiar to him somehow.

'_This kid…. he's- he's really serious about this, is he?_' While Hoverboard couldn't help but somewhat be impressed by the kids willingness to help others, he knew that he still had a job to do though. '_Besides, even though he's got the conviction, that means nothing if he doesn't have the strength to back it up._'

Hoverboard cautiously took a step towards the teen so as to not set him off and decided to speak up as he did so. "Listen kid, I can see that you really mean what you just said, but like I already told before, I was sent here to retrieve the Omnitrix and return it to its original owner. This isn't something I can just ignore. Besides, even if you're hearts in the right place, what you said about not having any strength of your own just proves you aren't worthy of wielding that device. If you're completely dependent on the strength of others, then how do you expect to protect yourself when that strength isn't available?"

Izuku gritted his teeth as he breathed sharply. "How many times do I have to tell you this already? When I said no, I meant it! I'm not going anywhere with you and that's finale!"

"Sorry kid, but I'm afraid that isn't a choice you can make. We're already behind schedule as it is, so I think it's time we head out already." Shortly after Hoverboard finished his sentence, he closed the distance between him and Izuku before quickly grabbing the greenette once again and hoisting him back onto his shoulder, much to Izuku's surprise.

"What the-?! H-Hey, let me go!" Izuku demanded as he tried to free himself out of Hoverboards ironclad grip. Seeing as how he wasn't even making a budge though, he tried to transform into one of his aliens only to see that the watch was still in the red.

"I'm sorry kid, but I can't do that. I've got my orders and that's that. Please, understand that I'm not happy about this either, but this needs to be done." Hoverboard said in a solemn tone as he walked back over to his still floating…. hoverboard.

"N-No! I won't let this happen! Let go of me!" Izuku yelled continued trying to wriggle his way out of his captors grasp, both anger and fear being to well up within him. Seeing how what he was doing wasn't working in the slightest, in an act of desperation Izuku curled his hands into fists before slamming them down into the back of Hoverboard. However he couldn't help but wince in pain as once his fists struck into the aliens back, it felt like he was hitting stone or something. But he didn't care at the moment, he just kept hitting the bounty hunters back over and over in a desperate attempt to break free of his grasp, even though Izuku knew in the back of his head that it was a fruitless effort. "Grrrh! D-Damnit! I won't go! What part of that don't you understand already!?"

"Sorry, but I can't." Hoverboard stepped onto the floating. "Orders are orders. You'll understand in time." And with that, he leaned his body forward causing the two of them to go flying towards the shore ahead of them. As the two of them flew past the buildings, Izuku still wouldn't stop thrashing in Hoverboards grasp as he kept on yelling his head off, saying things such as 'I won't go!' or 'put me down'. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on your point of view, the shouts coming out of Izuku couldn't be heard that well as the two of them flew so high that the shouts were almost impossible to hear at ground level, so Hoverboard didn't have to worry about anyone looking up at them due to the boys screaming.

Speaking of Hoverboard however, the larger being couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for what he's doing. He knew the kid meant well, hell he even found his willingness to help others to be admirable even. But he also knew that even if Izuku had the drive and courage, it would mean absolutely nothing if he couldn't properly defend himself against two trained assassins or an intergalactic warlord. Besides, this was better for everyone. Once the device was in safe hands, the galaxy could avoid the threat of universal conquest from that psycho. Still though, he couldn't help but feel slightly bad for the kid, maybe he could make it up to him somehow? Maybe he could give him a gadget or something that could probably compensate for the Omnitrix?

As the two neared the ocean, they were getting closer to the Musutafu city docks, which rested on a slope that curved downwards directly into the ocean and had several shipping containers neatly stacked upon one another, with no signs of life due to the entirety of the place being shut down for maintenance. As the two flew towards it, neither Izuku nor Hoverboard noticed the shape of something moving past the roofs of the buildings behind them, nor did any of them notice the faint sound of the earth rumbling and concrete cracking coming from below.

'_This kid doesn't know when to quit it, does he?_' Hoverboard said mentally as he continued to hear and feel Izuku yelling while trying to squirm his way out of his grasp. He had to give it to the kid though, he had a lot of energy to burn. Thankfully though he wasn't being so much of a nuisance that it affected his flying skills in any way, it was just getting really annoying. Well, more annoying that is.

_**ZKRT!**_

'_What in the-?!_' The alien bounty hunter was broken out of his thoughts when he felt the hoverboard he was flying on suddenly jerked unexpectedly as the sound of sparking caught his attention and seemingly Midoryias as well seeing as the boy quit squirming around in his grasp. Looking down at his device, the mask man could see several small sparks and a faint trail of smoke emanating from beneath the board as it made several sudden jerks left and right, trying to keep itself airborne and causing its owner to curse under his breath. He had already wasted enough time as he did, but now he had to find someplace to land this wretched board before whatever was happening to it made it drop them out of the sky. Looking past the board and down at the ground beneath him, he scanned the area as quickly as he could before his eyes settled on the empty shipping yard down below and, after using his helmet to scan for any life and finding none, had decided to land it there as it was the nearest area to the small little island that had that ship he arrived on, even though it was still a couple hundred miles away. Beginning his descent down to the shipyard, neither him nor Izuku realized what series of events were about to unfold the moment they landed down.

* * *

**Patrolia .Inc Shipping Docks**

* * *

Patrolia .Inc, Musutafus number one source of imported goods from countries seperated by the sea. Founded 43 years before the luminescent baby was convinced, this entire shipping yard was built upon a slightly steep slope that lead directly into the ocean. Because of this all vehicles, such as semi trucks that moved goods into the city, had to have their parking brakes on at all times in order to make sure they didn't go rolling off into the ocean. Currently, it was undergoing some maintenance and because of this the workers were given a paid two week leave so that the maintenance crew can do their work in peace. As for the maintenance crew though, they had finished up the work they had for today and had left the shipping yard mere minutes ago, meaning that the entire shipping yard was now as empty as a ghost town. Which was fortunate, as it meant that nobody could see both Hoverboard and Izuku slowly descend towards the pavement below them.

Landing his smoking and sparking hoverboard right next to a stack of shipping containers in the middle of a wide sloped road, the bounty hunter stepped off the device and onto the pavement as he removed Izuku from his shoulder and placed the boys feet onto the ground, firmly holding onto the teens shoulders.

"Alright, pay attention because I'm gonna be real quick about this. As you can see my personal transportation isn't supposed to be smoking or acting all wonky, so because of that we've gotta make this little pit stop. So while I fix this thing I want you," Hoverboard pointed his finger behind Midoryia towards another stack of shipping containers not too far from where they were. "To stand over there in case something goes wrong. If this thing explodes for example, I'd be able to handle the blast. You on the other hand, I doubt would."

Izuku turns his head over to where Hoverboard pointed at for a second before turning back to face the bounty hunter. "And what makes you think I'll just stand by and wait for you to continue to abduct me? What's stopping me from just running off while you aren't looking?"

"This," Hoverboard used his thumb to point at the large gun that was strapped to his back. "Is what's keeping you from running away. This baby can not only fire out beams of scorching hot plasma that can eat away at steel with ease, but it also has a non-lethal function that allows it to fire out condensed spheres of electricity, great for short circuiting robots and knocking out dumb brats who think they can run off. So while I'm busy trying to fix my hoverboard, I expect you keep quiet and still. Because if I hear you try to run away, sneak off, or transform, I'll happily give you the jolt of a lifetime. Do I make myself clear?"

With a gulp, Izuku replied. "Crystal."

"Good. Now go stand right over there and just wait. This shouldn't take too long." Turning Izuku around and giving him a light push towards the containers, the greenette took that as his cue to leave the bounty hunter be as he worked on the hoverboard behind.

"Didn't need to shove me. I already knew what to do." Izuku mumbled under his breath as he walked over to the containers before reaching them and then leaned his body against the metallic box, allowing his backside to rest against it. Crossing his arms, he looked around the area with a disgruntled look on his face as he waited for his kidnapper to finish the repairs on his hoverboard. Uphill, he didn't see much, just some more shipping containers stacked on top of one another, a steel fence that separated the city from the docks, an administration building that sat a couple feet away from the fence, and a large semi truck parked next to the building facing down the slope. Izuku had no doubt in his mind that if the massive vehicle it didn't have its brake on, it would easily go speeding down into the concrete docks further down the slope and crash right into the ocean. Speaking of down the slope, when he turned his head downward all he saw was just more shipping containers, the docks which were completely devoid of any sea vessels, and the vast ocean beyond the said docks. In the distance he could see a few seagulls flying around the air and could distinctly make out their high pitched calls, and despite having only been to the beach only a handful of times in his life, Izuku wasn't particularly a big fan of their shrill cawing. Turning away, Izuku moved his gaze back towards Hoverboard who had his back turned towards the teen as he knelt down to inspect his hoverboard.

"Alright, now let's see what the problem is." Turning his board around, the bounty hunter was expecting that he would probably have to open a small hatch to get a look at the internal circuitry and see if there was any wrong with the wiring. However that wasn't the case, because as soon as he flipped the board around, he saw a small circular device sticking out like a sore thumb. It was no bigger than a quarter, and it had several wires sticking out of the bottom of it, and some of those said wires had burrowed their way through the hoverboards casing, causing sparks of electricity and wisps of faint smoke to pour their way out of the device.

"What the?" Hoverboard asked himself confused, wondering when such a small device had latched itself to his board as he used one hand to grab the small probe and tried to pull it off his transportation. At first, he had a little difficulty as the wires that were rooted inside the hoverboard kept the device firmly in place, but after a few strong tugs, he was able to get the damn thing out with a metallic snap. Holding it in between his thumb and pointer finger, he brought it up towards the triangular visor on his helmet for a closer look and saw that the ends of the wires had stinger-like drills. Not only that, but the main body of the device had a design that seemed very familiar to the large alien. As Hoverboard simply stood there and examined the small piece of tech, the man didn't seem to notice that up the slope, the metal fence of the docks began to vibrate slightly as the sounds of cracking concrete could be faintly heard coming from the distance.

While Hoverboard was looking at the small device ,Izuku, who had his gaze turned towards the ground and was silently hoping that the hoverboards repair process would take as long as possible, began to notice that several pebbles on the asphalt ground began to shake around slightly. Before he could question what he was seeing though his ears had began to pick up the faint, but clearly audible sound of…. rumbling, u-up the slope.

'_W-wait, is that-?!_' Looking up the slope with the feeling of dread, Izuku saw that the metal fence up above was vibrating violently as the sounds of the rumbling grew closer and closer with each second. As the vibration of the metal had reached its crescendo, Izuku could hear the sound of asphalt snapping as thick spiderweb cracks appeared beneath the fence and quickly started moving down the slope towards them, or more specifically, towards Hoverboard.

"Hey, look out!" Izuku shouted at the bounty hunter, causing the alien to break from his thoughts and finally notice the cracking coming from his right. As he turned to face the sounds though it was already too late, because as soon as his head faced the direction of the sounds, the cracks were already directly five meters away, and before he could do anything else, the ground in front of him bursted open, causing chunks of asphalt and dust to fly in the air as a familiar bronze armored fist slammed into the triangular visor of Hoverboards helmet, sending the bounty hunter flying a few feet down the slope.

"W-W-Wah!" Izuku cried out as he lost his footing from the shockwave of the ground exploding and landed on his posterior while the back of his head slammed into the shipping container behind him with a loud bang. Hissing in pain while having his eyes shut tightly, he rubbed the back of his head to ease the throbbing sensation, no doubting that he'd probably have a nasty bruise later. As he feebly tried to ease the pain however, not ten seconds after he had fallen the sound of loud mechanical whirring had filled his ears, causing his eyes to snap wide open before looking forward at the source of the ground exploding and, suprise suprise, standing above a pit with his four metallic legs was none other then the bronze hunter Kraabs, who was currently looking down at the fallen figure of Hoverboard.

"Hahahaha, hey there pissant! You surprised to see me again?!" The bronze bounty hunter boasted loudly. The way he spoke sounded like he was fringing between both gleeful joy and murderous intent.

Hoverboard, who felt as if his face was stomped on repeatedly by a To'kustar, slowly tried to lift himself off the ground as a few small shards of glass from the triangular visor on his helmet fell onto the pavement. Letting out a dry cough, he weakly tried to say something, but all that came out was a feeble groan.

"Haha, you know what, don't even bother trying to answer or something. I can tell that little love tap I gave you clearly took way too much from ya. Ha! And to think that tentacled freak thought he could compare you to the likes of me, what a joke! If he wanted that damn Omnitrix so much, he should've just hired me only. But I guess that doesn't matter now, huh?" Taking a few steps from the hole he had made towards Hoverboard, he continued to speak. "But besides our employers poor judgement, I gotta say, what you did to me back there was really, really stupid. The kind of stupid that makes me so pissed in fact, that it makes me want to tear the source of my rage into tiny unrecognizable chunks!" To emphasize his point, Kraabs snapped his metallic claw a few times as he walked toward the downed Hoverboard. "But the fact that I can have the chance to rip you into tiny little pieces is also making me excited too! Not only do I get to take out some competition, but I also get the chance to wipe you out! Something I've been waiting for since the moment I first saw ya!" Lifting his claw up and pointing it directly at the grey and black clad fighter, Kraabs continued. "Now stay still you little pest, just a few more feet and I'll be down with you in a minute. I promise that for the first five minutes though it'll be absolutely painful before the real torture begins. Be sure to give me your most painful howl while you're at it."

As Kraabs slowly made his way towards Hoverboard with his claw pointed out Midoryia, who was huddled against the hot steel of the shipping container as tightly as possible, could only sit and watch the display with pure terror in his eyes as fear kept him locked firmly in place. And as Midoryia helplessly watched the whole thing play out before him, several thoughts coursed through his mind screaming at him to do something, anything, to help him out of this situation. The rational part of his mind told him to sneak away while the bronze crustacean wasn't looking, to just slowly and quietly slip off and find help, while the much more desperate part of his mind simply just screamed at him to run. To just jump to his feet, and hightail it as fast as his legs could let him out of there. It told him to just run, and run until he found All Might or some other Pro Hero to keep him safe from this metallic monster before it was too late.

However, despite the fact that he wanted to run away though, there was one thing other than his fear keeping him frozen in place, and that was the helpless form of his captor who was having a difficult time trying to get back to his feet. Yes, he knows that the man wanted to drag him off his home world and take him to some alien planet that was God knows light-years away, but he felt like he couldn't just leave him there to be brutally tortured and killed by the crazed cybernetic hunter. But then again, what could he do? Even if he had a quirk, or if the watch was recharged, he wouldn't be able to win a fight with this guy, his earlier brawl as Ghostfreak was enough prove of that. He was helpless in this situation, he couldn't help out his captor, he couldn't fight back, he could only sit there in paralysed fear. It was like the Sludge Villain incident, only except this time his fear and logical side had completely override his heroic spirit. He. Was. Helpless.

And as Midoryia continued to helplessly stare at the whole scene before him, as he still pressed his back against the aged, almost burning to the touch steel one of his legs had unintentionally slid across the ground, causing a few small pebbles of asphalt to scratch against the pavement somewhat loudly. This had, unfortunately, caused the bronze behemoth to stop dead in his tracks, making Midoryia's already wide eyes and dread grow more.

"Hmm?" Kraabs said before spinning his head spin backwards at a full 120 degrees right where Midoryia was at. "Oh, it's you. Hehe, I almost forgot about you for a moment there. Weird how things like that slip your mind." Turning his head back at Hoverboard, he continued. "Hmm, I know I should probably deal with you right away, seeing as how you could be a possible threat. Buuuuuttttt….." Turning his attention away from the downed fighter in favor of the large paycheck that had escaped from his grip twice now, Kraabs spun his body towards Midoryia and began to make his way over as he finished his sentence. "Torturing you would take too long. I'll just deal with the kid first before he runs off again."

Izuku, who after seeing that the bronze bounty hunter now approaching him, seemed to break out of his fear induced trance as he hastily scrambled to his legs and began to run up the slope in the hopes of escape. However Kraabs had other ideas.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said with a threatening chuckle in his tone as he lifted up his giant clawed cannon before using all his might to slam it down onto the asphalt road ahead of him, creating a powerful shockwave to travel up pavement and causing Izuku to lose his footing before falling chest first onto the cracked ground below him with so much force that it forcible expelled all the air from his lungs.

"_Hssssss_." Midoryia painfully hissed as he picked his head and upper body up from the ground. His chest felt incredibly sore while the skin underneath his school uniform stung like Hell, no doubt he'd have to put on some soothing cream later to help ease the pain. (That is if he doesn't, you know, get forcibly ripped in half.) He also felt a particularly burning stinging pain on the upper right part of his forehead as well as something wet coming from around it as well. When he was about to lift his hand up and feel around for his injury on his head however, he stopped himself when he heard the tall tale sign of mechanical whirring coming from closely behind. So, in a state of a panicked and pained fueled frenzy, Izuku decided to just take a deep breath, (which made his chest throb in even more pain), and quickly got to his feet to make another mad dash for the gate once more. However before he could even make it three steps though, he felt a strong metallic hand tightly grip itself on the back of Izuku's school gakuran collar and forcibly hoisted himself up high into the air, almost causing the fabric to rip a bit. Knowing who it was behind him Izuku, with eyes the size of saucers, skin paler than the Antarctic snow, and pupils filled with inhuman amounts of fear, quickly turned his head back to see the emotionless gaze of Kraabs who held him tightly in his grasp. However, Izuku had no doubt that the cybernetic crustacean was most likely smiling sadistically beneath his protective headwear.

"Hey there kid!" Kraabs slams Izuku into a nearby shipment container with a loud klang, making the pain in his chest double. "Where you running off to?! The partys just only starting up!"

Izuku squirmed in between the cold metal hand and the hot metal of the container in a desperate attempt to break free from Kraabs ironclad grasp. Trying to sound as brave and intimidating as he could, he let out."Grrh, L-Let me go!"

Unfortunately for him though his little threat had, unsurprisingly, had no affect. Actually, it had the opposite effect as Kraabs pressed his hand harder into Izuku's upper back, causing him to be pressed further into the steel of the container and making his ribs feel like they might crack at any second.

"Haha, oh yeah? Or else what you spindly little brat?! In case you haven't noticed I completely have the upper hand here?! I've got you in a position where if you try to transform all I need to do is add a little pressure and that scrawny little twig you call a neck gets snapped into two! Plus not to mention, other than the geezer I decked in the face earlier and is now about ready to pass out from that little punch, you and I are completely alone, meaning that nobody's gonna interfere with taking my bounty like last time! In fact…." Kraabs looked down at Izuku's left arm, directly where the Omnitrix was being blocked by Izukus gakuran. "Let's get to that right now actually. I've wasted enough time on this dung heap you call a home, and I've still got grandpa down there to deal with. So I might as well just get this over with, deal with him, and I can finally get off this rock and finally collect my bounty."

"N-No! I won't-!" Izuku tried to protest, but as soon as the words left his mouth Kraabs viscously slammed his head into the container.

"Shut up!" Kraabs yelled sadistically as he lifted up his claw cannon and opened it up as the barrel began to glow with a purple energy. "I've had it up to here with you kid! The hunts been 'fun' and all, but I think it's time we end it now!" As soon as he finished his sentence a long purple blade that was 36 inches in length slide out of the cannons barrel, giving off a deep humming noise as it did so. Once the blade stopped, Kraabs raised the weapon over his head and said. "Now, stay still you little shit, I don't wanna hit the device by accident."

As Kraabs held the blade high above his head with every intention to mutilate the thing that has been a massive thorn in his side all day, Izuku could only look at the long purple blade with primal terror in his eyes as he tried to squirm his way out of the bounty hunters grasp. Using his analytic mind he tried to think of a plan, or any other way to get himself out of this situation, and at first he thought that perhaps his ticket out of Kraabs grasp was to transform into one of his aliens, however when he glanced down and saw that the Omnitrix was still in the red, that plan was quickly thrown out the window. Damn, what else could he do?! Maybe he could call for help, that could work right?! Surely some Pro Hero, even a lower tier one, had to hear his cries for help and come to the rescue! Y-Yeah, that could- that cloud- oh who was he kidding?! If a hero was nearby they would've already heard the commotion from earlier and been here by now, and screaming for help might just piss this guy off more! Oh come on, there's gotta be something he can do to stop this?!

"Say goodnight kid." Kraabs declared as he was about to bring his blade down upon the greenettes arm. Sensing the impending blow coming, Izuku closed his eyes as tightly as he could, and in an act of desperation he mentally called out to any greater power out there to help him get out of this situation.

Fortunately for him though, as if by divine fate, as Kraabs swung the blade down and was about to come into with Midoryia's flesh-!

_**ZZZKKRRTT!**_

-a beam of blue energy struck Kraabs on the side of his head, causing sparks to dance off his helmet as he dropped Midoryia from his grasp and stumbled back distortedly before loosing his footing and went crashing to the ground.

After landing on his posterior with a heavy thud, Midoryia could only stare at the downed bounty hunter who held him moments earlier with wide eyes as he sat on the ground before turning his head at the direction of where the beam had came from. And to some slight surprise, he saw that the thing responsible for saving him was none other than his kidnapper Hoverboard, who was kneeling as he held his blaster out in front of him and, judging by how his shoulders were moving, was breathing heavily behind his mask.

"How's that for a love tap asshole?" He said to himself before slowly getting up to his feet while keeping his weapon trained on the bronze jackass. He knew there was absolutely no way that attack was gonna keep him down for too long, so he had to act quick before he recovered. Turning his gaze towards Midoryia, who was still staring at him with wide eyes filled with shock, he yelled out. "What the hell are you waiting for?! Run!"

"Huh?! Wait wh-" Izuku was about to ask what his captor turned savior was doing, but before his question could leave him, his body froze up as the sounds of machinery slowly coming to life filled his ears. Turning his head back, he saw that Kraabs mechanical arms and legs were beginning to move about, trying to get their owner back to his feet.

As Izuku could only stare at the rising crustacean like a deer in the headlights, Hoverboard gritted his teeth in pure frustration behind his mask at the sight. "You moronic child! Don't just sit there, run!"

That seemed to break Izuku out of his fear driven daze, because he shortly found himself quickly scramble to his feet and made a break for it down the road towards Hoverboard as fast as he could in order to escape the much greater threat behind him. As he raced his way down the slope though, he stopped in his tracks once he rushed past Hoverboard and turned his head back to look at the person responsible for saving his life, and Hoverboard looked back at him as well once he had heard the sounds of Midoryia's footsteps stopping.

"What? Why are you still here?" Hoverboard asked infuriated as Midoryia simply just stared at him with a look of fear endured uncertainty on his face, making him look like he wanted to ask the bounty hunter something before he left. However, Hoverboard didn't take too much interest on the look that was on Midoryia's face as he was far too angered at the boy simply standing there when he needed him to be gone. "Damnit kid, I can't fight this guy if I've gotta worry about you getting caught in the crossfire! If you're wondering if I'm letting you, fat chance, I'll find you later once I deal with him first! But I need you to go now!" Midoryia's mouth grimaced slightly before he opened it to ask something, but before the question could leave him Hoverboard cut him off. "Don't argue with me damnit! Just go!"

"B-But, what about-?"

"I'm trying to protect you, you idiot, so just go!" Midoryia flinched at the tone of Hoverboards outburst. While he did want to voice out his question, he knew that he probably wouldn't be able to get a word in. So, giving a weak nod, Midoryia turned around and continued to run down the slope before turning left and running in between two stacks of shipping containers, disappearing further into the shipping yard, and as he ran, the question that he wanted to ask rang through his mind. Could his kidnapper face off against the mechanical menace that was Kraabs, or not?

As he disappeared from sight, Hoverboard let out a sigh of relief as he felt himself slightly ease up. Now that the kid was gone, he didn't have to worry about holding back against the arrogant prick. Speaking of, as Hoverboard turned his head back at said prick, he saw that the bronze cyborg had finally picked himself off up the ground and was rubbing the right side of his helmet, which was significantly damaged, as the metal plating was now warped and the right eye lense was cracked greatly. And, judging by the growl that was emanating from him, he was clearly pissed off.

"You worthless…. sack of Vulpimancer shit! How dare you do this to me?!" Kraabs yelled out as he clenched his metallic hand so tightly that Hoverboard could actually hear the mechanical joints within straining a bit.

"What's wrong asshole? Never heard the phrase what goes around comes around?" Hoverboard asked as he held his grip on his weapon tightly and kept his finger close to the trigger, waiting for the bronze hunter to make his inevitable move.

Kraabs removed his balled up fist away from the damaged side of his face as he said. "Why you miserable little-! Grrh!" He's had enough of this! He was one of the galaxies best, no, he WAS the galaxies best hunter out there, yet he was being treated like this?! He had hunted and slayed literally thousands of the galaxies most dangerous creatures imaginable, some of them being the Kaosseffexx Ultimasauria from Terradino and the Psycholeopterran from Kylmyys. He's earned his title and he deserves to be treated with the respect that comes with it. Yet this pathetic no named bounty hunter before him not only had the gall to humiliate him twice now, but he also thought he could take on the best hunter in the galaxy?! No, no he will not stand for this!

Deciding to end his miserable little existence, Kraabs lifted up his opened claw and fired out a hot red beam of plasma at Hoverboard with the sole intention of vaporizing the pest, however, seeing the attack coming from a mile away Hoverboard was able to easily dodge the beam by jumping to the left. After he had avoided the beam he fired out several much weaker rounds from his blaster which pelted against Kraabs bronze armor, causing sparks to fly off him as small metallic pings echoed off. However Kraabs wasn't even phased by this pathetic display of an attack, he just pointed his clawed cannon at Hoverboard once more and repeated the same attack he had just did. And just like before, Hoverboard was able to avoid the attack by jumping away from the beam, causing it to explode at the spot where he once was.

"Hold still you miserable little cretin!" Kraabs yelled before he lowered his cannon and rushed at his foe at a speed one wouldn't think was possible with his kind of legs. As he got close to Hoverboard, Kraabs lifted up his giant claw and with a powerful horizontal swipe, tried to away away the thing he considered nothing more than a bug beneath his (metaphorical) off guard by Kraabs speed, Hoverboard was able to narrowly avoid the attack as he quickly jumped back to avoid the attack, however this also led to him slamming against a shipping container that was directly behind him. And this in turn led to another problem for him, because just as soon as Kraabs had finished his swipe he immediately raised his claw above his head and this time attempted to crush Hoverboard into the ground, rather than swat him away.

"Shit!" Hoverboard exclaimed as he quickly jumped to the right just before the claw struck him, causing Kraabs to instead hit the ground where he once stood. Falling to the ground and hitting his chest with a heavy thud, Hoverboard wasted no time in quickly rolling himself into his back and raising his weapon to take aim at his opponent. However before he could even get a shot in though, Kraabs had swiftly turned his body towards Hoverboard and in the blink of an eye he used his hand to grab him by the left ankle and quickly hoist him up into the air. And no sooner than he did so, Kraabs wasted no time in slamming Hoverboards body against the shipping container near them, both causing the metal to bend inward and for him to lose his grip on his blaster, making it clatter to the ground.

"You worthless pest!" Kraabs screamed as he pulled Hoverboard away from the dented container and proceeded to slam him to the ground, causing it to crack apart great. "I should've just killed you then and there when I had the chance!" Lifting him up off the ground he threw Hoverboard up in the air slightly before quickly grabbing him by the head. Using his bronze fingers to apply pressure on the damaged mask, Kraabs couldn't deny that he felt some satisfaction as he watched the cracks on his victims headwear grow bigger and bigger while he grunted in pain underneath, causing the crustacean to laugh slightly.

"Bug off!" Kraabs yelled as he swung his upper body to the left and threw Hoverboard into a shipping container across the one he was slammed into. The force of the collision not only dented the container greatly, but it also caused the metal to tear with a sickening screech. Falling to the ground and landing heavily on his chest, Hoverboard lifted his head up with some difficulty to face his foe, causing small fragments of his helmet to slowly chip off and land on the pavement below him. When he was able to lift his head up, he was greeted with the sight of Kraabs picking up the blaster he had dropped with his mechanical claw as he stared down at him.

"Looks like you dropped something." Kraabs said as he pointed at the blaster in his clutches before using his claw to crush the weapon, causing sparks to fly from it as Kraabs tossed it down to the ground in a very lazy manner. "Too bad for you though. Looks like it's broken." He said in a very smug way as he slowly began making his way towards his struggling prey.

Gritting his teeth in frustration after witnessing his sole weapon getting destroyed, Hoverboard decided to lift himself to his feet and continue on the fight as he refused to lose to the likes of Kraabs. As he slowly raised himself to his hands and knees, Kraabs couldn't help but mockingly laugh at the display in front of him.

"Seriously?! Even after that, you still refuse to lie down like a filthy beast and await your death?! How can you even expect to think that you could be me in your current state?! You're badly wounded, and if that wasn't enough, you no longer have any means to defend yourself while I on the other hand not only have the superior strength and defense, but I also have far more weaponry than you do! Why continue the struggle when you know it's gonna end badly either way?!." As Kraabs finished speaking, Hoverboard had already gotten to feet as he began to take on a small fighting pose as he glared at the crustacean with hate through what remained of the visor on his mask.

"Shut up, you think I should care about what you say? You, a sad pathetic excuse of a hunter who was so weak and pathetic that he has to hide behind a cybernetically augmented body just to compensate for his lack of strength and skill as a fighter."

Kraabs stopped dead in his tracks after he had heard Hoverboards insult. Even though his face was obscured by his helmet, it was clearly obvious that Hoverboard had struck a nerve as Kraabs asked in a low dangerous tone. "What did you just say?!"

"You heard me, _hunter_! You're nothing more than a pathetic whelp who could never make it as an actual hunter, so you mutilated your own body and replaced whatever you sliced off with technology just so you could make up for your lack of talent. But sadly for you though, no matter how much of your body you replace, no technology in the galaxy will ever make up for your lack of skill. You're just an oversized insect who thinks that sheer brute strength and overpowered weaponry can make up for a lack of self worth. Unfortunately though, it doesn't. Face it, without your tech, you're nothing more than a weak bug with an ego the size of this planet. That's why I'm confident that I can take you on, because unlike you I don't need some high tech toy or sheer brute strength to pummel you into the earth, I just need my skill and experience as a fighter to outmaneuver you."

If Kraabs was angry before, his blood was practically boiling like magma at this point. How dare this worthless ,two-bit, no named bounty hunter insult him, Kraabs, of all people?! He said he didn't have any skill, he said that he doesn't have any TALENT?! That's it, it's time he finally just finished this pathetic excuse off right here and now! He's going to be leaving this planet with the brats watch and this shit stain's spine as a trophy! With a feral scream of rage, Kraabs used all four of his legs to launch himself at Hoverboard in the blink of an eye while the heroic bounty hunter braced himself for the upcoming attack as he didn't have the time to dodge the charge.

As the two of them began their first and final fight however, neither of them noticed that perched high atop one of the stacked towers of shipping containers was the purple clad assassin SixSix, who was simply looking down at the conflict between the two with some mild interest. He'll admit, originally when he stuck that device onto Hoverboards flying board, he was just going to swoop in quickly and kill both him and the human child before taking the Omnitrix for himself and leave this planet to collect the bounty he was promised. However, before he could enact his swift execution of the two, that bronze lummox showed up and threw his plan straight out the window, and while he was confident in his abilities, he knew that if he were to waste his time dispatching the two of them it would cause him some problems, so he decided to stand by and wait until a moment of oppritunity presented itself, and fortunately for him it did. Now that the greenette was nowhere near the battle between his competition, he could now easily retrieve the Omnitrix without having to worry about these two interfering with his work, he can simply strike the child down when he least expects it and leave this world while these two continue to squabble with one another. Yes, things were now easy for the assassin. Activating his jetpack and flying away without being seen by the two warriors duking it out below him, SixSix set out to finish off the only thing standing between him and the Omnitrix.

* * *

Deeper into the shipyard, not to far from where the clash between the two bounty hunters were, the sounds of heavy footfall and the occasional puddle splashing echoed through the crevices between stacks of shipping containers as Izuku ran through them trying to find his way out of the desolate yard. As he continued his non-stop sprint through the maze of containers though, Midoryia felt like his heart was about to explode as his lungs burnt from exhaustion, causing him to wheeze and breath hardly, and his legs felt like they would give away at any moment now. Usually, he wouldn't have that much difficulty when it came to running as even before he began his training with All Might, Midoryia tended to have a lot of stamina stored in his legs. Years of rushing to watch Pro Heros subdue villains and running away from Kacchan and his goons will do that to you after all. However, due to the fact that earlier he was in a fight with an extraterrestrial assassin not even half an hour ago, Midoryia was all but physically drained at his point. The fact that he's navigating his way through a man-made maze of shipping container stacks at the speed of a marathon runner made him want to just head home and collapse on his bed.

As he began to feel his breathing become harder and harder, Izuku decided that he needed to take a quick break before he passed out from exhaustion. He knew that not too far from him, his captor was facing off against the metallic crustacean, and resting near the fight was probably a bad idea, but he was just so tired and wanted to at least get some strength back in his legs and a little air into his lungs before continuing, otherwise he wasn't sure if he'd make it out of here to find help. Slowly down his pace before coming to a complete stop, Izuku rested his hands on his knees as he panted deeply to catch his breath. Beads of sweat were beginning to trickle down his skin as his legs buckled slightly, signalling to him they were ready to fall off from him at any moment.

_Crash!_

Izuku nearly jumped from his skin as the faint sound of something slamming into metal came from the distance. Snapping his head towards the source, he saw that in the distance one of the stacks of shipping containers shook slightly like it was ready to collapse at any moment. It didn't take a genius to know the two who were responsible for that. Turning away from the stacked towers direction, Izuku began to slowly resume his way down the path as he continued to gather his strength, deciding to only run if he sensed any danger or until he was ready. Again, probably a bad idea, but considering the state he was in, he'd rather not burn what little energy he had left in him now when he would probably need it later.

As he walked between the stacks, Izuku craned his head up to crack his neck and noticed that the stacks of containers on his left were slightly higher than the ones on his right due to the fact that the entire place rested on an uneven surface. Seriously, who was the genius who thought that building a dock on a slope leading into the ocean was a good idea? If it weren't for flat concrete platforms that the containers rested on everything would go falling into the sea. Talk about a massive design flaw if you ask him.

_bang! crash! thud!_

Midoryia turned his head back as he continued walking. Those two were really going at it huh? He couldn't really tell who was winning, but he hoped that the person who had, well, kidnapped then saved him was the one coming out on top.

Turning back forward and running a hand through his unkempt hair, Midoryia's mind began to wander on the subject of his captor, or savior he guessed, he wasn't really sure at this point. On one hand, he supposed he shouldn't really be concerned for the extraterrestrial. After all not only was he trying to take him to some alien planet that was who knows where away from Earth, but he was taking him to that planet so that the creator of the Omnitrix could remove it, thus turning Izuku back into the weak, powerless Deku, and that was something he was not going back too. It might sound selfish, sure, but could you really blame him? He had spent the entirety of his life being mocked and belittled for something he couldn't control, his dream of wanting to be a hero was constantly ridiculed on a daily basis by those he knew and now, just when he had received the power to finally fulfill him, three bounty hunters from outer space had come to take that power away from him. Sure there was the promise of One For All, but Izuku wasn't sure if that would be a hundred percent guarantee.

However, on the other hand though, while Izuku knew that he had every reason not to care for his captor and his well-being and should just take this chance to run and find help the caring, forgiving, heroic part of him couldn't help but feel slightly worried for his captor. Sure he was trying to kidnap him, but from what Izuku understood he was just doing this so that the watch would be returned to its original owner and wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. And he could tell that he didn't want to hurt him, because if he wanted to he could've killed him, or at the very least sliced his arm off. But he didn't, instead he had not only saved Izuku twice, but he had given him the chance to escape when that crab guy popped up, thus saving Izuku from the possibility of being harmed in the crossfire. It made Midoryia believe that maybe, just maybe, he wasn't doing all this because he was being paid, but maybe because he had the best intentions, even if his actions were wrong.

And it's because of that, that Midoryia couldn't help but feel incredibly guilty for just running away, leaving him behind. While he had no doubt that his savior was strong, seeing as he was able to easily pick up a fourteen years old middle schooler with one hand with ease, something told him that his saviors strength was nothing compared to the metal crab guy. Heck, that bronze behemoth could burrow through the ground and jump out of it with ease, both of which couldn't be possibly done without some type of super strength. It made Izuku worry about the grey clad fighter as he didn't know if he could handle the crustaceans raw strength. Maybe, and this might be the most dumbest thing he ever considered, but maybe he should turn back and see how the fight is going. It's basically a death wish, yeah, but maybe there was something he could do to help, even if the Omnitrix wasn't recharged yet. He wasn't sure what he could in his current state though, so he was torn between going to help and running off to find help. Cursing under his breath, Midoryia gripped his hair with both hands as he grit his teeth. Why did the universe have to be such a cruel piece of-?!

_Clang!_

Behind Izuku not too far away, the sound of something metallic and hollow hitting the ground echoed slightly through the passage, causing him to be pulled from his thoughts and let out a high pitch yelp before quickly spinning around to see what it was that had caused the noise. However as his eyes scanned the path he had walked down he saw nothing that could've been responsible for the noise. All that was on the ground were puddles of scum, a few cigarette buds, and wads of chewed up gum scattered about here and there. Besides that though there was nothing, and seeing that there wasn't a threat, Midoryia slowly turned away and simply chalked it up that the sound was probably a can someone left behind falling over before he continued to to walk.

However, that didn't stop him from being slightly paranoid. Looking down as he continued forward and pinching the bridge of his nose, Izuku closed his eyes as he let out an exasperated sigh of frustration. This day has been, by far, the worst experience in Izuku's life, even worse than when he was first told he was quirkless and the day of the Sludge Villain incident. Sure, his dreams were destroyed in the former, while the latter consisted of him being attacked by a villain right after being given "advice" by Kacchan, but at least those two didn't involve him being hunted down to be killed or captured by space bounty hunters of all things! Seriously, he was really looking forward to just heading home, going to bed, and forgot that this day ever happened at all. Pulling his hand away and opening his eyes, Izuku lifted up his left arm and slid his gakuruns sleeve off the Omnitrix, and to Midoryia's utter disappointment it was still in the red.

"Oh for crying out loud. First you didn't give me Upgrade when I needed him and now you work when I need you the most?!" Midoryia asked in a hushed yell as he began to press the buttons on the dial in a desperate attempt to activate it, however try as he might, no matter how many of the buttons he pressed or trying to turn the dial, the Omnitrix wouldn't budge or power on by the slightest. And once he realized this, he let out a frustrated huff as he gave up on the futile attempt before letting his arms to drop to his sides. Opting to just continue on his way, Izuku slowly slid his hands into gakuruns pockets as he glared down at the ground, bitter at the watch refusing to be active in his time of need.

"Stupid hunk of junk." Izuku mumbled angrily under his breath as he kicked away a stray pebble. As Izuku walked down the path though, he stopped in his tracks when his eyes noticed something rather odd on the ground.

"What the-?" He asked as excatly two feet ahead of where he stood, Izuku saw a small, purplish-pink colored dot lying on the concrete floor. At first, Izuku thought that it was simply a chewed up wad of gum, however that was only because it was in his peripheral vision. However when his eyes focused on the thing, he could immediately tell that it wasn't gum as it was too flat, too round, lacked any teeth marks whatsoever, and even though it was still in the same general place, it was…. moving slightly. N-Not only that, but as he looked at it longer, he could see that it was- it was transparent as well.

_'W-Wait a minute! Don't tell me-!_'

**Whoosh!**

Midoryia was broken away from his thoughts as the sound of something equivalent to a jet engine blared directly above behind where he stood. Turning back and looking up at the sky, Midoryia's stomach dropped and his eyes widened as flying right towards him was the third bounty hunter he had completely forgotten about up until now. SixSix, who was welding one of his beam sabers in his right hand and some type of cannon device complete with laser guided targeting as well with the other.

With panicked adrenaline beginning to course through his veins, Midoryia instantly turned away from the bounty hunter and immediately bolted down the narrow passage in an attempt to escape the assassin.

Seeing his prey try to scamper away once again, SixSix wasted no time on pulling the trigger of the cannon he welded with his shoulder hand, causing a small baseball sized orb of cackling purple energy to spring forth and go soaring towards the general direction of the greenette. Unfortunately however, instead of striking it's intended target the energy orb struck the ground behind him, causing an explosion of concussive force and purple electricity to erupt before quickly disappointing, leaving behind no damage other than a few soot marks on the ground and the metal of the bottom shipping containers caught in the not so lethal blast.

SixSix grumbled under his mask as he flew after Izuku, completely agitated that his shot didn't hit. While that cannon he held was good for capturing targets without killing them, the speed of its projectiles were less than desirable. He'd honestly rather use his grenades to get the job done, but considering that his target was surrounded by these containers, SixSix feared that explosions might cause them to tip over and collapse on the Omnitrix, crushing it, and while he wasn't sure if it was indestructible or not there was also the fact that it'd be buried by heavy steel as well, something he wouldn't be able to lift. Not to mention that they were far too loud as well. While he was certain he was far enough away, he didn't want to risk catching the attention of that imbecile of a hunter and that grey clad warrior, he just wanted to complete his bounty as quickly as possible with no further obstacles in his way. Now you might be asking, why doesn't he just swoop down and use his blades to cut the boy into shreds, surely that would be a much more efficient way to do this right? He could still catch up with the boy, oh absolutely, but he didn't want to risk the boy transforming into something and attack him when he got close. So to avoid that, he'll use this worthless gadget to either immobilise or knock him down, and before he can recover he'll swoop in and take him out. It might be tedious, but if it means getting paid sooner, he's all for it.

* * *

'_Crap! Crap! Crap!' _Midoryia's heart felt like it was ready to explode at this point as he traversed through the cramp spaces between the container stacks, taking all sorts of random turns through the random maze as he tried to outrun both SixSix and his laser balls or whatever the hell they were! If he weren't running for his life right now, he'd be hitting himself in the face for forgetting about the third alien that was after him! Seriously, how could something like that slipped his mind, he was better than that for crying out loud! Didn't matter now though he supposed, what's happening now is happening now and mulling over a mistake isn't gonna help him in the slightest. For now he just needs to keep running and pray to whatever deity was listening to finish the watch's recharge cycle quickly.

As he ran he noticed up ahead his path splitted into two parts, one going forward and one to the right. Deciding to take the right path Midoryia made a quick, sharp turn that instead of leading to yet another long corridor of shipping containers, leading to a wide open area that was close to the ocean and had several forklifts and semi trucks parked around. Seeing that he was no longer confined to a narrow place and forced to go in a single predictable direction anymore, Midoryia's analytic mind began to race as he looked around the area. If he could just find a place to hide long enough for the recharge maybe he could-!

_ZZZZZAAAPPP!_

"Gah"! Midoryia's thought was ended as one of SixSixs projectiles had finally managed to land near the greenette and caused him to be flung forward into the air. Izuku flew for a total of six seconds before his body finally crashed back down to the ground, landing directly on the left side of his body as he skid to a halt a few inches away from the edge of the dock. The sound of wave's striking against concrete filled his ears and if it weren't for the copper smell flooding his nostrils, Izuku had no doubt that the oceans salty fragrance would've been overwhelming at this distance.

Midoryia grunted in pain as he rolled himself onto his back and clutched his left arm tightly due to the pain that was a result of hitting a concrete surface roughly before being skidded across said surface with a quick amount of momentum. Izuku's left arm, shoulder and ribs pulsed intensely with pain, making them feel like they were struck by one of Kacchan's explosion enhanced punches while the outer side of his left leg and the back of his hand stung with such intensity that the air alone was agonizing for him. Looking down, he saw the entire left side of his school gakurun was a complete mess as small tears were present all over while the back of his hand had a nasty gash sprawled across, and while it was shallow, it was bleeding profusely. All in All, Izuku couldn't deny that this was one of the most painful experiences in his life. Midoryia would've continued to writh on the ground, however the sound of jet propulsion dying down a few feet in front of him quickly broke him away from the pain, if only slightly. Looking up, Midoryia's skin paled as standing three yards SixSix stood silently, his unseen eyes glaring deeply into the greenettes core.

(Such a disappointment.) SixSix said as he slowly began making his way towards Izuku who fearfully began to slowly crawl back in a disparate attempt to flee. (I was led to believe that the welder of this, Omnitrix, was a dangerous being who could present me a challenge of sorts.) As he spoke in his native tongue he tossed the cannon that's served its purpose behind him, causing one of the metallic claws in his jetpack to launch out and grab it before clattering to the ground. With it in the claws grasp, the metal appendage slithered back into the confines of the pack, dragging the cannon along with it. Now the only weapon he welded was the lone blade in his right hand. (However to see that it's in the possession of a mere child, one who looks as though he has never experienced a day of combat no less, makes me feel as though I am being insulted by my benefactor.)

As the assassin continued to speak Izuku, who couldn't make heads or tails of what he was saying, just continued to slowly try and crawl away to safety as best as he could. However due to the left side of Midoryia's body every time he shifted himself raw pain would explode all over, plus there's the fact that whenever he applied pressure to his left hand in order to crawl the gash on his hand would sting like hell. Because of the pain he was crawling away at a snail's pace, while SixSix just continued forward at a speed where he'll catch up with the greenette in no time. Though it wasn't like Midoryia seemed to care in the slightest, as his fight or flight instincts are working on overdrive, and right now his mind was telling him to fly like a bat out of hell.

Sadly for him though SixSix was, unsurprisingly, able to quickly catch up with the teen very quickly. And once he had, he wasted no time in bending down to grab Izuku by the neck before swiftly lifting him up into the air, squeezing him tightly and making him gasp out in pain.

(Though, I suppose I really shouldn't be complaining. After all in the end it doesn't really matter if you were a threat to me or not. I'd still come out victorious either way.) As SixSix continued to speak, Midoryia simply struggled in the assassin's grasp as he tried to pry the hand that was crushing his neck off, however it was a fruitless effort as the alien had a tight iron grip around the teens throat. (Still continuing to struggle even though it's hopeless? How foolish.) Lifting up the arm that held his saber above his head, Midoryia's eyes widened as he saw the bounty hunter raise his weapon high, slowly beginning to get a perfect understanding about what he was going to do. (Now then, I think this charade has gone on long enough. Time to put an end to this.)

"Gah!" Midoryia gasp as he felt the pressure around his windpipe increase, feeling as though his throat was about to cave in from the pressure at any minute. His lungs began to slightly burn as he was barely able to breath in any oxygen, and thanks to the clawed fingers that were slightly digging into his skin he was coughing out more air then he could breathe in, honestly it felt like he was being strangled by All Might who was using the bare minimum of his power. Though being choked was the least of his concerns at the moment. Staring up at the glowing blade with panicked trepidation, he desperately tried to claw the hand that held him off while simultaneously flailing his his legs in an attempt to kick him off, but no matter how hard he kicked against the assassins stomach or tried to pull the four fingers off of him, nothing he did seemed to get the alien to budge in the slightest. Looking at Omnitrix, which was partially visible thanks to the fact that his gakuruns sleeve slid down slightly, Izuku's panic only intensified further as the device was still stuck in the red, meaning he couldn't transform and find a way out of this dilemma easily.

With the watch not being an option and him about to become headless corpse, time seemed to slow down for Izuku as his mind went into overdrive mode. This wasn't how he wanted things to end, not like this! He wants to fulfill his dream of being a hero that saves everyone with a smile, someone that could make those around them feel safe and secure with his presence, someone who could take the mantle of the next Symbol of Peace and make both his mother and mentor proud of! But, how could he do that now? The watch was inoperable, and he didn't even have the strength to make the extraterrestrial budge on the slightest. H-He was basically fucked at this point, and even though he believed that something could happen to get him out of this, like some kind of miraculous last minute rescue or some other impossible piece of divine fate to save him a part of Izuku, the realistic logical part of him, told them that there was no way out of this. No last minute save from his earlier captor or anyone else, no watch turning green just as the alien assassin would swing the blade down, and no chance of him building up the strength to pry himself free of the clawed fingers. No, Izuku could see no way out of this, and for the first time since he began his training with All Might all those months ago, Izuku truly felt hopeless. But, even though he knew there was barely any chance of making it out of this alive, and even though it felt hopeless, his will to live burned brighter than any amount of fear and hopelessness he could muster. He wanted to live, not only for his dream, but for his mother and All Might as well!

Gazing his frantic, now bloodshot, eyes around, Izuku looked for something that could help him out in this situation. The Omnitrix and his natural strength were out the window, but maybe, just maybe, there was something around that could at least weaken the grip around his throat. Something that could….that could-.

'_W-Wait, what's-?_' Midoryia's eyes widened as his eyes gazed downwards, looking at the very thing that could be his ticket out of this situation. It might be a stretch, but he had to at least try. '_Oh damnit, please let this work!_'

Time began to resuming normally for the greenette, and just as SixSix was about to swing his blade down and cleve his prey in two, Izuku without thinking removed his left hand off the one that was choking him out and within the blink of an eye, he quickly snatched the item he had seen before quickly gripping it with both his hands and holding it up high over his head.

(What?!) SixSix exclaimed, wondering what the target before him had just done, causing him to pause his attack. Looking at the boys clasped hands, even though the object Izuku held was mostly obscured by his fingers and hands, there was enough of the thing visible enough the assassin could make out what it exactly was the boy was holding. Even though they were obscured by his mask, SixSixs eyes widened as he quickly looked down at his waist to see that the object the greenette was indeed what he thought it was. Spinning his head back up, the bounty hunter let out a horrific shriek as he brought his beam saber up in an attempt to quickly slash the teen.

However, unfortunately for him though it was too late.

'_Here goes nothing!_' Squeezing his hands as tightly as he could, a purple blade erupted from the saber he held, facing in the direction of where SixSix was. While his fingers weren't sliced off by accident, Izuku couldn't help but hiss in pain as the energy of the weapon emitted a heat so intense if felt as though he was placing his hands directly above a burning fire. The pain was so sudden and intense that it almost caused him to drop the weapon, but knowing what would happen if he did, Izuku decided to muster up all the willpower he had to instead grip the device even harder, causing the skin around his knuckles to pale slightly.

With a roar Izuku brought the weapon down with all his strength, aiming directly for the bounty hunters left shoulder. However, due to the pain and panic he was in Midoryia's aim was anything but perfect, so instead of piercing the armored shoulder, the blade instead embedded itself deep into the jetpack on the extraterrestrials back, so deep that the tip off it could be seen directly from the other side. Even though he had missed his intended target however, what happened next still worked in Izuku's favor.

SixSix let out a loud, inhumane pained screech as he flung both Izuku and his weapon away from his grasp, instead opting to use his hands to try and pull the weapon out jetpack, which was now beginning to spark greatly from the damaged areas as it's metallic appendages emerged and began to wildly swing around against SixSixs will. As the bounty hunter tried to pull his other beam saber out of his jetpack Izuku, who was once again laying on the pavement on his backside, coughed furiously as he rubbed his throat gently with his right hand in order to soothe the pain, all while he watched SixSix desperately fail about. As Midoryia watched in silence, both he and SixSix didn't notice that the thrusters of the jetpack slowly flickered until without warning they flared to life, causing the assassin to lift off the ground and hover a few inches in the air. With his situation having gone from bad to worse, the Sotoraggian tried to reign back control and land back on the ground, but due to the heavy amounts of damage of his jetpack and his panicked state he was stuck spinning around in the air as he glided across the ground in all sorts of directions, occasionally slamming into some of the parked vehicles nearby by accident. Seeing as how he couldn't get the thrusters of his device to cease their functions, SixSix decided to just give up on the useless endeavor and instead opted to stop his out of control spinning, and once that was done he would then immediately rush that little brat and snap his neck in two before his jetpack did anything else against his will.

But unfortunately though, the universe had other plans for the bounty hunter. Because as soon as he tried to stabilize himself he didn't seem to be paying attention to his surroundings anymore. Because of this, he didn't notice he was heading straight for a nearby forklift until-.

_CRASH!_

-He slammed directly into it, jetpack first, further damaging the device as the exposed internal circuit that was crushed by the force of the collision. And thanks to this, the sparks coming from the jetpacks damages only intensified further as the thrusters immediately began to pick up more power. Before the assassin could even realize it, he was sent flying high into the air, speeding high above Midoryia and heading right towards the direction of where the ocean was at. As SixSix uncomfortably flew higher and higher into the air as his jetpacks exposed internal circuitry continued to spark and began to slowly smoke, Izuku could only watch in bewilderment as he saw the alien quickly move further and further towards the distant ocean in an erratic way. He continued to watch as SixSix continued moving around in a uncoordinated way until, just when the assassin was far enough away that he was just barely seen as speck in the distance, the faint sound of an explosion and a small spark of purple coming off the disant figure of SixSix immediately caused him to go flying at full speed s down into the ocean waves below, a thick trail of smoke following him down into the watery depths, and a quickly as he had fallen right into the sea an explosion erupted from beneath the waves, causing a geyser of salt water that was tinged with purple electricity to soar high into the air before eventually falling back down into the sea.

And as the geyser of water sank back beneath the waves Izuku could only lie on the ground and simply stare at the patch of ocean SixSix had crashed into, completely shocked at what he had just done. Not because he regretted it though, but because he wasn't expecting the…. outcome. Initially, he had expected two scenarios when he decided to use his would-be killers weapon. The first one was that by stabbing the extraterrestrial, the pain would cause him to let go of (or at very least loosen) his grip on Izuku's throat, thus allowing him to free himself. The second one, and the one he was extremely glad didn't happen, was that the pain would've instead caused him to tighten his grip, crushing the boys throat. However causing the aliens jetpack to go haywire was something he wasn't exactly, nor was causing the creature to crash and explode into the sea. Though, he suppose he shouldn't be dwelling over this, after all why mull over the results? Sure he might've missed his intended target, but he still got what he wanted. Not only did he come out of that alive, but he also took out a major threat as well, even if it was accidental, though either way it didn't really matter. He was alive, and that's all that mattered now.

Falling down his back and releasing a breath he didn't realize he had been holding, Midoryia stared up at the brilliant blue sky as he listened to the sounds of crashing waves and wind fly by, panting deeply in exhaust. As he laid on the ground trying to replenish his strength, a familiar beeping sound broke through the noises made by the sea and made the greenette glare in annoyance. Bringing his left arm to his face and brushing his sleeve aside, Midoryia saw that the watch had finally finished recharging and was now green once more. Bringing the arm back down, Izuku silently cursed the device as it choose _NOW_ of all times to finish recharging. If Izuku didn't know any better, he'd think this was the universes way of pulling a sick joke on him.

As time slowly passed, once he had gotten over the shock of what had just happened and regained some of his strength, Midoryia raised himself off the ground and was able to stand on two wobbly feet. However as he tried to stand up straight, a jolt of pain had surged from his left side, causing him to take a hunched position as he clutched his left arm as tightly as he could to his side.

Turning around, Midoryia gave the once one last glance towards the ocean to see if the purple clad warrior would burst out from beneath the waves. After a few seconds, Midoryia could tell that his would be killer wasn't coming out of the water anytime soon, so he decided to turn back around and began to search for the exit from this accursed shipment yard once and for all. Fortunately for him, even though he had been injured he was able to walk without any sign of limping. He had to thank the cosmos for that he supposed, at least he didn't need to be here any longer than he'd like.

_BA-BOOM!_

Before he could make it ten feet however, Midoryia stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the sounds quickly snapped his head in the direction of the sound of a faint explosion coming from the distance. With widened eyes, he saw a thick cloud of smoke rising as several stacks of tall shipment containers collapse in the direction away from the smoke, causing the sounds of metal crashing against both concrete and one another to echo across the sky for almost an entire half minute before they eventually settled down until they could be heard no more, leaving the natural sounds of the sea to be the only thing that the greenette could hear. And as he stood there staring at the rising black cloud, Midoryia mentally questioned what it was that caused that explosion and made the container towers fall over before the gears in his head began turning. It didn't take long for him to realize that he had momentarily forgotten all about the bounty who had saved him was still fighting against the bronze crustacean in order to buy him time to escape.

'_They must really be going at it._' Izuku thought to himself as we watched the smoke rise into the air before deciding to look away and continue on his journey to find the exit to this place. He had no reason to be here for any longer, so why stick around for something that doesn't concern him for any longer? Besides, he was just doing what the person who saved him twice now had told him to do, run to safety. Can't do that if he's just standing around, now can he?

_KA-BOOM!_

As another explosion rocketed in the distance, thoughts of the hoverboard alien began to enter the mind of the greenette. Was he doing okay against that mechanical crab guy? He knew he was probably really strong considering he had a very large build, but considering that the mechanical crab was able to burrow through solid earth with seemingly ease and was larger than All Might, he wasn't too sure. Sure he had a gun, and just before he left he saw the type of damage it did to the right side of the bronze crustaceans helmet, but would a laser gun be enough to deal with the bronze armor? And what were those explosions, especially the one that caused those towers to collapse, and who caused them, his grey savior or that bronze monstrosity? If it was the latter, then what did that mean for the grey clad extraterrestrial? Did he get caught in the blast or was he able to avoid in time? If he did get hit, was he injured? And if so how badly? Should he go back to see considering that the watch was now re-.

Midoryia shook his head vigorously before he could even finish that thought. No, he shouldn't be getting himself into an even bigger mess than he already has, he should just focus on finding someone who can help him and get to safety. He was already almost killed several times today, so why should he put himself in even more danger for someone who was also trying to kidnap him? He might've saved Midoryia sure, but he was still dead set on taking the greenette to some alien world so that the one thing that's made him feel like a hero can be ripped away from him. Besides, it could possibly be nothing to worry about. The guy was from space after all, so surely he must've had some type of gadget or special ability up his sleeve, heck those explosions might just be him using some kind of ace, who knows? Izuku was sure that the grey wearing alien was probably doing well for himself, so there was no need for him to get in the way. No, he decides to just keep moving forward and not dwell on the subject any more. That shouldn't be a problem. Right?

_KRA-KOOM_

Just like the previous two blasts, the air around Midoryia boomed faintly all around him as he slowly trudged his way towards the uphill road in search of the exit. Instead of looking towards the direction of the sound though Izuku instead focused on the path in front of him as stuffed any concerned thoughts he had into the back of his mind. He doesn't need to get involved for his kidnapper, besides what could he possibly do? He didn't stand a chance the first time he encountered that crab guy, (though it was mostly because he was given the wrong alien), and the only reason he survived against that purple alien was because of sheer dumb luck. He'd only be getting in the way.

_BA-BANG_

'_You don't need to get involved. He's fine._' Izuku mentally told himself as he kept moving, however as he did so he slowly felt guilt course through him as the heroic, selfless part of him entered his head. What if he wasn't though? What if he got caught in the first explosion and was heavily damaged, and if so how much? Was he holding his own just fine, or was he holding on by just a thread?

Midoryia knew that he should just push these thoughts away and focus on the task at hand, but no matter how hard he tried to, he couldn't shake off the feelings of concern and guilt. Half of him told him to just forget about it, after all why should he care about the well being of someone who was trying to kidnap him? He should just focus on finding the exit out of this place and head for safety. However the other half, his caring heroic half, was making that difficult for him as the guilt of leaving the grey clad alien behind slowly ate away. Yes the extraterrestrial was still trying to kidnap him as well, but from what Izuku understood he was just trying to do the right thing, and unlike those other two he wasn't trying to kill the greenette and was even trying to protect him. And the fact that he was just running away didn't particularly settle well with him. Even if the guy was doing alright, something about what Izuku was doing just felt…. wrong. He was starting to wonder if what he was doing was just him listening to his savior had told him to do or if it was from him being cowardly. He hoped it was the former.

_BOOM!_

The fifth and final blast was the one to stop Midoryia in his tracks as he turned his head towards the direction of the blast. In the distance he could see the large smoke cloud from before was now far darker and thicker than it had originally been while a few new smaller smoke clouds bellowed in the wind next to it. As he stared at the rising cloud, the mental turmoil within the greenette churned greatly as one part of him screamed at him to turn and run away from the danger while the other part told him the opposite. As the two opposing sides clashed with one another, causing Izuku to grab his hair in frustration.

As he watched the toxic clouds rise into the sky while rubbing his hair vigorously, Midoryia groaned in frustration as he felt a headache slowly start to come on as his mind had several different thoughts race through his head. Dropping his hands to his sides, Izuku gave the smoke a quick glance before turning his head back to look at the road behind him that led to safety until he raised his arm up and stared down at the Omnitrix, contemplating on what he should do. After a few brief seconds, Midoryia brought his arm back to his side and let out an exasperated sigh before deciding on what he wanted to do. Instead of turning away from the smoke and slowly walk up the road, Izuku started to make a light jog towards the direction of where the battle between two aliens was. He might be injured, he might not know who was winning, and he might try to be kidnapped or killed once everything was said or done. But Izuku had to at least know if the guy who saved him twice was alright. He just hoped he was doing the right thing.

* * *

Destruction. That was the perfect word to describe the scenery around them, pure utter destruction. The sloped pavement road that had once, for the most part, been intacted was now sporting several huge spiderweb cracks as its surface was riddled with several shallow craters that were emanating trails of thick smoke while several nearby shipping containers that hadn't been flung away by the first explosion sported different damages of their own. Some had huge dents strewn about, while some others either had massive parts of their metal plating torn and ripped, had large gaping holes from either the explosions or when something was thrown into them, or had smaller more circular holes that had molten, liquified metal dripping off them, though despite the different damages all the containers shared the same two things. The first being that they all had a small sheet of soot covering them while the second was that whatever was inside the containers before was now mostly damaged beyond recovery. The entire place was a complete wreck which would no doubt cost thousands of yen to repair, though that mattered very little to the two who were responsible for all this wanton destruction. Speaking of which-.

"Urgh!" Falling directly next to the edge of the docks, almost close enough to fall into the crashing sea water below, with a loud bang was none other than Hoverboard who was looking worse for wear. His outfit was littered with cuts and tears of various sizes, revealing teal green "skin" underneath while his boots, arms and gloves had several thick cracks lying around and were even chipping apart in some areas, showing more of what was underneath his uniform. However, by far the most damaged thing on his person was none other than his helmet which was cracked to the point that it looked like it would break apart into a pile of dust at the slightest touch. The triangular visor no longer had any of the plexiglass left in its frame, and because of that a pair of vibrant, green, pupil-less eyes could be seen as clear as crystal along with some of the same teal green "skin" as well. And just like his outfit would suggest, his body wasn't doing so well. Everytime he tried to move his body would instantly flare up with white hot pain so agonizing that he'd have to grit his teeth as he let out a pained, strained grunt. He felt as though that if he even made the slightest wrong move, his body would apart into a million pieces. His leftover gadgets weren't fairing any better than his apparel too. After he had his blaster destroyed by that overside trash can, he tried his best to fend off against that behemoth by using everything he had left, but nothing worked out so well for him in the end, not even those stupid explosive charges he kept on him to use for an emergency situation. More bang for a buck my ass. All he had left now was his hoverboard, which he was tempting to use as a club at this point, and the tracking device for the Omnitrix, so his opinions were very limited.

"Oh don't tell me you're just about to give out just yet! I was just getting fired up!" Hoverboard narrowed his eyes in pure hatred as he heard the mocking voice of Kraabs and the sounds of his mechanical legs moving across the pavement at a snail's pace. With as much strength as he could muster, Hoverboard lifted his head off the ground and glared daggers at the approaching form of the cybernetically enhanced Piscciss Premann, and while his vision may have been slightly blurry, he could still make out the smug bastards form with ease. Other than a few minor dents and scratches, Kraabs armor was still perfectly intact. He threw everything he could at him, yet the smug prick was still standing, damnit! This was an uphill battle for him, but he refused to go down without a fight. He won't give that bronze punk that satisfaction. Trying to lift himself from the ground, Hoverboards used his arms to prop his upper body off ground, but due to the lack of strength and weight, his arms buckled under the strain before quickly giving out, sending him flopping to the pavement. No, he's not going down out lying on the damn dirt! Come on, get up damn it!

"By the God's, this is so pathetic!" Kraabs yelled out in a maniacally and mocking tone, enjoying the sight that laid before him. "Come on get up! Didn't you say earlier that you were confident that you could take me on, that your skill and experience as a fighter could outmaneuver me?! Where's that skill and experience you boasted so proudly about?!"

Hoverboard ignored the overgrown bucket head as he desperately tried to lift himself off the ground once more, yet no matter how hard he tried to lift his arms and legs were far too weak to lift his body. That, coupled with the pain he felt all over everytime he moved, caused him to once more go falling back onto the ground. By the time he tried to lift himself up a third time, Kraabs was already next to Hoverboard and watched with wicked glee as his foe was struggling on the ground. It was almost similar to how predators would savior the fear of their wounded prey before going in for the kill.

"Hehehehe, what was it that you said earlier about me?" Kraabs brought his hand to his chin in a mocking, thinking gesture. "Hmmm, oh yes I remember! You said that I was, quote, 'an oversized insect who thinks that sheer brute strength and overpowered weaponry can make up for a lack of self worth.'. That without my tech I was nothing more than a weak bug with an ego the size of this planet." Raising up one of his bladed legs, Kraabs smashed the dull side into Hoverboards ribs, essentially "kicking" him in a sense. Hoverboard gripping his side has he moaned in pain while Kraabs continued. "Well guess what tough guy, this so-called 'weak bug' just kicked your ass to the curb while you couldn't even mess up my armors paint job. If I'm considered weak then what does that say about you then?!" Taking his hand off his chin and grabbing Hoverboard by the neck, causing him to gag loudly, Krabbs lifted the beaten bounty hunter into the air as he glared with pure hatred into his foes equally hate filled green eyes. "I'll tell you what I think it makes. I think it makes you a pathetic whelp who's far beneath even the 'weak insects' and yet pretends that he can take on the best of the best! You seriously thought you could take on me and win?! Don't make me laugh! Someone of your caliber could never hope to defeat me in a head to head fight! I have the far superior strength, durability, speed, and most importantly of all, weaponry while all you had was that little toy of a blaster and a few trinkets to fight me off! Seriously, what went through that thick head of yours that made you think you could take me on using only nothing more than a few cheap gadgets?! What deluded you into thinking that you could hold out against me, the apex predator?!"

Tightening his iron grip on Hoverboards throat, the alien let out a choked grunt as he reflexively grabbed the bronze hand in a vain attempt to alleviate some of the pressure around his neck. Now for most people in this type of situation, they would usually either plead for mercy or close their eyes tightly to await the seemingly inevitable end. However Hoverboard wasn't like most people. Instead of crying to save his own life or giving up like a coward, he narrowed his emerald gaze as he spoke in an unwavering, but still strained, tone. "You say I'm deluded, yet you have the damn gall to call yourself an apex predator? Please, don't flatter yourself. Even in such a compromising position I still see you as the same pathetic bug that you are."

If Hoverboard could see the look on Kraabs face, he would've seen the crustaceans hidden, wicked smile turn into that of a snarl as he tightened his grip on Hoverboards throat. "What did you just say?!"

"Gah! You... heard… me… bug! You're nothing without your cybernetic enhancements! If you were a real hunter then you wouldn't need to use them! A real hunter only needs his own strength and merit. Something that you'll never get in your sad pathetic exsistance you call your life. Even if you kill me right here it'll never change that fact that you'll be nothing more than a weak, pathetic coward who had to get his strength from an artificial implant. That's not real strength, that's not merit, that's nothing more than a pale imitation of true power. And that's the difference between you and me, because unlike you I can get by on my own strength, I don't need to mutilate my own body and replace them with cheap prosthetics!"

By this point Kraabs was practically seething with fury as his clawed arm shook violently while he growled in rage. Despite that he was beaten and on death's door he still had the audacity to still say that he was weak?! No, no, no he will stand for this! He was the best hunter in most of the known galaxy, he has hunted, captured and slaughtered some of the most dangerous creatures imaginable, and he had a helping claw in making a few alien species go extinct! He was the best at what he did, and therefore he will not allow some two-bit thug talk down to him like this! No, instead of being merciful by giving him a quick death, he'll make this slime ball's death as slow and painful as he can. He wants to hear this welp beg him for forgiveness before killing him. It might've been the worst thing to do considering that it would mean the brat would get away, but with his mind clouded with rage, he honestly couldn't care about the kid or the Omnitrix at the moment. With his mind made up, Kraabs tossed Hoverboard to the side as hard as he could and spun his body around to face him.

"You know what, screw giving you a quick death, I'd be letting you off way to easily if I did so!" Kraabs yelled out as he began pressing buttons on his claw. "And screw looking for the brat and his Omnitrix right away! I'll find him later, right now though I just wanna hear you scream for mercy!"

As Kraabs continued to fiddle around with his clawed cannon, Hoverboard lifted up his head off the ground and craned his neck up to glare directly at the crustacean being. "Mercy? Me? Sorry to disappoint, but I don't beg for the mercy of egotistical cowards who need the aid of special toys to get what they want."

"Oh, you'll beg." After finishing imputing his command into his weapon, the barrel of Kraabs clawed weapon began to glow a light blue as electricity to cackle out. Snapping his claw twice as he watched the artificial lighting dance between the claws metal, he let out a dark chuckle as he pointed the weapon directly at Hoverboard. "Believe me, you'll beg." And with that, Kraabs released a torrent of blue electricity at his downed foe, causing him to writhe and scream in pain as the bolts of energy rained down upon him. "Hahahaha, yes, keep doing that!" Kraabs fired off another bolt of electricity, reveling in the screams of agony coming from his fallen prey who could only do nothing but holler and squirm in torment.

"GRRRAAAHHHHH!" Hoverboard screamed as he felt the bolts of lighting pelt against his frame, each bolt sending a newer jolt of hot pain across his being. Despite the pain he was in however, that didn't stop him from feeling pure rage, not just for his torturer but for himself as well. If he weren't writhing on the ground right now, he would be kicking him right now for being in this situation. Here he was, a well trained warrior who had fought in several battles across the galaxy with honor and pride, was now squirming helplessly on the ground like some dying insect while being tortured to death by an overgrown coward who used cheap toys for a lack of strength, and what's worst he was far too exhausted to defend himself, such a humiliating way to go out. At least he'd be going out with some of his dignity though. No matter what, he wasn't going to give this metalhead the satisfaction of making him plead for mercy, even if the pain is unbearable. Not only that, but he can die proudly knowing he was able to give that green haired kid the opportunity to flee to safety too, even if it led him to this situation. Sure, he might've failed in his mission, but at least he gave the kid a chance to escape and bought him a little time to get to safety, so he can live with that, he supposed. He just hoped that wherever the brat was at, he had managed to make it to somewhere where he would be safe or to someone who could protect him from this accursed bug.

Another torrent of electrical bolts rained down upon Hoverboard, causing him to let out yet another ear piercing scream while Kraabs continued to maniacally laugh. Unbeknownst to the two aliens however, they were not alone as they thought. For you see, directly up the slope road, watching the whole scene play out before him as he peaked his head from behind a shipment container was none other than our favorite emerald green haired hero, who could only watch in horror at the sight of Hoverboard being electrocuted to death, and his pained screams were doing nothing to help ease the boy in the slightest. Feeling like he's seen enough of the horrible scene, Izuku pulled his head away from the corner before furiously gripping his hair and tried to block out Hoverboards occasional pained screams as he somewhat began to panic as small flashes of the Slime Villain incident began to flash throughout his mind.

'_I knew that my gut told me something bad was going on here, but I didn't think it would be this awful!_' Midoryia thought as panic and guilt slowly ate away at him. He wondered if this was all his fault? Maybe if he didn't waste their time back on that roof or warned Hoverboard about the shaking from Kraabs drilling sooner then maybe none of this would be happening to him. Sure, Izuku wasn't very fond of the aliens attempt at kidnapping him, but he didn't want this! He was just making sure the watch got back to its owner, he wasn't trying to harm or kill the greenette, he just wanted to make sure the device didn't fall into the wrong hands. Heck, he not only saved him twice, but he also gave Izuku the chance to escape to safety and avoid being harmed in the crossfire of his and Kraabs fight. Granted, Izuku was still ambushed and almost killed by the other assassin, but Hoverboard wasn't aware of the third bounty hunter. He might've been kidnaping the teen, but as far as Izuku could tell he wasn't doing it for any malicious intentions, in fact, Izuku might go as far as to say that Hoverboard was noble in a sense. But how was he being repaid for that nobility? By being beaten to near death and was now being slowly tortured, and all Izuku could do was just stand by ideally as the person who had became his savior was suffering a fate he didn't deserve. This truly did feel like the sludge villain incident all over again.

'_N-No. No! This isn't like last time though!_' Izuku thought as he brought the Omnitrix up to his face and began to fiddle with the dial. '_I have the power to protect others now! And I refuse to stand by and do nothing with that power! All I need to do is just find the right transformation! But which one will work for this situation though?!_' As Izuku scrolled through the various alien forms he frantically wondered which form would be best. Ghostfreak was clearly out of the question given what had happened earlier, and so was Big Chill given they both had similar abilities. He was tempted to go Upgrade like he had originally intended but decided to go against it for two reasons. One was that the distance between him and Kraabs was quite far, and Upgrade wasn't exactly fast or stealthy, so if he were to go run down there as the technological being chances were that Kraabs could just kill Hoverboard before he could even reach them. Then there was the fact that Izuku wasn't sure if he could even merge with Krabb's armor. He didn't know if there was some type of security mechanism in place that prevented him from merging with the crustaceans armor, but he didn't want to risk finding out, so that's another alien down.

Izuku contemplated using his ranged forms, which were Heatblast, NRG, or Water Hazard to cause some serious damage and maybe try knocking Kraabs into the ocean, but after giving it some thought however, Izuku was quick to turn them down and each form had reasons why. For Heatblast, while he knew the fireballs he shot from his hands were powerful, we wasn't so sure if they were strong enough to knock Kraabs off his feet, or blades he guessed? Not only that, but Izuku wasn't sure if Heatblasts flames could even harm the bronze crustaceans armor in the slightest. The armor was after all most likely made from an alien material, so Izuku had no idea if the armors plating could conduct heat or not. Though, even if it could, Izuku wasn't exactly keen on cooking someone to death inside their own suit. He wanted to save Hoverboard sure, but he wasn't exactly willing on taking a life for a second time today. Another problem about Heatblast though is the fact that he was basically just a bunch of rocks held together by magma, and if Kraabs was strong enough to burrow beneath the ground then Izuku had no doubt that he could easily tear the fire alien in half. NRG shared the same issues as Heatblast as well, except for the fact that while he might've had a much higher defense, he was by far Izukus slowest alien and had a very limited skillset. And as for Water Hazard, well, Izuku felt like blasting Kraabs with jets of water would have the same effect as spraying your car with a garden hose, so he wasn't a viable option.

When he thought about Snare-oh and Goop, he immediately shot those two down. Snare-oh would easily be shredded and if Kraabs grabbed Goops anti-gravity device it was basically game over for him. That just left Diamondhead and Four Arms, and while the two of them seemed like good choices, Izuku wasn't exactly sure about either of them. Diamondhead had strength, durability, and range on his side, but he didn't exactly have speed on his side, and while his crystal body may have been able to take a lot of punishment, something told Izuku that Kraabs claw could probably turn him into a pile of shards. Plus he wasn't even sure if his crystal projectiles and diamond blades would even scratch that surface of Kraabs armor, after all if those explosions from earlier are anything to go by, then piercing attacks weren't really gonna cut it. As for Four Arms on the other hand, while he did possess much greater strength and decent durability as well as much superior speed and had the extra arm count, he was a close range fighter and was still made of flesh and blood. Not to mention that, while even though his skin was incredibly dense, it was nowhere near the same durability as Diamondhead. That meant if he were to get close enough, changes were that Kraabs could easily grab onto him with his claw and potentially break a few limbs or, even worse, use the claws pincers to pop his head like a grape, and Midoryia wasn't particularly fond of his head being turned into a fine wine.

"GGGAAAAAHHHH!" Midoryia nearly flinched as he heard Hoverboard let out another scream of tormented agony. Realizing he has to act soon, Midoryia weighed his options quickly before eventually deciding on Diamondhead to get the job done. With his long range capabilities and incredible endurance he was the most suitable alien for the task. Hopefully he'll be enough to defeat Krabbs or at the very least, hold out long enough to think of a plan to get him and Hoverboard out of this mess.

"Here goes nothing." Midoryia silently whispered before slamming down on the Omnitrix and being enveloped by a familiar emerald light that began to slowly die down just as quickly as it had appeared. **"Alright ** **you mechanized seafood platter, let's see how you like a face full of Diamondheads shimmering crysta-!" **While Midoryia was busy speaking, he raised his left arm up and tried to turn his hand into a blade, however upon looking down at the appendage, his words died quickly in his throat. Instead of having a large, bulky dark green crystallin hand, Midoryia had a sleek slender three fingered claw that had blue markings on the side of his arm. **"N-No." **Sudden fear and realization washed over Izuku as he glanced down at his body, and to his terror he saw that instead of wearing a school gakurun that hung tightly to Diamondheads large frame, his entire body was wrapped up in a familiar blue "cloak".

**"No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! NO! This isn't what I wanted! I needed Diamondhead, not Big Chill!" **The newly transformed teen said in his trademarked whispered tone as he began to panic and hyperventilate. **"Oh crap this is bad! If I go out there now I'm done for just like that. He'll do the same stuff that he did with Ghostfreak and practically squish me like a bug! Oh man, what did I do to deserve this?!" **After having a mini freakout for about thirty seconds, Big Chill slowly tried to calm down as best he could. Now wasn't the time to be panicking he thought, he needed to get his head back in the game. "**Okay, think Izuku, just think! There's gotta be a way to do this. Don't let something like this deter you now. Someone's in need of rescuing so you can't just chicken out now, that's not something a real hero would do. You just gotta deal with the cards handed to you." **

Peering his head around the corner, Big Chill watched as Kraabs laughed wickedly as he shocked Hoverboard once more, causing the humanoid moth to winch silently as he heard Hoverboard scream out in agony once more. **"Okay Izuku, think. Your intangibility and invisibility isn't going to work out, and you're not exactly in your most physically strongest form, so sneaking up to hit the guy isn't the plan. You've got your ice breath, but I doubt I will keep him frozen for long. So let's see if there's something around here that could help out in this situation." **

And with that, Big Chill began to scan the area looking for something to help out in his endeavor only to be disappointed to see that there was nothing he could see that could be of use. The only things in sight were chunk of the torn up pavement scattered around the road that would just bounce of Kraabs if he threw them at him and bunch of steel containers all over the place. Damnit, out of all places to be it just had to be a shipyard by the ocean of all places, why did he he always get stuck with the most miserable of lu-?!

Wait, the ocean? Big Chill looked at the brilliant blue sea ahead of him before looking down back at Kraabs and noticed how close he was to the edge of the docks he was. And then it hit him. The ocean, of course! Instead of fighting Kraabs he just needed to knock the behemoth into the water below. After all, Big Chill had no doubt that the cybernetic crustacean was heavy, so he would most likely sink like a stone. It might not be able to stop him, sure, but it could give him some time to grab Hoverboard and fly off with him. Yeah, that could work. He didn't need to fight Kraabs, he just needs to knock him down into the water.

**"Question is though, how exactly am I gonna pull that off?" **Big Chill wondered aloud. He couldn't exactly push the bronze monstrosity into the water, no, he needed to find something strong enough to do the job for him, but what? Looking away from the sight happening from below him, Big Chill decided to look up the sloped road to see if he could find anything of use to help him carry out his idea. Unfortunately for him though, there was nothing of use other than more chunks of black pavement scattered across the road. Thoughts of desperation began to fester within his mind as he couldn't find even a hint of anything useful to help him and as he heard another tortured scream, Big Chill was tempted to just fly down there and try to trick the bronze brute into the water.

He was about to turn his head back towards the two aliens below him, but before he could however he noticed something further up the sloped road in his peripheral. Looking up the road, the aliens already large emerald eyes widened as the thing he saw within the corner of his eyes was none other than the large semi truck he had noticed moments prior before Kraabs showed up to attack earlier. Big Chill was amazed that the large vehicle was still intact considering the place was practically a war zone, however after noticing that the administration building next to it and the steel containers surrounding it were still in one piece, he realized he shouldn't have been too surprised as most of the destruction was closer towards the ocean below rather than the iron fence about him. However, that wasn't the only thing he noticed.

Glancing back and forth between Kraabs and the truck before finally resting his gaze on the parked vehicle, the gears inside the transformed teens began to turn as a plan was beginning to formulate. And once he had finally finished his scheming, Big Chill gave one last glance down towards the two aliens below, and once he was sure neither of them were looking, Big Chill turned away before unfolding his wings and faded into the transparent blue of his intangibility. It was time to take action.

* * *

If one were to ask Hoverboard how he would rate his current situation in his 'Worst Life Moments' list, he would most definitely say that this was in his top five.

Here he was, lying on the filthy ground on a less than advance planet, beaten and humiliated and was on the near brink of death as he was being viciously tortured to death by someone he still considered to be beneath him and was too weak to even raise his arm in a defensive manner. His body was wracked with pain as a faint trail of smoke wafted off him, and as he laid there helplessly on the pavement he couldn't help but feel self loathing towards his weakness. The damage to his body and pride as a warrior were both excruciating. Oh yes, this moment was indeed in the top five.

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Another torrent of blue sparks engulfed his body once more. After ten full seconds the electrical bolts died off, and fresh new trail of faint smoke emitted from his body.

"Gotta admit half-pint, while you might not be as strong as I am, I can't deny that your persistence is quite admirable. I've blasted you with the equivalent power of five Amperis and yet you're still moving, even if it is just by a little bit." Kraabs said in a slightly somewhat impressed as he kept his claw trained on Hoverboard. "But while that persistence is impressive, it's also starting to bore and even infuriate me even further. Zapping you the first couple of times was fun and all, but now your screams are starting to just annoy me. I feel as though I should just kill you now and continue my hunt, however I still want to hear you beg me for mercy so very badly, but I can see that I won't be able to get you to sing no matter how badly I hurt you." Lowering his cannon to his side, he gestured his hand towards Hoverboard in an offering manner. "So I'll tell you what, If you just beg a little, I promise to spare you from a slow painful death. All you have to do is just say "please, stop it", and I'll be sure to make it as quick as possible. How bout it?"

Hoverboard glared daggers at the mechanized being. Was he being serious? Did this lowlife really think that such a worthless promise would be enough to get him to beg? Hoverboard couldn't believe it, just when he thought this pathetic coward couldn't get more idiotic, he was proven wrong. "Fu…. Fuck you. I'd…. rather be…. pulled apart…. limb from limb…. then…. have my pride tainted…. by beginning for mercy…. from scum…. like you! If having…. an honorable death…. means that I must die…. a slow, agonizing end…. then I'd gladly suffer a thousand deaths then beg to you. So go ahead…. show me your worst!"

Kraabs tightly clenched his hand before quickly bringing it back to his side, clearly not pleased with the reply. "Fine." Bringing both arms up, Kraabs began to type something into his claw. "If that's what you want, then who am I to refuse a dying man's last wish?" After he finished imputing his command into the claw, he pointed the weapon back towards Hoverboard as the barrel of the cannon began to glow a yellowish green as a slime of the same color began to slightly ooze out. "Hope you like it you little prick, it's a special acidic plasma I barely use and it's just for you." As he thrusted his claw closer to Hoverboards face. "Don't worry, it'll only hurt for a little bit. After that is when the real pain starts to kick in." And with those final words said, as Kraabs was just about to fire out the corrosive slime from his claw, all Hoverboard could do was simply brace himself for the inevitable end as he glared directly into the yellow tinted eyes of Kraabs helmet, refusing to show even the slightest hint of fear in his final moments as time seemed to slow to a crawl for him.

Wanting to blast out the ooze and be done with this annoyance once and for all, Kraabs was just milliseconds away from pulling the metaphorical trigger, however before he could mentally will even a tiny squirt of the plasma out of the claws barrel however, he halted himself as he suddenly began to hear something from up the sloped road slowly roll across the broken up road and down…. towards him?

"Huh? What in the-?" Spinning his head to the right to see what the noise was, he was greeted with the sight of a large semi's chrome grill slamming directly into him before getting himself lodged into the front of the truck. Caught off guard by the suddenness of it all, Kraabs wasn't able to stop the momentum of the semi, therefore causing the both of them to go flying off the nearby edge off the docks and down into the ocean below, creating a monstrous splash in the process. The water bubbled violently as all the trapped air within the vehicle escaped while the sounds of bending metal could be heard as the truck sank deeper into the sea. Within a matter of a few seconds the entirety of the vehicle was completely submerged beneath the waves, and shortly thereafter the bubbles ceased as well.

As all this went down, Hoverboard could only stare in pure bewilderment at every that has happened before him. While he was spared from such a grisly end, the sudden appearance of the truck and the seemingly demise of Kraabs went by too fast. As he stared at the spot where both Kraabs and the truck sank, he could only ask. "What the fuck just happened?"

"**I think I can answer that for you.**" Hoverboard whipped his head over to the source of the sudden ghastly voice and was met with a black, claw-like like three fingered hand offering to help him up before looking up to see that the offering hand belonged to a familiar alien species.

'_A Necrofriggian? Here?_' Hoverboard thought in confusion as his eyes wandered over the creatures body and unfurled wings before he spotted the familiar hourglass symbol on its chest. Realizing who this was, Hoverboards eyes widened with shock before quickly being erased by anger as he glared up at the "alien" and knocked it's hand away. "You?! What the hell are you doing here you idiot?!"

"**Saving your life.**" Big Chill said as he rubbed the hand that was knocked away before bending down to attempt to lift Hoverboard up, much to the aliens protest.

"You blithering idiot! Do you realize what you've just done now?! Because of that little stunt you've just pulled you've not only doomed both yourself and the Omnitrix, but potentially the entire galaxy now! It'll only be a matter of time before that bronze monstrosity comes back up more pissed than anything!"

"**Then I guess it's a good thing we're leaving right now then.**" Big Chill replied as he placed his hands on Hoverboards back and legs before lifting him up bridal style, albeit with some difficulty due to both Hoverboards weight and his refusal. "**Will you cut that out? If you keep moving around like that then it'll make flying much more difficult for me.**"

"Then drop me then! Leave me here and fly off somewhere that, that metallic abomination can't reach you!" Hoverboard yelled as he tried to break free from the alien teens grasp. But due to how weak he was, he couldn't even perform a normally simple task. "Your species has abilities right? Something called a quirk if I remember correctly? Well then if that's true, then go fly off and find someone with one of these quirk things and get them to deal with this freak then!"

"**You just want me to leave you here?!**" Big Chill asked in a whispered yell. "**Sorry, but I'm afraid that's not an option. I didn't go through the hassle of freezing and breaking off that truck's emergency brakes for nothing. You're coming with me whether you like it or not.**"

Hoverboard gritted his teeth as his eyes narrowed. Was this brat really risking the safety of the Omnitrix for some no good bounty hunter like himself?! By Sugilite, this brat truly was dense in the head. "Why are you doing this?! I gave you the chance to run away, to flee from all this! I gave you the chance to keep the Omnitrix safe and yet you've completely squandered my selfless efforts by coming back here, to save me of all things?! Why?! Why risk your life to save someone who not an hour ago tried to abduct you from your home world?! You don't even know my name and yet you put the safety of the galaxy and Omnitrix on the line, and for what?! The entirety of the universe may now be at stake all because of you and your reckless actio-!" Before Hoverboard could finish berating the teen however, something quite unexpected happened.

"**SHUT UP!**" Big Chill yelled as loud as he could as a thick cloud of frost exited his mouth. "**You think I don't know what I'm risking here by doing this?! Do you think I forgot about what you told me back on that roof?! I knew of the dangers when I decided to come back here and I still helped you out anyway, you know why?! Because I want to be a hero that can save everyone, including those who would try to wrong me! You might call me a reckless idiot for jumping in to save you, or for some other reason, but you know what?! I don't care! No, the thrill of battle doesn't bring me some kind of ecstacy and it doesn't inflate my 'ego' in any way! The reason I'm doing this is because it's the right thing to do! When I heard those explosions earlier and saw the crate towers fall down, something told me you might be in danger, and I knew that if I just ran off without at least making sure you were okay, then how would I be able to call myself a hero?!**" After finishing up his sentence, Big Chill breathed deeply as clouds of mist poured from his mouth. After just a few brief seconds of catching his breath he continued in his normal tone. "**You might've been trying to kidnap me, and yeah, I don't know a thing about you, not even your name. But that doesn't mean I should just leave you to die. You've saved my life twice today and risked your own to ensure I was safe. It's just like you said earlier, if you really were like those two guys, if you really were a killer, you would've just killed me immediately and ripped the watch off my corpse. But you didn't, and it's because of both that and everything you've done for me that makes me want to save you. So you can complain, berate me, call me an idiot as much as you'd like, nothing is gonna make me leave you here, so I suggest you get used to that fact. Are we clear?**"

Hoverboard simply stared at the teen with widened eyes, shocked that this kid was actually taking this whole hero thing seriously. '_This kid…_' Hoverboard thought to himself before he gave the teen a glare and answered. "Fine. But you and I are gonna have a talk about this later."

"**Fine with me.**" Big Chill said as he turned away from the ocean and towards the city, ready to take off.

Unbeknownst to him however, when the Necrofriggian was talking just a second ago neither he nor Hoverboard noticed that the surface of the ocean not too far from them slowly began to bubble up slightly, and as time went by the speed and quantity of the bubbles continued to keep on rising. By the time Big Chill was ready to fly off towards the city, the ocean surface looked as though it was boiling as the water bubbled with such ferociousness.

"**Huh? What's-?**" Both Big Chill and Hoverboard both heard the bubbling coming from behind and turned to look at the source, confusion was plastered onto the moth aliens face before quickly turning into horrific realization as he turned away and attempted to fly off. Unfortunately however, before his feet could even lift off the ground-.

_SPLOOSH!_

-a massive geyser erupted from the sea as a familiar bronze figure flew high into the sky, his shadow looming over both Big Chill and Hoverboard. Just as quickly as he had appeared, Kraabs came barreling into the ground with so much force that the force of his impact not only cracked the ground greatly, but also knocked both Big Chill and Hoverboard back, making them go hurling towards the ground.

"**Oph!**" Big Chill yelped out as his chest and head slammed against the pavement with a heavy thud while Hoverboard landed a few feet away in front of him. With a few dry coughs, the blue moth quickly raised his head from the ground as he rubbed the side of his head in an attempt to ease the slight pain and disorientation. As he did this it didn't take long for his large green eyes to notice the alien he had come to rescue lying a few feet away from him, and with how fire the situation was, he quickly propped himself to his knees and was about to rush in to scoop Hoverboard up and fly off into the city. Unfortunately for him though, before he could make his getaway, he froze up when a large looming shadow enveloped him as he heard mechanical whirring coming from behind him. Knowing full well what was behind, in a desperate attempt to by himself so some time to escape with Hoverboard, Big Chill spun his head around to try and freeze the crustacean hunter in place, however as soon as he turned around, a bronze hand quickly grabbed the teen by the throat, making him choke slightly, before lifting him up high into the air.

"Well, well, well, look what we've got here. I didn't think I'd be seeing you again this soon, _boy!_" The hand around the Necrofriggians throat tightened when he spoke the word boy. "And not only that. But you've also chosen such a physically weak and frail form too. Lady luck must be giving me her favor after the day I've had to endure for so long. Tch, about time already." As Kraabs spoke, Big Chill noticed that aside from his body glistening due to him being completely covered in salt water as various chinks of his armor had small, but noticeable streams of water pouring out of him.

"Kid!" Hoverboard yelled as he saw Big Chill being held by the throat and tried to rush in to help him. However as he tried to get to his feet, a sharp pain would course through his body that would cause him to fall back down to the ground, and no matter how much he tried, there was nothing he could do to fight against the damages done to his body. Therefore, he was completely useless to help save the teen and was forced to watch helplessly, much to his disdain. He couldn't let this get any worse, he refused to! Bringing his arms up to his face, Hoverboard tried to slip his gauntlets off his hands in order to use his own natural abilities to stop the situation from getting in further danger. His body might be too damaged right now to even stand, but if he could get these damn gloves off maybe he can-!

"Ah, ah, ah! Watch, but don't interfere. I'll get to you as soon as I'm finished ripping with this brat!" Kraabs said in a mocking tone as he pointed his claw cannon towards the downed alien and fired off a dark red beam of energy, striking him in the chest. While Hoverboards uniform may have absorbed most of the beams force, there was still enough power to make it feel like his chest was being crushed, causing him to gasp in pain.

"**No!**" Big Chill yelled out as he heard Hoverboard get struck with the beam. Trying to see if he was alright, the teen tried to twist his head around only to be stopping as he felt a tight squeeze around his throat for a brief second.

"I'd be more concerned about your own life rather than his!" Kraabs said as he brought his claw close to the teens face. "After all, you and I most definitely have some catching up to do." Snapping his pincers, he couldn't contain the laugh he barked out as he saw the aliens emerald eyes flinch. "I can't believe how lucky I just got. Honestly, I thought this day was just gonna end up as a complete shit show, yet to my surprise my ticket to a quick paycheck practically walks into my claw, how lucky could I get? I gotta thank you kid, if you hadn't shown up I would've been wandering through this dirt ball of a planet looking for your scrawny ass. Because you were so generous to return here, I'm gonna repay you by trying to make your death as painless as possible." Moving his claw away from Big Chills face, Kraabs moved it closer to the Omnitrix on the teens chest. "Though, I can't really promise you anything on that. Just try to hold still while I work on this."

As he felt the pincers clamp down on the Omnitrix, Big Chills mind began to run rampant as panic filled his eyes. Not wanting to to have the device, and possibly organs inside his chest cavity ripped out of his body, he attempted to go intangible to slip out of Kraabs grasp, however as his body slowly turned into a transparent blue, Kraabs couldn't help but let out a scoff. "Seriously, is that the best you can do?" And if as on cue, the barrel of his claw suddenly glew bright yellow as a short ranged electric spark tore through Big Chills ethereal form, causing him to scream in agony as he become tangible against his will. Once he was solid once more, the sparks ceased and the claws barrel lost it's yellow glow. "Hate to break it to you, but you're not getting away from me this time. No one's here to see you, and your current form isn't gonna be enough to slip out of my fingers. This is the end for you brat." And with that, Kraabs placed his pincers back onto the Omnitrix to continue his task.

However, even though he was injured from his shock, Big Chill still refused to let this happen one way or another. If he couldn't phase his way out of this, then he could at the very minimum stall long enough to think up a decent plan out of this mess. "**W-Wait.**" He pleaded out weakly, causing the crustacean to halt. "**B-Before you kill me, could you at least answer a final question right before I, well, you know?**"

Slightly pulling his claw away from the device on his captives chest, Kraabs tilted his head as he spoke in a confused tone. "What? Why would I waste my time doing something as ridiculous as that when you just tried to escape from me less than ten seconds ago?"

Swallowing the nervous lump in his throat, Big Chill answered. "**Because it's the least you can owe me. You've got me in an inescapable situation with no means of escape and you're about to end my life in the most painful way possible. The least you can do is just answer a quick question before you do the deed.**"

For a moment, nothing happened. Kraabs simply stood perfect in place as he contemplated Big Chills words. Though, because his face was obscured the teen couldn't really tell what he was doing. After a brief couple of seconds passed however, the bounty hunter spoke. "I guess you have a point. After all, considering you were so generous enough to come back here, I suppose I could spend a few more seconds on this backwater dirt ball humoring whatever question you've got. Ask away kid."

Internally sighing that he wasn't killed on the spot, Big Chill racked his brain trying to come up with a question with an answer long enough for him to think of a way out of this. Figuring he should ask something about the alien that was holding him by the throat, Big Chill gazed upon Kraabs armored body, taking in every detail including how the chinks of his armor were still pouring out sea water despite how long he's been on land now. Because of this little detail his mind replayed the events of how the cybernetic being was able to leap high from the water, and it perplexed him how he was able to do so with such heavy looking armor. Knowing he had to ask his question soon, the Necrofriggian mind raced with several different things to ask before eventually deciding on one to say. He just prayed that it'll buy him enough time.

"**How were you able to leap out of the water and high into the air like that? I knew that slamming you into the sea with a truck wouldn't keep you down for long but I thought you'd burrow through the ground. How was someone with your weight able to jump with such spindly legs? It just doesn't make sense to be honest.**" Big Chill asked, hoping it would buy him enough time but was also curious as well. Even though Kraabs bladed feet were large and had enough strength to burrow through the ground, he doubted they had enough strength to allow him to jump high into the air given how massive he was.

And as the Necrofriggian was wondering, Hoverboard, who could only watch the scene before him play out as he tried to soothe the pain in his chest, stared at the moth alien with a questioning glare. Just what the hell did this kid think he was doing?

"That's your question? You wanna know how I was able to jump that high? Not gonna lie to ya kid, that's a pretty dumb last thing to ask."

Kraabs said in confusion. Out of all the things this brat could ask him, he chose to ask how he was able to jump of all things? Not a question about who he was or what he did, not one about his armor or claw, this runt just wanted to know how he was able to jump so high. Man, the inhabitants of this world must be dumber than the dirt they live on if they're anything like this kid. Oh well though, he said he was gonna answer this kid's question, so he might as well. Besides, it wasn't like it was the dumbest thing he ever heard, and he supposed he could understand why this kid might ask something like that. "But I guess I can see how you could be a little confused given my body size and armor, so I suppose it's not that idiotic. Though I figured you would ask about something a bit more…. interesting. Oh well." Moving his claw away from the Omnitrix and closer to his chest, Kraabs continued. "You see brat, there's a reason why my employer sought me out to hunt you down. I'm not just some two-bit bounty Hunter like your friend I wiped the floor with, I am one of the best hunters in the galaxy, if not the best. I've hunted down some of the most dangerous alien life forms you can imagine. I've slain all sorts of dangerous creatures from equally dangerous planets, no matter the atmosphere, climate, or environment. Whether the creature I hunt is based on land, sea, or air. Whether they have claws, stingers, blunt weapons, it doesn't matter. I have yet to come across something that has yet to defeat me. Now you might be thinking, "why is he telling me all this? I asked how he was able to leap into the air so high despite his mass and size, not about this."" Kraabs let out a chuckle before continuing. "Well you see kid, in order for me to be the most efficient hunter out there means I have to have the right tools," Kraabs snapped his claw a few times before using it to gesture towards his body. "and armor. And my armor is the best of the best. It's made from an extremely durable metal that's highly resistant to heat, electricity, magnetism, aging, rusting, kinetic force, high powered weaponry, and especially the friction it has to endure whenever I burrow beneath the surface of the ground, plus anything else you can think of. My armor is perfect for both ground and air based creatures as it can take any damage it gets thrown it's way. Sadly however, it wasn't so great when I was first hunting down aquatic aliens. My armors metal was durable, but as a downside it was extremely heavy as well, especially when in a submerged state. My mobility was slowed drastically, making my fights with any aquatic aliens more of a challenge then it should be, and once I would finish off my target it would often be a hassle to get myself and it's corpse back onto the surface. Fortunately for me however, I was able to remedy that problem. Back then my body was made solid of the stuff, however after a few adjustments I was able to bring down my weight problem by removing most of my armors interior plating, essentially hollowing myself out." To demonstrate this, he light tapped on his chest, resulting in a hollow metallic thud. "Ever since then, my movement on both sea and land have increased greatly, and I didn't even have to worry about sacrificing my defense in the slightest. It was truly one of the best things I ever could've done for myself."

'_**So he's hollowed out from the inside then despite being built like a tank huh? Guess that explains why he's still leaking like faulty pipe.**_' Big Chill thought as he stared at the still leaking chinks of Kraabs armor. '_**But how am I gonna be able to use that to my advantage?! All I can do right now is breathe out a cloud of ice, and I doubt that'll do anything to stop the alien being wearing a high tech suit that's…. currently…. covered both inside and out in water.**_' His eyes widened in revelation as a plan began to form within the Necrofriggians head.

"Anyway kid, I think that wraps up your question. Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna carry on where we last left off." Placing his claw back on Big Chills chest, Kraabs was about ready to tear off the Omnitrix from the teens chest. But before he could he was halted once more by the teen.

"**Wait! Before you do so I have one last thing to say!**"

"Seriously runt? I already answered your piss poor question and yet you still want you yap off? You're going to die regardless no matter what."

"**I-I know that, j-just let me say something real quick, please.**"

With an annoyed groan and a none visible eye roll the bounty hunter decided to let this little shit have his final words. "Fine, but make it quick. Otherwise I'll make your death more unbearable than it has to be."

"**Don't worry, I promise that this'll be short. I just wanted to say-.**" Even though his mouth couldn't do it, the next few words Big Chill spoke carried a hint of a smile. "**-you should **_**chill **_**out.**"

Kraabs cocked his head in confusion and was about to ask the teen what that meant before he was blasted in the face by Big Chills frost breath, causing a thin sheet of frost to blanket his face. Caught off guard by the suddenness of the attack, Kraabs yelled in surprise as his grip around the moth loosened, allowing the teen to break free and fly a short distance away from the bounty hunters reach. As the Necrofriggian rubbed his neck to soothe the slight pain he felt from being choked by a metal hand, he watched as Kraabs stumbled back slightly before stopping to claw away at the ice on his helmets "eyes", freeing his vision. Once that was done with, he growled at the teen for his cheap trick.

"You miserable little shit! I've had it up to here with you and this entire godforsaken planet!" Pointing his claw towards the teen, he snapped it a few times for intimidation. "I'm gonna tear those damn wings off your body before pinching your head clean off your writhing body!" Lowering his claw, Kraabs began to charge towards Big Chill with bloodlust in mind.

However, Big Chill anticipated this. "**Sorry crabby, but as if I'm gonna let that happen. I think it's time to put you on ice.**" And with that, the teen took a quick deep breath before expelling a large stream of cold air which in turn caused Kraabs to halt from his charge as he raised his claw to shield himself from the freezing wind. As the stream of light blue gas came into contact with the bounty hunter, it expanded into a massive cloud that soon quickly enveloped his bronze body.

"You moron! Do you really think this is gonna stop me?!" He asked in a mocking manner as the water on his body began to harden while frost began to coat his frame. "In case you've forgotten you little idiot, I can easily burrow through solid stone and earth! What makes you think I can't do the same with ice?! I can just-!" As Kraabs was talking he lowered his massive claw and used it to swipe away at the blue cloud quickly growing around him in an attempt to dispel it however as he began to move he noticed that something was…. off.

"I can just-." Kraabs attempted to move his body once more, he noticed that something about his body was wrong. His movements were getting slower and slower while his metallic joints throughout his body were becoming more and more stuff with each second. Plus there was the fact that he felt something hard and cold begin to form within the books and crannies of his body.

"G….G….Gah! W….. What's… H…. Happening?!" Kraabs asked in a shivering tone as he looked over at his entire body which was slowly grinding to a halt against his will. Turning his head over at Big Chill, (who had just finished breathing out his ice cloud), before the joints in his neck froze over, he yelled with as much fury as he could muster. "Y….You…. mi…. mi…. miserable…. little…. shit! W…. What…. did…. y…. you…. do…. t…. t…. to…. m…. me?!"

"**Isn't it obvious bucket head, you're hollow, remember? You might've made lighter in the water, but when I saw parts of you leaking so much water it made me realize that anytime you left a submerged environment your entire body would be filled to the brim with water, like a bloated up fish. And since I just so happen to have an alien who can instantly flash freeze anything I breathe on, what was stopping me from freezing over all that water trapped inside your body?**" If he could, Big Chill would be smiling right now at the sight of Kraabs halting form. "**You're strong, but only because you get that strength from technology. Thanks to the expanding ice in your body though, you won't be able to even move even an inch with your joints frozen over. You're nothing but a frozen seafood platter now.**"

"G…. Ga…. ck!" Kraabs tried to say something threatening to the green eyed creature while he desperately tried to move his frozen body anyway he could, but once his vocal muscles froze over with the rest of his head, all he could do was just stand there and silently stew in his own rage for the teen. If he could talk, he'd be screaming and swearing his head off like a familiar blonde Big Chill knew.

Breathing in one last breath of air, Big Chill fired off another gust of cold, causing the entire exterior of Kraabs to be frozen solid in a large chunk of ice. The Necrofriggian knew that it was probably unnecessary, but he didn't want to risk the possibility of this tin canned freak making a comeback later. Once as the danger was neutralized, Big Chill turned away from the frozen Kraab-icle without giving it a second glance and walked over to help up a downed Hoverboard, who was actually shocked by how someone he deemed weak earlier was actually able to stop the ridiculously powerful bronze bounty hunter.

'_Looks like there's more to this kid then I once thought._' Hoverboard thought as Big Chill knelt down beside him and looked over his injuries.

"**Are you alright? That blast you took earlier looked like it hurt alot.**"

"It's fine." Hoverboard said. "My suit took most of the blast, so the pain in my chest isn't that bad."

"**What about the rest of your body?**" Big Chill asked in a slightly somewhat worried tone as he looked over Hoverboards damaged uniform. "**While I don't see any signs of bleeding, I don't want to start flying off with you if you've a serious wound. After all, when I dropped you earlier, that could've made some of your wounds even worse, same for that beam too.**"

Hoverboard couldn't help but let out a snort. He appreciated that the kid was worried for him, but he couldn't help but find this ridiculous. "Trust me kid I'm more durable than I look, both on the inside and out. So don't worry about something like bleeding wounds or internal injuries, I'll be fine towards the end of the day. So stop fretting about me and just fly us out of here."

"**Well…. alright I guess?**" Big Chill said as he scooped Hoverboard up into his arms before standing back up. "**Anywhere you want me to take you exactly? A hospital or something?**"

"Just take me somewhere nice and secluded not too far from here where nobody can poke their nose in our business. After all," Hoverboard glared directly in the Necrofriggians eyes. "you and I have a lot to talk about, especially about your reckless little stunt."

'_**Oh no.**_' Big Chill thought as he silently gulped downa nervous lump in his throat. Knowing full well what'll happen when they reach a secluded spot, and knowing that there was no way out of this, Big Chill gave the bounty hunter a feeble '**Okay**' before flying off with him out of the shipping yard, leaving behind the frozen figure of Kraabs and damaged area behind them.

As the two flew off, little did they know that about 15 minutes later after they would leave the shipping yard, several police and heros would arrive on the scene due to civilians calling in about hearing the sounds of fighting and several explosions coming from the docks. Upon arriving and looking at the damage caused to the docks, it wouldn't take them to find the frozen Kraabs and once they realized that this person matched the same description of the villain that attacked the ghost vigilante by the bridge earlier, it didn't take them long to put two and two together. After calling in for proper transport, the heros and authorities would place Kraabs still frozen body in the back of a prison truck designed for hulking mutant quirk users and haul him away to a proper holding facility. By the time he defrosted, Kraabs would be sitting comfortably in one of the most inescapable cells Japan has to offer.

* * *

**(Several blocks away, four minutes after leaving the shipping yard.)**

* * *

"You reckless, blithering, moron!" Within a dark secluded alley way, a black gloves hand smacked itself against Big Chills cranium as a very irritated Hoverboard, who was currently sitting against the wall of some building, berated the transformed teen. "What in the world were you thinking back there when you decided to do something so idiotic?! You almost risked both the safety of the Omnitrix and yourself because of that little stunt! Honestly, what went through your head when you thought risking your life was worth it to save me?!"

"**Ow! I said I was sorry, already! Yes I know what I did was dumb, but we were at least able to come out of that mess okay! Can't you cut me some slack?**" Asked a Big Chill crouching as he rubbed his head, only for his reply to be yet another smack to the head. Ever since both he and Hoverboard landed in the alleyway moments prior, the black and grey wearing alien had done nothing but smack the transformed teen against the head while berating him for his actions back at the docks.

"You almost endangered not only our lives but the security of the galaxy itself over your little stunt and you want me to cut you some slack?! That has to be by far one of the most idiotic things you've said all day!" Hoverboard shook his head in a disappointed fashion. "Honestly, what you did had to be one of the most brainless, moronic things I have ever seen in my life. And that's coming from someone who once saw a group of cocky bandits try and take on a whole squadren of Tetramands."

While the Necrofriggian wasn't sure what a 'Tetramand' was he knew that whatever it is, was most likely dangerous judging by the context. And to hear that what he did was more idiotic than a group of egotistical criminals taking on these Tetramand things didn't excatly do so well for the moths self esteem. Lowering his head down slightly, the memories of Death Arms, Kamui Woods, and Mt. Lady berating him for helping during the Sludge Villain incident flashed through his mind. Sure, unlike the incident before he had power now, but just like last time he almost risked his life trying to save someone who was much more stronger than him and was now getting berated for his actions by the very person he saved. Talk about deju vu, am I right?

Hoverboard was about to open his mouth once more to further scold the Necrofriggian teen, but stopped himself when he noticed his slightly downtrodden expression in the boys large emerald eyes. '_Damnit._' Hoverboard thought as he knew he was probably being too rough with the boy. Yes, what he did was by far on of the most incredibly stupid things out there, but he couldn't deny that the boy did save his life, not to mention that the way he took out Kraabs was pretty clever for someone of his age. Hoverboard would've never thought of using the water in and on the Piscciss Premanns body against him, so to see that some kid was able to do so kinda impressed him.

"Look kid, maybe I'm being a little hard on you. While I'm not saying that what you did wasn't incredibly reckless and the most thought out thing you could've done, I do have to at least commend you for your heroism, bravery, and intellect for saving me and putting a stop to that bronze monstrosity." At this , Big Chill perked his head up and stared at the alien in front of him in confusion, prompting Hoverboard to continue. "In all my travels, I've never encountered someone with such a strong heroic spirit at such a young age like you before. You're not some brash, egotistical brat who would help people for his own gain nor are you some moron who thinks might is always right, you're a good kid with a brave spirit and just heart. Back on that roof, showed me that when you told me how you weren't gonna give the Omnitrix willingly and how you wanted to be a hero despite people putting you down most of your life, and I could tell you weren't lying because the conviction you spoke with was one I was too familiar with. It was the kind of conviction I knew couldn't be faked by anyone. You proved to me that you truly do want to help others, and you only proved it more by jumping in to save me. You risked your life to save me, someone you barely even knew and was trying to take you from your home, from someone who was far stronger than yourself. And once you took care of the freak you asked if I was okay, checking for any wounds I might have. If none of that doesn't scream heroic or brave, then I don't know what does. And yes I know I just said that what you did was idiotic, and it still is, however the way you were able to keep that punk talking long enough to come up with a way to deal with him just shows me that you're not an idiot, just reckless. But, I'm sure that with time and some basic training, you'll be able to overcome that weakness."

"**R-Really?**" Big Chill asked in disbelief from what he just heard as he slowly processed the sentence. "**W-Well, um, I don't know what to say? T-Thanks for that, I guess? Ehehehe.**" Usually not being used to hearing praise from someone other than All Might or his mother, the Necrofriggian teen became quickly flustered at the comment as his mind tried to deal with that comment. Rubbing his head in a slightly embarrassed manner then from pain, he quietly muttered under his breath. "**If you thought that was impressive, then you should've seen how I was able to take down that purple ninja freak then.**"

"I'm sorry, what?" The teen flinched at the questioning voice of Hoverboard, clearly not expecting him to hear what he had said.

"**Oh crap, I said that too loud didn't I?**" Big Chill asked himself as he watched the bounty hunters eyes shift from a cocked confused look into a hardened glare.

"Kid, what did you mean by purple fre-?" Realization dawned on the bounty hunter as images of a certain assassin popped into mind. "Kid If you're talking about who I'm thinking about, then I suggest you start talking, **now**." Hoverboard said in a low, demanding tone before turning threatening when uttered out the 'now' part. This caused Big Chill to break out in a non exsitent sweat and mentally kick himself as he now had to explain to the man the events prior to him deciding to come and rescue him. Steadying his nerves, the teen explained in a slightly shaky voice how he had ran into the menacing SixSix, (which he called him the purple guy from the park), moments after he had been told to run off, how he was almost killed by the alien before telling Hoverboard how he was able to defeat the assassin with his own weaponry before hearing the explosions from the fight with Kraabs. As the blue teen explained the events that happened, Hoverboard simply sat in silence as he heard everything that was being explained to him, and once the explanation was finished with, he continued to simply sit there as he processed everything that was being told to him. After a few seconds had passed, Hoverboard placed a hand on his face as he shook his head disappointedly.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that earlier? If _that _idiot was able to get up from that pulse, then who's to say the other one wasn't able to as well? I can't believe I made such an idiotic mistake!" Hoverboard said as he felt like hitting himself for forgetting all about SixSix in that whole ordeal. "Well kid, looks like we're both reckless idiots then. I thought I was keeping you safe from getting caught in the crossfire of my fight, but instead of protecting you I just made it easier for you to be hunted down by that freak. And unlike that mindless bucket of bolts, the purple one was far more competent and less egotistical. You should consider yourself the luckiest person on your planet to survive such an encounter, and that's not mentioning how you were able to defeat him. You're really something else, you know that kid?"

"**S-So you're not upset at me?**" Big Chill asked as he pointed a clawed finger at himself.

"For what? Getting ambushed by someone you had no idea was there, doing the reasonable thing and ran when you knew you wouldn't be able to stand a chance against him, or thinking up of a way to defend yourself when that purple freak caught up with you? The way I see it, the only person I should be upset at is myself for making the idiotic decision for sending you away while completely forgetting about that guy. It's a miracle you made it out of that in one piece, and I'm thankful for that. Had you been mowed down by that monster, I don't think I would've been able to forgive myself for sending someone so young to their deaths." Hoverboard said, with the last sentence carrying a solemn tone.

"**Um, thanks. That…. means a lot?**" Big Chill said as he tried to sound as sincere as possible, but failed as he wasn't expecting that type of response to come from the bounty hunter. Though, don't get him wrong, he actually did appreciate the man's words.

"Don't mention it kid." Hoverboard said as he waved a dismissive hand at the teen, apparently ignoring his awkward tone of voice, before shortly raising himself to his feet, albeit with some difficulty. Once he was on his two legs, Hoverboard slowly started walking towards the alleys exit, only to be stopped as Big Chill stood up and got in his path.

"**What are you doing?**" Big Chill asked as he was confused and concerned by Hoverboards sudden movements, worrying that he might make his wounds much worse by walking around.

"What does it look like kid? I'm leaving." Hoverboard replied as he simply moved past the Necrofriggian and continued on his merry way.

"**Huh?!**" The teen exclaimed, now more confused than worried by the bounty hunters response. "**Leaving, what do you mean by that?!**"

The grey and black figure turned his head back as he continued walking, replying to the green eyed moth. "Simply that. After all what reason do I have to stay on this planet? You already took care of the two bounty hunters that were after your head so I don't need to protect you anymore, and since you sent the purple one flying and exploding in the sea all I need to do is grab the tin can on my way back to my ship and well, that's that. My mission here is done."

"**B-But wait, what about me?! I thought you needed to get this watch back to its creator?!**" Big Chill couldn't wrap his head around it for the life of him. This guy had travelled all the way to Earth to abduct the greenette for having the Omnitrix, had to go through all that hassle finding him, and was beaten to near death trying to protect the teen. And now he's just, giving up?! Why?! After all that has happened today, why would he just let him go?!

Hoverboard stopped in place and turned his upper body towards the teen. "Keep it, after all you said you needed it to protect everyone you cared about and become a hero right? You wouldn't be able to do that properly if I just yanked you off world now did I?" Turning away from the teen, Hoverboard reached for his belt and grabbed his undamaged hoverboard before tossing it to the ground, causing it to promptly activate right in front of him. After placing a foot on the floating board, Hoverboard turned back to Big Chill and continued. "I'll be back at a later time, but until then, the Omnitrix is in good hands for now."

Big Chill was absolutely floored by this point. After everything this guy went through today, he was just letting the teen go? Not only that but he was also entrusting this Omnitrix thing, something he claimed to be a major threat to the universe if fallen into the wrong hands, to him, some quirkless middle schooler who was nowhere near becoming a fully licensed hero. The Necrofriggian teen doesn't know if he should be glad for being able to keep the Omnitrix, worried that Hoverboard would return later like he said, honored that someone like him was being entrusted with the alien techs safety, or just more confused by the bounty hunters choice of protector. Honestly, after the day he's been having he wasn't sure his mind couldn't take much more of it.

"Take care kid. And good luck on your task of becoming a hero, you'll need it." Hoverboard said as he placed his other foot on the board and was ready to fly off towards the horizon. But before he could leave however, he was stopped by one last question.

"**Wait! Before you leave I gotta know, just who exactly are you?**" Big Chill asked. There was a lot of things he wanted to know about this guy, but he knew he probably wouldn't stick around to answer all of them, so he figured he'd go with the most important question he could think of. He needed to at least know the name of this man before he flew back into space.

Hoverboard stood there on his board silently for a few seconds before turning back towards the teen one final time. "Hoverboard. Most people usually call me Hoverboard." As he kept on talking, his hands slowly placed themselves on the sides of his helmet and began to slowly remove the damaged headwear away from his face. "But that's just the alias I use for my clients or business partners. Only a few people know who I really am." Popping the helmet away from his head, Big Chills eyes widened as he was met with a familiar face. "You can call me Shard, Tetrax Shard." Hoverboard, or now known as Tetrax said as he gave the teen a small smile.

"**Y-You're from the same species as my Diamondhead transformation.**" Big Chill stuttered out as he was indeed looking at an alien who had a perfectly identical face that matched his crystalline transformation, with the differences being that Tetraxs crystal body was teal green in color instead of dark green and his face had several hairline cracks scattered around his face. Regardless, he was still a Diamondhead look alike, much to the boys shock.

"A Petrosapien." Tetrax pointed out. "That's what my species is called. And I'm guessing that since you have access to the Omnitrix's Petrosapien sample, you must already know some of my species more basic powers. Hmph, shame I didn't get it while I was here, maybe next time I'll get to see how you utilized my people's powers." Tetrax turned away to leave, but was stopped once more by Big Chill.

"**W-W-Wait! Don't go just yet, I've got so many questions now! Tell me, how are your species able to fire such a large amount of crystals from your bodies without it taking away from your mass?! Can you fire out limitless amount or is there a limit to how much you can expel at a time? Also, what about your crystal generation too?! I mean, I know Diamondhead can shoot out spikes and make bladed weapons like swords or hatchets, but I was wondering if it was entirely possible to make things like extra appendages by reshaping my crystal body, or firing large clusters of crystal shards from all over my body?! Another thing I noticed is that you guys also seem to have some type of regeneration ability too, and if so how effective is it?! Can it regenerate missing limbs and even your head if it was destroyed, or is it limited to minor things like crack?! Hey I also gotta ask-!**" As Big Chill rapidly kept mumbling out all sorts of questions about the powers and physiology of Diamondhead, Tetrax could only stare at the teen with a blank expression as he tried to keep up with the teens mumble storm.

"Uhhh, kid?" Tetrax tried getting the teens attention, but didn't work as he was too submerged in his mumble fit. "Kid?" This time he spoke up a little louder, but like before it didn't work out before. "Kid!" Tetrax barked out, smiling as the Necrofriggian snapped out of his incomprehensible muttering. "Look kid, I'm glad you got questions about how to use the Petrosapien DNA to its fullest, but I really don't have the time to stick around and answer every single question you got. You're just gonna have to learn how to use it yourself."

"**B-But-!**"

"No buts! I've been on this planet for long enough and I think it's time for me to be heading out. I've still got plenty of work to do, so I'm sure you understand that I can't stick around for too long here?"

"**W-Well yeah, but I'm sure that sticking around for a minute longer wouldn't hurt any-.**" Big Chill stopped his sentence as Tetrax looked him dead in the eyes and dared him to finish that sentence, causing the moth to flinch back before gulping. "**I-I understand.**"

"Good." Tetrax said right as his hoverboard began to levitate a few feet high into the air. As he slowly raised into the air he asked Big Chill. "By the way, I never really got your name. Mind sharing it before I fly off?"

"**Oh, uh, sure. It's Midoryia, Midoryia Izuku.**" The teen replied.

"Midoryia, huh?" Tetrax wondered aloud, mentally asking himself why that name seemed familiar, but decided he would dwell on that little thought back on his newly acquired ship off the coast. "Well Midoryia, even though it wasn't under the best of circumstances, I'm glad we still meet. I'm entrusting you with the safety and security of the Omnitrix, so be sure to keep it safe."

Big Chill gave Tetrax an affirmative nod as he raised a thumb. "**You can count on me.**"

"I will. And here, take this." Tetrax said as he gave his own thumbs up before chucking his helmet down towards the teen, who upon seeing the falling headwear, hastily went to catch it before it went crashing into the ground. "Think of it as a little memento to remember me by. Take care."

And with a slight wave to say goodbye, Tetrax turned away from the Necrofriggian and began to slowly fly off in the direction of the ship that brought him to this world. And as Big Chill watched him fly off while holding the broken up helmet in his arms, the teen didn't realize that minutes later when Tetrax would fly above the the ship yard to retrieve the frozen Kraab-icle, the Petrosapien would spot dozens of heros and police hauling Kraabs away into the back of armored transport truck as he flew high above. And not wanting to have to fight the local authorities of this world, Tetrax had begrudgingly decided to let them haul away Kraabs as he continued to fly towards the pod that brought him to this world. As he flew above the sea, Tetrax silently gazed upon the blue sky and pondered the name Midoryia. He knew he heard that name from somewhere, but from where? Perhaps when the time came, he'd get his answers, but for now he'll just have to keep pondering.

Back in the alley way, after Big Chill watched Tetrax disappear over the horizon, the teen simply stood in place as he he examined the damaged helmet he had received from the bounty hunter. While the headwear was extremely damaged and looked ready to fall apart, the Necrofriggian couldn't deny that what he was holding was, well, pretty damn cool. After all, how many people can say they received some alien gear, even if it was damaged? He'd make sure to make some room on his shelf for this thing once he got back home. "**That is, if I can find some room for my All Might figurines. Can't put those away in some box now can I?**"

_Beep…. Beep…. Beep…. Bwoosh!_

After a brilliant red flash, Big Chill was once again reverted back into our favorite human, Midoryia. "Aww man, my ten minutes are up. Now I gotta take the train. Dang, I should've just started flying when I had the chance." Izuku let out a dejected sigh as he started walking towards the exit of the alley to roam the streets for the nearest train station. "Hopefully I have enough yen on me to make it to the station near my home." Izuku mumbled out as he walked into the main street and began make his way down the road as he held the damaged helmet underneath his arms. Upon walking down the road Izuku noticed that not that many people were out, which was understandable as he was much closer to the ocean rather than the hustle and bustle of the inner city, so hopefully that meant the wouldn't have to worry about being crowded as he waited for the train to come by. The last thing he wanted from this was to be crowded. He just wants to get him, have a nice meal, and pass out. That's not too much to ask for right?

_Ping!_

"Huh?" Midoryia looked down at his left pants pocket as a high pitched ping and a small vibration caught his attention. Reaching down into his pocket and pulling something out, Midoryia was surprised to see that the source of the sound was his phone that he thought had broken during his fall earlier with his finale encounter with SixSix. To see that the device was perfectly intact with the only damage being a small crack across the brought a smile to the teens face. He could probably call All Might and ask him to pick him up, or at the very least let both him and his mom know he was alright. Heck, now that he thought about it, they were both probably worried sick about where he was right now because he didn't get home after school, and he hated it when he made his mother worry.

Pressing the power button on, Midoryia decided to give his mother a call first to let her know that he was okay before talking to All Might, however when the screen flashed to life, Midoryia stopped dead in his tracks ege saw three things on his home screens notification. The first two things he noticed was that one, he had received over eighty three text messages from his mother and thirty two from All Mights while two, he had twelve voicemails from his mom and three from All Might. Now, usually while receiving that many texts and voicemails from someone would cause concern for the greenette, Izuku knew his mother would often blow things out of proportion when she was too worked up. And knowing All Might, he probably sent that many texts to just try and get into contact with him.

However, when spotting the third thing in his notifications, Izuku was quickly able to piece together why his mom and mentor were trying to desperately contact him, and it said it all in the headline.

_Breaking News! One of the Musutafu vigilantes spotted battling an unknown villain at an overpass near Aldrea Junior High! Press to see what eye witness accounts have to say!_

Realizing that this nightmare of a day wasn't over yet, Midoryia wanted to scream as he wasn't looking forward to the conversation he was gonna have when he got home.

"Can't I get a break?" Izuku asked dejectedly as he looked up at the sky.

* * *

**Meanwhile, high above the Earth's surface**

On the bridge of his warship, Vilgax simply floated idly in his healing tank as the crab drones inside his body tinkered away, replacing any damaged tissue they came across with newer ones while his robotic henchmen typed away at their monitors, making sure everything from the ships software to hardware worked as efficiently as it could. If one were to stare into his tank, they would notice that Vilgax appeared to be sleeping on the count that his eyes were closed shut. That was not the case however, as the warlord was just simply awaiting to hear that one of those accursed bounty hunters had retrieved the Omnitrix. It had been hours now, and if he had to wait for another then he would make sure that whoever brings him the device would suffer greatly for their delay.

"Lord Vilgax." One of the drones said as it turned to its master. "I have news regarding the current situation of the bounty hunters."

Slowly opening his burning red eyes but not turning to face him, Vilgax spoke in a low menacing voice. "It better be one of them finally bringing me _my _Omnitrix."

"I-I'm afraid that it is not, m-my liege." The drone said, now with a noticeable tone of fear as it's master slowly turned towards him with his bright red eyes glowing in a satanic way.

"What…. did you just say?" Vilgax asked in a voice so dangerous that it sent a chill down the robotic spines of every drone in the room, causing them all to stop what they were doing to watch the display between their master and the one unfortunate drone who had the poor luck of being the one to give Vilgax the bad luck.

"O-Our s-sensors ha-have de-detected that-t o-one of th-the trans-p-port pods w-we gave the b-b-bounty h-hunters ha-has left t-the planets a-a-a-atmosp-sphere. However w-we can-n-not get it to r-r-respond to an-ny of our-r inp-p-put co-commands. On o-of the bount-t-ty h-h-hunters had ov-verride the po-pods cont-t-t-trols, and is-s now u-using it t-to fly a-a-away fro-om o-o-our cur-r-rent po-s-sition." At this point, the drone was practically shaking all over out of fear. It knew it had to be professional when addressing this kind of stuff, but it couldn't help it. The way Vilgax was glaring into its artificial soul made it difficult for the machine to keep itself from shaking in its place. It was glad it didn't have a urinary track, otherwise it'd be pissing itself right now.

"And the Omnitrix?" Vilgax said, his threatening growl sending the drone a clear message. 'Choose your next words carefully, otherwise I'll make sure you wish you were never brought online.'

"W-Well, that's ac-ctually the g-g-good news m-my lord. We've d-d-detec-cted that t-the pod co-contains n-n-no tr-trace of the Omnitrix, s-o the de-device is s-s-still o-on the p-p-planets s-surface-ce." The drone nearly flinched as it watched Vilgax's eyes narrow while the other drones sitting by him began to slowly back away from the cowering machine, not wanting to get caught in their masters wrath.

"So, one of the bounty hunters hijacked one of our transport pods and fled the planet out of cowardice then. How utterly pathetic for being one of the best in the galaxy. I suppose it's up to the other two to finish the job now." Vilgax said as he briefly looked away from the drone and towards the front screen that showed an image of the Earth, thinking that two bounty hunters would be enough to retrieve the Omnitrix. However….

"Um, a-actually my lord, th-that might not be p-p-possible." And just like before, Vilgax turned his head back towards the drone with his frightening glare.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"W-Well, you s-see lord Vilgax, a-a-at the s-same time-e we d-detected th-he hig-hjacked p-pod le-leaving t-t-the Earths atm-osphere, o-o-our se-sensors also det-tected that t-the other t-two pods on p-p-planet had been…. well, b-blown up, presumably b-by the fleeing b-b-bounty hunter-r. Meaning th-that the other two hu-hunters have n-n-no way of r-re-eturning to the s-ship. They are essentially s-stranded on the planet, a-and if I may say, might've be-been defeated by either the Omnitrix w-welder, the bounty hunter, or p-p-possibly both. And un-unfortunately w-ee have no way to g-go down to t-the pl-anets surface and re-retrieve them or the Omnitrix without possibly d-drawing attention. A-And given your current s-state, I do not think we would sur-survive a trip t-to the surface." Practically every drone in the room was shaking for dear life as each and every one of them could feel the tension in the air. Some were expecting Vilgax to lash out, some were expecting that the drone would have it's head explode, and some fearing that in his rage, Vilgax would tear the ship apart in a wrathful rampage. However, after a few quite seconds passed by, the drones were shocked to see that instead of doing any of those things, their master simply looked away from the drone and lamented bitterly about his defeat.

"To be betrayed, by a no good bounty hunter no less." The liquid inside his healing body began to bubble as he clenched his fist. "The one time I trust organic pawns to carry out my mission, and this is what I get?!" Raising his arm, Vilgax slammed the glass tube, causing it to crack greatly as the yellow liquid of his healing tank began to pour from the cracks and onto the floor. Seeing how upset his master was getting, the drone tried to appease Vilgax the only way it knew how. By sucking up to him.

"L-Lord Vilgax. I wish to apologise g-greatly for t-t-th-this mistake o-on my p-part. Had I k-known that one of t-these hunters had been traitorous I would've personally-." The machine didn't get to finish it's sentence as two red beams shot through the drones chest, completely obliterating it's entire upper body and destroying the monitor it was working on. It didn't take a genius to figure out where those beams came from.

"I've had enough of your stuttering you failed piece of space junk." Vilgax's bright red eyes glowed intensely at the remains of the drone as two small holes on the side of his tank leaked out a great amount of the pods liquid, but he didn't care. He was so enraged that he needed to obliterate the one thing that brought on his his rage.

"You." Vilgax said as he pointed at the drone that was sitting next to the destroyed one, causing the machine to flinch. "Dispose of this worthless garbage heap and then find someone else to take his place."

"Y-Yes my lord." The drone said as he rose from its seat and grabbed the pair of robotic legs. As it began dragging it to the nearest airlock, Vilgax pointed to two other nearby drones and barked his commands at them.

"You, bring someone up here to repair my tank! And you, send down recon probes to the planets surface! I want to know everything I can about this miserable world! It's species, they technology, any abilities they might possess, any obstacles that might get in my way, their culture, anything of importance, I want everything there is to this wretched world!"

"Yes sir/Right away my lord." The two drones said as they began to type away at their monitors to carry out their masters wishes. As the machines began to carry out their tasks once more, Vilgax turned towards the screen showing the Earth and glared hatefully at the blue and green ball.

"Once I am restored to full health, I shall slaughter everyone on this world until I get what I desire. Nobody will stop me from achieving my goal. I shall flatten this whole world if I must. I am Vilgax, and I shall not be denied!"

* * *

**Whoa, this took forever to write. I wanna give a big shout out to Peng nin, Ninjamon1228, TheSaintsFollower, Light He'arth, and CreateGunner1209 for helping me out with this. These guys were a huge help and if it wasn't for them, I don't think I would've been able to finish it. So please go check those guys out.**

**So what did you all think? Was it worth the wait? Yes, no? Leave your answer in the reviews.**

**Also, before you say anything, yes the fight between SixSix and Water Hazard isn't the best thing ever. I know that Izuku just running around shooting water and dodging attacks is boring but I didn't know how to write a fight between him and SixSix who uses Laser swords.**

**And yes, I know that in the original show that the watch gave Ben the prime version of his aliens, meaning that Izuku shouldn't have gotten tired or overworked as Water Hazard. But think of it like this, just because it's the prime version, doesn't mean it's immune to wear in tear. Considering Izuku was fighting SixSix, a trained assassin, he fought recklessly due to panic and fear and quickly burned up most of his energy by running around and blasting the water in his arms at full power. Now, I'm not sure how long Water Hazard could fire off water blasts before his arms got sore, but for the sake of the story I guessed somewhere between nine or ten minutes. I don't know, what do you think? Should Water Hazard have gotten tired or not?**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I appreciate your patience. And don't worry, the next chapter won't be this long.**

**Now I wanna ask you all something, and be honest here. The characters, have I been doing a good job on them? I'm trying to develop some characters to give them some depth. That's why I did the scene with Inko. Not only was it for hinting at her past, (although all of you probably know this by now), but I also wanted to show what her thoughts are on Izukus activities and what her reaction would be to the people Izuku has helped. Cause one of the many things I'm trying to go for is good development like in a lot of good fanfics. And character development is on of them. So I need to know if I'm doing that well.**

**And what about story development and dialogue, am I doing a good job on those too? And not just in this story but my others as well? I want to become a good writer, and I want make sure my stories have at least a good story development and dialogue. Tell me what you think.**

**Also, someone in the comments said that the fight scenes are 'repetitive', and I can see why he would think that. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if nobody liked the fight scenes in this chapter. I haven't done any fighting writing before so I'm gonna suck badly when it comes to these types of scenes. But what do you think a about them?**

**As for the scene with Katsuki, well that was to just show how much of an ass he's gonna be in the story. (Seriously, F that guy.)**

**I know part where Izuku runs away from Kraabs and risk those people's lives isn't something he would do. But since this chapter doesn't take place in an abandoned town like the Ben 10 episode did, so Izuku didn't excatly have a car lift to ram Kraabs into a ceiling. If I had to give a reason why he decided to take a chance with Kraabs going after him and not the people would probably be because he was Ghostfreak at the time. When he does change into the ghost alien, he's not gonna be 100 percent pure, he's gonna eventually have a moment of selfishness or self perseveration which is the opposite of what Izuku is.**

**And as for why I killed Air Jet? Well let's be honest, he doesn't have any major importance in the anime or manga. So that's why I had SixSix kill him off. It was not only a way to show you how ruthless I'm going to make the Ben 10 characters, but it's also a way for me to kill off one of, if not, the least important character. (Well, maybe besides Mineta)**

**Now, if you remember from the authors notes at the beginning, you know I would like to go back and fix the grammar errors from past chapters. However I don't have the time to do that and keep both this and my other stories going. So to help out with that, I ask that anyone who would wish to help become a beta reader for my story so that they might help fix any of the grammar issues from previous chapters and any that might pop up.**

**Not only that, but I'm also looking for beta readers to help me with not only Izu-10, but my other stories as well. I just want to find people who have experience with writing so that they could help me come up with things like scripts, character development, dialogue, or etc. Because I would like to get help from other fanfic writers who much more experience than me, cause I feel like I could make this better if I had some guidance, like I do with Mr ChubbySnorlax619, Light He'arth, Peng nin or Ninjamon1228. I also get help from WriteAnon, though he's helping me with something else.**

**If you wish to help me then you must have four of these requirements.**

**1: you must have written at least one fanfic, and I will have to take a look at it. If you've never written a fanfic, then you can give me an idea, and if that idea is good or could work in the story then I would let you help.**

**2: proper grammar. If you send me a message of something like an idea and I can't properly understand it, then I can't use said idea, so be sure to use proper grammar.**

**3: questions. Normally I'll be coming to you to ask for help on to make this story better, so I hope you're fine with that.**

**4: you must be alright with having a DocX connection. If you go into your account you'll see the DocX tab. If you're fine with that, then I'll tell you it's okay and we can get a connection. That way you can read the chapters I make before I upload them and tell me if I should change anything.**

**Those are the requirements I ask of you. If you wish to help simply PM me and I will try to respond as quickly as possible.**

**I hope you liked this chapter, and if you did leave a review.**

**Anyway with that done, all I have left to say is thank you for the wait, thank you too all the people who fav and follow this story, you guys rock, and I hope you all stay safe out there! Until next time!**


End file.
